4- Justice
by roanva
Summary: El corazón de Serena se acelera cuando ve en persona a Darien Moon, el líder de las nuevas especies. Él es un macho alfa, grande, musculoso, exóticamente bello... y muy peligroso. Un hombre prohibido. Pero cuando este hombre tan sexy le ronronea...ella se olvida de todos los "por qué" no debería estar con rena es una mujer humana desobediente y ardiente...
1. Sinopsis- Capitulo 1

**Hola Chicas esta historia no es mía es de la autora Laurann Dohner. El libro se llama "JUSTICE" y es el Libro 4 de la Serie las Nuevas Especies. La adaptare a los personajes de Sailor Moon cuya creadora es Naoko Takeushi. Desde ya les paso a comentar que van a encontrar mucho Lemon, por lo cual ya quedan advertidas. Saludos. **

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS FUERTES, EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA ESTE TIPOLES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD…**

**Nota de la autora****. Los personajes que fueron apareciendo del primer libro seguirán teniendo el mismo nombre.**

**Los personajes principales serán Serena y Darien, el ya fue nombrados en el libro anterior bajo el nombre de ANDREW y LITA. **

**Los personajes serán los siguientes:**

"**FURY" = "ZAFIRO y HOTARU".**

"**SLADE" = "TAIKI y AMI".**

"**VALIANT" = "YATEN y MINA".**

**Espero les quede claro y no tengan mayores problemas con la lectura. Cualquier cosa me preguntan.**

**Espero les guste.**

**Ahora si, a leer.**

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

Introducción.

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

El corazón de Serena se acelera cuando ve en persona a Darien Moon, el líder de las nuevas especies. Él es un macho alfa, grande, musculoso, exóticamente bello... y muy peligroso. Un hombre prohibido. Pero cuando este hombre tan sexy le ronronea...ella se olvida de todos los "por qué" no debería estar con él.

Serena Dupree es una mujer humana desobediente y ardiente que saca el animal que hay en Darien.

Ella quiere que pierda el control y libere al salvaje que lleva dentro. Pero por mucho que la desee, no puede olvidar que tiene el deber de proteger a su pueblo y de tomar a una compañera de las nuevas especies.

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

Capítulo uno

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

Serena observo a Darien Moon desde el otro extremo de la habitación y se mordió el labio. Ella realmente desearía tener el valor suficiente para acercarse a él. Le había visto a menudo en las noticias, pero en persona, él era mucho más alto y más guapo.

No había mucha gente que pudiera intimidarla, pero el jefe de la Organización de las nuevas especies, era uno de ellos. Respetaba la fuerza y el coraje, algo que él parecía tener en abundancia. Quería hablar con él. Darien había ordenado a su jefe que cambiara algunas cosas y ella no estaba de acuerdo con esos cambios. No tenía muchas posibilidades de hablar con él, ya que no le permitían asistir a las reuniones que su jefe de equipo tenía con el líder de las especies. Su opinión era irrelevante para él, pero los temas eran importantes.

Ella vaciló, si se acercaba a él y Tim Oberto se enteraba, arrastraría su culo hasta su oficina para gritarle y posiblemente la apartaría del equipo. Su mirada recorrió la habitación y observo a las nuevas especies. Eran muy valientes y habían soportado un infierno. Una compañía farmacéutica, Industrias Megaverso, los había creado. Habían alterado su ADN mezclándolo con ADN animal. Los había criado en el interior de unas instalaciones secretas y los torturaron durante décadas. Lo habían hecho para ganar dinero y peor aún, el gobierno les había financiado.

Con el dinero de mis impuestos, dijo mentalmente y apretó los dientes. Megaverso se había ofrecido a crear unos medicamentos milagrosos que ayudarían a los soldados estadounidenses a sanar más rápido, a ser físicamente más fuertes y a mejorar sus reflejos. Y el gobierno había firmado los cheques para pagar su investigación, pero más tarde negó tener conocimiento de que esas pruebas se habían realizado en seres vivos. Ella les creyó porque cuando surgieron los rumores de lo que estaban haciendo, inmediatamente militares y policiales unieron sus fuerzas para rescatar a los supervivientes encarcelados por Industrias Megaverso.

Las Nuevas especies fueron creadas con el dinero de los contribuyentes y nacieron en suelo americano, por lo tanto eran ciudadanos estadounidenses. La primera instalación fue destruida y los sobrevivientes liberados. Después de que los empleados fueron interrogados se descubrió la ubicación de tres instalaciones más. Los equipos actuaron rápidamente y rescataron a más víctimas.

Los les entrego el Homeland para que vivieran en un lugar seguro. Bajo la presión del gobierno, Industrias Megaverso tuvo que enfrentarse a las demandas presentadas por las nuevas especies. Con parte de ese dinero habían comprado lo que ahora se llamaba la Reserva.

Un cuerpo grande chocó con Serena y la saco de sus pensamientos sombríos. Ella sonrió al hombre.

Las nuevas especies tenían rasgos faciales de animales. No parecían completamente humanos. No todos habían sido alterados con los mismos genes. Algunos habían sido alterados con el ADN felino, otros con el canino y algunos con el primate.

-"Lo siento", murmuró él mientras la miraba con esos ojos de gato.

Felino, le identifico silenciosamente.- "No hay problema".

Él se marcho y suspiró. Muchos de ellos no querían hablar con los seres humanos. No podía culparlos después de todo lo que habían pasado. Industrias Megaverso los había marcado con un número y los llamaba prototipos experimentales. El personal trataba a los niños como si fueran subhumanos, como ratas de laboratorio, sin almas. Sus vidas habían sido frías y muy duras. Solo los sacaban de las celdas para sus entrenamientos o para realizarles más pruebas.

La nueva raza que Megaverso había creado no era tan dócil como habría deseado. Algunas de las nuevas especies, cuando crecieron, se rebelaron y mataron a los seres humanos que habían pasado años torturándoles. En lugar de ratas de laboratorio, la compañía se encontró con cientos de presos enfurecidos y muy fuertes, que estaban cansados de su mierda. Este pensamiento hizo sonreír a Serena. Esperaba que se hubieran cargado a un montón de esos hijos de puta.

Megaverso quería que se reproducieran y les obligaron a mantener relaciones sexuales entre ellos.

Megaverso había querido deshacerse de los originales, empezar de nuevo y rectificar sus errores. Sus intentos de crear más nuevas especies no tuvieron éxito. Hombres y mujeres de las nuevas especies eran incapaces de procrear. Fue entonces cuando Megaverso comenzó a vender a los otros experimentos que habían creado.

Serena sintió rabia al pensar en todas las mujeres que la compañía farmacéutica había regalado para atraer a más inversionistas. Crearon a propósito hembras más pequeñas, su ADN estaba mezclado con el de animales más dóciles y débiles. Las regalaron a los miembros de la Junta de Industrias Megaverso, a los que les hacían grandes aportaciones económicas y a todos los que les ayudaban a mantener en secreto sus proyectos.

Serena se preguntaba si esa era la razón por la que el científico que creo a los originales se marcho de Megaverso. El médico que había creado a las nuevas especies había destruido todos los archivos de su investigación y desapareció. Ya era bastante malo que las hubieran creado para utilizarlas como sujetos de prueba, entregarlas a esos pervertidos sádicos... Era cien veces peor.

Las hembras fueron vendidas como esclavas sexuales. Habían estado encerradas, escondidas y sufrieron abusos horribles. Serena ayudaba a recuperar a esas mujeres.

Sus pensamientos regresaron al presente y miró fijamente a Darien Moon, sabia que podría hacer mejor su trabajo si conseguía que él la escuchara. Tim se molestaría, pero ella solo quería facilitarles las cosas a esas pobres mujeres.

Nunca antes había visto a Darien en pantalones vaqueros y en camiseta sin mangas. Por lo general, llevaba traje. Sus brazos desnudos y musculosos, su piel dorada y su aspecto tan relajado, lo hacia más accesible. Ella tomó una respiración profunda y se encamino hacia él.

Conforme se acercaba al líder, se dio cuenta de que su pelo era marrón oscuro con mechas rubias.

En la televisión y en las fotos, su pelo era más claro. Sus ojos felinos eran exóticos y también más oscuros, casi negros. Tenía los pómulos prominentes de las nuevas especies y la nariz achatada.

Siempre le fascinó que nunca apareciera con pelo facial y se preguntó si se afeitaba para encajar más con el ser humano.

Se quedó sin aliento cuando de repente se echó a reír, su risa era ronca y sexy. Sus labios eran del tipo besables que a ella le gustaría mordisquear. Esa realidad le hizo detenerse.

Mal Serena. No vayas por ahí. Él es el jefe de tu jefe y esta fuera de tus límites. Tengo que buscarme un hombre. Estoy tan mal que estoy fantaseando con la gente de mi trabajo. Gran error.

Sus dientes blancos eran rectos, como no vio sus colmillos pensó, pero era posible que él fuera uno de los pocos privilegiados que no los tenían o los ocultaba cuando estaba ante el público, ya que también había notado que no separaba mucho los labios al sonreír.

Darien estaba hablando con otro macho de las nuevas especies, unos centímetros más bajo que él y su conversación parecía interesarle bastante, ya que en ningún momento la miró. Después de una evaluación rápida del líder de las nuevas especies, llego a la conclusión de que media un metro noventa y cinco. Muy alto. Casi había llegado a su lado cuando una mano la agarró de la muñeca y le hizo detenerse.

Serena oculto su alarma cuando su mirada cayó en la gran mano que la agarraba, casi dolorosamente, de la muñeca. Levantó la mirada y se preguntó si él era uno de los guardias que protegían a Darien.

Ella había aprendido a ocultar su miedo a las nuevas especies de aspecto feroz. Todos ellos eran grandes, musculosos y daban miedo. Éste no era una excepción. Sus rasgos faciales, sus dientes afilados y sus gruñidos amenazantes, le hacían parecer aterrador. Él gruñó profundamente en su garganta mientras sus ojos verdes la miraban con frialdad y odio. Su cabello era de color negro azabache y le llegaba a los hombros. Mierda

La noche anterior, noventa prisioneros habían sido liberados de un laboratorio de pruebas, este era uno de ellos. No se veía calmado. Obviamente, él odiaba a todos los humanos.

Rápidamente evaluó la situación, era un hijo de puta grande, obviamente estaba súper furioso y mientras que el agarre en su brazo no era demasiado doloroso, la mirada que le dirigía era mortal.

Odiaba a los humanos y ella era la única que tenía delante. Esto no es bueno.

-"Por favor, suéltame", ordenó en voz baja.

-"Humana". Él gruñó.

Serena dio un tirón para soltarse de su agarre y él apretó más. Ella ahogo un jadeo y le permitió asumir el control antes de que le rompiera los huesos, ya que no quería usar escayola durante varias semanas. Rápidamente giro su cuerpo, su hombro casi le tocó el pecho y dio un fuerte tirón hacia abajo. No tuvo más remedio que soltarla o le habría retorcido la muñeca dolorosamente. Serena saltó hacia atrás, puso espacio entre ellos y se tenso. Él le atacaría o se detendría. Tenía la ventaja de que solo media un metro sesenta. Cuando su atacante se abalanzó sobre ella con un gruñido furioso ella se agacho y le esquivo fácilmente. Ella hizo un giró de cadera y le dio una patada en el estomago. El hombre se estrelló contra el suelo y quedo tendido sobre su costado. Serena retrocedió para poner más espacio entre ellos. El macho de las nuevas especies levantó la cabeza, la miró boquiabierto y se puso de pie. Abrió la boca, gruñó inhumanamente y le mostró los dientes afilados y letales. Se lanzó de nuevo hacia ella, esta vez más rápido. Serena solo pudo pensar en una palabra "joder" antes de tirarse a un lado para evitar sus garras. Rodó por el suelo y se puso de pie. Tenía que permanecer fuera de su alcance o sabía lo que le pasaría si conseguía ponerle las manos encima. Físicamente eran muy diferentes y estaba segura de que en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo él la destrozaría. Por el rabillo del ojo vio como volvía a arremeter contra ella. Serena apoyo las manos en el suelo e impulso las dos piernas hacia arriba, el impacto hizo que le dolieran las piernas, pero estaba segura de que fue más doloroso para él.

La nueva especie se tambaleó hacia atrás, grito fuertemente y cayó de rodillas. Ella se puso de pie y se dio la vuelta, le vio agarrarse la entrepierna. Serena hizo una mueca. No había tenido la intención de darle una patada en las bolas, había estado apuntando a su estómago, pero el tipo era demasiado alto y sus piernas muy cortas. La nueva especie levantó la cabeza y la miró con rabia, ella no tenía ninguna duda de que quería matarla.

-"Cálmate", exigió Serena y trato de sonar calmada. -"No lo habría hecho si no me hubieras atacado primero. No te haré daño si no intentas hacerme daño."

Serena sabía que todo el mundo estaba observándolos, aunque no aparto su atención del gran macho que la fulminaba con la mirada y se agarraba la entrepierna. Escucho un fuerte gruñido y volvió la cabeza. Otro hombre de las nuevas especies apartaba de su camino a los otros machos que estaban congelados por el shock. La nueva amenaza se dirigía hacia ella y sólo tuvo unos segundos para evaluar la situación. Algunos machos de las nuevas especies trataron de detenerlo, pero él fácilmente los empujó a un lado. Nadie fue capaz de evitar que llegase a ella.

-"Mierda", exclamó Serena

La nueva especie le lanzo un puñetazo a la cara. Por instinto le dio un golpe en el brazo y desvió el puño hacia un lado. Evito el golpe en la cara, pero le dio en la oreja. El dolor la dejo un poco aturdida, él la agarro de la camisa y la lanzo como si no pesara nada. Ella se estrello contra el suelo.

Dos manos la agarraron firmemente de las caderas por detrás. Mierda. Estoy jodida.

Dos machos estaban atacándole a la vez. Sólo podía esperar que algunas de las nuevas especies le ayudaran antes de que estos dos la destrozaran. A pesar de que era humana, dudaba que les permitieran asesinarla.¿Cómo no le habían rescatado antes de que le hicieran daño? era una incógnita.

Las manos en las caderas la levantaron con fuerza y su espalda se estrelló contra un cuerpo rígido.

El macho frente a ella le lanzo otro puñetazo y el hombre que la sujetaba de las caderas la puso a su espalda y recibió el golpe. Serena sintió el impacto a través del hombre que la protegía.

Ambos retrocedieron hacia atrás. Ella sabía que iba aplastarla contra la pared y que le iba a doler, pero en el último segundo él la giro y recibió el impacto con su hombro. La soltó, se giro rápidamente, se tenso y un fuerte gruñido salio de su garganta. Su cuerpo la protegía de los demás y Serena se relajó al instante. Él me esta protegiendo.

El tipo que se interponía entre ella y cualquiera que quisiera hacerle daño, era enorme.

¿Quién dice que la caballerosidad ha muerto?

-"Atrás", rugió su protector. Serena le observo, llevaba pantalones vaqueros y una camiseta sin mangas... negra. Su mirada se alzo a su cabeza e identificó a su defensor. Darien Moon le estaba salvando el culo.

-"Ella es humana", gritó otra voz.

-"Eso no te da derecho a atacarle. Ella es una invitada." Darien gruñó las palabras con ira.- "Somos amigos de los humanos y no les atacamos. Nosotros" gritó ahora,-" no atacamos a mujeres."

-"Lo siento Darien," dijo un hombre jadeando. -"Deberíamos haber tenido más oficiales presentes."

-"Quiero que todos los nuevos vayan a la cafetería de inmediato". Ordeno Darien. -"Esto se resolverá de inmediato. Esta es la segunda vez que hoy se ataca a una mujer humana y no habrá una tercera." Darien gruñó esas palabras.

-"¿También las hembras nuevas?" Dijo el hombre que trataba de recuperar el aliento.

-"No. Sólo los machos. Las hembras no han reaccionado de esta manera. En diez minutos quiero a todos los varones en la cafetería".

-"Estamos en eso", dijo otro hombre con firmeza.

Serena se quedó inmóvil y esperó a que la tensión del momento pasara. Darien aún parecía listo para luchar, ya que no se movió de su posición. Escucho movimiento en la habitación, susurros, unos pocos gruñidos y finalmente reinó el silencio. Darien relajó su postura y se volvió lentamente.

Serena le miró a la cara. Es increíblemente guapo pensó ella. Ella respiro profundamente y su mirada se encontró con un par de furiosos ojos de gato.

-"¿Quién eres tú?" Gruñó en voz baja.- "¿Cómo conseguiste traspasar la seguridad?"

Serena le frunció el ceño. Él debería saber quién era y por qué estaba allí.- "Soy Serena Dupree y trabajo para el equipo de la oficina nacional de estadística. Me encargo de las hembras regaladas. Anoche estuve en la redada de Colorado y vine aquí con las nuevas mujeres". Hizo una pausa y miró sus ojos intensos. Era increíble como su color parecía cambiar a medida que su ira se disipaba.

Ahora tenía motitas azules en sus iris. -"Nicolás me dio permiso para estar aquí. Llegue en el helicóptero que transporto a tus mujeres y me han asignado una habitación en la tercera planta del hotel. Mina me invitó a su boda, así que aquí estoy. ¿No me viste durante la ceremonia?"

-"No. Estaba distraído respondiendo al mensaje de texto del presidente." Él respiro profundamente y le tendió la mano. Era grande, sus dedos largos y fuertes y tenia callos en la palma de la mano.- "Soy Darien Moon. Es un placer conocerte, señora Dupree".

Ella le estrecho la mano y el calor de su piel le sobresaltó. Darien bajo su mirada a sus manos unidas. Serena no podía apartar la mirada de su cara. Él levanto la mirada y la soltó.

-"Te pido disculpas por lo del ataque. Son nuevos y tienen mucho que aprender. Hablare con ellos en unos momentos. No tolerare este tipo de comportamiento".

Ella se encogió de hombros. -"Entiendo por qué odian a los de mi clase. Ellos tienen sus razones. Le agradezco que haya venido a rescatarme. Puedo defenderme bien con uno, pero cuando son más, el resultado acaba siendo doloroso para mí."

La mirada de Darien se deslizo por su cuerpo. Sus ojos se abrieron mucho y su respiración se acelero un poco. Ella vio como sus fosas nasales se abrieron y un sonido suave salio de su garganta.

Serena sonrió.

-"¿Has ronroneado?"

Su mirada se levantó. -"Yo no ronroneo." Él se agarró la camiseta por la cintura y rápidamente se la saco por la cabeza. Se la ofreció a ella.- "Ponte esto sobre tu camisa."

Serena se miró el pecho. Su camisa estaba desgarrada y su sujetador de encaje negro estaba expuesto a su vista. Menos mal que no llevo el sujetador blanco de algodón

-"Gracias, pero puedo sujetarla y cubrirme hasta que llegue a mi habitación. Una de vuestras mujeres, Kakyuu, me presto algo de ropa ya que no hice la maleta. Lo de Colorado sucedió demasiado rápido y no tuve tiempo de prepararme para el viaje. "

Serena fijo mirada en la camiseta que le estaba ofreciendo y junto las dos partes de la camisa para ocultar las copas de su sostén. Tim iba a patearle el culo por acercarse a Darien y le culparía de iniciar la pelea con una nueva especie. La mirada de Serena se deslizo por el pecho desnudo de Darien. Estaría babeando si no supiera que eso era extremadamente grosero y poco profesional.

El tipo era tan hermoso que tuvo que contener el impulso de lamerle para ver si él sabía tan bueno como parecía. MAL SERENA! gritó su mente. Se obligó a mirarle a la cara y descubrió que Darien la observaba en silencio.

-"Debería ponerse la camiseta Sr. Moon o pillara un resfriado."

Él parpadeó.- "No tengo frío".

Su atención se desvió hacia sus pezones, endurecidos.- "Tus pezones están en desacuerdo y es difícil para mí no quedarme mirándote. Debes hacer mucho ejercicio para estar tan bueno."

¿Dije eso en voz alta? Mierda! No era mi intención.

Otro suave ronroneo salió de la garganta de Darien y Serena sonrió rápidamente.

Eso fue sin duda un ronroneo. Él es tan caliente. Tan alto, tan guapo, tan caballero y tan sexy. Ah, sí, y no te olvides !de que esta fuera de tus límites!

Darien cambió su postura y se aclaró la garganta.- "Yo no tengo frío".

Sabía que había metido la pata con el líder de las nuevas especies, así apretó los labios con firmeza.

Darien se puso la camiseta de nuevo y ella lamento enseguida la perdida de la vista maravillosa de su sexy y musculoso pecho. Con el pecho cubierto de nuevo, le miro a la cara. Vio como sus fosas nasales se dilataron mientras inhalaba profundamente su esencia. Menos mal que me he duchado y me eche desodorante.

Ella mantuvo la sonrisa mientras él se metía la camiseta por la cinturilla de sus vaqueros. Apenas unos metros los separaban. Inhaló de nuevo y movió la nariz. Era tan lindo como el infierno, pero le preocupo que encontrara desagradable su olor.

-"Espero no oler mal. Me di una ducha rápida antes de la boda. El champú del hotel no es malo, pero es un poco genérico. ¿Pase el examen?"

Su mirada se encontró la de ella. -"Lo siento. Hueles bien. Es un instinto natural que tenemos."

-"Está bien." Serena inclinó un poco e inhalo profundamente. Sus ojos se quedaron fijos en los suyos. -"Hueles muy bien. Me gusta tu colonia. Es muy masculina."

Él ronroneó suavemente y se aclaró la garganta otra vez.- "Gracias."

-"¿Estás bien? ¿Ese chico te golpeó en la garganta?" empezó a preocuparle que estuviera herido, ya que seguía haciendo esos ruidos.

Darien Moon se ruborizó. A ella le sorprendió un poco, pero le gusto mucho más.

-"Estoy bien." Hizo una pausa-. "Fue un placer conocerte y siento lo del ataque. Tengo que ir a la cafetería. Les gritare y amenazare unas pocas veces para asegurarme de que mis nuevos machos aprenden a comportarse."

Se volvió y dio unos pasos antes de que Serena pudiera reaccionar. Darien se alejaba y ella no podía soportar la idea de no volver a verlo.

-"¡Espera!"


	2. Capítulo 2

**Hola Chicas esta historia no es mía es de la autora Laurann Dohner. El libro se llama "JUSTICE" y es el Libro 4 de la Serie las Nuevas Especies. La adaptare a los personajes de Sailor Moon cuya creadora es Naoko Takeushi. Desde ya les paso a comentar que van a encontrar mucho Lemon, por lo cual ya quedan advertidas. Saludos. **

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS FUERTES, EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA ESTE TIPOLES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD…**

**Nota de la autora****. Los personajes que fueron apareciendo del primer libro seguirán teniendo el mismo nombre.**

**Los personajes principales serán Serena y Darien, el ya fue nombrados en el libro anterior bajo el nombre de ANDREW y LITA. **

**Los personajes serán los siguientes:**

"**FURY" = "ZAFIRO y HOTARU".**

"**SLADE" = "TAIKI y AMI".**

"**VALIANT" = "YATEN y MINA".**

**Espero les quede claro y no tengan mayores problemas con la lectura. Cualquier cosa me preguntan.**

**Espero les guste.**

**Ahora si, a leer.**

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

Capítulo Dos

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

Darien se detuvo y se volvió. Su oscura mirada se reunió con la de Serena. -"¿Sí, señora Dupree?"

-"Quería saber si dispones de tiempo libre. Esperaba que pudiéramos hablar de tus hembras. Me encantaría hablar con usted de algunos cambios. Lo he hablado con Tim Oberto, pero no es exactamente sensible a las necesidades de las mujeres. ¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que dispongas de tiempo para escuchar mis ideas? Creo que son válidas."

Darien reflexiono. -"¿Cuánto tiempo estarás en la Reserva?"

-"Unos días. A menos que mi equipo me llame. Me gustaría quedarme para ayudar a las nuevas hembras a adaptarse a su nueva vida. Dispongo de mucho tiempo libre entre las operaciones de rescate."

Se mordió el labio. -"¿Por qué no vienes a la cafetería conmigo si te vas a quedar? Me gustaría que estuvieras presente para hacerles ver que algo como esto no puede volver a ocurrir. Podríamos cenar después. Es el único momento que tengo libre. Puedes hablar conmigo mientras comemos. A las diez tengo una conferencia de prensa, fuera de las puertas, en relación con las actividades de la noche anterior."

-"Eso sería genial". Recordó su camisa rasgada. -"¿Tengo tiempo de cambiarme?", Sonrió. -"Apuesto a que ninguno de ellos podrá olvidar cómo me veo en sujetador. Aunque no estoy segura de que recuerden mi cara. Seria una buena forma de impulsar las relaciones humanas con tus hombres".

Todo su cuerpo se estremeció de risa. Darien es muy picante, decidió Serena. Sus ojos brillaban y su generosa boca se amplió para revelar sus dientes blancos. Ella vio las puntas de sus colmillos y su cuerpo respondió al instante. No sólo tendría que cambiarse la camisa, también el tanga. Se preguntó como se sentiría si él la mordía con sus dientes.

-"Detente chica", murmuró.

Su risa murió. -"¿Perdón?"

Le había oído. Se había olvidado de que las nuevas especies tenían una aguda audiencia. -"Nada."

Ella sonrió de nuevo.- "Entonces, ¿puedo cambiarme o no?"

-"Puedes cambiarte la camisa. Mientras hablare con ellos para que se preparen para tu llegada. ¿Sabes dónde está la cafetería? "

-"Si. Esta mañana desayune allí con Kakyuu."

-"Te veré cuando regreses." Se dio la vuelta y se alejó.

Serena le vio marcharse. Ese hombre lucia los vaqueros mejor que cualquier otro hombre que hubiera visto antes. Tenía las piernas largas y musculosas y un culo... precioso. Llevaba botas negras, altas. Y un cinturón que se cerraba con velcro. Ella sonrió y se encamino rápidamente hacia el ascensor. Ella se miro en el espejo del ascensor y negó con la cabeza a su reflejo.

Él es Darien Moon, es una nueva especie y sabes que no puedes tener nada con él. Perdería mi trabajo. Tim no sólo me patearía el culo, también me apartaría del caso.

Serena se inclinó hacia delante, miró su reflejo en el espejo e hizo una mueca. Podría maquillarse un poco, rara vez se maquillaba a menos que tuviera que hacerlo. Lo había hecho muy a menudo por su primer marido y había sido una pérdida de tiempo

Su necesidad de agradarle había muerto cuando descubrió que su matrimonio era una gran mentira.

El bastardo tenía un romance con una compañera de trabajo. Retrocedió y se pasó los dedos por el pelo. Demasiado rojo. Ella podría sentirse atraída por el sexy líder de las nuevas especies pero dudaba que él sintiera lo mismo por ella.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y casi corrió por el pasillo. Darien le excitaba. Hacia mucho tiempo que no se sentía así por un hombre. Dos años habían pasado desde su amargo divorcio y no había vuelto a interesarse por los hombres. Él definitivamente hacia que su corazón se acelerase y su cabeza se llenara de pensamientos salvajes.

Bueno, si hubo un hombre, se recordó, pero solo fue una noche, había bebido demasiado. Había sido una noche difícil y necesitaba el consuelo de otra persona. Aquella noche fue la primera vez que habían recuperado el cuerpo de una mujer de las nuevas especies. El bastardo la había asesinado y había enterrado su pequeño cuerpo en el sótano de la celda donde había estado encerrada durante años. La visión de su cuerpo hizo que Serena se metiera en el bar más cercano y en los brazos del primer hombre que le había ofrecido consuelo. Ella solo quiso olvidar el dolor de saber que había llegado demasiado tarde para salvarla.

Ella entró en su habitación y cogió la primera camiseta de encima de la cama, una azul. Era grande, pero no se sorprendió ya que todas las hembras de las nuevas especies que vivían en la Reserva eran prototipos experimentales. Las drogas que habían utilizado en ellas las hicieron grandes y fuertes.

La más pequeña que había visto medía un metro setenta y siete. La más alta, media un metro noventa y cinco. Eran enormes en comparación con ella. La tienda de ropa para los residentes de la reserva, probablemente, no tendría tallas pequeñas o medianas. Serena salió corriendo de la habitación y se guardo la llave de la habitación en el bolsillo trasero de sus pantalones vaqueros.

Ella no era de de las que usaban bolso, mientras que pudiera meterse las cosas en los bolsillos o atarlas en alguna parte de su cuerpo, no tenia la necesidad de llevarlo. Llevaba los mismos vaqueros negros desde que había llegado. Dio un paso atrás en el ascensor y miró su reflejo otra vez. Su cabello le llegaba hasta el culo. Era de un rojo cobrizo, por supuesto, no era su color real.

Ella quería ser diferente. Las nuevas especies eran diferentes, especiales y elegían su propio estilo.

Serena había cambiado el color de su cabello por uno brillante y llamativo. Sabía que probablemente la luminosidad de su cabello brillaría en la oscuridad, pero a ella le encantaba. Realzaba el color azul oscuro de sus ojos y el blanco de su piel.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y ella se dirigió hacia la cafetería. Las puertas dobles estaban abiertas y dos nuevas especies con uniformes estaban montando guardia. Ella aminoró el paso y observo a los hombres, se pregunto si Darien les habría informado que ella asistiría a la reunión.

Se apartaron a un lado para dejarla pasar y ella les dirigió una sonrisa. Entro en la gran sala y se detuvo a unos metros de la puerta. Darien estaba de pie sobre una mesa, en el otro lado de la habitación.

-"Los seres humanos no son nuestros enemigos. No la mayoría de ellos." Darien parecía molesto.

-"Hay personas buenas y otras malas como las que trabajan en Megaverso. Los malos son una minoría. ¿Estoy siendo claro? Los seres humanos buenos lucharon para liberarnos y nos dieron derechos y privilegios. Somos iguales en todos los sentidos a ellos. Ellos no son los que nos esclavizaron y torturaron. No sabían lo que se estaba haciendo con nosotros, pero cuando se enteraron, hicieron todo lo posible para ayudarnos a llegar a donde hoy estamos. Cada uno de vosotros estáis aquí gracias a esos seres humanos".

Un hombre se levantó. -"¿Se supone que debemos confiar en ellos ahora? Es difícil, Darien".

Darien se relajo, suavizando su mirada -"Entiendo tu vacilación, pero tenemos que adaptarnos a los tiempos. Ayer estabais encerrados en una celda, pero hoy sois libres. Ayer algunos seres humanos os torturaron, pero hoy estos seres humanos están horrorizados por lo que su propio pueblo hizo con nosotros. Quieren castigar a esa gente tanto como nosotros."

Unos pocos hombres, en la parte de atrás, de repente volvieron la cabeza para mirar a Serena. Ella mantuvo la sonrisa y pensó que la habían olido. Les había llevado sólo unos quince segundos darse cuenta de que había entrado en la cafetería. Ella se quedó donde estaba, junto a la puerta y observó a los hombres, vio la ira en algunos de esos rostros.

-"Esta es Serena Dupree", dijo Darien en voz alta.- "Ella es un ser humano bueno. Nadie volverá a atacarle de nuevo. Su trabajo consiste en ayudar a localizar a las nuevas especies que aún están en celdas. Ella trabaja con un equipo de hombres humanos que luchan por nuestra libertad y ella podría morir por intentar salvarnos. Su trabajo es cuidar de las hembras que recuperamos. Ella estaba allí cuando todos vosotros fuisteis liberados anoche y arriesga su vida por nuestras mujeres. Ella dedica su vida a nosotros y algunos de vosotros le atacasteis en el vestíbulo." Darien hizo pausa y su severa mirada se deslizo a los dos hombres que le habían atacado antes de volver a hablar.-"Es inaceptable lo que pasó con ella. No atacamos a los humanos a menos que ellos nos ataquen primero."

-"Ella me atacó", gruñó el hombre.

Darien arqueó una ceja y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho, su ira volvió a reflejarse en su voz.-"¿En serio? ¿Cómo fue que te ataco?"

Serena se mordió el labio para mantener la boca cerrada. Ella esperó en silencio hasta que el hombre por fin habló.

-"Ella me ofendió y trató de romperme la muñeca."

Darien dio un paso amenazador hacia adelante sobre la mesa, pero se detuvo en el borde. -"¿La tocaste tu primero?"

-"Le roce el brazo".

-"La agarraste. Vi las marcas de dedos en su muñeca. La atacaste primero. Ella solo se defendió para librarse de ti." Darien hizo una pausa. -"Y bastante bien."

El hombre gruñó en señal de protesta y Serena lo busco con la mirada, hasta que lo encontró. Era el hombre al que le había pateado los testículos. Ella trató de no sonreír. Se lo había merecido, pero aún así, ella había pretendido golpearle en el estómago. Ella era bajita y él era un tipo alto.

-"Cualquier ser humano en la Reserva es un invitado, está aquí con nuestra bendición y con nuestra bienvenida. Ellos están bajo nuestra protección y no le atacamos. No seréis groseros con ellos y nunca volveréis a atacar, bajo ninguna circunstancia, a una mujer humana. Sus mujeres no son tan fuertes como las nuestras. Ellas no poseen nuestras habilidades de lucha o resistencia. Juro que seréis castigados muy duramente si volvéis a atacar a una hembra humana. Algunas humanas son las compañeras de nuestros hombres .Se han comprometido el uno con el otro y se han apareado para toda la vida. Esos hombres mataran a cualquiera que toque a su hembra y sería su derecho hacerlo." Darien hizo una pausa y respiró hondo antes de empezar a hablar de nuevo. -"Estas son nuestras leyes. Nunca debéis de atacar a los agentes que visten de uniformes negros. Deben ser respetados y escuchados. Su palabra es ley, cuando yo no estoy presente. Nuestras mujeres están fuera de los límites, a menos que ellas den su consentimiento. Tratamos a nuestras hembras con respeto y nunca compartimos sexo con ellas, a menos que ellas lo inicien. Si incumplís estas reglas seréis castigados duramente. No me gusta hacer hincapié en esto, pero nunca deben romperse estas leyes. Seréis encerrados en el calabozo y os prometo que no saldréis hasta que os deis cuenta de que necesitamos respetar estas leyes para vivir en paz. ¿Soy claro?" La sala se quedó en silencio.

Darien se encontró con la mirada de cada hombre y estos asintieron lentamente. -"Ahora, se servirá la cena será. Este asunto queda zanjado".

Darien saltó de la mesa y fue directamente hacia Serena. La miró ceñudo cuando se detuvo a su lado. -"Vamos a comer".

No sabía qué decir para aliviar su mal humor. Él le ofreció su brazo y ella lo acepto. Cuando sus dedos se cerraron alrededor de su antebrazo, otra oleada de deseo atravesó su cuerpo. Su piel era muy caliente y parecía como si él tuviera fiebre.

-"¿No vamos a comer aquí?"

-"No. Espero que no te importe, pero vamos a cenar en mi suite. ¿De verdad quieres tener una conversación delante de todos ellos? Yo no. No están muy contentos conmigo ahora mismo porque les impuse la ley, pero tenía que hacerlo".

-"Probablemente tampoco conmigo así que me parece bien."

El corazón de Serena latió con fuerza ante el concepto de estar a solas con Darien. Sonaba más íntimo, que profesional. Por otra parte, si tuviera una oficina en la reserva, seguro que la llevaría allí. La sala de estar de su habitación sería más grande que una oficina. Darien la llevó a los ascensores.

Darien se negó a mirar a Serena una vez que las puertas del ascensor se cerraron, miro a todas partes, pero no a ella. Serena no dio a torcer su brazo, pero tenía el deseo de hacerlo. ¿Por qué no la miraba?

Él respiro profundamente.

-"Pedí nuestra cena. No estaba seguro de lo que querías." Hizo una pausa. -"Así que me tomé la libertad de pedir varios platos. No te pregunte porque habría tardado más tiempo. Tengo que escribir un discurso después de la cena y contra más rápido cenemos, más rápido podré hacer la conferencia."

-"Eso suena bien." Ella sonrió. -"No soy muy exigente con la comida. Me gusta comer."

Finalmente desvió la mirada hacia ella. -"No parece que comas mucho. Usted es pequeña".

Ella se echó a reír. -"Mantengo un riguroso entrenamiento. Mi padre y mi hermano eran infantes de la marina y me casé con un SEAL". Ella se encogió de hombros. -"Mi madre murió cuando yo tenía cinco años, así que siempre he estado rodeada de hombres que se mantenían en buena forma física. Me enseñaron a luchar. Querían asegurarse de que podía cuidarme sola. Siempre fui una bocazas y definitivamente nunca fui una niña tímida. Mi papá me dijo que tenía que ser capaz de defenderme ya que con mi boca siempre me metería en problemas. Estaba en lo cierto."

Darien se había tensado. Su voz era profunda y más áspera. -"Tu marido debe odiar tu trabajo ya que te mantiene alejada de él"

-"Ex-marido. Nos divorciamos hace dos años."

Darien evitó mirarla de nuevo. Pero ella se dio cuenta de que poco a poco se relajó cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron en la tercera planta.

-"Nos hospedamos en la misma planta."

Darien no dijo ni una palabra más mientras la conducía por el pasillo. Fue en la dirección opuesta de su habitación. Al final del pasillo, Darien sacó una llave del bolsillo delantero de sus vaqueros.

Serena le soltó el brazo cuando abrió la puerta y le hizo señas para que entrara primero.

Era una bonita suite con una sala de estar. Una pequeña cocina y una barra de bar. El pasillo que conducía a la habitación estaba en el otro extremo de la sala de estar. Darien hizo un gesto hacia el sofá.

-"Por favor, tome asiento. ¿Te importa si me quito los zapatos? No importa cuánto tiempo los lleve puestos, no los soporto. Me gusta estar descalzo."

-"Es tu casa. Ponte cómodo".

Se sentó en el sofá. Sabía que la mayoría de las nuevas especies odiaban usar zapatos, preferían andar descalzos, ya que nunca los habían usado en el interior de sus celdas. Sabía de primera mano que las mujeres no usaban ropa interior. Se preguntó si los hombres tampoco las usaban y eso le hizo sonreír. ¿Llevaba Darien ropa interior bajo esos jeans? Di algo, se ordenó, para sacar ese pensamiento de su cabeza.

-"Yo tampoco. Me los quito en cuanto llego a casa y no me los vuelvo a poner otra vez hasta que salgo. "

Darien se sentó a unos metros de distancia y se quitó los zapatos. Serena sonrió al ver sus pies grandes y desnudos. Él debe odiar también los calcetines ya que no los usa. Lo más probable era que tampoco usara ropa interior debajo de los pantalones vaqueros. Casi apostaría por ello.

Su mirada se centró en sus vaqueros cuando se puso de pie. Cuando su mirada subió a la cara, se sonrojó ligeramente. Él estaba mirándola con los ojos entrecerrados, obviamente la había atrapado mirándole la parte delantera de sus pantalones.

-"Estabas mirándome. ¿Me olvide de subirme la cremallera de los pantalones? "Él se toco la cremallera.

Ella sacudió la cabeza avergonzada. -"No, no lo olvidaste."

Él parpadeó.- "¿Qué estabas mirando? ¿Tengo una mancha? ¿Tal vez me cayo algo durante el almuerzo?" Se inclinó un poco hacia delante, miró hacia abajo y se enderezo de nuevo. -"No veo nada".

Ella vaciló. A las nuevas especies les gustaba la franqueza. Lo sabía con certeza. Ellos apreciaban la honestidad.- "No te gusta usar calcetines o zapatos. Sé que tus mujeres odian la ropa interior y me preguntaba, inapropiadamente, si los hombres sentían lo mismo. Estaba tratando de adivinar si debajo de tus pantalones vaqueros llevas rompa interior o no. Lo siento. Fue muy grosero de mi parte."

Serena esperaba que se ofendiera o que tal vez se enfadara. En cambio sus ojos se estrecharon y una risa profunda brotó de su garganta. Le sorprendió que a él le hiciera gracia.

-"Ya veo. La uso. La tela de los jeans es demasiado áspera para la piel sensible y también da pellizcos. Me gusta llevar ropa interior de algodón suave, entre los vaqueros y mi piel".

Serena se preguntó como de sensible seria su piel.- "De algodón suave". ¿boxers o calzoncillos? O tal vez de ¿Tipo bañador? Espero que nos los lleve de este último.

Odiaría descubrir que Darien tuviera el mismo gusto por la ropa interior que su ex-marido, Conner.

El timbre de la puerta sonó y Darien se dirigió a abrirla.

-"Es nuestra cena. No tengo mesa de comedor ¿te importaría comer conmigo en la mesa de café?"

Una imagen de él tendido boca arriba, desnudo y comiéndose su musculoso cuerpo, destello por su cabeza. Ella la empujó hacia atrás. Maldita sea, ¡detente! Él es el jefe de mi jefe. No puedes tener esa clase de pensamientos con él. Deja de fantasear con Darien! Concéntrate en respóndele.

Él era tan atento y educado. Le sorprendía un poco, ya que había sido criado en un centro de pruebas. -"Es perfecto. Nunca uso la mesa del comedor de mi casa." Ella se echó a reír. -"Soy una de esas personas que ven la televisión mientras comen en la mesa de café. Sé que es un mal hábito, pero por lo menos puedo ver algo."

Darien habló brevemente con alguien en voz baja. Empujo el carrito en la habitación y cerro la puerta. Había cuatro platos cubiertos en la parte de arriba y en la plataforma de debajo había media docena de refrescos diferentes y cuatro postres cubiertos. Darien empujo el carrito hasta la mesa del café.

-"Puedes elegir lo que quieras. Pedí cosas que me gustan así que me comeré lo que tu dejes" Darien destapo los platos y se sentó en un sillón.

Serena miró los cuatro platos. Uno contenía pasta con una salsa blanca, camarones y un poco de pan de ajo. Bueno. Otro contenía la pieza más grande de costillas de ternera que ha visto en su vida, con papas al horno y algunas verduras. El tercer plato casi le hizo estremecerse. Era un pescado cocido, posiblemente, una trucha. Su ex la comía constantemente y había llegado a odiar el olor. El cuarto plato contenía pollo relleno, horneado con salsa.

-"Me gusta todo, excepto el pescado". Ella sonrió.- "Escoge tu".

Vaciló antes de agarrar el pollo.- "Me gusta el pollo. No lo había probado hasta que nos liberaron."

-"No lo sabía. ¿Nunca te dieron de comer pollo?"

Serena cogió el plato de costilla y lo dejo con cuidado en la mesa de café. Darien se sentó en el suelo frente a ella y estiro las piernas con cuidado de no tocarla. Ella se sentó en el suelo también y apoyó la espalda contra el sofá.

Darien estaba cerca del carro de la comida.- "¿Qué tipo de refresco quieres?"

-"De cereza, por favor. Los amo."

Él sonrió. -"Los dos lo hacemos."

-"¿Nunca te dieron refrescos?".

-"No. Sólo agua. A veces nos daban un jugo." Agarró el refresco de cereza y se lo entregó. Sus dedos se rozaron.

-"Gracias."

Ambos abrieron sus latas y agarraron los cubiertos. Darien cortó su pollo y Serena sonrió al ver que sus modales en la mesa eran sorprendentemente buenos. Le sorprendió otra vez. Había comido un montón de veces con las mujeres de las nuevas especies. La mayoría comían con los dedos y con rapidez, como si le fueran a arrebatar la comida antes de que terminaran.

Darien cortaba la comida y masticaba tranquilamente. Miró el pollo al horno. Comía la carne bien cocinada, también le asombro. Tal vez los hombres eran diferentes de las mujeres o su tiempo fuera de la celda había cambiado sus hábitos alimenticios.

Serena prefería que los alimentos estuvieran bien cocinados a la carne cruda o casi cruda.

El teléfono de Darien sonó y él suspiró. Se le veía muy cansado. Alzo el culo para sacar su teléfono del bolsillo de atrás de sus pantalones. Echó un vistazo a la pantalla y después miro a Serena.

-"Lo siento. Tengo que atenderla".

-"Adelante." Ella esperaba que se levantaría e iría a la habitación para atender la llamada. En vez de eso abrió el teléfono y siguió comiendo.- "¿Qué pasa?"

Serena empezó a comer mientras Darien escuchaba a la persona que le había llamado, respondió bruscamente y siguió comiendo su pollo. Tenía el aspecto de un hombre que estaba acostumbrado a hablar por el teléfono, ya que continuo comiendo mientras mantenía la conversación. Hacia malabares con el teléfono y los cubiertos. Finalmente termino, utilizó la cara y el hombro para cerrar el teléfono. Eso le hizo sonreír Darien levantó la vista para mirarla, hizo un movimiento con el hombro y el teléfono se deslizo por su pecho y cayo perfectamente en su regazo. -"¿Qué es tan divertido?"

-"Tu. Nunca he visto eso antes. Has cerrado el teléfono sin tener que usar las manos y luego te has movido un poco para que el teléfono cayera sobre tu regazo. ¿Lo haces a menudo?"

Él sonrió.- "Es una habilidad que he aprendido".

El teléfono sonó de nuevo y suspiró. Cerró los ojos un segundo, soltó el tenedor y agarro de nuevo el teléfono. Miro el identificador de llamadas y lo soltó en el borde de la mesa. Su mirada se encontró con la de Serena.

-"Puedo dejar esta. Es de una estación de noticias."

-"¿Alguna vez tienes días libres?"

-"Nunca." Él se encogió de un hombro. -"Sabía que iba a ser una responsabilidad difícil cuando se me pidió que tomara la iniciativa."

-"¿Tomar la iniciativa?"

-"Mi pueblo me pidió que les guiara. Yo estaba más tranquilo que la mayoría y era más razonable. Me adapte a nuestra nueva vida más rápido que los demás. No traté de matar a los humanos que nos molestaban con sus críticas. Siempre fui un cojín entre mi pueblo y el tuyo. Me convertí en el negociador cuando hubo desacuerdos entre nosotros. Les pidieron a las nuevas especies que eligieran a un portavoz para que los representara y mi pueblo me pidió que los dirigiera. Yo acepté".

Tomó un sorbo de su bebida. -"Has hecho un trabajo increíble. Mi padre es el senador Jacob Hills y él me dijo que originalmente tu trabajo se suponía que seria limitado, pero que luchaste para que las nuevas especies llegaran hasta donde están hoy. Él dice que nadie debería ser tan estúpido como para meterse contigo."

Darien se rió entre dientes.- "Me cae bien. No sabía que eras su hija." la miro fijamente por unos segundos. -"No te pareces en nada a él."

-"Me parezco a mi madre, pero apenas la recuerdo. Murió cuando tenía cinco años. Un conductor ebrio choco contra su coche cuando volvía del gimnasio. Tengo un montón de fotos de ella".

-"Siento tu pérdida. Tu padre es muy apreciado."

-"Le gustas demasiado. Mucha gente no se da cuenta de que soy su hija. Soy un poco salvaje." Ella tocó el pelo.- "Y además mi padre odia mi pelo."

Darien entrecerró los ojos. -"Tu no naciste con ese color de pelo, ¿verdad? Me gusta, pero nunca había visto antes ese color y eso que he visto a un montón de gente desde que me pusieron en libertad. "

-"Es tintado. No es al color a lo que él se opone, es el largo. Cuando tenía dieciséis años hizo que me cortara el pelo como un niño. Me negué a cortarme el pelo después de aquello. Entonces, llego mi ex-marido y me pidió que me lo cortara después de nuestra boda. Dijo que era demasiado largo, que era muy molesto, los dos se pusieron de acuerdo y al final me lo corte por encima de los hombros. "Las personas responsables no llevan el pelo por el culo." Eso era lo que me decían." Serena rió.- "No volveré a cortarme el pelo nunca más." Ella se encogió de hombros.

Su mirada se suavizó bastante. -"Es hermoso. La persona que quiera que te lo cortes debe ser tonta. Tengo el pelo largo. No tan largo como tú. El pelo largo en un hombre no está de moda, al menos eso es lo que me dicen nuestros asesores de medios. También me negué a llevar el pelo demasiado corto, pero al final tuve que dejarlo a esta longitud. Soy el responsable y los humanos deben verme como su igual. Espero que dejes el tuyo tal como está."

A él le gusta el pelo largo. Serena sintió que se le aceleraba el corazón. Sexy, con un buen culo, agradable, con un cuerpo de infarto y encima le gusta el pelo largo. Él es perfecto.

Su teléfono sonó y él lo cogió al instante. Tacha eso. Un hombre perfecto no tiene un teléfono que no deja de sonar todo el tiempo. Él es un adicto al trabajo. Darien Moon vive y respira para el trabajo.

-"Lo siento, pero tengo que responder a esta llamada". Él abrió su teléfono. -"Darien".

Serena terminó su cena. Darien la termino también. A mitad de la conversación, él le dio una mirada de disculpa y se puso en pie. Se dirigió a su maletín, que estaba sobre la mesa junto a la puerta y lo abrió, hojeo algunos papeles y siguió hablando por teléfono.


	3. Capítulo 3

**Hola Chicas esta historia no es mía es de la autora Laurann Dohner. El libro se llama "JUSTICE" y es el Libro 4 de la Serie las Nuevas Especies. La adaptare a los personajes de Sailor Moon cuya creadora es Naoko Takeushi. Desde ya les paso a comentar que van a encontrar mucho Lemon, por lo cual ya quedan advertidas. Saludos. **

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS FUERTES, EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA ESTE TIPOLES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD…**

**Nota de la autora****. Los personajes que fueron apareciendo del primer libro seguirán teniendo el mismo nombre.**

**Los personajes principales serán Serena y Darien, el ya fue nombrados en el libro anterior bajo el nombre de ANDREW y LITA. **

**Los personajes serán los siguientes:**

"**FURY" = "ZAFIRO y HOTARU".**

"**SLADE" = "TAIKI y AMI".**

"**VALIANT" = "YATEN y MINA".**

**Espero les quede claro y no tengan mayores problemas con la lectura. Cualquier cosa me preguntan.**

**Espero les guste.**

**Ahora si, a leer.**

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

Capítulo Tres

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

Serena dejo los platos de la cena en el estante inferior del carro vacío y quito las tapas de los cuatro postres, los sacó y los puso encima de la mesa. Ella sabía que a muchos de las nuevas especies no les gustaba el chocolate. Por lo que no le sorprendió que no hubiera un trozo de pastel de chocolate.

Había un pastel de frutas, otros dos trozos de manzana y un pastel de calabaza. Miro a Darien y trato de adivinar cual le gustaría más. Agarro el pastel de frutas, uno de manzana y agarró una cuchara .Se acerco a él.

Debió de haberle percibido a su espalda. Ya que se dio la vuelta y tapo con una mano la parte inferior del teléfono.- "Lo siento."

-"¿Cuál?" Ella le ofreció los pasteles.

Él sonrió y acepto el de frutas. Había acertado. Le tendió la cuchara, pero él tenía las manos ocupadas. Ella sonrió, cogió un pedazo con la cuchara y se la llevó a los labios. Él sonrió en respuesta y abrió la boca.

Ella noto los colmillos cuando deslizó suavemente la cuchara dentro de su boca. Él cerró la boca alrededor de la cuchara y Serena sintió celos, deseaba sentir esos labios sobre ella. Sacó lentamente la cuchara. Darien cerró los ojos mientras saboreaba el pastel, el placer que experimentaba se reflejo en su rostro y gimió suavemente.

Serena puso el otro plato en la mesa, lejos de sus papeles y agarro el plato que él sostenía. Abrió los ojos para mirarla pero ella mantuvo la sonrisa a pesar de la atracción que sentía por él. Metió la cuchara de nuevo en el pastel y le ofreció otro bocado.

-"Necesitas las dos manos", explicó en voz baja.

-"Gracias", susurró.

Darien acepto el otro bocado, la segunda vez mantuvo la mirada en su rostro. El azul de sus ojos parecía cambiar con sus emociones y eso le fascinaba. Eran de forma ovalada y exóticos. Darien de repente rompió el contacto visual para buscar algo. Cogió un papel y lo leyó. Ella sintió un poco de decepción al perder su atención. Había disfrutado de ser el único foco de su atención durante esos breves momentos.

-"Ya lo veo. Está justo en frente de mí. Diles que está bien, pero que tienen que bajar el precio. El hecho de que ganáramos esas demandas no quiere decir que seamos tan estúpidos como para gastárnoslo en ofertas altas." Darien se aclaró la garganta. -"Diles que llamare a otros para el trabajo. Eso debería hacer que bajen su precio. Entrégale la cifra de la hablamos y si no lo aceptan, llamare a otros y volveré a mirar las otras ofertas. Tenemos que adaptarnos al presupuesto."

Serena le dio de comer otro bocado cuando la otra persona en el teléfono empezó a hablar. Ella nunca le había dado de comer a un hombre... pero le gusto. Él dirigió otra mirada de agradecimiento y le sonrió.

Se preguntó si alguna mujer lo había alimentado antes. Pero no quería saber la respuesta.

Ella le dio de comer hasta que el plato estuvo vacío. Ella dejo el plato en el carro y cogió unos refrescos. Darien señaló la mesa junto a él, sonrió y le dio las gracias, buscó algo en su maletín.

Serena abrió su lata y la dejó en la mesa. Se sentó en el sofá y se comió el pastel de manzana.

-"Lo siento mucho." Darien se sentó en el sofá junto a ella a los pocos minutos. -"Gracias por la fruta. Estaba realmente buena."

Ella se volvió para mirarlo.- "Lo entiendo".

Su teléfono sonó de nuevo y su sonrisa se desvaneció.- "No voy a mirar quien es. Si me das una moneda de diez centavos lo estrello contra la pared."

Se tocó los bolsillos delanteros...- "Lo siento, pero no tengo suelto".

Él se echó a reír.- "Me gustaría que la tuvieras."

-"¿Tu teléfono nunca deja de sonar?"

-"Sólo cuando está apagado y créeme nunca lo esta."

-"Deberías conseguir a alguien que te ayude. Un hombre no puede hacerlo todo."

Él se encogió de hombros. -"No sé quien podría hacer todo lo que yo hago".

-"Enséñales y tomate un mes de vacaciones. Apuesto a que sueñas con alejarte de los teléfonos y de las personas."

-"No me tientes." Una mirada de anhelo cruzó su rostro.- "¿Crees que me contratarían en un circo?"

Serena se rió.- "Estoy segura de que lo harían. Pero creo que no disfrutarías con ese trabajo. No tendrías que contestar a las llamadas de la gente, pero te aseguro que es mucho peor."

Darien se acomodo en el sofá y apoyo un pie en el borde de la mesa de café.- "¿De qué querías hablar? Realmente estoy interesado en escuchar tus ideas."

Serena vaciló. -"Tienes tiempo ¿verdad? ¿Esa gente no requiere de tu atención?" Ella se sentía mal por él.- "Te diré qué voy a hacer. Te escribiré una carta, la enviare a tu oficina y la lees cuando tengas tiempo libre. No deberías tener que lidiar con el trabajo en estos momentos. Realmente necesitas un poco de tiempo para relajarte."

-"¿Quieres irte?" Él se puso tenso.- "Lo entiendo. Siento las interrupciones en la cena. Fue grosero, pero tenia que aceptar esas llamadas. Te juro que si me envías tus ideas por correo las leeré. Sólo tienes que poner tu nombre en el sobre y le diré a mi secretaria que me la entregue tan pronto como llegue. Tendrá toda mi atención."

Serena dudo. -"No quiero irme. Pero veo que estás muy estresado." Ella le miró.- "Trabajas demasiado. Mi padre es un adicto al trabajo, pero palidece a tu lado. No te preocupes por lo de la cena o las llamadas. ¿Sabes lo que necesitas?"

Él negó con la cabeza, pero sus ojos la miraron con curiosidad.

Serena vaciló. Oh infiernos, ¿qué importa si no es profesional? Está estresado, quiero ayudarle y lo voy hacer. Seguro que es una mala idea, pero me da igual.

-"Necesitas un masaje".

Darien levanto las cejas.-"¿Qué?"

Su expresión desconcertada era adorable y le hizo sonreír. -"Necesitas un masaje. Si tienes un poco de loción puedo darte un masaje en los hombros. Solía dárselos a mi padre cuando estaba estresado. Te sentirás mejor. "

Darien tragó saliva. -"Hay algo en el baño. Todas las habitaciones tienen esas cosas".

-"¿Esta por allí?" Señaló el pasillo.

-"Sí".

-"Voy a por ello. Tú relájate. Pon ambos pies en la mesa, ponte cómodo y no te atrevas a tocar ese teléfono. Deja que suene".

Serena se dio cuenta de que había perdido el juicio. Darien podría pedirle a su jefe que le pateara el culo y Tim lo haría. Darien es el líder de la ONE y ella planeaba masajearle los hombros.

Oh diablos, pensó mientras buscaba la loción en el armario del cuarto de baño. Darien estaba estresado y necesitaba descansar. Un masaje le haría mucho bien. Ella encontró la loción y regresó a la sala de estar.

Darien había seguido sus órdenes y había apoyado los pies encima de la mesa de café. Serena sonrió mientras se inclinaba, se quitó los zapatos y se encontró con su mirada. Él la miró con cautela, como si no tuviera ni idea de lo que iba a hacer. Ella reprimió la risa al ver su desconcierto. Pensó que probablemente estaría preguntándose si estaba loca o no.

-"Voy a subirme al sofá y a sentarme detrás de ti. ¿Puedes quitarte la camiseta?"

Darien vaciló un solo segundo, se inclinó un poco hacia delante y se la saco por la cabeza. Su increíble pecho y los seis abs de su estómago quedaron expuestos a su mirada. Serena se subió al sofá, se sentó detrás de él y puso los pies a ambos lados de sus caderas. Ella abrió la tapa de la loción mientras miraba sus enormes hombros. Él era la cara de las especies ante el mundo.

-"¿Puedes sujetarte el cabello encima de la cabeza por favor?"

Darien se desato la cinta del cabello y se lo recogió más arriba. Ella se concentró en su tentadora espalda, deseaba tocarlo. Se hecho la loción en una mano y froto ambas palmas para calentar el aceite.

-"El truco para relajarse consiste en cerrar los ojos y olvidarte de todo." Ella extendió la loción sobre sus hombros, sus dedos apretaron los músculos. Estaba tenso. Sus hombros se sentían como piedras bajo sus manos. Dejó que sus manos se deslizaran sobre su piel caliente para extender bien la loción.-"¿Crees que puedes hacer eso?"

-"Voy a intentarlo." Dijo con voz profunda y ronca.

-"Bien. Sólo cierra los ojos y relájate."

Serena apretó los dedos en los músculos tensos, sabía que no le haría daño. Sus manos no eran lo suficientemente fuertes como para hacérselo. Le gustaba tocarle y esperaba que el masaje funcionara. Darien necesitaba descansar. Trabajaba muy duro.

Él gimió y Serena sonrió. Sus manos se movieron hasta el cuello para masajearle los músculos antes de bajarlas lentamente hasta los hombros y otra vez. Él gimió y de vez en cuando, ronroneaba suavemente.

El teléfono sonó un par de veces, pero él lo ignoró. Ni siquiera se movió. A Serena empezó a dolerle las manos por la fuerza que estaba ejerciendo en sus hombros, así que se detuvo.

-"¿Estás mejor?"

Él gimió. -"Sí".

-"¿Te sientes libre del estrés?"

-"Sí".

-"Entonces ya he terminado."

Ella soltó sus hombros con pesar. Había sido un placer tener sus manos sobre el líder de las nuevas especies. Alejo ese pensamiento, sabia que no debería sentirse tan atraída por él. Darien se quito la cuerda del pelo y se la metió en el bolsillo.

Deseo al hombre equivocado. Él está fuera de mi alcance y Tim me pateara el culo si se entera de que estuve aquí.

Serena se bajó del sofá y miro a Darien. Su mirada oscura y sexy se encontró con la suya. Ella trago saliva al ver su intensa mirada concentrada en ella, él estaba muy serio y ella no sabia que decir.

-"¿Pasa algo? Me estás mirando como si quisieras decirme algo."

Lentamente se puso de pie y él era tan alto que tuvo que levantar el mentón para mantenerle la mirada. Ella se quedó quieta. Era mucho más alto que ella, realmente era impresionante. Demasiado grande. Pero no le tenía miedo.

Él siguió mirándola fijamente hasta que finalmente habló.-"Gracias," dijo con voz áspera.

-"De nada".

Él parpadeó.- "Probablemente deberías irte antes de que haga algo de lo que después me arrepentiré. Gracias por compartir la cena conmigo y... por darme de comer el postre. Sobre todo, quiero darte las gracias por el masaje. Fue maravilloso y lo necesitaba."

El corazón Serena se aceleró un poco y sintió curiosidad. -"¿Qué quieres hacer?"

Su mirada buscó la de ella y paso un buen rato antes de que le respondiera- "Tocarte".

El corazón le dio un vuelco. Ahora identificó la expresión de sus ojos. Deseo. Darien la deseaba como un hombre deseaba a una mujer. Sus fosas nasales se abrieron y él ronroneo de nuevo, eso aumentando su excitación.

-"Has ronroneado" susurró.

Darien mantuvo las manos es los costados. Las cerró en puños. Esperaba que Serena no se lo tomara como una amenaza, ansiaba tocarla con desesperación. Sentir sus manos sobre él, inhalar de cerca ese aroma femenino que le estaba volviendo loco.

Ella era humana y trabajaba en el equipo humano que él dirigía. Acoso sexual. Esas dos palabras se repetían una y otra vez en su cabeza. Las reglas de su sociedad eran totalmente diferentes a las del mundo de las nuevas especies. Así que tampoco podía preguntarle si quería tener sexo con él. Eso es lo que haría si ella fuera una de sus mujeres. Ellas sabían que podían negarse y él lo respetaría. Si se lo preguntaba a ella, podría asustarse o sentirse insultada.

Trató de razonar. Él no podía tener sexo con Serena Dupree. Ella no le deseaba. Sus acciones se basaron en la bondad y no eran una invitación para tocarla. Ella había venido a hablar de trabajo, no para que la llevara a la cama. La imagen de él cogiéndola en sus brazos para llevarla a su habitación, de él arrancándole la ropa y acariciando cada centímetro de su cuerpo, destello en su mente. Su polla respondió al instante.

Respira, ordenó a su cuerpo. Resiste. No puedes pedirle sexo. Ella es humana y no me está permitido tenerla, aunque la desee.

Esos pensamientos le ayudaron a recuperar el control sobre su necesidad de tocarla. Él le habría gruñido a ella, si fuera de las nuevas especies para mostrarle su dominio y ofrecerle su cuerpo.

La desnudaría en menos de un minuto si aceptara tener sexo con él y le mostraría sus habilidades como amante. Ahogo un gruñido ya que ella no era una nueva especie.

No tenía ni idea de si todo lo que había aprendido acerca de los humanos serviría con ella. Él tragó saliva y guardó silencio. Ella era mucho más pequeña y más débil que las mujeres de las nuevas especies. Eso le enfrió un poco. Serena parecía frágil y temía hacerle daño, si se dejaba guiar por sus instintos.

Serena le observa mientras él permanecía en absoluto silencio.

Le deseo, admitió en silencio. Tim puede despedirme por esto, pero ¡infiernos!, merece la pena correr el riesgo. Él quiere tocarme y yo quiero que lo haga. Tim no tiene porque enterarse ¿verdad? ¿Quien va a decírselo?

Su mirada recorrió la habitación. No hay testigos, nadie que pueda juzgarme y los dos somos adultos. Le miró de nuevo a los ojos y su intensa mirada le dijo que estaba esperando su consentimiento. Sabía que si se tocaban, tendrían relaciones sexuales. Darien era un tipo grande, muy fuerte y una nueva especie. Se pregunto como seria el sexo entre ellos. Sabia que algunas mujeres humanas tenían relaciones con hombres de las nuevas especies. Ella había ido a la boda de Mina y Yaten y a pesar de la gran diferencia de tamaño, ella parecía muy feliz.

-"¿Alguna vez te has sentido atraída por un hombre de las nuevas especies?" No podía creer que le hubiera preguntado eso, pero no pudo detener las palabras.

-"No." Sus miradas se sostuvieron y eso le animo para seguir hablando.- "Nunca antes me he sentido atraída por los hombres de las nuevas especies, pero me siento atraída por ti. ¿Estoy siendo demasiado grosera? Sé que la honestidad es normal entre tu gente. Sólo dime que me calle si estoy equivocada."

-"¿Tú también me deseas?" su voz salio en un gruñido ronco.

Su voz hizo que su corazón latiera más rápido. Darien se movió lentamente, se acerco a ella y le ahueco la cara con la palma de la mano. Su otra mano se deslizó alrededor de su cintura mientras la miraba a los ojos. Esperando su respuesta.

-"Sí", suspiró ella.

-"Eres tan pequeña, temo herirte o hacerte daño sin querer."

Ella sonrió, su nerviosismo le tranquilizo y todas las dudas de estar con él, desaparecieron en ese instante.- "Soy fuerte y estoy dispuesta a correr el riesgo."

-"Vi tu fuerza en el vestíbulo cuando te atacaron." Él la acerco a su cuerpo.- "Me excitaste. Tú eras más pequeña pero también muy feroz. Has luchado muy bien".

-"¿Lo hice?"

-"Mmmm," gruñó mientras su rostro se acerco su cuello.- "Apártate el pelo de tu hombro, por favor. Quiero oler tu cuello. "

Ella agarró su pelo largo sin dudarlo y lo echo hacia atrás e inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado para darle libre acceso a la garganta. Se inclinó más y Serena se estremeció cuando sintió su aliento caliente bajo su oreja. Darien inhalo lentamente y le acaricio con la nariz, tan suavemente como la caricia de la brisa, la curva de su cuello.

-"No voy a tocarte con mis dientes. No tengas miedo. Soy consciente de que los caninos afilados asustan a las humanas".

-"No estoy preocupada por eso y me puedes tocar con los dientes tanto como desees." El concepto de sus dientes rozándole la piel, le excitaba.- "Tan sólo trata de no romperme la piel. No me muerdas. No soy un fan del dolor."

Él ronroneó profundamente. Ella apoyo la mano contra su pecho y se acercó a él, hasta que sus pechos se aplastaron contra su gran pecho. Sintió las vibraciones de su ronroneo contra la palma de su mano, era excitante. Serena jadeó suavemente cuando su lengua le acaricio la piel. Serena volvió la cabeza y le lamió un pezón. Ella lo mordió suavemente con los dientes. El cuerpo de Darien se tensó y gruñó.

El molesto teléfono sonó de nuevo y los interrumpió. Darien dejo de besarle el cuello y soltó una maldición. Ella soltó su pezón, levantó la barbilla y se encontró con su mirada llena de pasión.

-"No lo cojas. Déjalo que suene". Ella contuvo la respiración mientras esperaba que él eligiera entre ella y la llamada.

-"Vamos al dormitorio."Él se apartó y le tendió la mano.

Ella suspiro y le sonrió. Ella no solía acostarse con un hombre tan rápido, pero le deseaba demasiado y se negaba a pensar en eso. Puso su mano sobre la de él. Darien se dio la vuelta, sin dejar de mirarla y la condujo fuera de la sala de estar. Darien le soltó la mano cuando entraron en el dormitorio principal y cerró la puerta con la llave.

-"No es para encerrarte, cerré porque quiero que nadie nos interrumpa. A veces, los hombres asignados para protegerme entran en mi habitación y si la puerta esta cerrada con llave, evitará que la puedan abrir".

-"Está bien."

Serena le desabrochó el botón de sus vaqueros. Ella le miro a los ojos, mientras le bajaba la cremallera. La pasión ardía en su mirada. Bajó la mirada por su cuerpo y se detuvo en los boxers rojos. Él no había bromeado con eso de que usaba ropa interior. Ella le bajo los pantalones por las piernas musculosas y engancho los pulgares en los boxers para bajarlos también. Darien le sujeto las manos y la mirada de Serena se enfrento a la de él.

-"¿Voy demasiado rápido? ¿Quieres ir más despacio?" La idea de que a un hombre le pareciera que el desnudarse delante de una mujer dispuesta en su dormitorio, era ir demasiado deprisa, le parecía divertida. Él no es como los otros hombres, se recordó.

-"Hay algunas cosas que primero debes saber."

Oh-oh.- "Tu parte masculina es la misma que la de todos los hombres ¿no?"

Él esbozó una sonrisa. -"Sí".

-"Entonces, ¿qué más tengo que saber?"

Él vaciló. -"Nos han dicho que somos más grandes que los machos humanos."

Más grande. Ella tragó saliva. -"Puedo lidiar con eso. A no ser que ese "más grande" sea el equivalente a "no cogerá dentro de mí""

Una risa escapó de sus labios.- "Tu clase y mi clase han tenido sexo juntos. Ellos no parecen tener ningún problema con eso. "

-"Es bueno saberlo."

-"Es... Bastante más grande".

Se mordió el labio porque realmente no sabía lo que quería decir, pero apreciaba su honestidad.

-"De acuerdo, eres más grande"

-"Sólo quiero que seas consciente. Algunas especies se hinchan al final del sexo. Yo no lo hago. "

Ella se sorprendió un poco al oírle decir eso.

-"Mina dijo que la semilla de Yaten es notablemente más caliente, pero que no dolía. No tengo condones. Sentirás el calor de mi semilla si me corro dentro de ti. "Él respiro profundamente. -"No tienes porque sentirla. Puedo retirarme antes si lo prefieres así."

-"¿No duele?"

Él negó con la cabeza.- "Yaten dijo que ella le gusta. Sólo quería advertirte."

-"Estoy advertida. Creo que puedo vivir con eso." Serena se alegró de que no fuera algo peor. Que su semen fuera más caliente de lo normal, no le importaba.

Él vaciló.- "¿Puedes quedarte embarazada? ¿Tomas precauciones?"

-"Tomo la píldora, pero escuche que no podéis tener hijos. Es cierto, ¿verdad?"

Él vaciló.- "Es mejor estar seguro. Todos nosotros somos diferentes y por lo tanto siempre existe esa posibilidad. Prefiero estar seguro y no correr el riesgo".

-"Voy al médico con regularidad y estoy completamente sana. No tengo ninguna enfermedad. Hace un año que no tengo relaciones sexuales".

Abrió los ojos con sorpresa. -"¿Un año?"

Ella se encogió de hombros.- "¿Qué hay de ti?"

-"Han pasado unos meses desde la última vez que tuve relaciones sexuales con una mujer. Era una mujer de las nuevas especies y ellas no transmiten enfermedades sexuales. Nunca he estado con una mujer humana."

-"De acuerdo. Ahora los dos sabemos que no habrá embarazo y ninguna enfermedad." Ella sonrió, agarró la cintura de sus calzoncillos y se los bajo. Tan pronto como liberó su polla, se congeló.

-"¿Serena?"

Se obligó a apartar la mirada de su polla para encontrarse con su mirada preocupada. -"No estabas bromeando con lo de ser más grande".

-"¿Quieres que pare?" Entrecerró sus ojos felinos, frunció ligeramente el ceño y la preocupación tensó su rostro.

Ella volvió a mirar su polla. No era monstruosamente enorme, pero nunca había estado con un hombre que tuviera ese tamaño.- "No he cambiado de opinión. Sólo tendrás que ir más lento o de lo contrario me harás daño." Soltó sus boxeadores y estos cayeron al suelo. Su atención regresó a su rostro. -"Todavía te deseo."

-"No tengo que entrar. Podemos hacer otras cosas. No voy a hacerte daño."

Serena dio un paso atrás, agarró la cintura de la camiseta, se la saco por la cabeza y la dejó caer al suelo. Darien la observo en silencio mientras ella se quitaba los vaqueros.

-"Estoy bastante segura de que mi cuerpo es igual que el de tus mujeres".

Él ronroneó de nuevo.- "Tu piel es más pálida. Eres hermosa."

Echó un vistazo a sus pechos.- "Me alegro de que pienses así. Tus mujeres están más bronceadas".

-"Tu piel me recuerda a la leche. Me encanta la textura y el sabor de la leche caliente."

Serena sonrió ante el cumplido. Darien no era del tipo que necesitaba lanzar cumplidos para tener relaciones sexuales. Así que si él decía que su piel le gustaba, era cierto. Se quitó las bragas y el sujetador a juego.

-"Eres hermosa", gruñó Darien mientras la mirada fijamente a los pechos.- "Y tus pechos son más grandes que los de nuestras mujeres".

Ella se echó a reír.- "Me alegra saber eso. Tus mujeres son bastante impresionantes."

Se acerco a él. Darien le agarro de las caderas y se dejo caer de rodillas frente a ella, su cara quedo a la altura de sus pechos. Su aliento caliente hizo que instantáneamente se endurecieran y sus miradas se encontraron.

-"Quiero avisarte de que naturalmente somos muy dominantes. No te haré daño durante las relaciones sexuales, pero puedo hacer ruidos con los que no estas familiarizada. No quiero que te asustes. No es mi intención."

-"Me gusta cuando ronroneas. Vibras y eso me excita. "

-"Te excitaras mucho más si estás siendo honesta conmigo. No tienes ni idea de lo mucho que te deseo, Serena. Estoy luchando con todas mis fuerzas contra mis impulsos."

Se preguntó a qué clase de impulsos estaba resistiéndose. -"No soy frágil y no me asusto fácilmente, Darien". Ella levantó sus manos y ahueco su cara, miro fijamente sus exóticos ojos y las ganas de besarlo se apoderó de ella.- "No te guardes nada. Sé tú mismo."

Él gruñó suavemente. -"Túmbate para mí."


	4. Capítulo 4

**Hola Chicas esta historia no es mía es de la autora Laurann Dohner. El libro se llama "JUSTICE" y es el Libro 4 de la Serie las Nuevas Especies. La adaptare a los personajes de Sailor Moon cuya creadora es Naoko Takeushi. Desde ya les paso a comentar que van a encontrar mucho Lemon, por lo cual ya quedan advertidas. Saludos. **

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS FUERTES, EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA ESTE TIPOLES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD…**

**Nota de la autora****. Los personajes que fueron apareciendo del primer libro seguirán teniendo el mismo nombre.**

**Los personajes principales serán Serena y Darien, el ya fue nombrados en el libro anterior bajo el nombre de ANDREW y LITA. **

**Los personajes serán los siguientes:**

"**FURY" = "ZAFIRO y HOTARU".**

"**SLADE" = "TAIKI y AMI".**

"**VALIANT" = "YATEN y MINA".**

**Espero les quede claro y no tengan mayores problemas con la lectura. Cualquier cosa me preguntan.**

**Espero les guste.**

**Ahora si, a leer.**

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

Capítulo Cuatro

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

Darien abrió la boca y lamió la parte inferior de uno de sus pechos. Serena se aferró a sus hombros y ligeramente le clavo las uñas en su piel. Darien la instó a tumbarse de espaldas sobre el colchón.

Se inclinó hacia adelante y tiró de ella hasta que su trasero descanso en el borde de la cama. Darien abrió la boca y deslizo su lengua por su pezón endurecido. La extraña textura de su lengua hizo que su cuerpo ardiera. Darien atrapo su pezón suavemente entre sus dientes y su lengua bromeo con la punta.

-"Eso se tiente tan bien" gimió.

Él se rió y soltó su seno.- "Solo estoy empezando".

Las manos de Darien se deslizaron desde sus caderas hasta el interior de sus muslos, los separo y se coloco entre sus piernas abiertas. Su polla caliente se deslizó sobre su clítoris y Serena volvió a gemir. Sabía que ya estaba mojada y preparada para tenerle dentro de ella. Ella arqueó las caderas hacia arriba, se frotó contra su eje, aumentando su placer.

Él susurró en respuesta.-"Despacio", susurró.

¿Despacio? ¿Acaso no sabía que su cuerpo estaba ardiendo? Le chupó el pezón izquierdo hasta que casi estuvo a punto de rogarle que la follara, pero él parecía decidido a torturarla. Comenzó a lamer y a besar sus costillas, su vientre y un lado de la cadera. Perdió el roce de su polla contra su brote hinchado y ella le clavó las uñas en los hombros, en forma de protesta, pero él la ignoro y al final tuvo que soltarlo.

Darien le separo más los muslos, su cara queda a la altura de su coño y su respiración se acelero ante la anticipación de lo que iba a pasar. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que un hombre le había hecho eso y aunque las otras experiencias no fueron buenas, sabia que con Darien seria diferente.

Darien le mordió el interior de un muslo y ella gimió. No le dolió pero aumento su excitación.

Cuando su boca se aparto de su mulo y no regreso, ella abrió los ojos y miro hacia abajo. Su cara estaba tan cerca de su coño expuesto que podía sentir su aliento acariciándola. Él gruñó suavemente y entrecerró los ojos cuando sus miradas se encontraron. Era el hombre más erótico que había conocido en toda su vida.

-"¿Es tu color natural?" Él sonrió, miró hacia abajo y luego hacia arriba.

Se aclaró la garganta.- "Si. No me gusta totalmente rapado."

Él se rió entre dientes. -"La forma del corazón es sexy y el rojo mas suave de tu cabello es muy atractivo. Me excita. ¿Quieres que te muestre otra de mis habilidades?"

Ella asintió con entusiasmo. -"Por supuesto."

-"Cierra los ojos y relájate, Serena".

Ella dejó caer la cabeza sobre la cama y sonrió, cerro los ojos.- "Usas mis propias palabras en mi contra. Me gusta."

Aunque relajarse era lo único que no podía hacer. Su cuerpo se tensó mientras esperaba lo qué iba a hacerle. Clavo las uñas en el edredón cuando su lengua rozo ligeramente su clítoris. Él ronroneó y su lengua volvió a presionar con más fuerza contra su brote sensible. Las vibraciones de su ronroneo le hicieron gritar. Ella alzo las caderas hacia su boca, pero él la empujo contra la cama. La textura áspera de su lengua, moviéndose rápidamente, arriba y abajo, contra su clítoris le hizo jadear. Serena se agarró a la ropa de cama con fuerza, sabia que no duraría mucho más en alcanzar el orgasmo. Darien ronroneó más fuerte, gruñó y las fuertes vibraciones la enviaron directamente al clímax. Ella arqueo la espalda y grito. Darien aparto la boca de su coño y ella trato de recuperar el aliento, después de unos segundos, abrió los ojos y le miro fijamente. Sus ojos eran tan azules que la aturdía, sus labios le hacían desear besarlos. Él le gruñó, pero no sintió miedo, a pesar de su dura expresión.

Darien se tumbo sobre ella, pero apoyó la mayor parte de su peso con sus brazos, sus labios estaban tan cerca, que respiraban el mismo aire. Serena arqueó la espalda y apretó los pechos contra su pecho y envolvió los brazos alrededor de su cuello. Ella arrastro ligeramente las uñas por su espalda y Darien se arqueó contra ella y la inmovilizo contra la cama.

Su fuerza y su tamaño la excitaron más. Darien no sólo tenía una boca increíblemente talentosa, su cuerpo era perfecto y sus ojos eran exóticos.

Le sorprendió, teniendo en cuenta que acababa de correrse, la gran necesidad que sentía de que él la llenara por completo. Su clítoris palpitaba por el deseo y quería más. Todo de él. Serena volvió la cabeza a un lado y le lamió el cuello, saboreó su piel mientras le apartaba el pelo hacia atrás. Ella nunca había estado con un hombre con el pelo largo y le encanto la sensación de sentirlo entre sus dedos. Era sedoso y suave, ella le beso el hombro.

-"Tómame", le exigió.

Darien arqueó su cuerpo un poco, separándose ella y le agarró el culo con una mano grande y fuerte. Serena levantó las piernas, las envolvió alrededor de su cintura e intento acercarle de nuevo a ella. Sentía la punta de su eje grueso contra la entrada de su coño, pero Darien no entraba en ella.

Confundida, Serena dejó de besarlo, dejo caer la cabeza sobre el colchón y le miro fijamente a los ojos.

-"No quiero hacerte daño", gruñó en voz baja.- "Y se que lo haré."

-"Soy fuerte. Puedo tomarte".

Le soltó el culo y se aparto un poco de ella. Deslizo un dedo por la humedad de su coño mojado y la penetró. Él gruñó profundamente y su dedo se hundió más profundamente. Serena gimió y arqueo las caderas contra su mano.

-"Eres tan caliente y apretada", gruñó, su voz reflejaba un poco de miedo, pero ella se negaba a tenerlo. Su dedo se deslizó lentamente dentro y fuera de ella, torturándola.- "Eres demasiado pequeña para mí."

-"Túmbate sobre tu espalda en la cama. Me pondré encima." Ella levantó la cabeza y le mordisqueó el hombro suavemente.

Él volvió a detenerse y ella sintió que algo había cambiado. Serena dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás y se encontró con su mirada enojada. Le sorprendió.

-"¿Qué pasa? ¿Te mordí demasiado duro?"

-"¿Quieres que me someta a ti?"

-"No. Quiero que te acuestes boca arriba porque tienes miedo de hacerme daño. Si estoy arriba podré controlar la penetración y así no tendrás que preocuparte de eso."

Realmente parecía enfadado, sus rasgos eran duros y su cuerpo estaba tenso, parte de la pasión en su mirada, se había enfriado.

-"¿Qué tiene de malo?"

Darien se aparto de ella.-"Nosotros no hacemos eso".

-"¿Nunca has dejado que una mujer este encima durante las relaciones sexuales? "

Él negó con la cabeza. -"¿Tus hombres lo hacen? ¿Ellos permiten que sus mujeres les dominen y les controlen? ¿Es eso lo que quieres?"

Ella se asombro cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba hablando totalmente en serio. Nunca había permitido que una mujer que le cabalgara. Ellos eran dominantes y Darien se había cabreado cuando le había pedido que cambiaran de posición. Sabia que a las nuevas especies les gustaba tener el control, pero nunca había considerado que también lo hacían en el lado sexual, hasta ahora.

Darien se sentía insultado porque ella le había pedido montarlo.

-"Vístete." Cualquier emoción en su cara se disipo y de repente sus rasgos volvieron a ser una máscara de control, enderezó los brazos, para levantarse de la cama.

-"Darien. Espera, "exigió Serena, le agarro de los hombros para que no se apartara de ella.- "No fue mi intención ofenderte. No sabia que eso te molestaría".

Vaciló y su mirada se suavizó. -"Nuestras culturas son diferentes, pero no me di cuenta de cuanto, hasta este momento. No estoy ofendido. Lo estaba pero ya no. ¿Que una hembra sea la que domine durante el sexo es algo regular entre tus hombres?"

-"Si. ¿Al menos podemos intentarlo? Puedes darte la vuelta de inmediato si no te gusta. Por favor Realmente te deseo, Darien".

Su mirada se suavizó más.- "Yo también te deseo." vacilo por unos segundos y suspiro. -"Podemos intentarlo."

-"Gracias. Estoy bastante segura de que te gustara."

Él vaciló.- "¿No quieres atarme?"

Ella negó con la cabeza. -"No te haría eso. Conozco vuestra historia, ¿recuerdas? Nunca te ataría. ¿Podemos probar esto? Por favor"

Se mordió el labio inferior. -"Una prueba entonces."

Ella lo soltó y se incorporó, se movió hacia un lado del colchón y le sonrió.- "Acuéstate sobre tu espalda. Por favor"

Darien estaba cuatro patas en la cama. Era hermoso. Darien se estiró sobre el colchón. Su mirada incierta le pareció adorable. Ella miro su polla gruesa, se acerco a él, hasta que sus rodillas quedaron al lado de su estómago y le miro a los ojos.

-"Relájate, Darien. Te prometo que esto se sentirá bien".

Se mordió el labio otra vez, estaba claramente confundido.- "¿Quieres que cierre los ojos?"

-"No. Creo que te gustara ver lo que voy hacer contigo."

Ella le apartó el pelo a un lado y se inclinó sobre su pecho. No aparto la mirada de sus ojos para asegurarse de que no se alarmaba. La tensión estaba allí, pero ya no vio la ira. Se detuvo justo encima de su pezón y rompió el contacto visual. Tenía los pezones oscuros, endurecidos por el frío o el deseo, no pudo resistirse, cerró sus labios sobre uno y lo lamió. Sintió contra sus labios las vibraciones de un profundo gruñido, pero ella no se detuvo. Con una mano le acaricio el pecho y el vientre, bajó y sus dedos rodearon su polla rígida. Maldita sea, él es grande.

Empujó lejos ese pensamiento, le dio un pequeño mordisco a su pezón, lo soltó y le dio la misma atención al otro. Su pene se movió en respuesta y ella supo que él estaba disfrutando de las cosas que estaba haciéndole. Esto la motivó a soltar el pezón. Beso y lamió sus costillas y sus duros abdominales, tomándose su tiempo en estos, el sabor de su piel era maravilloso y un poco salado.

Ella gimió cuando él gruñó, sabía que era por el deseo ya que su polla parecía endurecerse aún más contra su palma. Ella se movió más abajo y beso vientre. Serena se detuvo y miro fijamente la corona de su polla, las paredes de su vagina palpitaron ante la perspectiva de sentirla dentro.

Despacio, pensó ella, quiero que esto sea realmente bueno para él también, después de lo que acaba de hacerme. Es lo justo.

Esos pensamientos calmaron su necesidad de subirse sobre su regazo y cabalgarlo. Se lamió los labios y volvió la cabeza para mirar su hermoso rostro. El hambre cruda que irradiaba de sus ojos hermosos le aseguró que estaba totalmente de acuerdo con todo lo que ella quería hacerle.

-"No protestaras si te lamo aquí, ¿verdad?" Ella apretó suavemente su pene y se pasó la lengua por los labios.

Él ronroneó realmente en voz alta, sus ojos se estrecharon hasta convertirse en rendijas y su boca se abrió para revelar sus colmillos, mientras se mordía el labio inferior. Él negó con la cabeza apresuradamente.

Ella se movió un poco, sosteniéndole la mirada, abrió la boca y se negó a mirar hacia otro lado mientras sacaba la lengua y recorría la punta de su corona. Darien cerró los ojos, echo la cabeza hacia atrás, gimió y ronroneó. Era sexy como el infierno que respondiera a ella de esa manera.

Ella la tomó completamente en su boca, hasta su garganta.

-"Serena", gruñó.

Ella la saco lentamente de su boca y volvió a succionarlo. Le excitaba escuchar sus gruñidos animales .Ningún hombre había respondido antes tan fuertemente a ella y eso aumentó también su placer. Ella escucho el sonido de la tela rasgarse y giró la cabeza para mirarlo de nuevo, Darien tenia la cabeza echada hacia atrás, sus colmillos se hundían más profundamente en su labio, sus manos agarraban fuertemente el edredón de la cama, estaba destrozado. Sus uñas habían rasgado la ropa de cama.

Serena lentamente retiro la polla de su boca. Darien gimió, abrió los ojos y la miró, su mirada tan intensa le hizo detenerse. Él respiraba entrecortadamente y estaba realmente excitado.

Ella levantó una pierna y se sentó a horcajadas en sus caderas. Agarro con una mano su verga y apoyo la otra mano sobre su pecho para mantener el equilibrio, lo guió hasta la entrada de su coño.

-"¿Puedes esperar hasta que me adapte a tu tamaño? Eres muy grande".

Él asintió con la cabeza mientras la sujetaba de las caderas. Una fina capa de sudor cubría su cuerpo bronceado y musculoso, haciéndole más sexy.

Serena estaba más que lista para sentir dolor cuando bajo su cuerpo lentamente sobre la polla de Darien. Pero la sensación de su eje estirándola, poco a poco, hasta el punto de dolor, le hizo echar la cabeza hacia atrás y gemir de placer. Ella se movió sobre su eje, arriba y abajo y en cada movimiento su polla la penetraba un poco más. Ella esperaba que él se sintiera tan bien como se estaba sintiendo. Volvió a moverse sobre él una vez más y esta vez supo que estaba enterrado completamente dentro de ella. Darien ronroneo y ella empezó a cabalgarlo más rápido.

Darien gruñó y ella escucho el crujido de la madera. Ella alzo la mirada, para a ver qué había sucedido y vio que Darien había roto la cabecera de la cama. Él se había cogido a ella con demasiado fuerza. Sus ojos se abrieron. Se encontró con su mirada y Serena le monto más rápido y más fuerte. Ella echó hacia atrás la cabeza, ya que era incapaz de mantenerle la mirada. Ella se sentía muy cerca del clímax, siempre había necesitado que un hombre le estimulara el clítoris para correrse, pero con Darien, era diferente. Ella lo montó frenéticamente y sus músculos vaginales se contrajeron duramente cuando alcanzo el clímax. Ella gritó su nombre.

Darien le dio la vuelta, la inmovilizó bajo su cuerpo y se introdujo en ella más y más rápido. Eso alargo las sacudidas de su orgasmo. Darien gruño fuertemente y ella sintió en su interior su semilla caliente. Serena jadeaba, abrió los ojos y se encontró con la mirada de Darien. Él soportaba la mayor parte de su peso apoyando los codos en la cama. Ella tenía los brazos alrededor de su cuello.

-"¿Te he hecho daño?" esos hermosos ojos de gato la miraban con preocupación.

-"Fue increíble".

Él sonrió. -"Sí. Lo fue."

Serena le acercó más y le rozó la boca con la suya. Él gimió e invadió su boca con su lengua. Ella rompió el beso y sus miradas se encontraron y se sostuvieron.

-"¿Te molesta el calor de mi semilla?"

-"Me gusta. Deberías embotellarla como una cura milagrosa para calmar a una mujer después de tener sexo." Ella se echó a reír.

Él sonrió.- "Me gustó que me montaras."

Ella miró el cabecero de la cama. -"Ya veo. Rompiste la cama."

Darien levantó la mirada a la cabecera de la cama y abrió mucho los ojos por la sorpresa. Serena no podía dejar de reír. Su mirada encontró la de ella.

-"No recuerdo haber hecho eso".

-"Entonces supongo que no debería mencionarte lo del edredón".

Él le frunció el ceño. Serena agarro el edredón con una mano y se lo mostró a él.

-"Deberías cortarte las uñas, cariño. Destrozaste la cama".

Darien miro boquiabierto y aturdido el edredón.- "No recuerdo haber hecho eso."

-"Creo que estabas demasiado centrado en mí."

-"Es cierto. Eres hermosa, Serena. ¿Te dije eso?" Él la miró profundamente a los ojos.- "Tú eres la cosa más hermosa que jamás he visto".

-"Jamás alguien me ha dicho algo tan bonito."

Serena volvió la cabeza para mirar el reloj mesita de noche. -"Oh, mierda." Su mirada volvió a

Darien. -"Son las nueve y media."

-"¿Y?"

-"Tu conferencia de prensa."

Darien palideció y maldijo en voz baja.- "Se me olvidó".

Ella sonrió-. "Retiro lo dicho antes. Esto es lo mejor que alguien me ha dicho. Hice que el rey de los adictos al trabajo se olvidara del trabajo."

Él se echó a reír. -"Quédate esta noche conmigo. Me daré un ducha rápida, iré a las puertas para hablar con la prensa y volveré. "

Ella estaba feliz porque su tiempo juntos no terminara.-"Me encantaría. ¿Tienes más trabajo esta noche?"

Darien retiró de su interior su aún dura polla. Y ella vio el pesar en su rostro mientras se separa de su cuerpo. Darien se levantó de la cama.

- "Si. Superar lo que acabo de hacerte. Y creo que seré capaz de hacerlo." Su mirada recorrió su cuerpo.- "Haces que quiera llegar a las puertas y terminar con la conferencia de prensa lo más rápidamente posible".

Serena se sentó en la cama, levantó las rodillas y se las abrazó.- "No has escrito el discurso."

Se encogió de hombros y se volvió hacia el cuarto de baño y Serena se quedó mirando su hermoso-redondeado-y-duro- culo. Definitivamente tenía el culo más bonito que había visto en toda su vida, dentro o fuera de los pantalones.

-"Improvisare." Se volvió cuando llego a la puerta del baño.- "¿Quieres venir conmigo a la conferencia? Si quieres ir tendrás que ducharte conmigo. Mi esencia esta sobre ti y todas las nuevas especies sabrán lo que acabamos de hacer." Él se rió entre dientes. -"A mi no me importaría que mantengas mi olor sobre ti, pero sé que a las mujeres humanas no les gusta revelar esas cosas en público."

-"Creo que me quedaré aquí si no te importa. No me gustan las cámaras".

Él se echó a reír.- "A mi tampoco". Él entro en el cuarto de baño.

Serena se deslizó fuera de la cama y la observo. El edredón era historia. Lo quito, miro las sabanas y se echó a reír. Sus uñas también las había destrozado, las quito también y las dejo junto a edredón en el suelo. Cuando vio el colchón, se rió de nuevo.

-"¿Qué?"

Serena tuvo que contener la respiración mientras se volvía hacia él, Darien ya había duchado y le impresionó que hubiera logrado hacerlo tan rápido.- "Tenéis recepción en este hotel, ¿verdad?"

-"Si."

-"Deberías hacerles una llamada. Necesitas ropa de cama y tal vez un colchón nuevo."

La atención de Darien se trasladó a la cama. Se quedó mirando el colchón y sonrió.- "Oh".

-"Sabía que el edredón era historia y luego descubrí las sábanas también". Ella se echó a reír. -"Pero destrozaste el colchón. Supongo que podríamos darle la vuelta".

-"Yo me encargaré de él cuando vuelva." Sus ojos brillaban. -"Volveré rápido".

-"No puedo esperar".

Él ronroneó suavemente cuando deslizo su mirada por su cuerpo desnudo.-"Tampoco yo"

-"Esperare aquí."

-"Tengo que irme ya, pero me daré prisa".

-"Me duchare mientras no estás. "

-"Estas en tu casa".

Ella le vio salir de la habitación y cerrar la puerta detrás de él. Echó un vistazo a la cama y se echó a reír de nuevo. El sexo entre ellos había sido impresionante. Se duchó rápidamente y se puso una de sus camisetas sin mangas. Tenía hambre así que fue en busca de las sobras de su cena. Su teléfono sonó. Se agacho y lo saco de sus pantalones que estaban en el suelo. Miró el identificador de llamadas y era Tim Oberto. Ella respondió a la llamada con temor. Esperaba que nadie le hubiera llamado para informarle que estaba con su jefe, Darien Moon. Si ese fuera el caso, estaría llamando para despedirla.

-"¿Qué pasa, Tim?"

-"Tenemos una pista sobre la ubicación de otra Mujer. La orden acaba de llegar. Te necesito ahora".

La adrenalina le golpeo duro y rápido. -"¿Cuando nos movemos?"

-"En cuanto llegues aquí."

-"Uh…"

-"Recibí tu mensaje de que te alojarías en la reserva y envié un helicóptero a recogerte. Debe aterrizar en diez minutos y quiero que estés esperándolo en el helipuerto." Él colgó.

Maldita sea. Cerró el teléfono y miró el colchón. Le encantaba su trabajo, pero por una vez hubiera deseado poder rechazar una asignación. Darien volvería y se encontraría que ella había desaparecido y que no pasaría la noche con él.

Por supuesto, lo entendería, podían rescatar a una de sus hembras y no tenía ninguna excusa para quedarse. El tener que marcharse, le entristeció. Probablemente nunca volvería a verle y quería dormir en sus brazos. Pero, tenia que irse.

Darien regreso a los diez minutos y leyó la nota que Serena le había dejado sobre la cama. Se había apresurado con los periodistas porque tenía ganas de estar con ella. Leyó la nota otra vez.

"Tim Oberto me ha llamado porque tiene la ubicación de una de tus mujeres. Ha enviado a alguien a recogerme. Tengo que irme. Ha sido divertido. Trata de relajarte más y de trabajar menos. Gracias."

Él gruñó y arrugó la nota en su mano. Sacó su teléfono móvil y se congeló.

¿Qué estoy haciendo? No puedo llamar al jefe de su equipo para quejarme porque la quiera en mi cama.

Él maldijo y bajo el teléfono.

Serena nunca le perdonaría si hiciera eso. A las mujeres humanas les gustaba la privacidad sobre su vida sexual. Dudaba que le gustase que su equipo de trabajo supiera que había estado en su cama.

Posiblemente también le molestaría que él interfiriera en su trabajo.

Lo que más le molesto, fueron sus palabras. Ella se había divertido y le había dado las gracias. Peor aún, le había dicho que tenía que relajarse más y trabajar menos. Un gruñido de frustración salio de su garganta, sus instintos estaban en desacuerdo con su razonamiento.

Debería haberle dicho que volvería o haberle dejado su número. No lo hizo. Ella solo le dio las gracias por pasar un buen rato. Apretó los dientes. Ella pensaba que había sido divertido.

¿Divertido? Otro gruñido salio de su garganta y su ira aumento. ¡Fue más que diversión!

Darien se quedó mirando la cama y su temperamento finalmente se rompió. Serena debería estar ahí esperando a que él la tocara de nuevo y a que la sostuviera en sus brazos mientras dormía. Ella le hizo reír, el sexo había sido increíble y por una vez en su vida, había sido feliz.

La rabia se apoderó de él y no quiso detener sus instintos. Desgarro el colchón y lo destrozó. Como eso no hizo que se sintiera mejor, levantó el colchón y lo tiro al suelo. Pateo el somier de madera, destrozándolo. Arranco la cabecera de la pared y la tiro al suelo. Se quedo de pie en medio de su habitación, jadeando y se sintió avergonzado por lo que había hecho. Desde que había sido liberado, nunca había permitido que su temperamento le controlara, a pesar de que muchas veces había estado realmente enojado. Esta vez, no había podido controlarlo. Salio de la habitación. Se dejó caer en el sofá, respiro profundamente y su ligero aroma le lleno la nariz.

Se volvió, hundió el rostro en los cojines y aspiró profundamente. Recordó cada detalle de su cuerpo y gimió. Él quería tocarla otra vez.

¿Qué estoy haciendo? Levantó la cabeza con disgusto. ¿Estaba olfateando el sofá sólo por oler a Serena Dupree? Soltó una maldición y se puso a pasear por la habitación. Cuando se calmó lo suficiente llamo a recepción. Ordeno que le subieran una nueva cama y sabanas. Colgó y cerró los ojos. Serena Dupree le había vuelto loco. Él era Darien Moon y estaba furioso porque ella le había dejado y no podía permitirse estarlo.

Dos machos de las nuevas especies le subieron la cama nueva y fruncieron el ceño mientras retiraban el cabecero de la cama. Él los miró, pero no dijo ni una palabra. Él había echado ambientador en el cuarto, para enmascarar el olor de Serena. Nadie sabría que había estado en su cama y su orgullo femenino permanecería intacto.

Los hombres se fueron y Darien pidió que le subieran café. Le gustaba dulce y caliente. Él siempre tendría el trabajo para distraerse. Agarro su portátil. Evitó el sofá y se sentó en una silla. Media hora más tarde. Tenía un café sobre la mesa y estaba ocupado actualizando sus proyectos.

Sonó el timbre y por un segundo tuvo la esperanza de que fuera Serena, pero cuando abrió la puerta se encontró con Nicolás. En silencio le invitó a entrar.

-"¿Estás bien?" Nicolás le frunció el ceño.- "Como jefe de seguridad me informan de todo. Recibí una llamada de lo que paso en tu dormitorio. Me dijeron que tuvieron que reemplazar desde la ropa de la cama hasta la cabecera".

Darien observo cuidadosamente a Nicolás. Él era su amigo de confianza y quería hablar con alguien.-"Fue por una mujer."

-"Ah." Nicolás Sonrió.- "Espero que ella este mejor que la cama"

-"Ella está bien", gruñó Darien.- "Sabes que nunca le haría daño a una mujer."

-"Estaba de broma. ¿Quieres hablar de ello?" Nicolás se sentó en el brazo del sofá.

-"Quería que se quedara esta noche conmigo, pero se fue mientras estaba en la conferencia de prensa. Perdí los estribos. No estoy orgulloso de ello, pero deseaba pasar más tiempo con ella. Los reporteros querían todos los detalles de la redada. Les dije que algunas cosas eran confidenciales pero se negaron a dejarlo estar. No respetan nuestra privacidad. Tampoco parecen entender que cada vez que rescatamos a más de nosotros, más se agitan las personas que nos odian. Me pusieron de mal humor y cuando volví descubrí que ella había desaparecido".

-"¿Por eso destruiste la cama? Te entiendo. De verdad." dijo Nicolás comprensivo. -"Tal vez ella cambie de opinión y vuelva después."

-"No lo hará."

Nicolás ladeó la cabeza. -"Conoces a nuestras mujeres, Darien. Ellas no están dispuestas a estar con nosotros más de un par de horas y se inquietan si se les ofrece algo más que sexo. Ellas no quieren comprometerse, porque no quieren que alguien les este diciendo qué hacer. Está en nuestra naturaleza ser dominantes y mantener el control. Conocen nuestros defectos y por eso solo tienen sexo con nosotros."

Darien no corrigió la suposición de Nicolás. Creía que había estado con una mujer de las nuevas especies. -"No le pedí que viviera conmigo. Sólo le pedí que pasara la noche conmigo."

Nicolás sonrió. -"Siempre puedes pedírselo a otra mujer. Tú eres Darien Moon. Nuestras hembras están un poco enamoradas de ti. Se sienten atraídas por ti. No sólo por tu fuerza física también por tu voluntad de hierro en el trabajo."

-"Se sienten atraídas por mí, por las razones equivocadas. Creen que me lo deben por todo lo que hago. No quiero a una mujer que solo sienta gratitud hacia mi."

La sonrisa de Nicolás se desvaneció.-"Quieres una mujer que te quiera por lo que eres y no por lo que representas o haces."

-"Sí".

-"Te sientes solo, ¿verdad?"

Darien suspiró. -"Supongo que si. Me gustaría poder compartir todo esto con otra persona. Me gustaría poder irme a la cama por las noches con la misma hembra y sostenerla".

-"Conozco la soledad. Me siento así a veces." De repente sonrió.- "Entonces meto a una mujer en mi cama y me siento mucho mejor después."

Darien se rió.-"Lo ves tan fácil".

-"A mí me funciona."

-"Espera a que encuentres una mujer con la que desees estar más de un par de horas."

La sonrisa de Nicolás se desvaneció.- "¿Has encontrado una mujer con la que deseas pasar más tiempo?"

-"Sí. Por desgracia se fue. Debería haber cancelado la conferencia de prensa, debería haber roto todos los teléfonos y debería haberla mantenido en la cama conmigo tanto tiempo como fuera posible."

-"¿La tuviste en tu cama? "

Darien suspiró.- "Sí".

-"Que bueno, ¿eh? Estoy seguro de que volverá con el tiempo y pasara más tiempo contigo en la cama. Eres muy querido y respetado. "

-"No creo que ella está impresionada conmigo."

-"Todas nuestras mujeres lo están".

Darien se limitó a asentir. Él no estaba dispuesto a admitir que ella no era una de sus hembras, pero estaba seguro de que todo sería mucho más fácil si lo fuera. Por lo menos, podría volver a seducirla si viviera en la la Reserva o en el Homeland. Él no tenía acceso a Serena porque ella vivía en el mundo exterior.

-"Quédate un rato conmigo." Darien odiaba pedir algo a otra persona, pero despreciaba la idea de estar aún más solo. No podría sacarse de la mente a esa hembra sexy.- "Veremos unas películas que Hotaru me sugirió hace poco y pediré algo de comer."

Nicolás se levantó y le agarró su hombro. -"Suena divertido. No soy sexy, no te joderé, pero pasare la noche contigo." Él se rió entre dientes.

Darien se echó a reír.- "Por eso, ahora serás tu el que pida la comida."

**/***

Serena se ato la pistola al muslo y se ajusto el chaleco antibalas mientras estudiaba a los hombres a su alrededor. Se veían tensos pero no los culpaba. El comandante del equipo había estado revisando las medidas de seguridad a las que estaban a punto de enfrentarse. El dueño de la mansión, era un anciano paranoico y había contratado a mercenarios para proteger su vivienda.

Tim Oberto se acercó a Serena, con aspecto sombrío.- "Te quedaras detrás, ¿me oyes? Sólo porque tu papá te consiguió un permiso para llevar un arma no te convierte en un miembro del equipo. Estas aquí para agarrar la mano de la mujer y evitar que se asuste más. Esto va a ser peligroso, Serena. Te pondré encima de mi rodilla y te azotare el culo delante de todo el equipo, si vuelves a hacer algo similar a lo que hiciste en México. Me recuerdas a mi hija y haría lo mismo con ella."

Serena le frunció el ceño. -"Lo de México no fue mi culpa."

Él soltó un bufido.- "Mierda. Escuchaste el grito de esa mujer y no esperaste a que el equipo entrara en escena. Entraste allí y lo único que te salvó el culo fue tu altura. La bala paso por encima de tu cabeza porque esperaban a un hombre. Esperaras hasta que todo este asegurado y encontremos a la mujer. Entonces podrás hacerte cargo de ella".

-"La hembra de México sigue con vida gracias a mi. Él la había atado a la cama y planeaba incendiar el lugar para destruir las pruebas, a ella. Si hubiéramos tardado unos minutos más lo habría conseguido. "

-"Tu vida es más importante."

Ella negó con la cabeza.- "Tú y tus hombres arriesgáis vuestras vidas. ¿Por qué no puedo yo hacer lo mismo por las nuevas especies? "

-"Porque yo estoy a cargo y es una orden." Él sonrió.- "Otro truco como el de México y te juro que arrastrare tu culo delante de los hombres y te azotare como si fueras mi hija. Después llamare a tu padre. Apuesto a que en cinco minutos exactos te tendrá en casa horneando galletas. Eso es lo que yo haría."

-"No conoces a mi padre." Serena le miró. -"Él me enseñó que hay cosas por las que vale la pena arriesgarse. Él está conmigo en esto. Vale la pena arriesgar mi vida por estas mujeres de las nuevas especies y él sabe lo que hago. Serás tu el que acabara horneando galletas, así que deja de golpearte el pecho y de decirme como debería actuar por ser una mujer".

Él se apartó. Se encamino hasta el vehículo que se había establecido como puesto de mando.

-"Zorra", gruñó.

Serena miró su reloj, se negaba a dejar que su temperamento la controlara. Tim era un idiota, pero se preocupaba por su equipo y por ella. Eran las dos y media de la mañana y pronto asaltarían la mansión. Pensó en Darien, a estas horas estaría durmiendo. Ella suspiró, deseaba estar con él en la cama, acurrucada a su lado, pero en este momento él, estaba a dos estados de distancia Jimmy Torres señaló su reloj, levantó un dedo y señaló con el pulgar a uno de los vehículos negros.

Se recogió el pelo en una cola de caballo. Llevaba el uniforme negro y el chaleco antibalas. Se acercó a su equipo. Cinco hombres la esperaban en el interior del vehículo negro estacionado a cien metros de su destino. Se sentó en el asiento trasero y miró a los dos hombres que estaban sentados junto a ella. Todos los hombres que formaban los equipos eran altos y musculosos. Ellos hacían que su trabajo fuera más fácil, si había un tiroteo. Serena se estremeció, cuando pensó en eso. Hasta ahora había tenido suerte. En la misión de México estuvo cerca de recibir un balazo, pero también habían recuperado a una pobre hembra que haba sido regalada por Megaverso.


	5. Capítulo 5

**Hola Chicas esta historia no es mía es de la autora Laurann Dohner. El libro se llama "JUSTICE" y es el Libro 4 de la Serie las Nuevas Especies. La adaptare a los personajes de Sailor Moon cuya creadora es Naoko Takeushi. Desde ya les paso a comentar que van a encontrar mucho Lemon, por lo cual ya quedan advertidas. Saludos. **

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS FUERTES, EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA ESTE TIPOLES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD…**

**Nota de la autora****. Los personajes que fueron apareciendo del primer libro seguirán teniendo el mismo nombre.**

**Los personajes principales serán Serena y Darien, el ya fue nombrados en el libro anterior bajo el nombre de ANDREW y LITA. **

**Los personajes serán los siguientes:**

"**FURY" = "ZAFIRO y HOTARU".**

"**SLADE" = "TAIKI y AMI".**

"**VALIANT" = "YATEN y MINA".**

**Espero les quede claro y no tengan mayores problemas con la lectura. Cualquier cosa me preguntan.**

**Espero les guste.**

**Ahora si, a leer.**

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

Capitulo cinco

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

Esta noche iba a ser más complicado. Había tres edificios en la finca. La hembra podía estar escondida en cualquiera de los tres. Si esos gilipollas todavía la tenían o si todavía estaba viva.

Lo estará, se positiva. La recuperaremos.

-"¿Que tipo de información tenemos?" Serena miró a Jimmy, sentado junto a ella.

-"Según una llamada anónima este idiota tiene encerrada y encadenada a una mujer de aspecto extraño. La policía le investigo y resulta que tiene una fuerte asociación con Megaverso. Nos llamaron. El informante también informo que este imbécil quiere trasladarla por la mañana. Tenemos que hacerlo esta noche."

Serena se sintió esperanza.- "Suena excitante".

-"Eso es lo que le dije a los jefes." Sonrió Jimmy.- "Así que ¿cuando vas a venir conmigo a un motel para que pueda jugar con tu cuerpo?"

Ella sonrió, siempre mantenían esta conversación antes de una redada. Estaba bastante segura de que el ex- infante de la marina no quería ligar con ella, que él sólo estaba tratando de hacerla reír y de distraerla para que no se pusiera nerviosa. Y se le daba muy bien.

-"Cuando tenga noventa y dos años. ¿Crees que todavía me querrás?"

Él se echó a reír.- "Por supuesto. Te dejaré subir en mi silla de ruedas y te daré una vuelta. Compartiremos algunas píldoras azules y hablaremos."

La risa broto dentro del vehículo. Serena sonrió y se relajo un poco. Le gustaban los hombres de su equipo. Ellos se burlaban de ella, pero ninguno de ellos la acosadaba sexualmente.

-"Suena un poco duro." Serena le guiñó un ojo.

Más risas llenaron el vehículo. El líder del equipo y el conductor, Trey, de repente se aclaró la garganta. -"Atención niños y niña. Ajustad auriculares. Estamos a punto de entrar".

Serena se aseguró con firmeza auricular. Ella esperó. Seis segundos después, escucho una voz.-"Verificar".

Serena levantó el pulgar. Los otros hombres también.

Trey asintió.-"Bien".

-"De acuerdo", Serena escucho la voz de Tim por el dispositivo. -"Nos apegamos al plan. A mi 'Ya' entramos en este mausoleo y despertamos a los muertos."

Serena respiro profundamente. Se agarró a la puerta, clavo las botas en el suelo y bajo la barbilla.

Había estado en redadas suficientes como para saber a qué atenerse.

-"¡Ya!" Rugió Tim.- "¡Vamos!"

El vehículo salió disparado hacia adelante y aunque estaba preparada Serena se estrelló contra el asiento. Ella no se había puesto el cinturón de seguridad. Ninguno de ellos lo tenía puesto ya que tenían que salir de los vehículos rápidamente cuando estos se detuvieran. El SUV cogió velocidad.

Llegaron a la zona bien iluminada donde estaban las puertas de entrada a la finca. Trey giró el volante bruscamente a entrar al camino de la entrada. Una explosión, el destelló de una luz y la cerradura de las puertas de hierro se hicieron pedazos

Su equipo, había determinado que la manera más rápida de entrar, era volando las cerraduras de la puerta. Al otro lado de la calle, un francotirador la había destrozado con una bala explosiva .No podían entrar a pie ya que había sensores de movimiento a ambos lados de las puertas. El hombre tenía sensores de movimiento en todo el recinto. Serena se dio cuenta de que eran el vehículo principal cuando Trey se dirigió a toda velocidad hacia las puertas de hierro. No estaban abiertas, pero las cerraduras estaban destrozadas. Las golpeó con fuerza y las puertas se abrieron instantáneamente. Serena sabía que las alarmas estarían sonando en el interior de la mansión. Ella volvió la cabeza y vio seis pares de luces tras el vehículo.

Trey giro bruscamente el volante, se salió de la calzada y condujo sobre la acera. Les habían asignado la casa de huéspedes. Un vehículo le seguía de cerca. La vivienda estaba al otro lado del campo de golf.

-"Evita la arena", dijo Bob, el miembro del equipo en el asiento del copiloto y se echó a reír. -"Es una trampa."

Serena sonrió. Le gustaba mucho las bromas de los chicos y sus observaciones. Le ayudaba a mantener el terror a raya el mayor tiempo posible. El vehículo aceleró.

-"Espera. Vamos volar niños", advirtió Trey.

Serena vio la pequeña colina y apretó los dientes. El vehículo la subió a toda velocidad y volaron unos metros antes de aterrizar con fuerza. Trey controlo el vehículo. El impacto habría echo que cayera hacia adelante, ya que no pesaba tanto como los chicos, pero Jimmy la había sujetado con un brazo.

-"Tendremos que recoger mi estómago a la vuelta", se quejó Bob.

-"Recuérdame que compre un cojín para mi culo."

Serena vio el edificio, tenía dos plantas. Ella se agachó y desabrochó la funda de su arma, en el interior de su muslo. El corazón le latía con fuerza. Sabía que las cosas podrían complicarse demasiado. El miedo la mantenía en alerta. Sabía que el terror era bueno en una situación peligrosa.

Llegaron a la parte delantera de la casa de huéspedes y Trey piso el freno del vehículo. La parte trasera derrapo unos metros, apagó el motor. Serena abrió la puerta y saltó, se movieron rápidamente hacia la puerta delantera. Trey y Bob iban delante de ella. Jimmy, Mike Shane, iban detrás. Trey golpeo la puerta con un ariete1 de metal. La madera se astilló y se abrió. Trey dejó caer el ariete y agarro sus dos pistolas. Él y Bob entraron primero y apuntaron a los lados de la puerta. Serena se apoyo contra la pared , sacó su arma y esperó.

-"Despejado", dijo Bob.

Serena entro. Echó un vistazo alrededor y apunto su arma hacia la escalera. Trey y Bob se movieron por el pasillo y miraron en todas las habitaciones. Jimmy y Shane subieron a la planta de arriba. Ella les cubría. Mike vigilo la puerta de la entrada. Para Serena, esperar era lo peor. De repente sonaron disparos en la planta superior. Mierda. Miro a Mike Él hizo un gesto con la cabeza hacia la puerta principal. Ella se movió, siguió su orden silenciosa y salió al exterior. Se apoyo contra la pared mientras escuchaba más disparos.

**Ariete 1: es un arma de asedio originada en épocas antiguas, usada para romper las puertas o las paredes. Los equipos del Swat utilizan a menudo arietes metálicos de dos mangos para abrir las puertas trabadas.**

-"Hay disparos en el interior de la casa de huéspedes", escucho la voz de Tim en su oído. -"Cuatro hombres armados. En la segunda planta".

-"Uno menos", gruñó la voz de Jimmy. -"Quedan tres"

La mirada de Serena no dejaba de recorrer la zona, pendiente a cualquier movimiento. Tim la mantenía informada de lo que sucedía con su equipo y con los demás.

-"Dos coches con ocho individuos se dirigen a toda velocidad hacia la casa de huéspedes desde el sur."

Serena volvió la cabeza en esa dirección, pero no vio nada. En menos de diez segundos vio unos faros que se acercaban rápidamente. Ella entro en la casa y asintió con la cabeza a Mike.

-"Te cubriré la espalda, tu puedes encargarte de esos coches." Ella miró sus armas.- "Tienes mejores juguetes".

Él sonrió.- "Mantén la cabeza baja."

-"Eso no es un problema. Apuntan más alto ¿recuerdas? "

-"Nada de charla," ordenó Tim. -"Tendrán activados los micrófonos ya que están bajo ataque".

Serena puso los ojos en blanco a Mike. Él sonrió y se acerco a las puertas abiertas. Empezaron más disparos. Serena levantó su arma hacia las escaleras. Trey y Bob regresaron cuando revisaron toda la planta baja.

-"Serena, mueve el culo aquí", ordenó a Trey. -"Bob, sube las escaleras y apoya a Jimmy y Shane. Yo te ayudare Mike. No me dispares".

-"Tratare de no hacerlo", gruñó Mike.

El tiroteo era ensordecedor. Serena se adentro en la casa. La querían fuera de la línea de fuego, pero seria difícil, ya que había disparos arriba y afuera. Las balas se incrustaban en la pared junto a la escalera.

-"Tres de ellos fueron a la parte trasera", susurró Mike. -"Escóndete Serena. Ellos trataran de llegar hasta nosotros desde la parte trasera de la casa. ¡Estamos jodidos! "

-"Mierda", gruñó Trey.- "! Estamos inmovilizados! Repito!,estamos inmovilizados!"

Mierda. Había ventanas por todas, el pasillo daba a un gran salón abierto. Si tres hombres armados conseguían entrar, ella sería un objetivo fácil, sin importar donde se escondiera. Matarían a sus amigos. Miró a su alrededor y entro en la habitación de lavandería. Era el único lugar que no tenía ventana. Escucho como se rompía un cristal, no muy lejos de donde estaba ella.

-"Entraron por la sala de estar", les advirtió Serena en voz baja. -"Os cubriré las espaldas, chicos."

-"Maldita sea, Serena," siseó Trey.- "Quédate ahí y escóndete. Intentare dispararles desde aquí."

Querían que se ocultara. Si esos tres hombres llegaban a Trey y Mike, sus amigos morirían.

-"os cubro las espaldas", repitió con más firmeza.

Ella escucho pasos, alguien andaba sobre los cristales. Ella respiró hondo y se volvió bruscamente, salió al pasillo y se movió hasta el final. Se detuvo allí, agarro su arma con fuerza y se asomó por la esquina, para observar la sala de estar. Ella levantó su arma, un hombre estaba intentando entrar por la ventana rota, apuntó y disparó. Gritó. Las balas de sus dos compañeros golpearon cerca de ella.

Serena se echó hacia atrás y se agachó. Los otros dos ya estaban dentro.

-"Uno menos", dijo en voz baja.

-"Serena", Trey susurró,- "escóndete".

Hizo caso omiso de la orden. Ella respiró hondo y volvió a mirar. Uno de los hombres estaba acercándose a ella. Sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa cuando miro hacia abajo. Abrió fuego y dos balas impactaron en el blanco. Una en el pecho y otra en la cara. Ella se echó hacia atrás justo cuando el tercer hombre se tiro detrás del sofá para devolverle los disparos...

-"Dos menos", murmuró Serena a su equipo.- "Queda uno." Serena tuvo una idea. -"No voy a disparar. Fingiré que me muero y haré que venga a por mí. Pegaos a las paredes, chicos. Estoy segura de que no os vera si os pegáis a la puerta."

-"Serena" Trey susurró. -"No lo hagas".

-"Cállate y pégate a la maldita pared", susurró ella. Ella sollozo fuertemente.- "Me han disparado. Oh Dios mío. Me han disparado. Me estoy muriendo. No me puedo mover. Que alguien me ayude."

Ella se movió hacia atrás y se escondió detrás de la secadora. Espero. El tipo, obviamente, creía que podría dispararle fácilmente. De repente cruzo la puerta y apuntó su arma hacia el suelo, donde Serena había estado. Serena no vaciló y le metió tres balas en el pecho. El tipo la miro con la boca abierta y cayo hacia atrás.

-"Tres menos" consiguió decir Serena con voz temblorosa. -"Revisare los signos vitales".

-"No te muevas, Serena!" Rugió Tim. -"Espera a tu equipo."

Oh, él está enojado y yo estoy en un mundo de mierda. No había tenido elección.

Trey y Mike estaba cubriendo la puerta de la entrada. Eso significaba que alguien tenía que cubrirle las espaldas. Eso significaba que Serena tenia que encargarse de los tipos de la sala. Y ella lo había hecho.

Jimmy hablo.- "Cuatro menos. Repito, cuatro menos. La segunda planta está asegurada. Ninguna mujer aquí".

Trey y Mike seguían intercambiando disparos en la puerta hasta que otro equipo llegara para ayudarlos. Serena salió de la lavandería, "todo saldrá bien", se dijo

Se acerco a Trey. Él la miró seriamente antes de inclinarse para besarla en la mejilla.- "Buen trabajo".

-"Hay dos en la sala pero no he comprobado si respiran". Evitó mirar al muerto delante de la puerta de la habitación de lavandería.- "Ese esta muerto. Le dispare en la cara."

Trey miró hacia abajo-. "Sí, ese tendrá una etiqueta en el dedo gordo del pie. Comprobare a los otros dos." Él se alejó para hacer eso.

-"Estábamos en problemas", le dijo Mike mientras se acercaba a ella. -"Estábamos inmovilizados e hiciste bien, chica. Gracias".

Serena asintió. Trey volvió de la sala de estar.- "Que sean tres etiquetas. Uno en el cuello y el otro en la cara y el pecho. Creo que tus prácticas de tiro están dando sus frutos, Serena. La mala noticia es que aquí no esta la mujer. Nuestros equipos han asegurado toda la mansión. Deben de haberla movido antes de llegáramos."

Serena frunció el ceño.- "Ellos estaban custodiando el edificio por una razón."

Ella giró y recorrió la planta baja. Echó un vistazo a las escaleras y se dirigió hacia allí, pero Trey la agarró del brazo. -"Lo hemos comprobado Serena. Lo siento. Ella no esta aquí. Sé que es difícil de aceptarlo, pero tienes que hacerlo."

-"¿Encontraste la celda donde la encadenaban?"

-"No. Nadie del equipo me informó de eso. Tal vez no la tenían en una celda".

-"Ellos estaban protegiendo algo. Es una casa de huéspedes vacía. Todos los cuerpos son miembros de seguridad. ¿Por qué cuatro hombres estarían en este lugar sin una buena razón? ¿Para que enviar a otros ocho hombres aquí?" Ella se negaba a perder la esperanza.

Trey se encogió de hombros-. "Tal vez vivían aquí".

Serena se soltó de su agarre. -"Echare otro vistazo. Esos tipos estaban protegiendo algo que no hemos encontrado todavía."

Trey vaciló. -"Date prisa. Tim está de camino y está realmente enojado contigo."

Ella subió corriendo las escaleras. Esos hombres estaban custodiando algo.

El dueño de esta casa de huéspedes era socio de Industrias Megaverso. Obviamente era un bastardo y probablemente era una mala persona. Llegó a la primera habitación, utilizó su linterna para buscar en cada rincón de la habitación, golpeo todas las paredes y no había huecos. Estudio el suelo del armario y de la habitación, pero no había tablones sueltos. En la habitación de al lado había una mesa de billar y dos hombres muertos en el suelo. No había más muebles en la habitación. Se encaminó hacia el armario, miro en su interior, pero no vio nada. La pared del fondo, no tenía huecos. Golpeo en un lado y sonó diferente. Ella frunció el ceño y golpeo de nuevo. Esta hueco.

Serena se agachó y usó su linterna para estudiar con cuidado el suelo. Vio unos rasguños leves junto a la moldura. La toco.

-"Maldita sea, Serena! Joder, te lo advertí ", gritó Tim detrás de ella.- "Te voy a poner el culo como un tomate."

-"Cállate. He encontrado algo. "Ella no se molestó en mirar a su jefe, quien también se centró en la pared frente a ella. Serena se mordió el labio, se puso de pie y estudió la pared desde un nuevo ángulo. Ella se volvió para mirar a su equipo, Tim estaba en la puerta, mirándola. Trey y los otros chicos le habían seguido. Serena se volvió y le dio una patada a la pared. El yeso no era tan grueso como debería, pero sólo hizo un pequeño agujero. Se agachó y apuntó su linterna en el agujero.

-"¿Qué es eso?" Trey estaba a su lado.

-"Hay que tirarla abajo", dijo Serena en voz baja. -"Es una pared falsa." Ella retrocedió más de lo esperado.

Trey se agachó y apunto con la linterna al pequeño agujero, asintiendo con la cabeza. -"Ella tiene razón." Se metió la linterna en el bolsillo y dio un paso atrás. Pateó la pared de yeso. -"Apártate un poco más".

Serena retrocedió. Trey era un tipo grande, más fuerte y llevaba botas militares. En cuestión de minutos había echo un agujero lo suficientemente grande como para que un hombre pudiera pasar al otro lado.

-"Es otra habitación", confirmó.

El corazón de Serena latía con fuerza mientras esperaba que Trey dijera algo. Los segundos pasaron tan lentamente como si fueran minutos.

Trey la llamo.-"Serena, ven aquí. Ella está viva."


	6. Capítulo 6

**Hola Chicas esta historia no es mía es de la autora Laurann Dohner. El libro se llama "JUSTICE" y es el Libro 4 de la Serie las Nuevas Especies. La adaptare a los personajes de Sailor Moon cuya creadora es Naoko Takeushi. Desde ya les paso a comentar que van a encontrar mucho Lemon, por lo cual ya quedan advertidas. Saludos. **

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS FUERTES, EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA ESTE TIPOLES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD…**

**Nota de la autora****. Los personajes que fueron apareciendo del primer libro seguirán teniendo el mismo nombre.**

**Los personajes principales serán Serena y Darien, el ya fue nombrados en el libro anterior bajo el nombre de ANDREW y LITA. **

**Los personajes serán los siguientes:**

"**FURY" = "ZAFIRO y HOTARU".**

"**SLADE" = "TAIKI y AMI".**

"**VALIANT" = "YATEN y MINA".**

**Espero les quede claro y no tengan mayores problemas con la lectura. Cualquier cosa me preguntan.**

**Espero les guste.**

**Ahora si, a leer.**

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

Capitulo seis

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

Darien bostezó y miró el reloj.- "Son más de las tres."

-"Estoy listo para dormir un rato." Nicolás se estiro en el sofá. -"Esa fue una buena película de acción".

-"Gracias por estar conmigo".

-"No hay problema. En cualquier momento que lo necesites." Nicolás le miró a los ojos.- "Las mujeres son un problema. Nunca lo olvides. Estamos mejor sin ellas."

-"No estoy de acuerdo."

-"¿Quieres que me quede en la habitación de invitados?"

-"¿Te sientes despajado como para conducir a tu casa?"

-"No realmente". Nicolás bostezó.- "No estoy acostumbrado a conducir a estas horas de la noche."

Darien apagó el televisor y el reproductor de DVD, se puso de pie y dejó los mandos a distancia en la mesita de café.- "Quédate. Desayunaremos juntos y hablaremos de las cámaras nuevas que deseas instalar en las puertas." Él agarro su teléfono celular y lo abrió.

-"¿A quién llamas a estas horas?"

-"Al Homeland. Nuestro equipo humano salió en una misión y quiero ver si recuperaron a una de nuestras mujeres".

-"Ellos no han llamado." La tristeza lleno los ojos de Nicolás.- "Ya sabes cómo son estas cosas. Nos habrían llamado si la hubieran encontrado. Sé que allanaron la ubicación a las dos de la mañana.".

Eso significaba que Serena se había ido, para nada. Al menos, le había reconfortado el saber que ella le había abandonado para recuperar a una de sus mujeres. -"Así es."

-"Esperemos que la próxima vez encuentren a una."

-"Podemos esperar. Buenas noches."

Giró sobre sus talones, entro rápidamente a su habitación y cerró la puerta suavemente detrás de él.

Su mirada se detuvo en la cama nueva. No había ningún rastro del olor de Serena y no podía culpar a nadie. Él mismo se había encargado de eso, al rociar el ambientador. La buena noticia era, que Serena estaba a salvo. Empezó a quitarse la ropa, bostezó y deseo que ella también estuviera pensando en él. Si estuviera en su cama, él la consolaría por la misión fallida. Estaba absolutamente seguro de eso. Su polla se endureció ante la idea de cómo pensaba distraerla y él siseó una maldición. Tenía que olvidarse de esa humana tan sexy ya que no podía permitirse el lujo de estar mucho tiempo con Serena Dupree. Él sabía que ellos no tenían un futuro juntos.

Se detuvo frente al espejo del tocador, se quedó mirando su rostro y por primera vez en su vida, lamentó ser el líder de las nuevas especies. Era el rostro de su pueblo frente al mundo. Y nunca tendría la libertad que tan duramente intentaba conseguir para ellos. Sentía envidia de Zafiro, Taiki y Yaten. Se habían enamorado de mujeres humanas y las mantenían a su lado. Los machos eran amados y dormían junto a sus compañeras. Ellos tenían el anonimato para hacerlo, pero él no.

Darien Moon y su compañera, serían una noticia mundial y cuando sucediera, tendría que ser una mujer de las nuevas especies. Era lo que su pueblo y los humanos esperaban. Sus hombros se hundieron y se dio la vuelta, era incapaz de seguir mirado su reflejo por más tiempo. Evitó el contacto con las hembras humanas por esa razón. Muchas se habían ofrecido a él antes, pero ninguna le había enloquecido como esta pelirroja. Se inclinó, sacó el teléfono de su pantalón y lo colocó en la mesita de noche. Se sentó en el borde del colchón, la imagen de Serena aún le perseguía y apago la luz.

Tengo que olvidarme de ella. No tengo elección. Es mejor que se haya ido. No puedo permitirme que me importante demasiado. No puedo reclamarla ante el mundo y eso nos hará daño.

Él se metió bajo las sábanas y se tendió sobre su espalda. El recuerdo de Serena tomándole dentro de su boca y dentro de su sexy cuerpo destello en su mente y su pene se sacudió en respuesta. Él gimió y se dio la vuelta.

Olvídate de ella, maldita sea. Ella se olvidara de ti. Sólo fue la aventura de una noche.

Serena no dudó en entrar en ese agujero. Ella se dirigió hacia Trey.

-"No quería asustarla", susurró. -"Ella está encerrada en la esquina, pero no puedo encontrar un interruptor de luz." Trey apunto con su linterna en dirección a la mujer.

-"Lárgate," insistió Serena.-"Tráeme una lámpara. Algo".

Trey retrocedió y Serena encendió su linterna. Serena lentamente levantó la luz, vio una jaula de gran tamaño. Dentro había un delgado colchón en el suelo. Una pequeña mujer estaba acurrucada en un rincón, llevaba un camisón largo y muy sucio. Serena levantó la luz un poco más, pero tuvo cuidado de no enfocar en la cara de la mujer.

-"Mi nombre es Serena," dijo en voz baja.- "Te vamos a sacar de aquí y te llevaremos a un lugar seguro. Me acercare a ti, pero no tengas miedo. Nunca te haría daño, ¿de acuerdo?" Ella se alumbro el rostro para que la mujer la viera. -"Soy una mujer también. ¿Ves? No estamos aquí para hacerte daño. "

Serena bajó la luz y esperó hasta que sus ojos volvieron a adaptarse a la oscuridad. Estudio a la mujer de las nuevas especies, su cabello era negro, sus ojos de color marrón oscuro y su nariz achatada, le dijeron que era primate.

Serena se acerco más.- "¿Sabes que hay otros como tú? Voy a llevarte a casa con ellos, son tu familia. Ellos han estado buscándote durante mucho tiempo. ¿Me puedes decir tu nombre? "

La mujer se abrazo a sus rodillas con más fuerza, aterrorizada. Serena no la culpaba por tenerle miedo. -"No te haré daño. He venido a sacarte de aquí. Te llevare con tu familia. Son personas como tú, ellos no permitirán que vuelvan a encerrarte dentro de una jaula. Soy Serena", repitió. -"¿Cuál es tu nombre?"

La mujer abrió la boca y le susurró.-"Basura".

¡Jesús! La rabia atravesó a Serena al oír el nombre de mierda que sus captores la habían puesto pero trató de disimularlo.- "Ese no es realmente tu nombre. ¿Te acuerdas de como te llamaban antes traerte aquí? "

La mujer vaciló.- "Mi nombre era mono."

Serena contó hasta diez para enfriarse. Hijos de puta. -"Te diré qué. ¿Por qué no te llamamos Rini? ¿Te gusta ese nombre? Creo que te queda mucho mejor que los otros. Los hombres que están fuera, me ayudaron a detener a los hombres que te tenían aquí. Te vamos a llevar un lugar seguro. Puedes confiar en mí".

Serena se acerco más a la nueva especie que parecía menos atemorizada. Ella estudio la jaula y el candado. La mujer tenía grilletes en los tobillos, la cadena estaba fijada en el suelo. No veía tornillos. No iba a ser fácil liberarla de esos grilletes.

-"¿Puedes mostrarme los tobillos, por favor? Me gustaría ver si puedo quitarte esos grilletes y si veo la cerradura sabré si podré quitarlos fácilmente o no".

-"Está bien", dijo vacilante Serena agarro suavemente una de las cadenas. Era demasiado gruesa y sabia que no podrían romperlas con lo que llevaban. Las cerraduras, no presagiaban nada bueno tampoco.

-"Busca las llaves", dijo en su micrófono. -"Ellos la tienen encadenada el suelo y las cerraduras son de alta seguridad. "

-"Yo no sé dónde están", susurró Rini.

Serena volvió la cabeza para mostrarle la oreja a la otra mujer.- "Tengo un dispositivo dentro de mi oreja que me permite escuchar a las personas que me ayudaron a salvarte. Ellos me escuchan también. Les decía que busquen las llaves. Si no la encuentran trataremos de cortar la cadena. Te sacaremos de aquí. Te lo prometo Rini"

-"¿De verdad me sacaras de aquí?"

-"Te juro que te voy a sacar".

-"He encontrado un juego de llaves." hablo Tim. -"También te llevaremos una lámpara."

-"Sólo necesito las llaves y envía a Trey, ella ya le había visto. Dile que se mueva lento. "Serena sonrió a Rini.- "Ese hombre que hace unos minutos estuvo va a traer las llaves. No tengas miedo de él. Él es mi amigo y nunca le haría daño a una mujer."

Rini parecía asustada, pero asintió con valentía. Trey se metió en la habitación y se sentó al lado de Serena. En la otra mano tenía cuatro linternas encendidas, para iluminar la habitación. Serena le dedicó una sonrisa de agradecimiento al aceptar las llaves. Retrocedió unos metros.

-"¿Me quedo o me voy?" Su voz era suave.

Serena observó a la mujer que miraba a Trey, ella no parecía asustada o aterrorizada. -"Quédate", decidió Serena.

Trey no se movió mientras Serena probo las llaves. Abrió la puerta de la jaula y vaciló antes de tocar a Rini. La otra mujer le acerco los pies para ayudarla. Serena le dedicó una cálida sonrisa y la otra mujer sonrió tímidamente.

-"Bingo. Tenemos un ganador." Serena sonrió a Rini mientras abría el grillete de un tobillo.- "¿Ves? Encontramos las llaves." Serena abrió el otro tobillo. Rini era libre.

-"La llevamos a un vehículo", ordenó a Serena en voz baja.- "despejad el camino."

-"Lo conseguiste", Tim suspiró.- "Buen trabajo, Serena. Pero tu culo es mío cuando estemos seguros"

Serena puso los ojos en blanco, pero siguió sonriendo a Rini .-"Está bien. ¿Puedes levantarte? "

Serena se puso de pie y salio de la jaula, lentamente le tendió las manos a la mujer. -"Puedes agarrarte a mis manos y te ayudaré".

La mujer vaciló, se inclino hacia adelante, gateo hasta la puerta de la jaula y levantó una mano temblorosa hacia a Serena. Serena la agarro con cuidado, mientras luchaba por contener las lágrimas.

Esta parte era la que más le afectaba. Ver el miedo en sus ojos y después la esperanza. Le rompía el corazón. Serena le ayudó a levantarse.

-"Estamos en movimiento", informó Serena al equipo.- "¿Esta despejado?"

-"Despejado", respondió Tim en voz baja.- "Tenemos un vehículo en la puerta delantera y hemos retirado a los muertos. Jimmy cubrió la sangre con unas cortinas. Probablemente la olerá ya que su olfato es muy agudo, pero no se asustara porque no podrá verla".

-"Ella es primate", respondió Serena. Su equipo sabía que al ser primate, no recogería el olor a muerte o a sangre. Los primates no tenía el sentido del olfato tan agudo.- "Ponte en contacto con el Homeland y pregunta a dónde quieren que la llevemos. Ella tiene que conocer a su familia."

Serena mantuvo la mano de la mujer asustada. Rini era muy pequeña y su flaco cuerpo le reveló que había estado medio muerta de hambre. Serena podría haberla llevado en sus brazos si ella no hubiera podido andar. Luchó contra las lágrimas mientras, poco a poco, caminaban por la casa. Le habían golpeado recientemente y seguramente, llevaba varios días sin bañarse. Trey las seguía en silencio.

Sabía que estaba tras ellas por si acaso la especie femenina se desmayaba. Serena y Rini salieron por la puerta principal y la llevo a la parte trasera del vehículo.

-"Vamos a sentarnos dentro de esta cosa y luego vamos a hacer algo realmente emocionante. Vamos a volar por el cielo en una cosa más grande para llevarte a un medico y después te llevare con tu familia. Ellos están deseando verte."

-"¿Vas a dejarme?" Rini la miró aterrorizada y se aferró a Serena.

-"No, Rini, no voy a ninguna parte. Sujetare tu mano todo el tiempo." Serena le apretó la mano con ternura.- "No voy a dejar que nada te pase y me quedare contigo todo el tiempo que tu quieras."

Serena la instó a subir al asiento trasero y le abrocho el cinturón de seguridad. Serena volvió a sonreír.- "Me sentare a tu lado y Trey conducirá. Él es una buena persona." se inclinó para ponerle el cabello detrás de la oreja y le dirigió una mirada sincera. -"Todo va a estar bien Rini. Yo-"

Serena sintió mucho dolor en la espalda. Cayó sobre Rini. La mujer de las nuevas especies gritó.

-"¡Francotirador!" gritó Trey.

Serena intento levantarse, a pesar de que el dolor en la espalda le impedía respirar. Rini chilló de terror otra vez y el cristal de la ventana del pasajero exploto. Serena encontró la fuerza para tumbar a Rini contra el asiento y la cubrió con su cuerpo.

-"Te tengo", jadeó Serena, sobre la mujer que no dejaba de gritar y sobre el sonido de los disparos.

Otro estallido de dolor le alcanzo en la cabeza. Esta vez el dolor era demasiado. Intento respirar, pero no podía. Todo se volvió oscuro, el dolor desapareció y los gritos de Rini fue lo último que escuchó.

***/**

Darien gruñó cuando se dio la vuelta en la cama y miró el reloj. Eran las cuatro y media de la mañana. Buscó a tientas su teléfono y lo abrió de golpe, lo pego a su oreja.

-"Más vale que sea algo bueno", gruñó.

-"Darien siento llamarte a estas horas. Tenemos una emergencia. Necesito tu permiso para hacer algunas cosas. "

-"¿Que pasó, Neflyte? ¿Permiso para qué?" Se sentó y encendió la luz de la lámpara, junto a la cama, se despertó al instante.

-"Necesitamos que el helicóptero del Homeland recoja a una de nuestras hembras. La rescataron hace menos de una hora. También necesitamos permiso para traerla a la Reserva. Nuestra instalación médica es mejor. Ella está muy traumatizada. Tuvieron que sedarla. Pensé que Ami podría ocuparse de ella."

Darien respiro profundamente.- "Está bien. Envía el helicóptero para recoger a nuestra hembra. Traela aquí. Llama a Harris en lugar de a Ami. Él está de guardia y ella está de vacaciones. Ella no quiere que la molesten" No mencionó que ella acababa de tener a su bebé ya que las líneas telefónicas no son siempre eran seguras.- "Ya lo sabes."

-"Así es. Lo siento. Estoy agotado. El equipo humano quería enviar a nuestra hembra en un avión privado, pero les dije que eso nos llevaría demasiado tiempo. Entonces solicitaron el helicóptero del Homeland. "

Darien frunció el ceño. -"¿Por qué no utilizaron el suyo? ¿Están reparando su helicóptero? Sé que tienen uno. Tuve que luchar para conseguir su financiación."

-"Está en uso. Uno del equipo recibió un disparo durante la extracción. Tuvieron que usar el helicóptero para transladar a su compañero al hospital que estaba a sesenta kilómetros de distancia."

-"¿Han disparado a uno de ellos? ¿Esta grave? ¿Sobrevivirá? "

-"No fue a un hombre. Han disparado a la mujer humana del equipo. Es por eso que nuestra hembra está tan traumatizada. La hembra humana recibió tres disparos y nuestra hembra se vio rodeada de hombres."

El corazón de Darien se detuvo. Serena era la única mujer que trabajaba con el equipo.- "¿Qué pasó?"

-"Tim Oberto cree que el objetivo era nuestra hembra. El francotirador trató matar a nuestra hembra, es lo que me dijeron y la hembra humana recibió los disparos en su lugar. Debe estar grave si han tenido que transportarla en el helicóptero."

-"¿Han disparado a Serena Dupree?"

Neflyte dudó.- "No sé su nombre."

-"Dame el número de Tim Oberto ahora mismo," gruñó Darien.

-"Apuntalo"

Darien saltó de la cama y salió corriendo de la habitación.- "Espera". Cogió una pluma y la primera carpeta que tenía en el escritorio. -"Vamos". Él anotó el número.-"Neflyte, haz lo que creas que es mejor. No hace falta que me preguntes primero. Haz lo que haga falta para traer a nuestra hembra a nuestro hogar-" Darien colgó y marcó el número de Tim Oberto. Sonó cuatro veces.

-"Tim Oberto", suspiró un hombre.

-"Soy Darien. Acabo de enterarme de la noticia. ¿Han disparado a Serena Dupree?"

-"Sí".

Darien quiso rugir de rabia. -"¿Está viva?"

-"Están con ella en el quirófano." Tomó Tim respiró hondo.- "No sé como esta".

-"¿Le dispararon?" Darien tembló.

-"Si. Recibió un tiro en la parte posterior de la cabeza. Se veía mal." La voz de Tim rompió. -"Un francotirador trató matar a la Mujer Regalo pero Serena recibió la bala. Cubrió a tu mujer con su cuerpo, para protegerla, su chaleco detuvo dos de las balas pero la tercera impacto en la cabeza."

-"¿Dónde estaban tus hombres?" Rugió Darien.- "Ella es una embajadora. Se supone que debe entrar cuando el escenario esta asegurado."

-"No me grites," gritó Tim.- "Aseguramos la zona antes de que Serena sacara a tu mujer. Fue un francotirador. Ella es como una hija para mí. Fui yo quien la levanto de encima de tu mujer y la sostuvo en sus brazos hasta que nuestro helicóptero llego. Tengo su sangre en mi ropa y seré yo el que tendrá que hablar con su padre para decirle que se ha ido."

Darien se derrumbó sobre la mesa, se sentó aturdido y cerró los ojos. No podía respirar.-"¿Crees que va a morir?"

-"Ella recibió un disparo en la cabeza. ¿Tu qué crees? No se despertó."

El dolor atravesó el pecho de Darien. Serena se había ido para siempre. El recuerdo de ella desnuda, bajo su cuerpo, con sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, sonriéndole, su pelo rojo extendido sobre la cama y sus bonitos ojos azules mirándole, inundaron su mente. Se le rompió el corazón.

-"¿Dónde está? Iré enseguida. "

Tim dudó. -"Por supuesto. Política", gruñó a cabo.- "Será una linda sesión de fotos, ¿no? Podrás posar en la puerta del hospital y soltar el típico discurso de mierda acerca de lo valiente que ha sido al entregar su vida por salvar a tu gente. No la conoces."

La ira desgarró a Darien. -"Conozco a Serena. No vuelvas a acusarme nunca más de algo así. Me importa un bledo las putas fotos o lo que piensan los humanos en este momento. Quiero saber dónde está, porque quiero ir a verla."

Tim suspiró.- "Lo siento, Darien. No quise decir eso. Sé que eres un buen hombre. Esto me esta volviendo loco. Me esta destrozando. ¿Entiendes eso? Ella es como mi hija. Le amenace con ponerla sobre mis rodillas y azotar su culo por arriesgar su vida y diez minutos más tarde estaba sangrando entre mis brazos. Nunca me he sentido tan jodidamente inútil en toda mi vida. Estoy tan enojado".

Angustia. Eso era lo que sentía Tim y también Darien.-"Está bien, Tim. ¿Dónde está?"

-"Estamos en Portland, Oregon. Era el hospital más cercano. El asalto ocurrió en el estado de Washington, en una zona remota."

-"Voy para allá. Tienes mi número de móvil. Quiero que me llames al segundo que te informen de su estado. "

-"Lo haré Darien. Una vez más, lo siento. No quise decir esa mierda."

-"No pienses en eso." Colgó y marcó el número del centro de control de la reserva. Dio orden de que en cinco minutos quería a los pilotos y a sus escoltas, en el helicóptero. Se acordó de que Nicolás estaba en la sala de estar, lo despertó también y corrió a su habitación para vestirse. Se quedó paralizado, inmóvil, cuando se sentó en la cama para ponerse los zapatos. La imagen de Serena destello en su mente. Quería rugir por el dolor. Él nunca tendría la oportunidad de besarla de nuevo o de ver su sonrisa. Si tenía suerte, llegaría a ella antes de que muriera y sostendría su pálida mano. La vida no era justa, él lo sabía, había tenido una vida de mierda, pero su pérdida le dejaría cicatrices en el alma. Habían pasado poco tiempo juntos, pero nunca los olvidaría. La idea de perderla, le dolía.


	7. Capítulo 7

**Hola Chicas esta historia no es mía es de la autora Laurann Dohner. El libro se llama "JUSTICE" y es el Libro 4 de la Serie las Nuevas Especies. La adaptare a los personajes de Sailor Moon cuya creadora es Naoko Takeushi. Desde ya les paso a comentar que van a encontrar mucho Lemon, por lo cual ya quedan advertidas. Saludos. **

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS FUERTES, EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA ESTE TIPOLES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD…**

**Nota de la autora****. Los personajes que fueron apareciendo del primer libro seguirán teniendo el mismo nombre.**

**Los personajes principales serán Serena y Darien, el ya fue nombrados en el libro anterior bajo el nombre de ANDREW y LITA. **

**Los personajes serán los siguientes:**

"**FURY" = "ZAFIRO y HOTARU".**

"**SLADE" = "TAIKI y AMI".**

"**VALIANT" = "YATEN y MINA".**

**Espero les quede claro y no tengan mayores problemas con la lectura. Cualquier cosa me preguntan.**

**Espero les guste.**

**Ahora si, a leer.**

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

Capítulo Siete

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

Darien tristemente se ajustó la corbata por enésima vez mientras miraba a su equipo de seguridad.

Los seres humanos los miraron cuando entraron en el vestíbulo del hospital, pero no era inusual.

Seis hombres de las nuevas especies, vestidos con uniformes negros y uno con traje, llamaban mucho la atención. Darien se pasó las manos por su chaqueta gris oscuro cuando se detuvo frente a las enfermeras. La mujer levantó la barbilla y abrió boca.

Trató de no intimidar a la mujer, así que le hablo en un tono suave.- "Estamos aquí para ver a Serena Dupree. Es la víctima del tiroteo".

La mujer cerró la boca cerrada y tragó saliva. -"Eres una nueva especie, ¿verdad?"

Darien se abstuvo de gruñirle y mostrarle los colmillos. Él no quería mantener una conversación con la enfermera, ni responder a sus preguntas. Serena seguía con vida y quería llegar a su lado antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Nicolás se tensó a su lado y puso la mano sobre el mostrador.

-"Este es un asunto urgente", gruñó suavemente Nicolás. -"Recuerda que eres una profesional y responde Sr. Moon. Por favor".

Darien, normalmente no habría permitido que uno de sus hombres fuera tan contundente, pero esta noche no le importaba. Quería la cooperación de la mujer, independientemente de cómo la consiguiera.- "Sí. Como ya he dicho, estamos aquí para ver Serena Dupree".

La enfermera miró en su ordenador, tecleó la información y les dio las instrucciones para llegar a la sala de espera. Ellos no se habían alejado ni unos tres metros de la mesa, cuando la mujer llamo por teléfono a alguien, para decirle que un grupo de nuevas especies se encontraba en el hospital.

-"¿Crees que ella está llamando a las estaciones de noticias locales?", Se quejó Nicolás.- "Odio a esos hijos de puta".

Darien encogió de hombros.- "Los evitaremos."

En realidad le importa un comino la prensa. ¿Estará viva? ¿Podré verla antes de que muera? Esto me está matando. Sólo necesito verla, inhalar su aroma y tocarla, por última vez.

Le dolía el pecho, saber que no volvería a pasar una noche con ella le estaba destrozando.

Nicolás entró en la sala de espera, para asegurarse de que dentro de la habitación no había ningún tipo de amenaza para Darien. Hills Jacob estaba sentado en una silla y se cubría el rostro con las manos.

Estaba llorando. Darien se congeló por dentro, ante el pensamiento de que Serena había muerto.

Cerró las manos en puños y juró venganza. Averiguaría donde encerraban al francotirador que la había matado, si el hombre estaba vivo, lo mataría con sus propias manos. Pero primero sufriría. Mucho. Lucho duramente contra la rabia y el dolor que sentía. Y espero hasta que recuperó el control suficiente para poder hablar. Tim Oberto estaba en la habitación con otros cuatro hombres todavía vestidos con sus uniformes. Darien respiro profundamente varias veces. Estaba apunto de perder el poco control que había conseguido. Su animal le impulsaba fuertemente a destrozar la habitación.

El senador Hills levantó la mirada y Darien vio sus lágrimas. Parecía sorprendido por verlos allí.

-"Darien, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?"

Darien tragó saliva. -"Me enteré de que habían disparado a Serena y vine de inmediato."

El senador parpadeó más lágrimas y se acercó. Se limpió la mano en los pantalones y se la tendió.

-"Gracias. Nunca pensé que vendrías aquí, pero significa mucho para mí." Se estrecharon las manos. -"El doctor estuvo aquí." El senador sonrió. -"Siento que presenciaras lo de las lágrimas, pero pensaba que mi hija se estaba muriendo." Más lágrimas inundaron sus ojos.- "Ella se pondrá bien."

Darien sintió un inmenso alivio, seguido de la necesidad de encontrar a Serena.- "¿Dónde está ella?"

-"La están limpiando.", Se rió el senador.- "Siempre he dicho tiene la cabeza dura. La bala le rozó el cráneo pero no penetró."

Darien cerró los ojos para ocultar su furia. Serena iba a vivir. Abrió los ojos y respiró más calmado.

Tenía que mantener el control. Pero lo que realmente quería hacer era encontrar a Serena. Quería enterrar su cara en su cuello y su respirar su olor. Él no se movió.

-"Está enfadada por lo de su pelo." El senador se limpió más lágrimas, riendo. -"¿Te lo puedes creer? podría haber muerto y está molesta porque le afeitaron un poco de su pelo."

-"¿Le afeitaron la cabeza?" Darien gruñó. Él respiro profundamente. Perder el pelo era preferible a perder su vida. Volvería a crecer. El senador se puso tenso y le observo aturdido.

-"Nos extraña que le hayan afeitado la cabeza", declaró Nicolás y dio un paso adelante. Miro con preocupación a Darien pero forzó una sonrisa. -"Estamos contentos de que tu hija este bien."

Darien asintió.- "Te pido disculpas. Estoy molesto porque hayan herido a Serena." Se obligó a ser de nuevo Darien Moon, el hombre que representaba a todas las nuevas especies.- "Queríamos mostrarte nuestro apoyo".

El senador sonrió. -"Sabía que eras un buen hombre, Darien. A mi hija le encantaría conocerte. ¿Te importaría quedarte un rato? Volaste hasta aquí y a ella le encantara conocerte, le hablo mucho de ti".

-"La conozco," Darien le informó.- "Me gustaría volver a verla".

El senador parecía sorprendido.- "¿Conoces a Serena?"

-"Sí. Ella llevo a un grupo de nuestras hembras a la reserva y se quedó allí."

-"Su hija es muy obstinada." Se rió entre dientes Nicolás.- "Pensé que iba a matarme si le decía que no podía acompañar a nuestras mujeres y ayudarles a establecerse en la Reserva".

El senador se rió.- "Esa es mi chica. Le enseñe a no aceptar un no por respuesta. Ella es dura. Se parece a su madre. Es tan pequeña. Pero con su gran personalidad y su actitud, uno pensaría que mide dos metros." dijo con gran orgullo paternal. -"Es muy testaruda".

-"Sí", se rió entre dientes Tim.- "Lo es. Ayer por la noche quería ponerla sobre mis rodillas y azotarle el culo. "

El senador se quedó sin aliento.- "¿Ibas hacer qué?"

Tim se puso serio.- "Ella me recuerda a mi hija. Anoche dos de nuestros hombres estaban inmovilizados y tres asaltantes entraron por la parte trasera de la casa. Se le ordenó que se escondiera, pero se negó a obedecer. Mató a tres bastardos y salvo a mis chicos. Luego, cuando no encontramos a la mujer, la busco por su cuenta y la encontró. Habríamos perdido a la hembra si Serena no hubiera estado tan segura de que estaba allí".

Uno de los miembros del Equipo se acercó.- "Soy Trey Roberts, el jefe del equipo de Serena. Ella nos salvó el culo a Mike y a mi." Él señalo con la cabeza al hombre junto a él.- "Estábamos inmovilizados y esos cabrones podrían habernos interceptado ya que no podíamos retroceder. Estaban disparándonos. Serena disparó a los tres."

-"Ella fingió que estaba herida", se rió Mike.- "Ella fingió que estaba a punto de morir para conseguir que el hijo de puta saliera a buscarla. Le mato al instante."

El senador los observo boquiabierto.- "¿Ella mató a tres hombres? Nadie me lo dijo."

Tim palideció.- "Acabas de llegar. Le ordené que se escondiera, señor. Pero ella se negó a escucharme. Por eso quería zurrarle".

-"Se supone que no debería ponerse en peligro." El senador se quedó sin aliento. -"Se supone que no debería entrar hasta que fuera seguro para ella."

-"Tú eres el que le dio un arma", gruñó Tim. -"Ella piensa que es parte del equipo. Ya sabes lo terca que puede ser. Le digo lo que tiene qué hacer, pero no me escucha. Le dije que esperara fuera, pero me exigió entrar con los hombres por si encontrábamos a la mujer. Ella probablemente habría robado un coche y habría entrado por su cuenta si no la hubiera puesto en el equipo".

El senador respiró profundamente, para calmarse, pero todavía parecía enojado. -"Tienes razón. Esa es Serena." Su boca se tensó.- "Está despedida. Nunca pensé que sería tan peligroso para ella. Ella no volverá nunca más. Buscare a una sustituta." Su mirada se dirigió a Darien.- "Me gustaría pedirte que ocuparas su lugar temporalmente con uno de los tuyos, hasta que encuentre a una sustituta de confianza. No me importa si es un hombre o una mujer, pero el equipo necesita a alguien que no aterrorice a tus mujeres. Y ¿Quién mejor para atenderlas que uno de los tuyos? "

Darien no quería que Serena volviera a su trabajo. Casi la habían asesinado. -"Buscare a un sustituto". Él estudió a los hombres del equipo de Serena hasta que su mirada se quedo en el jefe del equipo, Trey Roberts.- "¿Qué necesitas en tu equipo? ¿Un hombre o una mujer?" Hizo una pausa-. "Ten en cuenta que nuestras hembras se enojarán si alguno de tus hombres las molesta sexualmente."

Trey parpadeó.- "Definitivamente un macho. Nos burlamos de Serena todo el tiempo, pero ella sabe que estamos bromeando. Es para eliminar el estrés. No creo que tus mujeres entiendan los chistes de mis chicos".

-"Hecho. Buscare un voluntario y te lo comunicare en los próximos días." Darien prestó atención al senador. -"Tendrás que buscar un lugar seguro para que viva. No voy a poner a ninguno de mis hombres a la intemperie para sea un blanco fácil para esos grupos de odio. Él tiene que estar a salvo".

-"Hecho".

La puerta se abrió para dejar paso a una enfermera. Ella se quedó boquiabierta al ver a las nuevas especies. El senador se adelantó y llamo la atención de la mujer.-"¿Sí?"

La enfermera le miro a él.- "Uh, tu, uh, tu hija. Ella está lista para irse. Se niega a quedarse en observación. Ellos son... "Volvió la cabeza para mirar a Nicolás.

-"¿Son qué?" El senador la interrumpió.

La atención de la enfermera regresó a él.- "Ella se marchara tan pronto como se vista." La mujer giró y huyó.

-"Deberíamos regalarles unas fotos", Se rió Nicolás. -"De esa manera podrían mirarnos todo el tiempo que quieran."

-"Dudo que funcionara. Sólo las quieren si tienen tu autógrafo". Darien sonrió para suavizar sus palabras.

Nicolás se estremeció.- "Les diré que no sé escribir mi nombre. Muchos seres humanos entienden que no sepamos leer y escribir ".

Trey se echó a reír. -"Lo has dicho muchas veces, ¿eh?"

Nicolás asintió. -"Sí. Nos invitaron a la Mansión del Gobernador, hace dos semanas y en el evento tuve que lidiar con un montón de seres humanos. Querían que les firmara cosas, querían tocarme y que posara con ellas en las fotos. Las mujeres me pasaban sus números cuando nos dábamos la mano."

Mike se rió.- "Hombre, a mi me gustaría que las mujeres me dieran su número. No suena tan mal."

-"No lo desearías si lo vivieras", dijo Darien en voz baja. -"No nos ven como a personas. Para ellas somos como objetos. Como si no tuviéramos sentimientos".

-"Pero las mujeres..." Mike les hizo un guiño.

Nicolás sonrió.- "Son demasiado frágiles".

Mike estudió abiertamente a Nicolás, de pies a cabeza y miro su propio cuerpo. -"Somos iguales."

-"No. No lo somos. Soy más fuerte.", Nicolás se rió y le mostró sus colmillos. -"Tengo dientes afilados. Tus mujeres son demasiado frágiles".

-"Oh. ¿Tus mujeres disfrutan de los dientes afilados? Wow. Eso es genial. Si. Las nuestras no. Una vez le mordí en el culo a una y me dejo. Dijo que era un bicho raro." Mike le mostró sus dientes. -"Los míos son suaves. Ella tenía un buen culo y no pude resistirme a hincarle el diente".

Darien suspiró y le ofreció al senador una mirada de disculpa. El senador sonrió a su vez, los dos entendían que a veces sus hombres tenían ese tipo de conversaciones. Darien ignoró a Nicolás y al miembro del equipo. Él quería buscar a Serena.

-"Quédate y habla con tu nuevo amigo, Nicolás. Estaré al otro lado de la puerta ", dijo Darien mientras se movía hacia ella.

-"No me olvides", bromeó Nicolás.

Darien miró a sus guardias varones que estaban en el pasillo. El senador estaba a su lado. Darien se dio cuenta de que no era el mejor momento para ver a Serena. Los humanos estaban reuniéndose en grupos, por todo el pasillo, para mirarlos. Algunos estaban echando fotos con sus móviles, sin molestarse en ocultar sus intenciones. La ira se apoderó de él con fuerza cuando se dio cuenta del peligro que representa para Serena. Cualquier fotografía o video de él reaccionando fuertemente a ella, serían vendidos a las estaciones locales de las noticias. Todos los medios de comunicación dirían que estaban juntos y ella se convertiría en un objetivo para los periodistas y para los enemigos nuevas especies.

Ellos no eran novios, aunque deseaba volver a verla y estar con ella. Si la viera en este momento, podría hacer algo estúpido, intentaría tocarla y tenía que evitar eso. Deseaba hablar con Serena, no podía negarlo. Y hablaría con ella, pero cuando estuviera segura. No la pondría en peligro. Se encontró con la mirada del senador cuando encontró la solución.

-"Serena necesita un trabajo y yo tengo uno que ofrecerle. Es lo menos que puedo hacer por rescatar a una de nuestras hembras. Ella puede trabajar con ellas, pero con la seguridad de que no sufrirá más daños".

El senador sonrió.- "Eso sería genial, Darien. Para serte sincero, ella se enfadara cuando sepa que la despedí. Salvarías mi culo. Mi hija tiene mucho genio. ¿Qué tipo de trabajo es? "

Darien dudó mientras pensaba en que tipo trabajo podría encajar. -"Ella tendrá que vivir en el Homeland. Estará segura allí. Estamos alojando a nuestras hembras en una residencia de allí. Serena podría ayudarlas."

El senador asintió. -"Suena bien".

-"Ella puede comenzar cuando este bien". Darien oculto una sonrisa. Él vería a Serena a menudo si vivía en el Homeland. Demonios, podría tener acceso a ella y convencerla para que regresara a su cama. Ese pensamiento le ayudó aliviar su necesidad de verla inmediatamente. -"Nos gustaría tener la suerte de contar con ella."

De tenerla cerca. Destello en su mente la imagen de ella desnuda, bajo su cuerpo y en su cama, perola aparto antes de ceder a la tentación de buscarla y echársela al hombro.

No lo hagas. Hay demasiados humanos y probablemente la prensa ya ha llegado. Soy el rostro de las nuevas especies y no puedo defraudar a mi gente. La veré pronto. Muy pronto.

-"Conociendo a mi hija querrá empezar hoy".

Hoy. Darien esta vez no pudo evitar sonreír.- "Me encargare de todos los arreglos de inmediato".

El teléfono de Darien sonó.- "Disculpa. Tengo que cogerla".

El senador habló.- "Entiendo".

Darien se alejó y acepto la llamada. Era sobre la mujer que Serena había rescatado. Él escuchó.

-"Mantenla sedada. Quiero que la trasladéis al Homeland de inmediato".

Darien volvió junto al senador. -"Tengo que irme. Es la mujer que rescató Serena. Ella está mal. No conseguimos que se calme y tuvimos que volver a sedarla. Serena podrá ayudarnos con ella. Llámame si acepta el trabajo y organizare su traslado al Homeland".

-"Aceptara. La llevare yo mismo. Dispongo de un avión privado."

Darien le tendió la mano. -"Me alegro de que ella este bien."

-"Gracias por venir".

En cuestión de minutos Darien y sus hombres abandonaron el hospital. Varias furgonetas de las Noticias les esperaban fuera y Darien suspiró con frustración cuando los reporteros se abalanzaron sobre ellos y empezaron con las preguntas. Nicolás gruñó maldición.

-"Ansían conocer nuestras vidas."

Darien asintió con la cabeza. Él había hecho lo correcto al marcharse sin verla, a pesar de que la pena le retorcía las entrañas al no poder comprobar por si mismo que realmente Serena estaba bien.

Por mucho que él quisiera abrazarla y asegurarse de que ella viviría, él no podía destruir su vida en el proceso.

Serena resistió el impulso de llorar. Ella se tocó el vendaje de la cabeza e hizo una mueca. Le habían afeitado parte de su cabello y lo odiaba. La enfermera le sonrió.

-"Nadie lo vera si te lo recoges en una cola de caballo o te lo dejas suelto. Está pegando al cuello sólo se vera si te apartas el pelo o te haces trenzas. Volverá a crecerte y con el tiempo volverás a tenerlo muy largo. Tienes que asegurarte de que los puntos de sutura estén secos".

-"Lo sé." Serena dejo que la mujer le ayudara a bajarse de la cama del hospital. Ella se había puesto la ropa que su padre le había comprado en la tienda.-"Tengo los papeles que me dicen cómo debo cuidar de ellos."

-"Tienes que sentarte en la silla de ruedas. Es la política del hospital. Un enfermero te llevara a la puerta principal. "

-"Genial", resopló Serena. Se sentó mansamente y le permitió a la mujer que empujara la silla fuera de la habitación, llevaba la bolsa de su ropa ensangrentada en su regazo. Serena vio a su padre y a Tim cuando entró en el pasillo. Mike, Trey, Jimmy y Bob estaban apoyados contra la pared, mirándole y sonriendo. Shane era el único de su equipo que no estaba.

El senador Jacob Hills le sonrió cuando la vio y corrió por el pasillo.- "¿Cómo está mi bebé?"

-"Sí", sonrió Trey. -"¿Cómo estás cariño?"

Serena forzó una sonrisa.- "Estoy muy bien. Estoy lista para irme a casa" Su mirada se encontró la de Tim, no era una buena señal de que él la mirara tan sombríamente. Eso significaba que seguía enojado con ella por no seguir sus órdenes. -"¿Cómo esta Rini? Me dijeron que no resulto herida."

Tim dudó.- "Tuvimos que sedarla, Serena. Se puso histérica cuando te dispararon y no pudimos calmarla. Llamamos a la oficina nacional de estadística después de que te trajéramos al hospital. Shane se quedó con ella. La Oficina Nacional de Estadística envió un helicóptero para recogerla y transportarla a la reserva, Shane ahora está de camino a su casa. Me dijo que la ultima vez que la vio estaba durmiendo como un bebé"

Bob se rió entre dientes. -"Shane ha rellenado sus papeles con el nombre de Rini. Pensamos que te enfadarías si ponía basura o mono."

El senador se quedó sin aliento, miro a Bob. -"¿La llamasteis por esos nombres?"

La sonrisa de Bob murió.- "No. Eso es como ellos la llamaron. Serena la rebautizo con el nombre de Rini. "

-"Oh." El senador se relajo. -"Pensé que iba a tener que enfrentarme a una pesadilla. Nunca les pongáis apodos despectivos. Os disparare si lo hacéis. Nosotros las tratamos con respeto, como si fueran de la familia."

Serena sonrió.- "A Jake le llamo aliento de culo".

El senador sonrió. -"Tu hermano odia a esos nombres, Sere. Si él estuviera aquí, en vez de en Afganistán, te lo diría a sí mismo. "

-"Serena", le corrigió ella, sonriendo.- "Me alegro de que hayas venido, papá. Estoy lista para irme a casa y para volver a trabajo".

Tim se aclaró la garganta y le hizo una señal con el pulgar a los hombres. Serena frunció el ceño cuando vio que el equipo se alejó rápidamente y la dejaron a solas con su padre. Ella le miro confundida.

-"Acerca de eso". Entrecerró los ojos azules. -"Estás despedida".

-"¿Qué?" Ella gritó.

-"Tranquila, Serena Dupree", ordenó con voz severa. Era el mismo tono solía usar con ella cuando estaba de mierda hasta el cuello. -"Ayer por la noche desobedeciste las órdenes y mataste a tres hombres. Se que lo hiciste para proteger a tus compañeros de equipo e hiciste lo correcto. Pero mataste a tres hombres." Su voz se quebró y las lágrimas inundaron sus ojos.- "Tienes suerte de seguir con vida. ¿Sabes cómo me sentí cuando me dijeron que te habían disparado?" Suspiro. -"Estás despedida. Te quiero, pero no puedo vivir sabiendo que te estoy poniendo en peligro. Tienes un trabajo nuevo, así que escúchame antes de perder los estribos".

Serena estaba en shock. Solo había visto a su padre tan triste una vez, fue el día que su madre había muerto y nunca se recuperó de su pérdida. Ella se echó hacia atrás en la silla de ruedas y lo miró fijamente. Sabía que habría pasado por un infierno cuando se entero de que le habían disparado. Le dolía perder su trabajo, pero amaba más a su padre.

-"¿Un trabajo nuevo?"

Él vaciló.- "¿No gritas y dices que no te puedo despedir?"

Ella negó con la cabeza. -"Estás llorando. Lo siento, papá. Perdiste mamá y ella lo era todo para ti. Casi me perdiste también y te entiendo. Me encanta este trabajo y adoro a los chicos de mi equipo pero a ti te amo. ¿En que consiste mi nuevo trabajo ? Y no pienso aceptar uno de oficina."

Se inclinó y abrazo a Serena. Ella le devolvió el abrazo. Su padre se incorporó, secándose las lágrimas y le sonrió.

-"Tienes un trabajo en la Oficina Nacional de Estadística, Serena. ¿Que te parece el cambio? Estarás trabajando directamente con la Organización de las nuevas especies, en un lugar más seguro." Sonrió.- "Darien Moon vino aquí para asegurarse de que estabas bien y ¡te ofreció el trabajo!"

Serena se quedo en shock.- "¿Darien esta aquí?" Volvió la cabeza para buscarlo.

-"Recibió una llamada de emergencia con respecto a la mujer que salvaste anoche. Tuvo que irse, pero él dijo que podías empezar a trabajar cuando estés lista. Sabía que te gustaría este trabajo." Él se rió.- "Espero que no te importe, pero envié a alguien a tu apartamento. Esta recogiendo tus pertenencias, te las enviaran allí. Te llegarán muy rápido."

-"Gracias. Hiciste bien". Ella forzó una sonrisa para ocultar su sorpresa ante los cambios drásticos en su vida.- "Sabias que aceptaría ese trabajo".

Darien había venido y se había ido, sin verla. Le entristecía y sentía un poco de rabia que Darien no se hubiera quedado el tiempo suficiente para verla, pero oculto sus emociones para que su padre no las viera.

Ha volado desde California hasta el hospital. Eso tiene que significar algo, ¿no? Podría haberse quedado a saludarme. Tal vez... asegurase de que estaba bien. Ella suspiró.

-"¿Qué pasa con Rini? ¿Cuál es la emergencia? "

-"No sé, pero lo averiguaras cuando llegues al Homeland. Darien ordenó que la trasladaran allí y dijo ella sería tu primer trabajo."

Serena considero que Darien podría estar enojado con ella por haberse marchado, pero tenia una razón por la que no se había quedado. Él tendría que entenderlo.

Él también se ha marchado por un asunto de trabajo, se dijo.

-"Me gustaría despedirme de mi equipo".

-"Hazlo. Están en la sala de espera. Un coche esta esperando fuera para llevarnos al aeropuerto. Haremos una parada y compraremos algo de ropa." Miró la sudadera que llevaba puesta.- "Sé que odias eso, pero era lo único que tenían, a menos que prefieras ponerte un vestido de color naranja con flores"

Ella hizo una mueca. El senador se rió. -"Lo sé. No te he visto con un vestido desde que te graduaste en secundaria. Y si no recuerdo mal, debajo llevabas unos pantalones cortos y una camiseta."

Ella sonrió.- "No era una camiseta. Era un sujetador deportivo."

Extendió la mano y le ahueco la cara. -"Esa es mi chica. Eres diferente".

La imagen de Darien pasó por su mente y se preguntó si era por eso, se sentía tan atraída por él. Él era diferente y le gustaba muchísimo. Sólo deseaba que se hubiera quedado a verla.


	8. Capítulo 8

**Hola Chicas esta historia no es mía es de la autora Laurann Dohner. El libro se llama "JUSTICE" y es el Libro 4 de la Serie las Nuevas Especies. La adaptare a los personajes de Sailor Moon cuya creadora es Naoko Takeushi. Desde ya les paso a comentar que van a encontrar mucho Lemon, por lo cual ya quedan advertidas. Saludos. **

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS FUERTES, EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA ESTE TIPOLES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD…**

**Nota de la autora****. Los personajes que fueron apareciendo del primer libro seguirán teniendo el mismo nombre.**

**Los personajes principales serán Serena y Darien, el ya fue nombrados en el libro anterior bajo el nombre de ANDREW y LITA. **

**Los personajes serán los siguientes:**

"**FURY" = "ZAFIRO y HOTARU".**

"**SLADE" = "TAIKI y AMI".**

"**VALIANT" = "YATEN y MINA".**

**Espero les quede claro y no tengan mayores problemas con la lectura. Cualquier cosa me preguntan.**

**Espero les guste.**

**Ahora si, a leer.**

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

Capítulo Ocho

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

Serena se colgó la bolsa de deporte en el hombro cuando salio del taxi. Se enfureció al instante ver al grupo de manifestantes que estaban cerca de la puerta.

¿No tienen vida? ¿Algo mejor que hacer que acosar a un grupo de personas que nunca le han hecho nada a ellos? Serena se detuvo junto a la ventana del taxista y le entregó al conductor veinte dólares.

-"Quédese con el cambio."

-"Gracias." se marcho.

Estudio a los hombres y mujeres mientras se acercaba a las puertas. El Homeland era el principal hogar de las nuevas especies. Ella había estado aquí antes, pero nunca había entrado por las puertas delanteras. Cuando venia al Homeland, lo hacia en helicóptero y nunca pasaba del helipuerto.

Ahora, viviría y trabajaría aquí. Sabía que Darien vivía aquí y eso significaba que probablemente volvería a verlo.

-"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" Le dijo un hombre de unos cuarenta años que portaba un cartel que decía: "Las nuevas especies son abominaciones."

Serena se detuvo, ladeó la cabeza y le miro con asco. -"¿Qué estás haciendo tu aquí?"

Él le frunció el ceño.- "Estoy usando mi derecho como estadounidense a expresar mi opinión".

Ella se encogió de hombros.- "Estoy aquí porque mi culo estadounidense quiere estar".

Avanzó otros cinco metros antes de volviera a bloquearle el camino. Ella se detuvo, se tensó y lo evaluó como una amenaza potencial. Él era unos cinco centímetros más alto que ella y no estaba en buena forma, tenia panza cervecera. Él miró su bolsa con los ojos entrecerrados.

-"¿Te vas a quedar aquí?"

-"Eres muy inteligente. Sí. Por eso llevo una bolsa".se burló.

Le frunció el ceño y la miro más cabreado.- "No puedes entrar ahí. Es la guarida del mal". Serena sonrió y eso le enfureció más. -"¿Dudas de mí? El Señor me habla. Él me dijo que viniera aquí para hacerles saber que no son bienvenidos en los Estados Unidos. Somos un país que amamos a Dios."

Serena amaba a estos tipos, le hacían reír.-"Wow. ¿Dios te habla? Eso es genial. ¿Podrías decirle que me gustaría que hubiera paz en el mundo y que Elvis viviera de nuevo? Yo sueño con él. Podríamos cantar juntos".

El hombre se quedó boquiabierto, pero finalmente cerró la boca. Su rostro se enrojeció. -"¿Te burlas de mí? !¿Te burlas de Dios?¡"

-"No. Nunca me burlaría de Dios. Me burlo de lo idiota que eres. En lugar de estar perdiendo el tiempo aquí deberías estar en tu casa leyéndote la Biblia. Crecí entre monjas y nunca les escuche decir que Dios te amaba a no ser que fueras una nueva especie. Según la iglesia Dios ama a todas las personas por igual. Si Dios hubiera hablado contigo, estoy segura de que no te habría dicho que fueras a molestar o a juzgar a la buena gente. Dios habla de amor y aceptación, no de estupidez y odio." Miro su cartel y luego a él. -" Deberías ir más a la iglesia y de paso tal vez aprender lo que es la compasión, en vez de estar acosando a buenas personas que están tratando de mejorar sus vidas. Tal vez deberías informarte de lo que significa ser decente, ya que no sabes una mierda de eso. "

Serena pasó a su lado. Él estaba enojado y en shock. Serena vio que los dos oficiales de las nuevas especies estaban sonriendo. Sabía que habían escuchado sus palabras. Ella mantuvo las manos donde pudieran verlas. Ellos estaban en el otro lado de las puertas y estaban fuertemente armados.

-"Hola. Soy Serena Dupree. Tengo mi licencia de conducir en el bolsillo delantero. La sacare lentamente".

Uno de ellos le dio permiso. Ella sacó su licencia y se la entregó a través de los barrotes.- "Darien Moon habló esta mañana con el senador Jacob Hills y me ofreció un trabajo en el Homeland. Dijo que podría empezar en cualquier momento y aquí estoy."

Uno de ellos le devolvió la licencia. Sacó una carpeta y leyó. -"Déjala entrar. Ella está en la lista."

El segundo oficial le abrió la puerta. Serena entró, hizo una pausa y observo como cerraba la puerta detrás de ella. El primer oficial le dirigió una sonrisa amable y le indicó que lo siguiera. Serena le mostró el dedo corazón a los manifestantes y siguió al oficial. El muro que rodeaba al Homeland tenia unos seis metros de altura y lo patrullaban más nuevas especies.

-"Tengo que comprobar tu bolsa y cachearte. Te pido disculpas, pero es necesario debido a las amenazas graves contra la ONE. Puedo llamar a una mujer policía para cachearte si no te sientes cómoda conmigo. Puedo hacer que una venga en menos de diez minutos. Pero ahora tengo que revisar tu bolsa para asegurarme de que no llevas bombas o armas".

-"Entiendo. Suelo llevar un arma, tengo permiso, pero no la traje conmigo. Se que aquí no la necesito así que la dejé con mi equipo".

El hombre parpadeó.- "¿Qué equipo?"

-"Hasta esta mañana trabajaba con el equipo que recupera a vuestras mujeres regalo."

Él sonrió. -"No sabía que había mujeres en el equipo."

-"Era la única." Ella se volvió hacia la pared y abrió las piernas. -"Adelante, dame palmaditas".

El hombre era eficiente y no hizo que Serena quisiera darle un puñetazo. Le palpo los pechos, pero no se detuvo más de la cuenta, ni se los toco demasiado. Se agachó y empezó por los tobillos, cuando llego a las bragas, la palpo con el dorso de la mano. Se puso en pie y retrocedió. Serena se volvió y lo miró.

-"Gracias. Hemos notificado a la oficina de tu llegada y han enviado un Jeep a recogerte, ".

-"Llámame Serena. Gracias".

Él sonrió. -"Soy Ojo de aguila y mi compañero Zyocite. Gracias por lo que le dijiste a ese hombre de ahí. Le encanta burlarse de nosotros. "

-"Fue un placer. Cuando se burle de nuevo cántale algo de Elvis. Eso le callara". Ella le guiñó un ojo.- "Es la mejor manera de lidiar con ese tipo. Le cabreara y se sentirá insultado."

El oficial se echó a reír.- "Se lo diré a los demás."

-"Es lo justo. Estoy segura de que tenéis que soportar un infierno por su culpa. ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta personal?"

Él se encogió de hombros. -"Por supuesto".

-"¿Por qué elegiste ese nombre? Tu pelo es rojo claro." –FLAME es el nombre del libro-

Él sonrió.- "Me encanta observar el fuego. Paso muchas noches sentado frente a una fogata. El olor de la leña es agradable y las llamas son hermosos."

-"Me gusta. Tuviste suerte de que te dejaran elegir tu nombre. A mi me pusieron Jessica Marlee Dupree". Ella negó con la cabeza.- "Creo que mis padres estaban fumando marihuana cuando eligieron mis dos nombres. " Él se echó a reír.-"Por eso insisto en que me llamen Serena. Me estremezco cuando alguien me llama por mi nombre completo."

-"Es un placer tenerte aquí". Él sonrió.

-"Gracias".

-"¿Vas a trabajar aquí?"

-"Sí. Aunque todavía no se que tendré que hacer, esta mañana me echaron del equipo."

Su sonrisa se desvaneció.- "¿Quieres decir que te despidieron? ¿Por qué?"

-"Me dispararon, aunque sólo fue un rasguño. Maté a tres idiotas, pero se lo merecían. Es una larga historia. Mi papá es el senador Jacob Hills. Me despidió para asegurarse de que no nunca más vuelvo a estar en peligro." Ella sonrió para suavizar sus palabras. -"Supongo que pensó que estaría más segura aquí." Estudió los altos muros y a los oficiales armados que los patrullaban. -"Puedo ver que este lugar es muy seguro."

Ojo de aguila sonrió.- "¿Dónde te dispararon?"

Se dio la vuelta y se aparto el pelo, para mostrárselo.- "Fue sólo un rasguño. La bala solo me arranco un poco de cuero cabelludo, pero..." se soltó el pelo y se volvió hacia él.- "Recuerda usar siempre el chaleco antibalas." Ella echó un vistazo al suyo.- "Me salvo de las dos balas de un francotirador". Señaló el chaleco. -"Eso funciona bien. Solo me quedaron unas contusiones."

-"Asombroso.", Sonrió.- "¿Tienes amigos aquí? Al trabajar con el equipo debes haber hecho algunos".

-"No. He conocido a varias personas, pero nunca pase mucho tiempo con ellos." Excepto con Darien. Aunque no lo dijo en voz alta.

-"¿Por qué no me llamas cuando te instales? Tenemos un bar aquí. Me encantaría invitarte a una cerveza y te presentare a unos pocos. Creo que harás un montón de amigos. Eres muy divertida."

-"Me gustaría. Nunca se tienen suficientes amigos."

-"Tenemos un guía telefónica. Búscame por Ojo de águila. Yo no tengo apellido. De momento no he tenido una razón para elegir uno."

Un Jeep se acercó a las puertas, lo conducía una mujer de las nuevas especies. Ella era una mujer grande, obviamente, era un prototipo experimental y no una hembra regalo. Serena no tenia experiencia con los prototipos experimentales, solo conocía a Kakyuu y ella le caía bien.

-"Es tu vehículo. Espero que te guste vivir y trabajar aquí, Serena. Ha sido un verdadero placer conocerte. Espero invitarte a una cerveza pronto. Llámame". Se despidió Ojo de águila

Ella agarró su bolsa de deporte y se despidió. -"Fue un placer conocerte. Te llamare para que me invites a esa cerveza." Ella se dirigió al Jeep.

La hembra le frunció el ceño.- "Humana tienes que venir conmigo."

-"Hola. Soy Serena. "

Ella no parecía muy contenta. -"Soy Melissa. Por favor, sube"

Serena dejo la bolsa de deporte en el asiento trasero y se sentó en el asiento del pasajero. Ella no se puso el cinturón. Ya que en las propiedades de las nuevas especies no te obligaban a ponértelo. Aquí no había mucho tráfico y los vehículos circulaban muy despacio. La mayoría eran coches de golf.

La mujer volvió a mirar a Serena con disgusto.

-"¿No te gustan los humanos en general o sólo yo?" Serena mantuvo la sonrisa.

-"No quería ser grosera." Ella miró a Serena, esta vez, su mirada era más suave.- "No estoy acostumbrada a tratar con tu gente y mis experiencias no han sido buenas."

-"Ya veo. Bueno, yo soy una persona bastante agradable con la gente, a menos que los demás no lo sean conmigo. No creo que estés siendo grosera, pero me gustaría que me dieras una oportunidad antes de decidir que no te gusto. Tu gente me gusta."

Melissa sonrió. -"Ya veo."

Serena, al ser hija de una figura pública, conocía a mucha gente, pero era más abierta con las nuevas especies. Ellos no mentían o se andaban con rodeos.

-"Entonces, ¿tú me vas a decir donde trabajare, lo que haré y dónde voy a dormir? Estoy a oscuras, solo se que tengo que trabajar y vivir aquí".

Melissa dirigió su mirada a Serena. -"Sólo tengo que llevarte a una de las casas de campo. Me dijeron que te muestre la casa y que cuando estés lista te lleve al Centro Médico. No sé nada más."

Necesitan ayuda con su programa de orientación laboral, pensó Serena.- "Me parece bien. ¿Viviré con alguien? ¿Tendré mi propia habitación?"

-"Solo tu vivirás en la cabaña. Nosotras vivimos en el edificio de mujeres, pero todas tenemos nuestros propios apartamentos. Solo compartimos las áreas comunes. En las cabañas solo viven los humanos y los que están de visita. Las cabañas son viviendas ubicadas en áreas aisladas del resto de la población, pero son muy seguras".

Serena se quedó en silencio, mientras asimilaba la información. Melissa no era muy charlatana y no pareció importarle que se quedaran en silencio. Serena miró a su alrededor. Había varios edificios y tenían letras en vez de números. Ella se encogió de hombros. Dejaron atrás los edificios y pasaron junto a un gran parque. Tenía un montón de árboles y un lago artificial.

-"Eso es muy bonito."

Melissa miró el agua-. "Me gusta más el de la Reserva. Tienen un lago bastante más grande. Viví allí durante cuatro semanas y quiero volver".

-"¿Qué hacías allí?" dijo ella.

-"Taiki, dirige la Reserva, solicitó la ayuda de las mujeres mientras terminan los trabajos de construcción. Necesita que vigilemos las pantallas de seguridad ya que los trabajadores son todos humanos. Nos dividimos en dos grupos para que haya el mismo número de mujeres en los dos sitios. Y cada cuatro semanas cambiamos."

-"¿Es importante que haya el mismo numero de mujeres en los dos sitios?"

Melissa vaciló. -"Somos pocas mujeres y los machos son muy protectores. Quieren asegurarse de que no morimos todas, si algo malo pasa." Hizo una pausa-." Siempre están amenazándonos con cazarnos como animales. Eso les preocupa a nuestros hombres y por eso nos dividimos en dos partes iguales."

-"Entiendo. Los seres humanos pueden ser una mierda." Melissa la miro sorprendida. -"Sé lo imperfecto que puede ser mi pueblo." Se encogió de Serena. -"Algunos de nosotros somos buenos y otros se merecen una bala en la cabeza."

La mujer de las nuevas especies sonrió, aunque volvió la cabeza al frente para intentar disimularlo

- "También porque Darien y el consejo decidieron que debíamos cuidar de todo nuestro pueblo. Algunas de nuestras mujeres llegaron hace poco y necesitan que las mujeres más fuertes cuiden de ellas."

Serena se removió en su asiento. -"¿Te refieres a las hembras regalos?"

Melissa miro cautelosamente a Serena y le frunció el ceño.- "¿Qué sabes de ellas?"

-"Bastante. Hasta esta mañana era parte del equipo que las recuperaba y las devolvía a tu pueblo."

La mujer pisó el freno y Serena casi se estrelló contra el salpicadero. La mujer se volvió en su asiento para enfrentarse a Serena, le miro fijamente el pelo.

-"¡Tú eres ella! ¡Tú eres esa Serena!" Melissa sonrió ampliamente.- " ¡Suzu y Momo hablan mucho de ti! Todas lo hacen, pero sobre todo ellas dos".

Serena se recostó contra el asiento.- "¿La Pequeña Suzu y Momo están aquí? ¿En serio? ¿Qué le pasó al retiro donde iban a vivir?"

-"Oh, nosotros no las enviamos allí. Era muy peligroso. No queríamos que le hicieran daño a esas mujeres humanas o a nuestras hembras. Ellas estaban recibiendo amenazas de muerte por albergar a las nuevas especies." Melissa todavía sonreía.- "Espera a que les diga que estás aquí. Ellas te adoran. Cada vez que sienten miedo o se asustan, piensan de ti. Tú eres tan pequeña como ellas, pero me dijeron que eres muy feroz." Melissa miró a Serena. -"No te ves muy feroz. Te ves pequeña y un poco débil".

Serena se rió.-" Soy más fuerte y más dura de lo que parezco."

Melissa no parecía convencida. -"Voy a llevarte a tu casa y al Centro Médico. Les diré a las hembras que estás aquí. Puede ser que quieran hornearte algo. Ellas están muy orgullosas de lo que están aprendiendo." Melissa levantó el pie del freno y piso el acelerador.- "No hieras sus sentimientos." Sonó a amenaza.

Serena se acomodo en su asiento. -"No se me ocurriría. Me encantan los horneados y me encantaría verlas."

Al otro lado del lago había unas dos docenas de casas muy lindas. Eran de diferentes colores. Serena esperaba que la suya tuviera una buena vista. Eran más grandes de lo que pensaba que serían. En realidad no eran casitas. Las casas tenían unos 1.500 metros cuadrados. Melissa no se detuvo en la puerta que conducía a las casas.

-"¿No eran esas casas?" Serena miró hacia atrás.

-"Sí. Pero me dijeron que te llevará a las otras cabañas."

-"¿Hay más?"

-"Ese es el área humana, donde viven los seres humanos que trabajan o visitan el Homeland. La tuya esta en el área de las nuevas especies."

Serena frunció el ceño y la miro. -"¿no se supone que sólo las Nuevas Especies viven allí?"

-"Sí. No sé por qué tú vivirás allí. Me ordenaron que te llevara y lo hago."

Llegaron a otra comunidad cerrada. Había una caseta de seguridad, un oficial de las nuevas especies con uniforme negro, salió y se acerco al vehículo cuando Melissa se detuvo.

-"¿Es esta la hembra humana?" El hombre miró a Serena con curiosidad.

-"Sí", respondió Melissa. -"Es ella".

El oficial sonrió.- "Bienvenida. Su casa ha sido preparada. Si necesitas algo házmelo saber, Sra Dupree. Si no estoy yo, entonces a quien este de guardia. Siempre hay un oficial en las puertas. Simplemente tiene que presionar el botón en el panel de comunicaciones que esta en la puerta de su casa." Su mirada se volvió hacia Melissa.-"Es la que esta junto a la de color azul oscuro. En la cima de la colina."

-"Gracias." Serena Forzó una sonrisa. ¿Por qué me han puesto aquí?

El oficial abrió la puerta electrónica y Melissa pasó a través de ella. Serena miró las casas que pasaban. Eran similares a las cabañas que habían pasado en el área de los seres humanos. Eran lindas, más nuevas y un poco más grandes. La comunidad estaba construida en una colina con vistas al Homeland. La casa de color azul oscuro estaba junto a otra más pequeña de color rosa, pero ambas estaban separadas por un muro en el gran jardín.

-"Ahí está.", Señaló Melissa. -"Es grande para una sola persona."

-"Sí." Serena la miraba en estado de shock. -"Esperaba que me asignaran una habitación."

Melissa estaciono en la calzada y se apeó. Serena salió lentamente del vehículo y agarró su bolsa de deporte, después se acercaron a la puerta principal. En la cerradura había una llave.

Melissa abrió la puerta, la sacó y se la dio a Serena.-"Es tuya."

Serena entró. El salón era grande, estaba amueblado y tenía una chimenea de piedra gris. Era encantador y le encantó. Dejó caer la bolsa en el suelo y se volvió a Melissa

-"Vamos al Centro Médico".

-"¿No vas a ver la casa?"

-"Nop. Lo haré más tarde. Me muero por saber que tengo que hacer".

Melissa parpadeó. -"Está bien."

Serena cerró la puerta y se guardó la llave. Siguió Melissa al Jeep. El oficial de la puerta las detuvo con el ceño fruncido. -"¿No le gusta?"

Melissa se encogió de hombros. -"No la ha visto, dice que la vera más tarde. Ahora quiere ir a trabajar".

Alzo la mano y tecleo el código, para abrir el portón eléctrico.- "Que tengas un buen día."

El Centro Médico estaba establecido cerca de las puertas delanteras. Era un edificio de una sola planta, con la fachada de cristal. Parecía desierto. Melissa estaciono el jeep en la acera. No había nadie en la calle tampoco. Serena salió.

-"Me voy." Melissa le guiño. -"Disfruta de tu trabajo o de lo que sea."

-"Gracias." Vaciló Serena. -"¿Cómo llegare a casa más tarde?"

Melissa se encogió de hombros.- "No lo sé. Nadie me dijo que te recogiera." Ella se despidió y se fue.

Serena metió las manos dentro de sus bolsillos traseros y se quedo mirando el jeep hasta que desapareció. Ella suspiró. Hasta el momento, este había sido un día muy extraño. Se dio la vuelta y abrió las puertas de cristal del Centro Médico. Dentro había sillas bajo la ventana, un reloj en la pared, un mostrador con dos mesas detrás de el. Serena miró a su alrededor, pero no vio a nadie. Junto a la pared del reloj, había un pasillo con varias puertas

-"¡Hola!" Serena no alzo la voz, pero sabía que alguien le había escuchado.

-"Ven", le gritó un hombre desde el pasillo y la miró.- "Tienes que ser la Srta. Dupree. Soy Paul, el enfermero. El Doctor Ted Treadmont esta con Rini. Nos alegra que estés aquí. Odiamos mantenerla sedada pero está muy traumatizada Queremos que te vea cuando despierte. Creemos que tú puedes calmarla. Cuando se despertó esta mañana se puso a gritar. Tuvimos que volver a sedarla."

Serena rodeó el mostrador.- "Haré lo que pueda."

-"Gracias. Nos sentimos aliviados cuando escuchamos que venías. Ami está de vacaciones y no puede ayudarnos. Pensamos que una mujer podría ayudarle. Consideramos traer otras nuevas especies junto a ella, pero no queríamos sorprenderla aún más. La mayoría de ellas eran demasiado jóvenes cuando las regalaron y no recuerdan a los suyos. Se asustan cuando ven sus rasgos faciales ya que solo han estado con seres humanos."

Serena parpadeó.- "Nunca pensé que se asustaran de su pueblo"

-"Si. Estamos deseando que Ami regrese. Lleva unos meses en la Reserva".

Paul la llevó por un pasillo. Rini estaba en la última cama. Serena miró al hombre con el pelo canoso que estaba sentado en una silla y tenia un portátil en su regazo. Llevaba gafas y sonrió a Serena.

-"Tu tienes que ser la Srta Dupree. Muchas gracias por haber venido. Se me informó de lo que te sucedido la noche anterior." Su sonrisa murió.- "¿Sientes mareos? ¿Náuseas? ¿Dolores de cabeza?"

-"Estoy bien." Su mirada se deslizó hacia Rini.

La habían bañado, su pelo era ahora de un hermoso y brillante color marrón. Dormía tranquilamente y llevaba un camisón de flores. Era horrible pero estaba limpio.

Serena se acerco.- "Pensé que los moretones serían peores".

-"La mayor parte era manchas de tierra." Paul la señalo con la cabeza. -"Nos dijeron que estaba muy sucia cuando la trajeron."

Serena le lanzó una mirada penetrante. -"¿No la bañasteis?" Ella miró al médico, decidió que él parecía un poco débil para realizar ese tipo de trabajo.

-"La bañaron las mujeres de la residencia." Vaciló Paul. -"No se nos permite tocarlas sin ropa a menos que sea un caso de vida o muerte. Creo que tienen miedo de... "Se aclaró la garganta. "Ya sabes." Él hizo un gesto con la cabeza. -"¿Ves esa cámara? La instalaron para vigilarla."

-"Ellos están preocupados por sus mujeres" Serena se volvió hacia la cámara y los saludó. Le dio la espalda. -"¿Puedes culparles? Estoy segura de que sois de confianza, pero estas mujeres han sufrido muchos abusos".

Paul asintió con la cabeza.- "Dijeron que estaba llena de tierra."

-"Solo me dejaron examinarla cuando cuatro de sus mujeres estuvieron presentes." Suspiró el doctor Treadmont.-"La han maltratado durante años y ha pasado mucha hambre".

Ella entendió lo que él no le estaba diciendo en voz alta. -"No he encontrado una que no haya sufrido eso." Ella se acerco a la cama y agarro la mano de Rini.- "¿Trabajare aquí?" Miró al doctor.

Él se encogió de hombros.- "Solo me dijeron que hablarías con ella cuando se despierte." El hombre miró su reloj. -"Será pronto." Él se levanto. -"Estaré en mi oficina. Quédate aquí con ella."

Paul se encontró con la mirada de Serena.- "Grita si necesitas ayuda." Él dejo la silla junto a la cama para que Serena se sentara junto a Rini. -"Nos han dicho que es mejor que no estemos presentes cuando hables con ella. Buena suerte."

-"Espera. ¿Sabes cuál será mi trabajo? "

Él vaciló. -"Sólo se que tienes que hablar con ella. Cuando se haya calmado deberás presentarles a las otras mujeres. Para que cuando la trasladen al edificio de mujeres no se asuste de ellas."

-"¿Tengo que llamar a alguien cuando este lista para conocer a las otras mujeres?"

Señalo la cámara.- "Tiene sonido. Díselo a la cámara."se fue.

Serena observo a Rini. Parecía joven, pero generalmente eran más mayores de lo que parecían.

Supuso que la mujer tendría unos treinta años. Rini se agitó, Serena se puso de pie y apretó la mano de la mujer un poco más fuerte. Rini abrió los ojos y Serena sonrió.

-"Hola, Rini. Soy Serena. ¿Te acuerdas de mí? Estoy bien. ¿Cómo estas?"

La mujer se tensó instantáneamente por el miedo y apretó la mano de Serena. Ella miró a Serena con los ojos muy abiertos y empezó a calmarse.- "Pensé que habías muerto".

-"No. Tengo una herida en la cabeza. Pero estoy bien. ¿Cómo te sientes?"

La mujer vaciló.- "Tengo miedo".

Serena no paro de hablarle y de tranquilizarla. Rini acabo relajándose y le hablo del tiempo que había estado encerrada. No recordaba nada de las instalaciones de pruebas. Serena sabia que tendría que explicárselo, pero le hablaría de Industrias Megaverso cuando estuviera más fuerte. En lugar de eso le explicó que había algunas diferencias físicas entre ella y la gente de su pueblo y luego le dijo que esas personas que eran como ella querían conocerla.

-"¿Recuerdas lo que te dije anoche? ¿Que te llevaría a casa con tu familia y que estarías a salvo? Bueno, ya estamos aquí." Serena miro a la cámara.- "Quiero que conozcas a algunos de ellas. A unas mujeres tan bonitas como tú. Ellas vendrán pronto a conocerte." Ella le dio toda su atención a la mujer en la cama. Rini le miró asustada otra vez y Serena trató de calmarla.- "No te harán daño. Cuando me conociste, me tenías miedo, pero ya no ¿verdad?"

-"No. Tú eres buena. "

Serena sonrió. -"Ellas también. Han estado buscándote." Serena escucho la puerta abrirse y volvió la cabeza para ver a Momo. Serena le saludó con la mano y miro a Rini. -"Es Momo. Ella también vivió como tú, Rini. Estuvo encerrada y le hicieron daño." la voz de Serena se suavizó.- "Ella es buena y sabe cómo te sientes."

Rini miró a la mujer que entró en la habitación del hospital y se quedó sin aliento. Momo dio un paso atrás, pero Serena hizo un gesto para que se quedara. Rini soltó la mano de Serena y se toco su propio rostro. Serena la entendió.

-"¿No es hermosa Momo? Es igual que tu" dijo Serena en voz baja.- "Ya te dije que tenias una familia aquí".

Rini miró a Serena.- "¿Me parezco a ella y no a ti?"

-"Sí. Eres mucho más bonita que yo. Te envidio. Me encantaría tener esos ojos tan hermosos."

Rini sonrió. -"¿En serio?"

-"Sí. ¿Por qué crees que te llame Rini? Eres hermosa". **–BELLA es el nombre del libro-**

Rini miró tímidamente a Momo.- "¿Eres como yo? ¿La gente mala te encerró también?"

Momo parpadeó para contener las lágrimas. -"Sí. Serena me encontró y me trajo a casa. Soy libre y aquí soy muy feliz. ¿Puedo tocarte? Quisiera abrazarte".

Rini miró a Serena. Serena asintió con la cabeza y se echó hacia atrás. Momo se acerco a la cama. En cuestión de minutos, las mujeres estaban abrazándose y hablando. Serena salio de la habitación y vio a Suzu en el pasillo.

-"Serena"

Serena la abrazó con fuerza. Suzu era otra mujer a la que había salvado. Ahora se le veía al saludable y feliz.

**/*/**

Darien aparto su mirada de la pantalla de la cámara y miro a Nicolás.

-"Me gusta. Ella es muy buena con los nuestros".

-"Sí" dijo Darien en voz baja.- "Serena lo es".

La sonrisa de Nicolás se desvaneció. -"¿Estás seguro de que quieres que viva en nuestra zona? Nunca hemos tenido a un humano viviendo allí".

-"Le jure a su padre que mantendría un ojo sobre ella y que estaría a salvo. Ella estará más protegida viviendo con nosotros."

Nicolás no se veía muy emocionado. -"Menos mal que mi casa esta lejos de la suya. Espero que no tenga hábitos extraños."

Darien estudió a su amigo. -"¿Qué tipo de hábitos?"

-"No sé. Tal vez cocine mal o le guste escuchar ese tipo de música que tanto aborrezco."

Darien volvió a mirar a la pantalla. Ya no podía verla porque había salido de la habitación de Rini, pero deseaba que volviera a entrar. Tenía ganas de mirarla, de oír su voz y de verla en persona.

-"Envía alguien para que la recoja y la lleve a casa. Ha tenido un día muy largo. Dile que regrese mañana al Centro Médico y que lleve a Rini al edificio de mujeres. Que le lleven la cena, le gusta las costillas de ternera. Ella no debe cocinar esta noche. Tiene que descansar."

Nicolás alzo las cejas.- "¿Cómo sabes que le gustan las costillas?"

Darien se estremeció interiormente, había revelado demasiado sin darse cuenta. -"Lo se. Asegúrate de que está bien cuidada y bien alimentada. Tengo que ir a hacer unas llamadas. El gobernador quiere que vayamos a un evento de caridad el mes que viene y tengo aceptar. Es por los derechos de los animales y sería una mala publicidad para nosotros el negarnos a ir, así que ve haciéndote a la idea."

-"Mierda", se quejó Nicolás.- "Lleva a Neflyte".

-"Te quiero allí." El humor curvó los labios de Darien. -"Si yo tengo que sufrir, tú también. La esposa del gobernador te encuentra encantador."

-"!Ella me dio unas palmaditas en el culo!"

-"¿Ves? Le gustan las nuevas especies".

Darien se echó a reír y salió del edificio de seguridad. Esperaba terminar con sus obligaciones lo más rápido posible. Serena estaba en el Homeland y que quería hablar con ella.


	9. Capítulo 9

**Hola Chicas esta historia no es mía es de la autora Laurann Dohner. El libro se llama "JUSTICE" y es el Libro 4 de la Serie las Nuevas Especies. La adaptare a los personajes de Sailor Moon cuya creadora es Naoko Takeushi. Desde ya les paso a comentar que van a encontrar mucho Lemon, por lo cual ya quedan advertidas. Saludos. **

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS FUERTES, EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA ESTE TIPOLES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD…**

**Nota de la autora****. Los personajes que fueron apareciendo del primer libro seguirán teniendo el mismo nombre.**

**Los personajes principales serán Serena y Darien, el ya fue nombrados en el libro anterior bajo el nombre de ANDREW y LITA. **

**Los personajes serán los siguientes:**

"**FURY" = "ZAFIRO y HOTARU".**

"**SLADE" = "TAIKI y AMI".**

"**VALIANT" = "YATEN y MINA".**

**Espero les quede claro y no tengan mayores problemas con la lectura. Cualquier cosa me preguntan.**

**Espero les guste.**

**Ahora si, a leer.**

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

Capítulo Nueve

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

Serena cerró la puerta. Encendió las luces de la gran sala de estar y se debatió entre explorar la casa o comerse la comida de la cafetería de la ONE. Su estómago rugió. Si. A comer.

Se sentó en el cómodo sofá y dejo la bolsa de comida sobre la mesa de café. La abrió y el apetitoso aroma de las costillas casi le hizo gemir. O Darien había ordenado su cena, ya que ni siquiera le habían preguntado que quería, o era el plato especial del día. Esperaba que hubiera sido él. La cafetería le había proporcionado, desde los cubiertos hasta las servilletas y dos tipos de refrescos.

Ella saboreo cada bocado. Cuando termino de cenar, hizo caso omiso de la televisión de plasma que colgaba sobre la chimenea y cogió su bolsa de deporte. Ella hubiera preferido traer su ropa, pero tuvo que conformarse con lo que su padre le había comprado en una tienda. Él quería llevarla a las tiendas de gama alta, pero Serena se había negado. Su padre era peor que sus amigas a la hora de escoger la ropa. No se quedaba callado mientras ella compraba, no, él siempre protestaba cuando no le gustaba lo que escogía. La primera habitación era agradable. Ella pasó a la segunda. Era una habitación grande, muy bonita y ella sonrió.

-"Puedo acostumbrarme a esto", murmuró. La cama era extra-grande.-"Probablemente necesite un banquito para subirme a eso."

La habitación tenía una enorme cómoda de cajones y encima había TV de cuarenta pulgadas. Ella sonrió. A ambos lados de la cama había una mesita de noche. Tenía un gran armario y un baño con una enorme bañera de hidromasaje, en la que seguramente podrían meterse cuatro personas. Dejo caer su bolsa, se sentó dentro de la bañera y se echo a reír.

-"Primero tendré que desnudarme." No quería moverse. Había sido un día muy largo y empezaba a dolerle un poco la cabeza. Ella levantó una mano y suavemente se toco la venda. Suspiró. Su vida, su trabajo y su casa habían cambiado completamente en menos de veinticuatro horas.

Necesitaba familiarizarse con su nueva vida y decidió que empezaría por la casa.

Serena obligó a su cuerpo salir de la bañera. La cocina era muy bonita, abrió todos los armarios y cajones para saber donde estaban los platos, vasos y cubiertos. Abrió la nevera y descubrió que estaba completamente abastecida. Había comida para alimentar a ocho personas durante una semana, por lo menos. El congelador también estaba lleno, había desde helados a carne congelada.

**/*/**

Serena recogió los restos de la cena y se tomó una de las pastillas para el dolor que su médico le había recetado. Ya había colocado toda su ropa y esa bañera le estaba llamando. Cogió unos boxers y una camiseta. Entro en el cuarto de baño, lleno de agua la bañera y se sumergió en ella lentamente. Los chorros tras su espalda y contra sus pies, se sentían divinos. El dolor de cabeza poco a poco iba desvaneciéndose así que la apoyo suavemente en el borde y se relajó.

-"Oh, no saldré de aquí", susurró en voz alta y cerro los ojos.- "Esto si que es vida".

**/*/**

Darien miró el reloj, estaba apunto de salir de la oficina cuando Nicolás le había informado que necesitaba hablar con él de algo importante. Se frotó el cuello y pensó en Serena. Llevaba en su casa varias horas y estaba deseando verla.

Llamaron a la puerta, se abrió y Zafiro y Nicolás entraron. Los dos parecían irritados cuando cerraron la puerta y se desplomaron en las sillas frente a él.

-"¿Qué está pasando?" Él les echó un vistazo a los dos.

-"Lo de siempre", murmuró Nicolás. -"Más amenazas de muerte y una orden de comparecencia ante un tribunal."

Zafiro gruñó de pura rabia. -"El padre de Hotaru quiere que un juez evalué su capacidad mental."

La incredulidad se apoderó de Darien.- "¿Qué?"

-"Ella cancelo su visita. Está enfadado y cree que yo quiero apartarla de su familia".

-"¿Capacidad mental? Eso quiere decir que ellos creen que no está en su sano juicio, ¿correcto?" la ira de Darien se disparó. -"¿Creen que esta loca por amarte?"

-"Sí." Zafiro se agarró a la silla con fuerza y la madera se quejo.-"Ella está llevando a nuestro hijo y él se daría cuenta de que esta embarazada si se queda unos días con nosotros. Dice que estoy abusando de ella. No quiero que ella se entere de todo esto, pero tendré que decírselo. Esto hará que ella se enfade y yo me pondré furioso por verla así".

Nicolás le lanzó una mirada y levantó las cejas.- "¿Tú? ¿Enojado? Increíble."

Darien reprimió una sonrisa y se relajo. -"No se lo digas Zafiro. No hay necesidad".

-"Ella tiene que saberlo. La orden viene a su nombre y no quiero ocultarle nada."

-"Ella es tu compañera y vive en el Homeland. Eso la convierte en una nueva especie." Darien se inclinó hacia adelante y se cruzó de brazos sobre su escritorio.- "Ellos no tienen jurisdicción sobre nosotros y sus leyes no se aplican a las nuevas especies. No pueden obligarnos a nada."

Zafiro le miro preocupado.- "¿Estás seguro?"

-"Sí. No se lo digas a tu compañera. "

-"Es su padre. Estoy seguro de que él se lo dirá cuando hable con ella por teléfono."

-"Tienes razón. No podemos evitar que se entere por personas del mundo exterior. Entonces explícaselo antes de que lo haga él."

-"Me gustaría que el mundo no se hubiera enterado de lo nuestro." Zafiro gruñó.- "Nos ha causado tanto dolor. Todo el mundo cree que le haré daño o que no debería estar conmigo. ¿Por qué no nos dejan en paz? "

-"Porque estáis juntos." Nicolás Se encogió de hombros.- "Sienten envidia al ver vuestro amor. Además, los seres humanos pueden ser realmente estúpidos cuando hablan de nosotros."

-"Tu compañera y tu hijo no nacido están a salvo Zafiro. Nadie los apartara de tu lado. Tu solo preocúpate de cuidarla, de amarla y de estar ahí para ella." Dijo Darien

-"Siempre." Zafiro se levanto de repente.- "Todavía me gustaría que el mundo exterior no se hubiera enterado de nuestra relación. A veces ellos son la causa de su dolor y eso me destroza el corazón. Quiero protegerla, pero este hombre le dio la vida. Comprendo su decepción, pero es frustrante que me acuse de querer hacerle daño y que piense que esta loca por amarme". Miró a cada hombre. -"Si alguna vez os acopláis a una humana, protegerla. Me voy a casa. Odio separarme de ella tantas horas." Él salió de la oficina.

-"Mierda." Nicolás suspiró y se dejo caer en su silla. -"No le envidio. Es por eso que renuncio a las mujeres del exterior. Sus familias solo traen problemas. Me siento afortunado de no tener padres."

Darien pensó en Serena. Su padre era el senador y el portavoz de las nuevas especies en Washington. Él luchaba por los derechos de las nuevas especies en su gobierno. Darien empezó a preocuparse.

¿Cambiaría su forma de pensar si supiera que había tocado a su hija? ¿Cuántos problemas podría causarle a su pueblo si eso sucediera? Él tenía poder, no era sólo un humano que quería mostrarse agradable con ellos.

-"Tenemos suerte de estar solos."

Darien se encontró con la mirada constante de Nicolás. -"¿Lo estamos? Creo que Zafiro no estaría de acuerdo. Tener a su Hotaru hace que merezca la pena enfrentarse a todo los problemas. Se aman profundamente. "

-"Si. Tienes razón" Nicolás. -"Vamos a hacer un pacto. Si alguna vez estamos con una mujer del exterior no se lo diremos a nadie. Los seres humanos piensan que somos bastardos y que le lavamos el cerebro a sus mujeres para que estén con nosotros y los de nuestra propia especie no dejaran de observarnos, así que, lo mantendremos en down-low.".

-"¿En qué?"

-"Es un término que he aprendido de un ser humano. Significa mantenerlo en secreto. Si no se entera nadie, no tendremos problemas. Este hombre me comento que esta con una mujer y que nadie lo sabe, porque aunque ella le hace feliz, tiene que guardar las apariencias. "

Darien se puso de pie.- "No me gusta ese término. Cualquiera que oculte a una persona por guardar las apariencias no es un ejemplo a seguir."

-"¿Te vas a casa?" Nicolás miro el reloj de la pared y después miro a Darien. Con curiosidad-"¿No te sientes bien? Nunca te marchas tan temprano".

-"Estoy cansado. Anoche no dormí mucho." Eso era parcialmente cierto. No había dormido mucho, pero también quería ver a Serena.- "No te marches tarde".

-"Por supuesto." Nicolás se encogió de hombros.- "Terminare el papeleo y me iré a casa."

Darien salió de la habitación, pensando en Serena. Él quería protegerla y quería evitar tener problemas con su padre, pero eso significaría no estar con ella. Tal vez, ella no quisiera volver a tener sexo con él. Apretó los dientes con ira.

**/*/**

Serena se despertó sobresaltada cuando escucho el timbre de la puerta. Se incorporó, se agarró al borde de la bañera para salir y agarró una toalla. El timbre sonó de nuevo. Serena maldijo, se seco, se puso los boxers y la camiseta. Ella corrió hacia la puerta principal. El timbre sonó por tercera vez.

-"Ya voy", dijo en voz alta para quien fuera que estuviera allí no se fuera y abrió la puerta.

Darien vestía un traje azul marino y una corbata de color gris claro. Llevaba el pelo recogido en una cola de caballo. Su mirada intensa, bajó lentamente por su cuerpo y se quedo fija en sus pechos.

Serena se miró y se dio cuenta de que la camiseta no ocultaba que tenía los pezones duros. No se había secado bien y la tenía pegada al cuerpo. Cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y trató de no sonrojarse.

-"Hola, Darien. Estaba en el baño. ¿Cómo estás? No esperaba a nadie o me habría puesto más ropa. ¿Cómo has estado?" ¿Tienes alguna queja? Serena quería patearse a si misma. Darien estaba en su puerta y ni siquiera le había invitado a entrar. Ella respiró hondo y se obligó a sonreír. -"¿Quieres entrar?"

Su mirada bajó aún más y una sonrisa curvo sus labios. -"¿Son boxers de hombre?"

Ella se miró de nuevo.- "Se los robe a mi hermano mayor cuando mi padre y yo nos quedamos en su casa." Ella se echó a reír y le miró a la cara.- "Son muy cómodos para dormir. Papá los metió entre mis cosas."

Darien dio un paso dentro y cerró la puerta suavemente detrás de él. Serena se dio cuenta de que él era mucho más alto cuando ella estaba descalza. Las botas le daban unos cuantos centímetros más de altura.

-"He venido a darte la bienvenida al Homeland y a ver cómo te encuentras." su mirada se quedo en su pelo.- "¿Te duele?"

-"Ya no. Me tomé una pastilla para el dolor hace poco."

Él vaciló.- "¿Puedo ver tu lesión?"

-"Por supuesto. Aunque solo veras la venda." Ella se volvió y alzo la mano para quitarse los pasadores del pelo.

Los dedos de Darien rozaron los suyos. -"Permíteme". Susurro.

El corazón de Serena comenzó a latir con fuerza ante el cambio de su voz. Sonaba bastante sexy para ella. Ella inhaló y casi gimió en voz alta. Su olor hacia que quisiera darse la vuelta y enterrar la nariz en su camisa. Su olor le hizo recordar la noche anterior, su cuerpo desnudo sobre el de ella, su polla penetrándola. Esa imagen en su mente, hizo que su coño se humedeciera.

Basta, se ordenó. Él vino a verme y darme la bienvenida. Tenia que controlarse o de lo contrario, se daría la vuelta, le quitara la ropa y recorría con su lengua todas las parte interesantes de su cuerpo. Y con Darien eso significaba lamer-cada-centímetro-de-su-piel.

Darien le sacó los pasadores y lo cepilló con sus dedos. Serena apretó los dientes y lucho por contener un gemido.

-"No es tan malo. Es sólo una herida superficial. Tengo unos cuantos puntos, pero no puedo mojarme el vendaje durante dos días. Tengo que mantenerlos secos."

-"Tuvieron que afeitar tu hermoso cabello", gruñó.

Serena volvió la cabeza para mirarlo, se pregunto por qué de repente sonaba enojado. Su mirada era la misma que le dio cuando ella se empaló en su polla. Ella inhaló bruscamente cuando de repente la agarró de las caderas con ambas manos y poco a poco la apretó contra su cuerpo.

-"Estaba preocupado por ti. Pensé que ibas a morir." Él respiro hondo. -"Estaba seguro de que no podría volver a tocarte." Él inhaló profundamente y un ronroneo vibró en su pecho. -"Me volví loco, Serena. Déjame quedarme contigo. Me debes una noche en la cama."

No había manera de que ella se negara a volver a estar juntos, sobre todo cuando le dolía cuerpo por él. Él ronroneó de nuevo y le dio la vuelta. Sus brazos fuertes la alzaron y ella envolvió sus piernas alrededor de su cintura. Darien pasó un brazo por debajo de su culo para sostenerla mientras su boca se encontraba con la de ella. Serena gimió contra su lengua y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. Ella agarró el lazo de su pelo y lo soltó, adoraba sentirlo entre sus dedos mientras se besaban apasionadamente.

Ella apretó las caderas contra él. Darien gruñó contra su boca. Rompió el beso y su mirada se movió tras ella. Darien empezó a caminar por el pasillo y ella sabía donde la llevaba. Serena le dio un chupetón en el cuello, le mordió suavemente y le lamió la oreja. Darien tropezó y ella se echó a reír.

-"¿Crees que es gracioso?" Él se rió entre dientes. -"Me distraes cuando usas en mi tus dientes y la lengua."

Entró en el dormitorio principal y la dejo en la cama. Ella le soltó. Odiaba dejarlo ir, pero sabía que era la única manera de que se quitara la ropa. Darien retrocedió, se aflojo la corbata y se la saco por la cabeza. Su chaqueta cayó al suelo junto a la corbata. Ella se echó hacia atrás y se apoyo en los codos. Darien se desabrochó la camisa en tiempo récord, se la saco y la tiró al suelo. Cuando se quito los zapatos y vio que no llevaba calcetines, sonrió.

-"¿Que te parece tan divertido?" Sus manos se detuvieron en la cintura de sus pantalones.

-"Nunca usas calcetines, ¿verdad?"

-"Nunca. No poseo ni un par." Se abrió los pantalones.- "¿Por qué soy el único que se desnuda?"

-"Porque me encanta ver como te quitas la ropa. Vas a arrugar el traje y se ve caro. ¿Quieres una percha?"

Darien empujó sus pantalones y calzoncillos por sus piernas. Los saco por sus pies y se quedo completamente desnudo.

-"No me importa el traje. Te deseo Serena".

Serena se puso sobre sus rodillas y se sacó la camiseta por la cabeza. Ella la arrojó al suelo y se tumbo de espaldas. Agarró la cintura de sus calzoncillos, levantó las caderas y los deslizó hacia abajo, los pateo fuera, sin apartar los ojos de él. Su mirada se deslizo por sus anchos hombros, por sus musculosos brazos, por sus pezones endurecidos y se quedo fija en su gruesa polla.

-"¿Todo eso es por mí?"

Darien gruñó en respuesta, se subió a la cama y se metió entre sus rodillas. Le agarro los dos tobillos y le abrió las piernas. La miraba con pasión y con hambre. Él le liberó los tobillos y subió por su cuerpo hasta que sus pechos quedaron a la misma altura. Sus exóticos ojos se entrecerraron mientras la miraba fijamente a los ojos.

-"Nunca te mueras, Serena. Nunca." Le acaricio la cara con una mano. -"No puedo esperar. Tengo que poseerte. Necesito estar dentro de ti."

Le aturdió un poco la cruda emoción que vio en sus ojos y en su voz, pero asintió. Ningún hombre la había deseado o necesitado con tanta fuerza antes. Darien bajó su boca, rozo sus labios sobre los de ella y ella abrió la boca. Él ronroneó profundamente y la beso con pasión.

Serena gimió y se agarro a sus hombros. Su beso le hizo arder de deseo, se apretó más contra él y arqueó sus caderas contra su duro y caliente pene. Darien metió una mano entre sus cuerpos. Serena rompió el beso y gimió en voz alta cuando Darien la penetro con un dedo. Retiró, casi por completo el dedo de su coño y volvió a penetrarla más profundo y más rápido. Gruño.

-"Estas tan caliente y tan húmeda. Y tan malditamente apretada." Gruñó de nuevo y retiro el dedo de su coño. Se tensó y se aparto de ella.-"Maldita sea", gritó mientras se sentaba en el borde de la cama, de espaldas a ella.

Serena se quedo atónita, no sabía por qué se había detenido o que estaba mal. Le llevó unos segundos poder moverse, sentarse y mirarle boquiabierta. Vio la sangre en su espalda y su boca se abrió.

-"Lo siento mucho. No tenía la intención de arañarte. "

Darien la miro por encima del hombro. La expresión de su rostro le asustó. Estaba completamente enfurecido. Él se volvió hacia ella, con las manos cerradas en puños y gruñó de nuevo.

-"Darien" su voz salio apenas en un susurro. -"Lo siento. No era mi intención hacerte daño."

Él se estremeció y levantó su rostro hacia el techo. Respiró fuerte y rápido, jadeando. -"Soy yo quien lo siente, Serena. Podría haberte lastimado." Intento calmar respiración.- "Estuve a punto de perder el control."

-"¿Cómo?" Ella estaba desconcertada. -"Darien"

Darien se negó a mirar a Serena, tenia miedo de que ver el miedo en sus ojos de nuevo. Eso es lo que había visto cuando le había gruñido. Cerró los ojos mientras trataba de calmar los latidos de su corazón y la furia de su cuerpo. Su polla palpitaba y le dolía. Había perdido hasta la última gota de su control cuando se había envuelto alrededor de él, mientras habían estado besándose. Ella no era una nueva especie, pero se había olvidado eso, hasta que sintió cómo sus músculos se apretaban alrededor de su dedo. Ella era frágil y no podría manejar toda su lujuria. Él quería darle la vuelta y montarla desde atrás. Tembló de miedo al pensar en lo doloroso que habría sido para ella. Le habría hecho moretones en las caderas mientras la sujetaba para que no se moviera. Podría haberle hecho sangrar al penetrarla. Y una vez que hubiera empezado a follarla, no habría sido capaz de detenerse.

De eso, estaba completamente seguro.

-"¿Darien?"

Su voz tímida, insegura, rompió sus pensamientos y abrió los ojos, mientras miraba el techo de la habitación, decidió que tenía que irse. Pero antes de marcharse le daría una explicación. Bajó la cabeza y se encontró con su mirada.

-"Siento haberte arañado y haberte hecho sangrar. "

-"No es eso".

Sabía que había sonado demasiado brusco, pero sus emociones estaban demasiado cerca de la superficie. En este momento no era Darien Moon el rostro de las nuevas especies, en este momento, él era un hombre de las nuevas especies, uno con sentimientos por una mujer que sabía que no podía tener y eso le desgarraba por dentro. Ella estaba acurrucada en medio de la cama, parecía aún más pequeña. Su pelo de color rojo ocultaba sus pechos. Parecía una ninfa. Era la imagen de una mujer que nunca debería estar a su merced en un dormitorio.

-"¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué lo dejaste? Todavía estoy tomando la píldora"

Recordó que él se había preocupado la otra vez por lo del embarazo, pero ese no era el problema. Intento recordar que otras cosas le preocuparon la primera vez, pero la revolución de sus hormonas, no le dejaban concentrarse.

-"Casi te hago daño, Serena. Te deseo demasiado, demasiado fuerte, pero por suerte he reunido el suficiente control para apartarme antes de que fuera demasiado tarde."

Él la enfrentó, sabía que su polla todavía estaba endurecida por la necesidad. Ella miro su pene y después le miro a los ojos. No vio miedo en su mirada, pero sabía que Serena Dupree era una mujer valiente. Otra mujer habría huido gritando lejos de él, pero ella no se movió.

-"El deseo no es algo malo, yo también te deseo." Ella apoyo las manos en la cama y se inclinó hacia adelante. Sus hermosos pechos quedaron completamente expuestos a su vista.- "Se que aprecias la franqueza. Inhala y sabrás lo mucho que te deseo. Usa tu sentido del olfato si no te ha convencido tu sentido del tacto."

-"No tuve en cuenta tu fragilidad".

Para su sorpresa, ella sonrió y sus ojos azules brillaron con humor. -"Me han dicho un montón de cosas en mi vida. Por lo general suelo patearle el culo a los tipos que me sueltan esa basura. Pero voy hacer una excepción contigo, porque eres muy lindo y porque eres diferente de los demás hombres. Estoy segura de que no te ganaría en un combate, no con tus reflejos y tu fuerza, pero también estoy segura de que no me romperé en la cama. "

-"Olvidé que eras humana", admitió.

-"¿Hay alguna diferencia?"

-"Sí." Él cerró la boca, porque no quería hablar más sobre el asunto.

-"Soy más pequeña que tus mujeres y no soy tan fuerte como ellas. Pero eso no quiere decir que vayas a romperme. Te lo prometo."

Su cuerpo quería creerla, pero era su mente la que estaba a cargo. -"Podría haberte hecho mucho daño. Necesitas entender eso. "

-"Lo entiendo. Entiendo que lo dejaste porque pensabas que ibas a hacerme daño."

Ella bajó la barbilla un poco y sus ojos azules le miraban fijamente mientras gateaba hacia él. No pudo evitar reaccionar ante la imagen increíblemente sexy de ella sobre sus manos y rodillas, acercándose a él. Su corazón martilleaba en su pecho y su polla se sacudió en respuesta ante la necesidad de tomarla, pero se resistió a ceder a la tentación de hacer lo que su cuerpo deseaba.

-"No los tomaremos con calma para que no te asustes." Su sonrisa se ensanchó. -"Lo hicimos una vez y quiero hacerlo de nuevo."

-"Serena", gruñó en señal de advertencia.- "Detente. Si te toco tendré dificultades para mantener el control de mis instintos".

-"Tus instintos se sentían bastante bien hasta que te detuviste." Se detuvo y se sentó sobre sus piernas abiertas .Ella apoyo las manos en el interior de sus muslos.

La respiración de Darien se acelero cuando bajo la mirada a su sexo. Un ronroneo salió de su garganta. Le avergonzó un poco el no tener la suficiente fuerza de voluntad para negarse a poseerla, pero el olor de su deseo le estaba volviendo loco. Quería tumbarla sobre su espalda, enterrar la cara entre sus piernas y saborearla.

-"Tu me deseas", susurró.- "Yo te deseo ¿Cuál es el problema?"

-"No tienes ni idea." Darien tembló otra vez y sabía que tenía que irse. Pero su cuerpo no respondía a la orden de ponerse de pie y su mirada se negaba a romper la conexión con su tentador coño.-"Soy peligroso".

-"Soy adicta a la adrenalina y eres muy sexy, Darien. Los dos somos adultos y estoy desnuda en mi habitación. ¿Necesitas más incentivos?"

Él casi se volvió loco cuando la vio deslizar un dedo entre los labios de su coño. Cuando lo apartó y vio lo húmedo que estaba, Darien perdió la capacidad de pensar.


	10. Capítulo 10

**Hola Chicas esta historia no es mía es de la autora Laurann Dohner. El libro se llama "JUSTICE" y es el Libro 4 de la Serie las Nuevas Especies. La adaptare a los personajes de Sailor Moon cuya creadora es Naoko Takeushi. Desde ya les paso a comentar que van a encontrar mucho Lemon, por lo cual ya quedan advertidas. Saludos. **

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS FUERTES, EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA ESTE TIPOLES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD…**

**Nota de la autora****. Los personajes que fueron apareciendo del primer libro seguirán teniendo el mismo nombre.**

**Los personajes principales serán Serena y Darien, el ya fue nombrados en el libro anterior bajo el nombre de ANDREW y LITA. **

**Los personajes serán los siguientes:**

"**FURY" = "ZAFIRO y HOTARU".**

"**SLADE" = "TAIKI y AMI".**

"**VALIANT" = "YATEN y MINA".**

**Espero les quede claro y no tengan mayores problemas con la lectura. Cualquier cosa me preguntan.**

**Espero les guste.**

**Ahora si, a leer.**

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

Capítulo Diez

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

Serena sabía que estaba empujando a Darien demasiado, sus ojos felinos seguían cada movimiento suyo como si fuera la cosa más fascinante para él. Su respiración se volvió irregular. Los suaves gruñidos que hacía eran más de animal que de humano. Él había admitido que era peligroso, pero ella no creía, ni por un segundo, que pudiera hacerle daño. Sentirse atraída por el líder de las nuevas especies, no era la cosa más inteligente que había sentido, pero se negaba a negarlo. Si para tenerle, tenía que ser provocativa en la cama y hacerle romper su férreo control, lo haría. Ella le deseaba y lucharía por tenerle.

Él le agarró el dedo y se lo llevo a los labios. Serena gimió cuando él se lo metió en la boca y lo chupo. Gruñó. A ella le resulto muy erótica su reacción. La necesidad y el puro deseo brillaba en los ojos de Darien mientras la miraba. Aflojó los labios y poco a poco retiró el dedo del interior de su boca y bajó la mirada hacia su sexo.

Él se movió de repente y la sujeto suavemente de los hombros. Empujó y la insto a tumbarse de espaldas. Ella se decepciono porque estaba segura de que él la estaba rechazando de nuevo. Ella no necesitaba palabras para saber que había perdido esta batalla de voluntades. Cuando ella se echó hacia atrás Darien la agarro con ambas manos de las pantorrillas. Ella se quedo inmóvil y Darien la arrastró hacia él. Empujo sus rodillas para abrir ampliamente sus muslos.

Serena se quedó sin aliento cuando Darien se inclinó hacia adelante y enterró la cara entre sus muslos abiertos. Él le lamió el clítoris firmemente y ronroneo con fuerza. Le soltó las rodillas y deslizo las manos por el interior de sus muslos para evitar que ella los cerrara, le lamió el brote sensible más rápido y más fuerte. Ella gritó de placer y se agarro fuertemente a la ropa de la cama para no agarrarle de pelo.

-"Oh Dios," jadeó ella, lo que estaba haciéndole Darien sentía demasiado bien. No podía pensar y no quería hacerlo.- "¡Sí!"

Él era implacable y su lengua se presionaba contra el punto exacto que la hacia jadear, gemir y presionar su coño contra su boca. Ella quería correrse y sabía que estaba a punto. Su cuerpo se tensó y arqueó la espalda. Estaba tan cerca de correrse que le dolía. Darien se detuvo y ella gritó en protesta. Ella había estado tan cerca. Su lengua bajó hacia la entrada de su coño antes de que pudiera hablar. Ella echo la cabeza hacia atrás cuando una nueva oleada de placer le golpeo. Darien empezó a follarla con la lengua y su nariz se presiono contra su clítoris.

-"Darien", se quejó ella.- "Por favor" Ni siquiera le importaba rogar, sólo quería correrse, lo necesitaba. Su cuerpo ardía.- "Por favor, nene."

La lengua y los labios de Darien se retiraron de su entrada, se cerraron sobre su clítoris y lo mordisqueó. Su lengua se presiono contra él y gruñó en voz alta. Las vibraciones y su lengua volvieron loca de placer a Serena. Se sentía demasiado bien, demasiado intenso y no podía soportarlo. Ella gimió y gimió. Jadeó. Su cuerpo se arqueo cuando el éxtasis la golpeó con una intensidad cegadora.

-"¡Darien!" Su cuerpo se sacudió duro. Ella se dejo caer contra el colchón, temblando e intentando recuperarse del mejor orgasmo que había experimentado en su vida. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando Darien movió las manos de sus muslos y le dio la vuelta para quedara acostada sobre su estomago. La agarro de las caderas y la atrajo hacia él. A ella en este momento, no le importaba por qué lo hizo o cual era su intención. Su cuerpo estaba todavía recuperándose del placer que le había dado con su increíble lengua. Darien se bajo de la cama, tiro ella hasta que sus pies se apoyaron en el suelo y se inclinó hacia adelante para mantenerla inclinada sobre el colchón. Uso un pie para abrirle las piernas y ella sintió la corona de su polla presionando contra su coño. Su cuerpo volvió a responder a él, mientras su grueso eje, lentamente, la penetraba desde atrás. Serena gimió al sentir como su polla la estiraba. Darien la penetraba despacio y para ella era una tortura. Ella se agarro a la ropa de la cama. Darien se retiró poco a poco y empujo lentamente sus caderas contra su culo.

Él ronroneo más fuerte. Serena podía sentir que se estaba frenando y no quería que lo hiciera.

-"Más rápido. Darien, se siente tan bien ", jadeó.- "Más. Dámelo todo".

Darien enterró la cara en su cuello, gruño más fuerte y perdió el poco control que le quedaba. Golpeo las caderas más fuerte y más rápido contra su culo. Las embestidas de su polla la enviaron directamente al cielo. Se tensó de nuevo y ella gritó su nombre. Darien gimió en voz alta cuando sus músculos se apretaron con fuerza alrededor de su sexo, enterró la cara en su hombro y la mordió.

Las embestidas de Darien se volvieron más violentas mientras la llenaba con su semilla. Serena pudo sentir el calor de su semen en su interior.

Serena no podía moverse, sentía su cuerpo como si fuera gelatina liquida en ese momento. Solo el agarre de Darien sobre sus caderas impedía que cayera al suelo, ya que sus piernas no se sostenían.

Darien aparto la boca de su hombro. Ambos jadeaban e intentaban recuperar el aliento. Cuando ella se recupero de la niebla sexual que empañaba su mente, sonrió y le dijo que lo primero que le vino a la mente.- "Wow. En la escala del uno a diez, tienes un quince".

-"Lo siento mucho, Serena. No quería perder el control. Eres tan pequeña, pero te deseaba tanto que no podía pensar. ¿Me perdonas?"

Ella se echó a reír.- "¿Me estás pidiendo disculpas? ¿En serio? No hay nada que perdonar." Volvió la cabeza lo suficiente para encontrarse con su mirada preocupada y mantuvo la sonrisa en su lugar.

-"Ha sido perfecto, increíble y maravilloso".

Él rompió el contacto visual, bajó la cabeza y le dio un beso en el cuello.- "Eres tan delicada. Podría haberle hecho daño a tu cuerpo."

-"Soy pequeña, no puedo discutirte eso, pero no me romperé."

Darien mantuvo la cara contra su cuello. -"Tienes que confiar en mí cuando te digo que eres frágil frente a mí. ¿Estás herida? ¿Fui demasiado duro?" Suavizó su voz. -"¿Necesitas que llame al médico?"

-"No necesito un médico. Estás exagerando." Ella quería reírse de su exagerada preocupación, casi ridícula, pero no quería arriesgarse a herir sus sentimientos. Le tocó profundamente que estuviera tan preocupado por ella.

Un gruñido retumbó en su pecho.- "Te tomé como si fueras una de nuestras mujeres, pero no lo eres. Afortunadamente no perdí todo el control." Darien se retiro de su interior y se enderezo.- "No sé que me pasa contigo. Yo no soy yo".

Serena se dio la vuelta para mirarle a los ojos.-"Tal vez ese es el problema. Asumiste la gran responsabilidad de convertirte en el rostro de las nuevas especies." Se sentó encima de la cama, desnuda y le miró con compasión.- "Sé lo que se siente cuando pretendes ser alguien que no eres. Mi padre es un senador. Me crié rodeada de políticos y de otros idiotas. Se me exige que mi imagen sea perfecta." Ella se encogió de hombros. -"La verdad es que no soy tan educada. Soy una mujer poco femenina. Me vi obligada a mantener conversaciones educadas con personas a las que me apetecía era patearles el culo."

Darien se sentó en el borde de la cama, volvió su cuerpo hacia un lado y la miró, un poco confundido. -"No lo entiendo".

-"Cuando estás ante las cámaras, ante los reporteros y ante el mundo, te comportas como si fueras totalmente humano, pero no lo eres. Cuando estas conmigo eres tú mismo, Darien. Yo te acepto por quién y qué eres. Tú ronroneas y gruñes. Cuando nos besamos pierdes el control, pero eso no es malo." Ella se apoyo sobre sus manos y rodillas, encima de la cama y le sostuvo la mirada.- "No hay nada malo en ti, Darien Moon. Creo que eres increíble y no quiero que te controles conmigo. Quiero conocer a tu verdadero yo y no al Darien que se pone delante de las cámaras. Ahora no estas en el trabajo. Ahora es tiempo de jugar. Te enseñare a divertirte y a derribar esos muros que has construido. Conmigo estarás seguro, Darien".

Darien quería tirar a Serena entre sus brazos y abrazarla. Ella le aceptaba, le comprendía y le estaba ofreciendo la oportunidad de ser el hombre que había sido antes de que de representar a su pueblo.

El anhelo se apoderó de él y en ese instante, supo lo que tenia que hacer. Sintió una puñalada en el corazón. Había hecho una promesa a su pueblo y contaban con él. Él no podía seguir haciendo lo que le dictaba el corazón. Se había enamorado de Serena Dupree, probablemente, lo estaba desde el día que la protegió del otro hombre y vio su sonrisa. Ella creía que podía ofrecerle seguridad, pero estaba equivocada. Esta adorable pelirroja, con su sonrisa, con corazón generoso, era la tentación más peligrosa que se había cruzado en su camino.

-"¿Tienes hambre? ¿Has cenado? Puedo prepararte algo."

Otro golpe para su corazón. Quería darle de comer y le preocupaba que tuviera hambre. Sus hembras preferían que los machos les atendieran después del sexo.

-"¿Hola? Me estás mirando, pero no me respondes." Ella se inclinó más cerca.- "¿Estás cansado? Tengo que advertirte que me gusta dormir piel contra piel. Tengo pensado envolverme a tu alrededor."

Él se iba a romper de nuevo, otra vez perdería el control y besaría su suave boca. Tuvo que luchar contra el impuso de tumbarla boca arriba y hacer el amor con ella. No podía hacerlo. Él dejó escapar las palabras que pensó que la alejarían de él.

-"Nosotros mordemos durante el sexo y se que las humanas son mucho menos tolerantes al dolor. Tuve la tentación de hundir mis dientes en tu piel hasta probar tu sangre, Serena. No quiero asustarte pero no te mentiré. Soy muy fuerte y si alguna vez pierdo el control no tendrás ninguna posibilidad contra mí. Accidentalmente podría romperte los huesos. Soy peligroso".

-"No me harás daño." no le tenia miedo. -"No me gusta el dolor, pero no me dan miedo tus dientes. Estoy segura de que no me romperás la piel y me niego a creer que me harías esas cosas. Veras que tengo razón cuando pases unas cuantas noches conmigo."

Tenía que irse, alejarse de ella, antes de que cediera a su deseo de ser egoísta. Su pueblo dependía de él. Y él había prometido ayudarles. Nada bueno saldría de su relación con Serena. Su gente no lo entendería y su padre no seguiría apoyando a su pueblo. Todo el mundo acabaría sufriendo. Ella seria un objetivo para los grupos de gente que odiaban a las nuevas especies. Quedaría atrapada aquí. Yaten le dijo que el mejor amigo de Mina se alejo de ella cuando se negó a dejarlo.

¿A quién perderá Serena? Es mejor que renuncie a ella ahora, antes de que nos lastimemos más.

-"No habrá más noches juntos. Lo siento, pero no podemos hacer esto otra vez." Su expresión de sorpresa le dolió.

-"¿Qué?" La sorpresa se convirtió rápidamente en ira y entrecerró los ojos.- "De ninguna manera. Te sientes atraído por mí y yo siento lo mismo. Estás siendo un paranoico".

-"Es lo mejor. Nos atraemos, pero esto debe terminar."

Se sentó en la cama y clavó los ojos en él.- "Sólo me querías para un par de noches. Lo tengo. Pensaba que había algo entre nosotros, pero obviamente no lo hay. Ahora ya lo tengo claro."

La había lastimado y lo sabía. Ella trató de ocultar el dolor, pero lo vio en sus ojos. Ella había confundido sus palabras y él prefería ser honesto a dejarla pensar que estaba rechazándola.

-"Tú me asustas, Serena. Siempre mantengo el control, pero lo perdí esta noche. Quería poseerte en todos los sentidos. Quería tu olor y tu tacto... Yo-" Él respiro profundamente.- "No sé cómo explicarlo, pero maldita sea, perdí el control y no quiero volver a correr el riesgo de hacerte daño."

Su mirada se suavizo y sus hombros tensos, se relajaron.- "No me harás daño."

-"No lo sé y tú tampoco, Serena".

-"Estoy tratando de ser paciente contigo, pero estás comenzando a volverme loca. Soy una chica grande, soy adulta y si estar contigo es arriesgado, estoy dispuesta a hacerle frente a las consecuencias. Confío en ti."

-"Eres humana." Él paso instantáneamente de la tristeza al enojo.-"Por eso nunca me involucré con una." Él se pasó los dedos por el pelo, apretó los dientes y trató de centrar sus pensamientos. -"Es mejor terminar con esto antes de que comience."

-"Estás sinceramente asustado." De repente sonrió.- "De mi. Eso es un poco raro." Su mirada se paseo por su cuerpo antes de regresar a sus ojos.- "Dijimos que dormiríamos una noche juntos". Ella palmeó la cama.- "¿A qué lado te gusta dormir?"

Él quería quedarse, abrazarla. Y por primera vez en su vida, no quería dormir solo. Sus hembras nunca se quedaban a dormir con él. Vaciló entre la necesidad de marcharse y su deseo de pasar más tiempo con Serena. El deseo se impuso. Seria su última noche con ella y él se negó a negarse ese placer.

-"Cerrare la puerta y apagare las luces. Me daré prisa."

Ella sonrió.- "Te esperare en la cama."

Darien huyó antes de que pudiera reconsiderar su decisión. Cerro la puerta con llave, apagó todo y rápidamente se dirigió a su dormitorio.

Serena le vio alejarse y su sonrisa se desvaneció en el instante en que salió por la puerta. Darien era terco, paranoico y muy lindo. Sus razones para poner punto final a su relación, antes de que comenzara, podrían ser válidas para él pero ella nunca se alejaba de un desafío. Le gustaba estar con él, le había extrañado cuando se habían separado y había invadido todos sus pensamientos. Ella se metió en la cama, como él no le había dicho que lado prefería, se acostó en el medio.

Darien regreso a la habitación y ella no pudo evitar sonreír. Ella disfruto de la visión de su cuerpo desnudo. Darien apago la luz y se acostó, sobre su espalda, a su derecha. Ella se volvió hacia él, apoyo una mano en su pecho y pasó una pierna por encima de él. Ella sonrió en la oscuridad.

-"Quiero dormir de otra manera. ¿Te importaría? "

-"No. ¿Cómo te gusta dormir? "

-"Ponte de lado. Quiero mi espalda contra tu pecho. "

Darien lo hizo, paso un brazo bajo su cabeza y el otro brazo alrededor de su cintura y la pego a su cuerpo.

-"Me gusta esto", admitió.

-"¿Tienes frío? .Podemos cubrirnos con la sabana"

-"No. Estoy cómoda así. ¿Y tú? "

-"También". Él le sopló en el cuello y acarició su hombro desnudo.- "Me gusta esto".

-"A mi también. Por eso volveremos a dormir juntos".

El brazo alrededor de su cintura se tensó.- "Es mejor para los dos no volver a hacerlo, Serena. No confío en mí mismo cuando estoy contigo. Me vuelves loco de deseo. Te asustaría si me dejara llevar completamente por mis instintos y actuara en la forma en la que me haces sentir."

Ella frunció el ceño, deseaba que él renunciara a su voluntad de hierro. -"No quiero pelear contigo, pero estás siendo demasiado protector. Nada de lo que me has dicho hasta ahora me asusta, a menos que haya algo más que no me estás diciendo."

-"Cuando me corro dentro de ti, quiero rugir. Fue muy duro para mi contenerme esta vez. "

-"La gente grita y gime cuando tienen relaciones sexuales." Ella sonrió.- "Si recuerdas, yo lo hago un montón. A mí me gustaría que lo hicieras".

Serena se volvió en sus brazos para mirarle de frente y pasó una pierna sobre los muslos de Darien.

Le acarició un lado de su cara y después empezó a masajearle el cuero cabelludo con las uñas.

Darien ronroneo suavemente.

-"Si. Me gustan tus ronroneos y tus gruñidos. Me parece sexy. No podrás evitar verme ahora que estoy trabajando y viviendo en el Homeland ¿no? Te advierto que no pienso renunciar a esto Darien. Lo haría si tu no te sintieras atraído por mí, pero lo estas. Estás asustado y eso es porque te importo, ¿verdad?" Su cuerpo se tensó y gruño.-"Si. Eso es lo que yo pensaba."

-"Serena", dijo con voz áspera:- "Lo siento, pero esta es la última noche que pasamos juntos. Tengo una larga lista de razones en mi cabeza, además de las que te he mencionado."

Se mordió el labio y suspiró. -"Sólo estás molesto. Cambiaras de opinión y cuando lo hagas, ya sabes donde estoy."

-"Te pondría en peligro. No podemos hacer esto de nuevo."

Ella movió su culo contra sus muslos y sintió como su polla se endureció en respuesta. Ella sonrió en la oscuridad. Darien podía decir que no, pero su cuerpo le decía que si.

-"Está bien", le dijo para aplacarlo. Él solo estaba angustiado, pero ella se ocuparía de eso más tarde. Su primer objetivo era hacer el amor con él. Tal vez después de que tuvieran sexo unas doce veces se olvidara de su yo-hombre-nueva-especie-grande-y-fuerte-y-tu-frágil-mujer-humana-de-mierda. Se las arregló para no reírse de ese análisis. -"Hablaremos más tarde".

Apoyo una mano sobre su vientre. Ella deseaba que él estuviera sobre su espalda para tocar mejor su cuerpo. Trazó su ombligo con las uñas. Justicia gruñó. Ella se volvió hacia el otro lado, empujo su culo contra él y la espalda contra su pecho. Darien la envolvió en sus brazos. Le encantaba el calor de su cuerpo y nunca se había sentido tan bien entre los brazos de un hombre. Ella inhaló su aroma maravilloso y le escuchó ronronear.

Me estoy enamorando, admitió en silencio.

Un recuerdo destelló en su mente. La primera vez que hizo paracaidismo, tuvo mucho miedo, pero quería volar, así que se lanzo de cabeza sin dudarlo. Ayudaría a Darien a superar sus miedos, aunque corriera el riesgo de terminar con el corazón roto.

Una contracción de la dura longitud de su polla contra su culo, la apartó de sus pensamientos.

Deslizo la mano hacia atrás y le agarro su culo firme. Él ronroneó suavemente y maldijo.

-"Maldita sea, mujer. Deja de hacer eso."

Ella movió las caderas contra él, agarró la mano en su cintura, la puso sobre su pecho y lo amasó. Serena siguió frotando su culo contra su polla y le ofreció su cuello. Su cuerpo no necesita ningún juego previo. Estaba preparada para tomarlo y le dolía por la necesidad de tenerlo dentro de ella otra vez. El recuerdo de lo que su lengua le hizo a su clítoris, fue suficiente para humedecerla.

-"Tómame otra vez", susurró.- "Te necesito, Darien. No me lo niegues."

Darien le masajeo el pecho sin su ayuda esta vez. -"Maldita sea, Serena." Sus labios rozaron su cuello y sus caderas comenzaron a mecerse, lentamente, contra ella.

-"Sí," ella gimió.

-"Quédate quieta. Iremos despacio".

Serena abrió los muslos y se negó a obedecer la orden o a tomar las cosas con calma. Continuaba controlándose y ella no quería que lo hiciera. Ella deseaba al verdadero Darien, al hombre que gruñía y ronroneaba durante el sexo. Ella metió una mano entre sus piernas y envolvió sus dedos alrededor de su eje rígido.

-"Serena", gruñó.

-"Follame, bebe. Duro, rápido. Dámelo todo".

Ella engancho una pierna en su muslo, inclino las caderas, guió la corona de su pene hasta la entrada de su coño y empujo las caderas hacia atrás. La sensación de ser estirada por su polla, aumento su deseo. Darien le mordió el hombro y ella lo sintió directamente en su clítoris Él no le rompió la piel, pero era una línea muy fina entre el placer y el dolor. Serena gimió más fuerte y él aparto los dientes de su cuello.

-"No te muevas", gruñó.

-"No." Ella se agarro al brazo bajo su cabeza para ayudarse a mover las caderas frenéticamente. Ella aumentó el ritmo y obligo a su polla a penetrarla más profundo.-"No me tortures", jadeó. -"No te quiero lento".

Darien emitió un profundo gruñido vicioso y sus dientes se cerraron sobre su hombro otra vez. La sensación de su mordedura no dolía pero aumentaba su pasión. El placer atravesó su cuerpo y la mano de Darien la agarro de la cadera. Ella pensó que él iba a inmovilizarla, pero no lo hizo.

Darien la follo más rápido, más profundo y lo suficientemente fuerte para que la cabecera de la cama golpeara contra la pared. Serena no podía pensar. Ella estaba demasiado inmersa en el éxtasis y en la sensación erótica de sus dientes en su hombro. Él no se detuvo y sus músculos se tensaron en anticipación al clímax. Darien se introdujo en ella una y otra vez, rápido, duro y profundo. Serena echó hacia atrás la cabeza, contra su hombro y se corrió con fuerza. Sus labios se separaron pero apenas registró que había gritado .Darien arrancó los dientes de su piel, la sujeto más fuerte de la cadera y él la siguió. Ella sintió los chorros calientes de su semen llenarla. Sintió cada gota de su liberación mientras sus músculos vaginales le ordeñaban. Un rugido atronador casi la ensordeció

Ambos jadeaban. Los dedos de Darien empezaron a masajearle la cadera. Serena quería reír, pero no tenia fuerzas. Este era el Darien que quería ver. Le lamió el hombro y ella sonrió. Él era tan dulce. Primero le mordía y ahora trataba de calmarla. Era un poco extraño, pero no desagradable.

Podría acostumbrarme a eso.

-"Este es el mejor sexo que he tenido en toda mi vida", murmuró.- "Me gusta que me lamas pero si deseas usar esa lengua en otros lugares que me harían disfrutar más, solo házmelo saber."

Darien dejo de lamerle y respiro hondo.- "Estoy limpiándote la herida. Maldita sea, Serena, es por esto que no podemos estar juntos. Es el mejor sexo que tuve nunca, pero te he lastimado".

-"¿Qué herida?" Volvió la cabeza, pero no pudo ver nada.

-"Te mordí en el hombro." Su voz sonaba triste.- "Lo siento, cariño. ¿Te duele?"

-"No. No puede ser tan grave. No te preocupes por eso." Ella lo había disfrutado.

Se puso tenso.- "¿Que no me preocupe por esto? Te mordí, maldita sea. Te hice sangre."

Escucharon unas sirenas a lo lejos y Darien maldijo.

-"Está bien," murmuró ella, un poco sorprendida porque estuviera sangrando, pero no le dolía.-"Probablemente sea la alarma de un coche."

-"No". Él retiró su polla aún dura de su cuerpo y la giro sobre su estómago, para liberar su brazo de debajo de su cabeza, tan rápido que ella se quedó sin aliento. Se levanto de la cama. -" Son los oficiales de seguridad de la puerta. Nos han escuchado".

La luz la cegó cuando Darien encendió la lámpara de la mesilla de noche. Esperó a que su visión se adaptara. Ella observo a Darien mientras se ponía los calzoncillos, se inclinó y agarro su ropa.

La ira irradiaba de él. -"Dúchate o me olerán en tu cuerpo."

Serena se sentó. -"No me importa que los demás lo sepan."

-"A mi si. No permitas que entren en la casa o me olerán aquí. Diles que estabas en la ducha y no escuchaste nada. Muévete, maldita sea. Tienes unos tres minutos o menos antes de que lleguen. Ellos tienen llaves maestras y entraran si no abres la puerta".

Se acercó a la ventana y la abrió de golpe. Serena le miro con asombro mientras él pasó por encima del alféizar y volvió a cerrarla. Se apartó de la ventana y desapareció en la oscuridad.

-"Maldita sea", susurró Serena, casi se cayo de la cama en sus prisas de ir al baño. Ella trató de que no le doliera.

Oh, pero me duele y no me molestare en negarlo. Él no quiere que sepan que hemos estado juntos. ¿Se avergüenza de mí?

Encendió la luz, se metió bajo el chorro fuerte de agua helada y no se molestó en ajustar la temperatura.

-"Hijo de puta", susurró ella, cogió la botella de gel de baño y se froto con furia la piel. -"¡Hombres! No me puedo creer esto. ¡Qué culo¡ ".

Hizo una pausa, se pregunto por qué estaba haciendo lo que había pedido. Puede que él tenga un problema con que la gente sepa que hemos dormido juntos pero yo no. Ella se estremeció bajo el agua fría y volvió a maldecir.

Una sensación de ardor le hizo girar la cabeza sobre su hombro. Vio el mordisco y las marcas de sus colmillos. Puso el hombro bajo el agua y lavo la marca con jabón. Tal vez por eso no quería que nadie supiera que habían dormido juntos. Darien Moon, el rostro poderoso de las nuevas especies, había perdido la compostura hincándole el diente a una humana. La prensa retorcería la historia. Para mal. Como solía hacerlo siempre.

-"¡Mierda!" Apagó el agua, salió y cogió una toalla para secarse. Agarro el perfume que su padre la había comprado. Nunca usaba perfume, pero esta vez seria útil. Las Nuevas Especies odian los olores artificiales y serviría para enmascarar el olor de Darien. Dejó caer la toalla, cogió el perfume y entro corriendo en su habitación. Roció el perfume en el aire y sobre ella.

-"!Ja¡. Si esto no enmascara tu olor, nada lo hará. "

Arrojó la botella en la cama, se vistió con rapidez y volvió a agarrar el perfume antes de salir corriendo de su habitación. Llamaron a la puerta .Serena roció un poco más y la arrojo al sofá.

Agitó los brazos frenéticamente para difundir el olor y abrió la puerta principal.

Dos oficiales de las nuevas especies la miraban seriamente, con sus armas en la mano. Barrieron con la mirada la habitación detrás de ella y uno de ellos dio un paso para entrar en su casa. Ella abrió los brazos, se agarró al marco de la puerta y lo bloqueó.

-"¿Qué pasa? ¿Saltó la alarma de coche?"

El que quería entrar en su casa tuvo que dar un paso atrás para que no tocarla.- "¿Grito usted?"

-"No. Yo estaba en la ducha, pero oí la alarma cuando apagué el agua. Si no era la de un coche, ¿Era la de incendios?"

Los dos hombres se miraron y luego la miraron. El segundo inhalo profundo e hizo una mueca. Se tapó la nariz con una mano y dio un enorme paso atrás. El otro hizo lo mismo. Ella no tenía su sentido del olfato pero el fuerte olor a gardenias le había humedecido los ojos.

-"¿Podemos echar un vistazo a tu casa?"

-"No hay nadie aquí. ¿Crees que yo grite? No lo hice. Tal vez el viento ha saltado la alarma de un coche. A veces pasa".

-"Está bien. Nos alegramos de que estés bien. Cierra la puerta. Si usted escucha o ve algo, pulse la alarma." Señaló a la pared.

-"Por supuesto. ¡Gracias!" Serena cerró la puerta y echó la llave. Se apoyó en la madera y cerró los ojos. Ella respiró hondo, hizo una mueca y se apartó de la puerta. Tengo que ventilar la casa y ducharme de nuevo.

**/*/**

Darien estaba en la piscina. Inhaló y se volvió hacia los dos oficiales de seguridad que se acercaban a él. Habían entrado por la puerta trasera en lugar de entrar por su casa.

-"¿Qué está pasando? ¿Se activo la alarma? La escuche hace un rato. ¿Está todo bien?" no le gustaba mentir pero que tenía que proteger a Serena. Dudaba que ellos se lo dijeran a alguien, pero su gente tenia amistad con algunos empleados humanos. Un resbalón y llegaría a oídos equivocados. No quería correr ese riesgo con ella.- "¿Tenemos un problema de seguridad?"

Uno de ellos se encogió de hombros. -"Escuchamos un grito y un rugido."

Darien había practicado mentalmente su historia.- "Yo rugí, pero no oí un grito." Señaló a la puerta de atrás. -"Tropecé con la silla cuando me disponía a nadar. El dolor en el dedo del pie me cabreo. Rugí, me quité la ropa y me puse a nadar para aplacar mi ira".

El segundo oficial se movió y frunció el ceño.- "¿No escuchaste un grito?"

-"No. Tal vez confundiste el ruido de la silla con un grito. La estrelle contra la pared cuando tropecé."

-"Sentimos haberte molestado, Darien. Pensamos que habían atacado a la humana."

-"¿A Serena Dupree? ¿Está bien?"

-"Ella está bien. Fuimos a su casa, pero ella no nos dejó entrar."

-"Huele", el otro maldijo. -"A flores".

-"A perfume", gruñó el otro. -"Deberías prohibirle que lo use aquí, Darien. Mi nariz aún arde".

Darien ocultó una sonrisa. Ella sabia que el perfume fuerte les irritaba la nariz y confundía su sentido del olfato. Chica lista.

-"Le enviare una nota."

Los dos hombres se miraron confundidos. -"Tal vez estaba viendo una película de terror. Las hembras humanas gritan todo el tiempo. Tendremos que preguntar quien estaba viendo una de esas para rastrear el origen de la perturbación."

-"No molestes a nadie. La única mujer humana aquí es Serena Dupree y ella dice que está bien."

"¿Te has hecho daño con la silla Darien? Puedo llamar al medico para que te eche un vistazo. "

Darien negó con la cabeza y nado hacia un lado de la piscina.- "Estoy bien. "

Los hombres vacilaron. Darien salió de la piscina y agarro la toalla que había arrojado sobre una silla. Él la envolvió alrededor de sus caderas y arqueó una ceja cuando los enfrentó.

-"¿Algo más?"

-"¿Por qué la humana vive aquí? No ponemos en duda tu decisión, pero tenemos curiosidad Darien".

-"Esta es la zona más segura del Homeland. Su padre cuida de nosotros y se encarga de nuestras cuestiones legales. Le prometí que ella estaría a salvo. Ella salvó a nuestras hembras y las trajo a casa. Serena Dupree es una amiga de confianza."

Uno de ellos habló. -"Lo entendemos. Gracias por explicarlo."

Darien esperó hasta que se fueron para secarse un poco el pelo. Se volvió para mirar la casa de al lado. La luz del dormitorio de Serena permanecía encendida. Tenía ganas de saltar la pared y golpear su ventana. La frustración se apoderó de él mientras se alejaba. Quería hacerlo... pero no lo haría.

Había perdido el control, le había hecho sangre y al rugir, había traído la atención sobre ellos. Eso le molestó profundamente, nunca había rugido al estar con una mujer. Ella sacaba facetas de él, que no podía permitirse liberar. Necesitaba pensar y despejarse. Se mantendría alejado de ella hasta que pudiera encontrar la manera de controlar sus emociones, porque Serena Dupree…...le estaba volviendo loco.


	11. Capitulo 11

**Hola Chicas esta historia no es mía es de la autora Laurann Dohner. El libro se llama "JUSTICE" y es el Libro 4 de la Serie las Nuevas Especies. La adaptare a los personajes de Sailor Moon cuya creadora es Naoko Takeushi. Desde ya les paso a comentar que van a encontrar mucho Lemon, por lo cual ya quedan advertidas. Saludos. **

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS FUERTES, EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA ESTE TIPOLES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD…**

**Nota de la autora****. Los personajes que fueron apareciendo del primer libro seguirán teniendo el mismo nombre.**

**Los personajes principales serán Serena y Darien, el ya fue nombrados en el libro anterior bajo el nombre de ANDREW y LITA. **

**Los personajes serán los siguientes:**

"**FURY" = "ZAFIRO y HOTARU".**

"**SLADE" = "TAIKI y AMI".**

"**VALIANT" = "YATEN y MINA".**

**Espero les quede claro y no tengan mayores problemas con la lectura. Cualquier cosa me preguntan.**

**Espero les guste.**

**Ahora si, a leer.**

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

Capítulo Once

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

-"Kakyuu" Serena sonrió.- "Estás aquí! ¿Por que no estas en la Reserva?"

La mujer de más de dos metros sonrió.- "Llegué esta mañana. Mi mejor amiga Hotaru quería que viniera a casa para compartir una noticia conmigo y me quedare aquí un tiempo. Ella es la humana que esta casada con Zafiro".

-"He oído hablar de ellos. Espero que sean buenas noticias"

-"Lo son. Lo siento, pero no puedo compartirlas. Todo lo que puedo decirte es que ella y su marido querían algo y lo lograron."

-"Esa es una buena noticia".

-"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Quieres ver a las mujeres que trajiste? Todavía están en la Reserva y lo están haciendo muy bien. Se han adaptado muy bien. Se decidió que debían permanecer allí en vez de traerlas aquí, están disfrutando de los árboles y de su libertad."

-"En realidad, trabajo aquí. Es una historia larga."

Los ojos de Kakyuu se abrieron como platos. -"¿En serio? ¿Haciendo qué?"

Serena volvió la cabeza para mirar a Rini. Había pasado toda la mañana y parte de la tarde ayudándole a instalarse en su apartamento. Suzu y Momo habían ayudado también. Al principio, cuando Rini había visto a las mujeres mucho más altas y más fuertes que ella, se había asustado, pero ahora estaba sentada en la sala de estar hablando con la mitad de ellas.

-"Esa es Rini. La recuperamos en una finca en Washington. No sé en que consiste mi nuevo trabajo, pero por ahora estoy ayudándole a adaptarse a su nueva vida. Ella lo está llevando bien."

-"Me gusta su nombre. Encaja. Ella eligió bien." Kakyuu sonrió y miro a Serena.

-"En realidad, yo lo elegí. Sigo diciéndole que ella puede cambiarlo en cualquier momento y espero que lo haga." Se encogió de Serena.- "Tenia que ponerle un nombre y ese es el que se me vino a la mente."

-"¿Por qué le pusiste un nombre?"

Serena apretó los dientes. -"Porque ella solo recordaba dos nombres y me negué a dejar que alguien volviera a llamarla así."

La mirada de Kakyuu se endureció.- "¿Como la llamaban?"

Serena miró a la mujer más alta. -"No creo que quieras saberlo."

-"Cuéntame".

Serena suspiró, Kakyuu tenía derecho a saberlo.- "Ellos la llamaban basura y mono. Esos eran los dos únicos nombres que ella podía recordar."

La mujer alta de la nueva especie gruñó y escupió una retahíla de maldiciones que habrían hecho sonrojar a un marinero de toda la vida. Serena asintió con la cabeza. Las dos mujeres se miraron la una a la otra hasta que la ira de Kakyuu se desvaneció.

-"Gracias. Es un nombre muy bonito.".

-"Gracias." Serena sonrió de repente.- "Entonces, ¿Tienes ganas de dormir un poco ahora que estás fuera del hotel?"

Kakyuu se rió. -"Mandaron a Mina y Yaten a su casa. Darien dijo que necesitaban privacidad ahora que están casados. Él puso guardias alrededor de su propiedad para ayudar a Yaten a mantenerla a salvo. Tal vez sus gritos son tan fuertes porque ella es humana y él de las nuevas especies".

Serena logró mantener la sonrisa en su lugar cuando destello en su mente el recuerdo de la noche anterior. Ella y Darien habían echo sonar la alarma de seguridad. -"¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?"

-"Por supuesto." Kakyuu la llevó a la cocina y cogió unos refrescos de la nevera. Le señalo hacia un taburete.- "golpea! Me encanta hablar."

Serena se sentó a su lado. -"Yaten es león, ¿no?"

-"Creemos que sí. No podemos afirmarlo ya que los registros fueron destruidos. Pero por su colorido y su personalidad, suponemos que su ADN esta mezclado con el del león. ¿Qué pasa con él? "

-"Conocí a Darien Moon y tiene el mismo tipo de ojos que Yaten. ¿Es un león?" Eso explicaría el rugido del orgasmo.

-"Su color no es igual. En mi tiempo libre, estudio a los animales. Quería saber con que tipo de animal nos mezclaron a algunos de nosotros." Kakyuu la miró orgullosa.- "Creo que su ADN esta mezclado con el leopardo negro o panteras como las llaman los humanos".

Serena logró mantener la boca cerrada a pesar del shock. -"¿No debería tener el cabello de color negro? Quiero decir, Yaten tiene el pelo del color de un león. Conozco a Ojo de águila y el color de su pelo y el de sus ojos son los de gato".

Kakyuu se mordió el labio. -"No puedo hablar de esto contigo, Serena".

-"¿Por qué no?"

Kakyuu vaciló de nuevo, pero dejó escapar un suspiro. -"Eres nuestra amiga y salvaste a nuestras mujeres. Sé que puedo confiar en ti. Algunos de nosotros nos coloreamos el cabello. Eso es todo lo que te puedo decir."

¿Darien se tiñe el pelo?

Eso explicaba por qué el color de su pelo se veía diferente en persona. En la televisión y en las fotos era más claro.

-"¿Por qué lo hace? ... o sea, ¿por que hacéis eso?"

-"Algunos de nosotros tenemos que parecer más humanos y nuestro color natural lo hace más difícil. Por favor, no se lo cuentes a nadie. Podría meterme en problemas".

-"No se lo diré a nadie. Te doy mi palabra. Por ejemplo, si alguien se tiñe el pelo rubio ¿Su color natural es el negro?"

-"Exactamente. Tendría un aspecto más humano y menos amenazador."

Como alguien que se enfrentara continuamente al público. Como alguien que siempre estaba frente a los humanos. Serena trató de imaginarse a Darien con el pelo negro, pero le resulto difícil. Eso le explicaba por qué sus largas pestañas eran negras. A veces veía un poco de azul oscuro en el fondo de sus ojos, pero desde lejos parecían marrones. Una imagen de Darien con el pelo negro...mirándola, destello en su cabeza. Peligroso y feroz. Tiene sentido. Darien, con el cabello claro se veía más humano. Menos terrorífico. Me he acostado con un hombre pantera. Eso explicaba los ronroneos, los ojos felinos y sus rugidos en el sexo. Eso explicaba como con las uñas había destrozado la ropa de la cama y el colchón. Garras. Las panteras eran animales peligrosos A lo mejor por eso teme hacerme daño.

-"¿En qué estás pensando?"

Serena se alejo de sus pensamientos y forzó una sonrisa para Kakyuu. -"En un hombre".

Kakyuu sonrió ampliamente. -"Te gusta uno ¿eh?"

Serena negó con la cabeza. -"No."

-"Oh. Tus preguntas acerca de nuestros hombres es por una razón, ¿no es así? He oído que Ojo de águila estaba hablando de ti. Es felino y por eso me preguntaste por Yaten, ¿no es así? Mencionaste su nombre. Te juro que no se lo diré a nadie. Ojo de águila es atractivo y es muy divertido."

¿Ojo de águila? Serena no sabía si sentirse aliviada por la suposición de Kakyuu .Pero Serena estaba pensando Darien. Así que se limitó a sonreír.

-"Te gusta Ojo de águila. He oído que has hecho mella en él."

-"¿Oíste eso? Él se ofreció a invitarme a una cerveza y a presentarme algunos amigos."

-"Deberías conocerle".

-"Soy humana y Ojo de águila una nueva especie".

La sonrisa de Kakyuu desapareció. -"¿No estarías con alguien de mi clase?"

-"No es eso". Ella se mordió el labio, tenia que tener cuidado con lo que decía.- "Una vez hable con algunos de vuestros hombres", mintió, pero también expondría su dilema real.- "Ellos dejaron claro que no dormirían con una mujer humana. Él, quiero decir, Darien me dijo que no quieren involucrarse con una mujer humana porque tienen miedo de perder el control y hacerles daño."

-"Es cierto. Nuestros hombres son fuertes y dominantes. ¿No lo sabias?"

-"La mayoría de los hombres son mandones. Ese es un rasgo universal que viene con el tener pene".

Kakyuu no se rió con la broma de Serena.- "No. Tus hombres les dicen a las mujeres lo que deben hacer, porque es lo que quieren que hagan. Nuestros hombres nos dominan físicamente y necesitan hacerlo. Hay una gran diferencia".

-"¿Podrías explicármelo? Soy muy curiosa".

-"Cuando un macho y una hembra de nuestra especie tienen sexo, ellos nos montan por detrás. Él usará sus dientes en el hombro para dominarnos si sienten que estamos amenazando su dominación. La necesidad de mantener el control durante el acto sexual es abrumadora. Es difícil de describir, pero hay un punto aquí..." Ella se acercó y le tocó los hombros. -"Que se siente muy bien y no duele, cuando nos muerden. Nunca nos rompen la piel, pero sabemos que no debemos movernos o pueden herirnos accidentalmente."

Serena tenía una venda bajo la camisa.- "¿Qué tipo de accidentes?"

-"Pueden hacernos sangrar. Es raro, pero a mi me paso una vez. Ese macho mató a uno de los técnicos cuando quiso sacarme de la celda. No quería dejarme ir o que otros machos estuvieran conmigo. Él era muy posesivo. No me amaba y supongo que él me mordió para demostrar que yo era suya, tal vez para marcarme, porque no luche contra él mientras teníamos sexo. Dijo que sus entrañas le estaban gritando que me mantuviera. Ahora que somos libres, evitamos tener relaciones sexuales, a menudo, con el mismo macho. Queremos asegurarnos de que recuerdan que no queremos que se sientan posesivos con nosotras. Nuestros hombres podrían ser peligrosos para las de tu clase."

-"¿Por qué serian peligrosos para las humanas?"

-"Porque cuando nuestros hombres sujetan con los dientes, las humanas no saben que no deben luchar o intentar apartarse. Si lo hicieran, podrían enloquecerlos. Si un hombre te monta desde detrás y te muerde, ¿no te asustarías? Podrías luchar, ¿no es así? Si luchas sus dientes podrían rasgarte la piel o sus manos podrían hacerte daño al intentar inmovilizarte. Pueden ser suaves y agradables, pero si desafías su dominio durante el acto sexual, sentirán el impulso incontrolable de demostrarte que es digno de ti. Es una necesidad. Es lo que son. Si tienes relaciones sexuales con él, a menudo, pueden empezar a sentirse posesivos. Si eso ocurre, no te dejaría ir. Lucharía por mantenerte a su lado y mataría a cualquiera que tratara de alejarte de él. Si les permites que te conozcan, pueden enamorarse. Y eso es muy peligroso en nuestra especie"

-"No puede ser tan peligroso ya que hay parejas mixtas".

-"Sí, pero los hombres matarían a cualquiera que tocara a sus compañeras. Tú conoces a Mina y Yaten. A él no le gusta que otros hombres la miren. Ella se somete voluntariamente a él y se ha entregado por completo, están enamorados. Yaten matara con sus propias manos a quien se atreva amenazarla, Serena. Lo peligroso seria si uno de nuestros hombres se enamorara y ella no le correspondiera. Él nunca le haría daño, pero creemos que cualquier hombre que intentara tocar a esa mujer, perdería una parte del cuerpo. Entiendo porque nuestros machos tienen miedo de tener sexo con mujeres humanas. Si decides tener relaciones sexuales con Ojo de águila, necesitas saber cómo manejar a uno de nuestros machos".

Serena no estaba segura de querer saber la respuesta, pero aún así hizo la pregunta.- "¿Qué necesito saber?"

-"Nunca le pidas a un hombre que se someta a ti. Ellos son dominantes y eso los enoja. Para ellos sería un reto. Como si estuvieras cuestionando su capacidad de dominarte. Los hombres siempre controlan el sexo. No luches si te sujeta con los dientes. Perderán el control y trataran de inmovilizarte".

-"¿Es malo que pierdan el control?"

-"¡Sí!" Kakyuu deslizó la mirada por el cuerpo de Serena.- "Te rompería. Nuestros hombres son fuertes y nuestra idea de juegos previos sería como una áspera lucha para ti. "

-"Está bien" estaba un poco confundida.

-"Nunca le mires directamente a los ojos cuando este enojado, estarías retándole. Mira al suelo y no te muevas hasta que se calme. Nunca tengas sexo con él si está realmente excitado porque pueden ser agresivos. Debes decir que no, si alguna vez Ojo de águila te dice que desea morderte y probar tu sangre. Le harías sentir que te posee y querrá mantenerte para siempre."

-"Creo que lo tengo. Gracias. Por favor, olvídate de Ojo de águila, ¿de acuerdo? No estoy considerando dormir con él. Tenía curiosidad. "

Kakyuu sonrió. -"Por supuesto".

La otra mujer no le creyó, pero Serena lo dejo estar y se levanto. -"Ha sido un día muy largo y me voy a casa. Iré a comprobar que Rini esta bien antes de irme. Me alegro de que estés aquí, ahora nos veremos más a menudo".

-"Yo cuidare de ella durante tu ausencia. Puedes irte a descansar un poco. ¿Volverás mañana? "

-"Sí".

Serena salió del edificio, mientras repasaba lo que había aprendido de las nuevas especies. Según el consejo de Kakyuu, no debería someter a un hombre de las especies en la cama, pero ella ya lo había echo. Al pedirle a Darien estar encima durante el sexo, le había desafiado y su reacción había sido poner fin a su encuentro. Kakyuu dijo que nunca le habían permitido a las mujeres tener el control durante el sexo, pero Darien le había permitido montarlo. No tenía ni idea de qué hacer con él, tal vez, no era como la mayoría de las nuevas especies ya que tenía que enfrentarse todos los días a los humanos. Trataba diariamente con los seres humanos que trabajaban en el Homeland, con los medios de comunicación, con su padre y con un montón de personas que trabajaban en el bienestar de las nuevas especies. Darien le había mordido en el hombro, pero entonces no sabía lo que significaba. Ella había ignorado su petición de que permanecer inmóvil, no quería provocarlo o imponerse a su dominación. Se había movido contra él, lo empujó para que la tomara como quería que lo hiciera, por eso le había echo sangre. Por supuesto que no quería mantenerla para siempre.

Nop. Él quería poner fin a su breve relación antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de comenzar. No me extraña que no quiera volver a verme. La tristeza golpeó duro a Serena mientras conducía el carro de golf hacia su casa. Esa misma mañana, al salir de su casa, se lo había encontrado estacionado en la calzada con pequeño mapa. El oficial de las puertas le había asegurado que era para ella. Tenía un vehículo para poder moverse por el Homeland, pero no tenía dónde ir... Salvo a su casa.

Cuando paso por las puertas, había un nuevo oficial en el puesto de control de seguridad, pero él no la detuvo. Él solo le sonrió y le saludó con la mano mientras abría las puertas. Serena le devolvió el saludo y condujo hasta su casa, cuando llego estacionó el carro de golf en el camino de entrada. Sabía que había metido la pata con Darien. Las nuevas especies deberían venir con un manual titulado "Lo que tienes que hacer para no insultarlos"

Abrió la puerta principal y entro, el terrible olor del perfume había desaparecido finalmente. Su mirada se desvió a la planta a su izquierda y sonrió. Lo había escondido allí por si alguna vez necesitaba volver a enmascarar el olor de Darien. No volverá. Se dijo mentalmente y su estado de ánimo rápidamente se desinflo.

Una ducha rápida, ropa cómoda y cocinar, le ayudaría a mantener sus pensamientos lejos de Darien. Le gustaba cocinar, le relajaba y le encantaba comer. El único problema era que tardaría una semana en comerse toda la carne que estaba asando en el horno. Se mordió el labio, mientras lo observaba girar lentamente y decidió que mañana les llevaría unos bocadillos de carne asada a las mujeres. Las nuevas especies comían un montón, pero ella no. Ella se dio la vuelta y decidió que lavaría toda su ropa nueva antes de usarla. Cuando termino se metió en esa increíble bañera para matar el tiempo.

El timbre de la puerta sonó y ella sonrió. Tiene que ser Darien! Se seco rápidamente y se puso la ropa de nuevo mientras su mente trabajaba a toda velocidad buscando una forma de hacerle bajar la guardia. Aunque por otro lado... si había vuelto era porque tenia las cosas claras ¿no? El timbre volvió a sonar y ella salió corriendo del cuarto de baño.

-"Ya voy. Un momento! "

Serena abrió la puerta mientras su corazón se aceleraba y sonrió, estaba deseando verle. No era Darien, eran dos hombres grandes de las nuevas especies. Ambos vestidos de uniforme y no parecían contentos.

El de la derecha hablo.- "Soy Jedite. Nos han entregado todas tus pertenencias y nos han pedido que te las trajéramos. ¿Te importa si descargamos el jeep ahora y las metemos dentro? Tenemos que informarte que seguridad registró tus cosas. Es un procedimiento estándar y no se te ha confiscado nada".

-"Está bien. Gracias. Claro" dijo ella.- "Me pongo los zapatos y os ayudo".

La nueva especie de la izquierda le mostró su desagrado. -"No. Eres demasiado pequeña y nos retrasarás. Sólo siéntate y mantén la calma. No tenemos malas intenciones." Él tomó aliento.- "Soy Fiore. No estás en peligro. "

Sus palabras le resultaron divertidas pero se obligó a ocultarlo. Realmente parecía nervioso así que bajo bajó la mirada. Eran nuevas especies y quería que se sintieran a gusto con ella.

-"Gracias. Esperare en el interior y sé que no estoy en peligro". Ella retrocedió.

-"Bien." gruñó Jedite, giró sobre sus talones y se marchó hacia el jeep. El otro le siguió.

Serena levantó la mirada, vio que la parte trasera del jeep estaba llena de cajas y finalmente se permitió sonreír. Pensaban que estaría aterrada de ellos y querían asegurarse de que comprendía que no estaban allí para matarla! Que lindos¡ Ella se rió de nuevo y miro hacia la sala de estar para decidir donde podrían apilar las cajas.

-"Podéis dejarlas ahí." Señaló. -"Gracias. Siento que haya tantas. No me di cuenta que había acumulado tantas cosas."

Uno de ellos olfateó el aire y miro hacia la cocina. Los dos siguieron haciéndolo cada vez que traían las cajas. Ella inhaló el aroma tentador del asador, se dio cuenta de que podrían tener hambre y decidió que trataría de hacerse su amiga. Los chicos finalmente dejaron las dos últimas cajas.

-"Muchas gracias. Os lo agradezco. ¿Os gustaría quedaros a cenar? Tengo un montón y es una costumbre humana alimentar a la gente. Es una forma de mostrar nuestro agradecimiento".

Los hombres se miraron el uno al otro un poco confundidos.

-"Es carne asada y está cortada en rodajas finas. No es como la que vosotros soléis comer, pero creo que os gustara. Os agradecería que me dierais la oportunidad de hacernos amigos. Me acabo de mudar aquí y no conozco a muchas personas".

Fiore respondió por los dos.- "Nosotros aceptamos. Para nosotros los amigos son importantes."

-"Lo son". Ella sonrió.- "¿Por qué no os sentáis en el sofá? Podéis quitaros los zapatos, encender la televisión y relajaros mientras termino de hacer las papas en el microondas. No tardare más de quince minutos."

Cerraron la puerta y se dirigieron hacia el sofá. Serena se volvió, entró en la cocina y sacó el asado. Parecía realmente cocido por fuera pero le faltarían unos quince minutos para que estuviera completamente hecho por dentro. Normalmente ella no lo comía así, pero estaría perfecto para sus invitados. Metió las tres patatas en el microondas y puso la mesa para tres. La emoción se apoderó de ella ante la posibilidad de hablar con los dos hombres. Ella estaba familiarizada con las mujeres, pero los machos eran completamente diferentes. Tal vez, eso le ayudaría a tratar la próxima vez con Darien. Tal vez, fueran amables y respondieran a cualquier pregunta que les hiciera.

Serena entró en la sala de estar.- "La cena está lista. ¿Queréis comer en la mesa de la cocina o en la mesa de café. "

Los dos hombres se levantaron al instante y se acercaron con cautela, como si temieran asustarla.

-"Estaríamos honrados de comer en tu mesa de la cocina. Gracias, Sra. Dupree". Respondió Fiore

-"Por favor, llámame Serena y soy yo la que tiene el honor de teneros como invitados." Ella los llevó a la cocina y se dirigió a la nevera. Les pregunto que querían de beber, agarro los refrescos y se sentaron a la mesa. Sonrió a ambos hombres. -"Empezad a comer y no os preocupéis por los modales en la mesa, yo no los tengo. Sólo sentíos como en casa, ¿de acuerdo? Hay un montón de comida y espero que os lo podáis comer todo o tendré que utilizar las sobras para hacer una tonelada de sándwiches. Me ahorrarías esa molestia".

Jedite pincho un trozo de carne, lo miró como si tuviera miedo de darle un bocado, pero luego se lo metió en la boca. Serena hizo una pausa para observar su reacción, esperaba que le gustara. Él sonrió mientras masticaba. La observo sorprendido hasta que se lo trago.

-"¡Esto esta realmente bueno! Gracias, Serena."

-"Sí," estuvo de acuerdo Fiore, después de tragarse el primer bocado.- "Esta delicioso. No sabía que se podía cocinar de esta manera. Nosotros nos limitamos a dorarlas en grandes rodajas. Deberías darnos la receta."

-"Te la escribiré después de cenar. Es muy fácil." Señaló al horno. -"Eso hace todo el trabajo. Meto la carne, pongo el temporizador, ajusto la temperatura y espero a que se haga. Cualquiera puede hacerlo."

Comieron en silencio, los hombres consumieron bastante carne. Serena resistió el impulso de hacerles un montón de preguntas. Por lo menos espera a que hayan terminado cenar, razonó.

Jedite finalmente dejó de comer, soltó el tenedor y la miró fijamente. Ella le sostuvo la mirada. -"Gracias por invitarnos a cenar. Somos dos hombres que no conoces. Creímos que estarías aterrada".

Fiore se aclaró la garganta.- "No queríamos traer tus cosas porque pensábamos que cuando nos vieras te echarías a llorar." Hizo una mueca horrible y se estremeció.- "No soporto ver a una mujer llorando".

Serena no pudo detener la sonrisa que apareció en su rostro. -"Estoy acostumbrada a estar rodeada de hombres grandes y no me asusto fácilmente. ¿Sabéis cuál era mi antiguo trabajo?"

Ambos hombres negaron con la cabeza. Serena empezó a contarles en que consistió su trabajo con el equipo, les hablo de los hombres con los que estuvo trabajando y de todas las nuevas especies que habían recuperado. Los dos hombres la escucharon con interés. Terminó con lo de la bala y con el por que había terminado en el Homeland.

-"¿Sabes que no te atacaríamos o te forzaríamos a tener relaciones sexuales?" Fiore parecía sincero.-"Un compañero nos dijo que probablemente cuando nos vieras creerías que íbamos a violarte."

Jedite se rió. -"Él dijo que dañarías nuestros oídos con tus chillidos en cuanto abrieras la puerta."

-"Y que llorarías." Fiore se rió. -"Tenía la esperanza de que pensaras que era un violador y simplemente gritaras en vez de estallar en sollozos histéricos. Eso dañaría menos mis oídos".

Serena se rió.- "Dile a tu amigo que lamento decepcionarlo."

-"Él estará decepcionado cuando le contemos lo de la cena." Jedite sonrió. -"Tenia que venir él pero yo le debía un favor".

Fiore se volvió a reír.- "Deberías llevarle un pedazo de la carne. Me reiré de la cara que pondrá cuando él la pruebe".

Serena se levanto.- "Te traeré un taper para que te lleves unas pocas rodajas de carne".

-"Eres una buena mujer, Serena." dijo Jedite.- "Me alegro de que no te hayas asustado."

-"Yo también", se rió entre dientes Serena, coloco unas rodajas de carne en un taper y lo metió en una bolsa de plástico y regreso a la mesa.

Todavía se estaban riendo cuando un gruñido los sobresalto a todos. Serena se giró hacia la fuente del sonido y se quedó boquiabierta cuando vio a Darien en la puerta de la cocina. La rabia brillaba en sus ojos entrecerrados, tenía los puños apretados a los costados y ni siquiera el impecable traje gris de chaqueta suavizaba las vibraciones peligrosas que emanaban de su expresión.

Él no la miro, su atención estaba enfocada exclusivamente en sus invitados. El sonido de una silla golpeando contra el suelo le hizo girar la cabeza en esa dirección. Tanto Jedite como Fiore se habían puesto de pie, los dos habían bajado la cabeza y miraban al suelo. Ella se levanto y se apartó de la mesa. Serena frunció el ceño y se dio la vuelta para mirar a Darien. Estaba furioso por alguna razón, sus hombres estaban aterrorizados y ella no tenía ni idea de por qué estaba tan enojado.

-"Hola, Sr. Moon". Ella se negó a llamarlo Darien ya que le había dejado muy claro que no quería que nadie supiera habían estado juntos.- "Gracias por hacer que me entregaran mis cosas. No sé por qué estás molesto. Estábamos cenando y te invitamos a tomar asiento si tienes hambre".

La mirada furiosa de Darien se encontró con la de ella. Él gruñó y le mostró los dientes afilados.

Serena se cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho mientras le miraba directamente a los ojos. Quería preguntarle cuál era su problema.

-"Fuera", gruñó Darien.- "Ahora".

Los dos hombres caminaron pegados a las paredes de la habitación para mantenerse lo más lejos de su líder. Ella echó un vistazo a la mesa, vio que se les había olvidado la bolsa y la agarró. Ella paso junto a Darien pero evito tocarlo.

-"Esperad". Los dos hombres estaban en la puerta principal cuando ella los llamo y le tendió la bolsa. -"Se te olvidó esto para tu amigo. No sé qué está pasando, pero lo siento por eso. "

Jedite miró.- "Nunca mires a las nuevas especies a los ojos cuando te gruñen. Está enojado por algo." aceptó la bolsa. -"Gracias, Serena."

Serena escucho un rugido feroz. Jedite retrocedió y ambos hombres huyeron. Serena apretó los dientes y cerró la puerta despacio. Escucho como se alejaba el Jeep mientras respiraba profundamente para calmarse antes de girarse hacia el hombre cabreado.

Darien la fulminó con la mirada, a unos ocho metros de distancia y le gruñó otra vez. Sus ojos de gato brillaban por la rabia, sus manos eran puños y todavía le estaba mostrando los dientes.

Serena miró hacia atrás, ya no tenía que preocuparse de los testigos porque estaban solos, así que dio rienda suelta a su propio temperamento.

-"¿Qué fue eso?" Ella gritó.- "Les invite a cenar después de que descargaran todas mis cosas. Pensé que podría hacer algunos amigos. ¿Cómo te atreves a entrar en mi casa y a decirles que se marchen? ¿Por que no tocaste el timbre? ¿Te rompiste las dos manos y no podías pulsarlo?"

Otro gruñido salió de la garganta de Darien. Alzó una mano, agarró la corbata y la rompió. Cogió su chaqueta y no se molesto en desabrocharse los botones, se la arrancó y la tiro al suelo. Serena le observó y su ira se desvaneció por la conmoción.

-"No tienes permitido dejar que los hombres entren en tu casa y mucho menos que los invites a quedarse", gruñó. -"Ellos vinieron aquí y se quedaron demasiado tiempo. Me imaginé lo peor cuando no se fueron."

-"¿Estas vigilando mi casa?"

Se quitó los zapatos y los lanzó lejos, uno de ellos golpeó el sofá y el otro golpeó la pared junto a la puerta. Respiraba con rapidez y todos los rastros del bien arreglado y generalmente tranquilo Darien Moon, se habían ido. Esta era una parte de él que nunca había visto y tenía que admitir que le asustaba. Trató de envalentonarse, ya que siempre le había ayudado en el pasado.

-"¿Por qué vigilas mi casa? ¿Se te olvidó que anoche me dijiste que no volverías otra vez? Recuerdo esa conversación muy bien. También recuerdo cómo saliste por mi ventana para que nadie supiera que el "todo poderoso Darien Moon" había pasado un rato en mi cama. No regresaste. ¿Temías que al dormir conmigo te picaran las pulgas?"

Los ojos de Darien se estrecharon y gruñó. -"Márchate", advirtió con una voz profunda. -"Tienes que alejarte de mí."

-"Esta es mi casa", jadeó.- "Tu te vas. No pienso esconderme hasta que pases la rabieta."

Se lanzó a por ella. Serena sintió el peligro al instante. Este no era su ex-marido. Él le gritaba cuando se enfadaba, pero Darien parecía salvaje y su mirada le decía que haría más que gritarle.

-"Mierda", susurró ella. Ella se tensó y recordó las palabras de Kakyuu. Ella bajó la cabeza, cerró los ojos y se quedó inmóvil. Entonces comenzó a rezar. Él estaba a su lado y respiraba pesadamente. El corazón le latía con fuerza mientras se preguntaba si seria capaz de hacerle daño. No estaba segura de nada. Los segundos pasaron muy lentamente. La respiración de Darien se ralentizó y ella sintió alivio cuando la sensación de peligro se desvaneció. Los consejos de Kakyuu habían funcionado.

-"Serena" La voz Darien todavía era animal pero más suave y no parecía tan amenazadora.

Ella abrió los ojos y vio que su pecho estaba a medio metro de ella.- "¿Qué? ¿Puedo marcharme o me harás daño? "

-"Maldita sea", dijo entre dientes y retrocedió.

Serena levantó la vista para mirar a Darien. No sabía que estaba pasando o por qué estaba actuado de esa manera, pero en este momento no quería saberlo. Se dirigió a la cocina. Poner algo de espacio entre ellos le pareció una buena idea. Ella recogió la mesa y enjuago los platos antes de meterlos en el lavavajillas. Guardó los restos de la cena en la nevera y evito regresar a la sala de estar, por que él todavía estaba allí.

-"Serena"

Se dio la vuelta para enfrentarse a Darien. Parecía más tranquilo, pero con la ropa desordenada y sin zapatos.-"¿Qué fue todo eso?"

-"Porque no podía estar con vosotros." Su expresión era ilegible. -"Les vi entrar y cuando vi que no se marchaban pensé que uno de ellos podría tocarte. Enloquecí. Si te hubieran puesto un dedo encima, les habría matado." Su voz se quebró y se aclaró la garganta.- "Habría matado a mis propios hombres. Ahora estoy tranquilo, pero nunca vuelvas a dejar a otros hombres entrar en tu casa. Nunca vuelvas a estar a solas con uno. En ningún lugar."

Serena le miró mientras sus palabras se asentaban en su cerebro aturdido. Él no la quería, pero tampoco quería que otro hombre la tuviera. Hijo de puta.

-"Déjame decirte cómo va a ser, Darien. No te permitiré que decidas quien puede o no puede entrar en mi casa. Trabajo para la oficina nacional de estadística, pero mi vida personal es mía. Perdiste el derecho de decirme" enfatizó la última palabra. -"lo que puedo o no puedo hacer en el instante que decidiste que no querías verme más. Tú no me quieres, así que no te atrevas a decirme que no puedo pasar tiempo con otros hombres."

Se movió tan rápido que no tuvo tiempo de intentar defenderse. Darien la agarró, se la echo al hombro y se encamino hacia la habitación. Cerró la puerta de una fuerte patada y la arrojó de espaldas en el centro de la cama, tan rápido, que el movimiento la dejó mareada durante unos segundos.

Darien la fulminó con la mirada.- "Si quieres un hombre, me tendrás", gruñó. Se arrancó la cara camisa y bajó las manos a los pantalones.-"Yo soy el único varón que te tocara."

Serena estaba sorprendía pero no tenia miedo. Ella respiraba con dificultad, sin embargo, todavía estaba un poco enojada. Darien se soltó el pelo y este cayo sobre sus hombros. Una imagen que nunca olvidaría. Se veía sexy y feroz. Se arrancó los pantalones, los tiro a un lado, ella enfoco toda su atención en su polla y no vio como una mano le agarraba el tobillo.

Él la arrastro hacia él y la otra mano le arranco los pantalones. Durante unos segundos se quedo inmovilizada por la confusión, pero el instinto y los años de entrenamiento se hicieron cargo, le dio una fuerte patada en el estómago. La fuerza del impacto hizo que le soltara el tobillo y se tambaleara hacia atrás, mientras soltaba un gruñido de dolor.

Serena rodó, cayó al otro lado de la cama y lo miró.-"No voy a permitir que me hagas daño." Su voz tembló y levantó los brazos en una postura defensiva.

Él la miró mientras se frotaba la marca roja en el estómago.-"No voy a hacerte daño. Voy a follarte. ¿Querías ver mi verdadero yo?" Levantó la barbilla y abrió los brazos.- "Aquí estoy, cariño."


	12. Capítulo 12

**Hola Chicas esta historia no es mía es de la autora Laurann Dohner. El libro se llama "JUSTICE" y es el Libro 4 de la Serie las Nuevas Especies. La adaptare a los personajes de Sailor Moon cuya creadora es Naoko Takeushi. Desde ya les paso a comentar que van a encontrar mucho Lemon, por lo cual ya quedan advertidas. Saludos. **

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS FUERTES, EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA ESTE TIPOLES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD…**

**Nota de la autora****. Los personajes que fueron apareciendo del primer libro seguirán teniendo el mismo nombre.**

**Los personajes principales serán Serena y Darien, el ya fue nombrados en el libro anterior bajo el nombre de ANDREW y LITA. **

**Los personajes serán los siguientes:**

"**FURY" = "ZAFIRO y HOTARU".**

"**SLADE" = "TAIKI y AMI".**

"**VALIANT" = "YATEN y MINA".**

**Espero les quede claro y no tengan mayores problemas con la lectura. Cualquier cosa me preguntan.**

**Espero les guste.**

**Ahora si, a leer.**

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

Capítulo Doce

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

Oh, mierda. Bueno, yo le dije eso. Supongo que debería haber tenido más cuidado con lo que deseaba.

Serena apartó sus pensamientos, le miro a los ojos y arqueó las cejas.

-"Vaya. ¿Ahora usas el sarcasmo Darien? ¿Por qué no meas en la esquina de la cama para marcar tu territorio?" Él gruñó, pero Serena no tenía miedo y estaba preparada para enfrentarse a él. Estaba celoso y eso le irritaba más que nada. Él no la quería, pero no quería que nadie más que estuviera con ella.-"Si crees que voy a dejar que te acerques a mí de esa manera, te equivocas. Me dejaste. Márchate y no vuelvas hasta que sepas lo que quieres. Entonces hablaremos".

Darien se acerco al borde de la cama, con los brazos aún abiertos. Ella retrocedió.-"Sé lo que quiero. A ti."

-"Detente".

Se detuvo pero no se veía feliz. Mantuvo su mirada fija en ella, sus fosas nasales se abrieron y bajó los brazos a los costados.- "No. Ven a mí, Serena".

Ella negó con la cabeza.- "No soy tan frágil, bebé". Ella utilizó su propio término para dirigirse a él. -"Anoche saliste por la ventana para ocultar el hecho de que nos estamos viendo. Y por si eso no era suficiente, no regresaste. Esperé por ti y me molesta que me trates de esa manera."

Él frunció el ceño.- "Te estaba protegiendo de todos."

-"Fuiste un culo. Podías haber dormido en mi cama, pero no lo hiciste. Nadie lo habría sabido. Te encubrí. Enmascare tu olor con los oficiales. No tenían ni idea de que habías estado aquí."

-"¿Quieres discutir en este momento?" Él se miró la polla y luego a ella.

Ella casi se rió al ver su expresión de frustración. Ella le deseaba, él estaba desnudo en su habitación y siempre podrían hablar más tarde. La discusión, el miedo y la ira le hicieron sentirse viva. Ella le deseaba y él la deseaba a ella. Empezó a desabotonarse la camisa, lentamente, decidida a hacerle pagar un poco más por la mierda que le había hecho pasar. Le arrojó la camisa y él la atrapó. El sujetador fue lo siguiente que le arrojó. Darien se lo llevo a la nariz e inhalo profundamente y después lo dejó caer al suelo.

Darien quería arremeter contra ella, pero se contuvo y lucho por mantener el control. Ahora que estaba segura de que acabarían en la cama, quería que él se acercara a ella como lo había hecho antes de darle la patada. Engancho los pulgares en las bragas, se volvió y meneó su culo mientras lentamente se las bajaba. La mirada de él se quedo fija en la curva de su trasero hasta que las bragas cayeron al suelo. Apoyo ambas manos en el borde de la cama y le miró por encima del hombro.

-"¿Qué? ¿Quieres una invitación por escrito? ¿Por qué no te subes a la cama y discutimos nuestros problemas más adelante?"

Se movió rápido, pero en vez de subirse a la cama, se acerco a ella, la agarro de las caderas y la y arrojó sobre la cama. Darien le agarro los muslos y le abrió las piernas hasta dejar su coño totalmente expuesto a su mirada. Ella bajo la mirada y vio que su polla estaba a centímetros de su coño. Ella se tensó, sabia que podía tomarlo entero, pero primero necesitaba un poco juego.

-"Me invitaste a cenar y quiero comer", dijo con voz áspera, dio un paso atrás, se inclinó sobre ella y su pelo cayó sobre su bajo vientre. Él le dio un beso en la cara interna del muslo y se dio un festín con su clítoris. Serena echó la cabeza hacia atrás, se agarro la colcha y gimió por el placer que le estaba dando con su boca. Su lengua se movió contra su brote sensible rápidamente y ella empezó a acariciar sus propios pechos. Ella apretó sus pezones, Darien ronroneo y las vibraciones la enviaron cerca del orgasmo.

-"Oh Dios, me encanta cuando haces eso", jadeó. -"Estoy tan cerca, nene. No te detengas."

Él ronroneo más fuerte y Serena gritó cuando el clímax la golpeo duro. Ella intento alzar las caderas, pero las fuertes manos de Darien la mantuvieron contra la cama. Su boca y manos le soltaron y ella abrió los ojos. Darien subió por su cuerpo con la gracia de una pantera. Sus miradas se encontraron y su boca tomo la de ella en un beso que le robó el aliento.

Ella envolvió las piernas alrededor de sus caderas mientras entraba en ella de un empujón. Ella gritó contra su lengua y él gruñó. Tenía sobre ella a un gran macho follandola rápido y duro. El éxtasis de ser tomada de esa manera, de lo bien que se sentía, la envió a un segundo clímax.

Darien hundió la cara en la cama y rugió cuando sus paredes vaginales se apretaron alrededor de su eje grueso. Se sacudió contra ella violentamente mientras la llenaba con su liberación. Ella envolvió los brazos alrededor de sus hombros y se aferró a él. Le acaricio la espalda, le encantaba tenerle encima de ella, dentro de ella. Darien levanto un poco el rostro, sujeto parte de su peso con los brazos y le beso en el cuello.

-"Eso fue increíble".

Él levantó la cabeza, la miró a los ojos y le frunció el ceño. -"No fui suave".

-"No me quejo. Era más bien un cumplido." Ella sonrió. -"Este fue el mejor de los rapiditos".

Un gruñido de desagrado salio de la garganta de Darien y de repente su rostro se cernía a pulgadas del suyo. Él cambió de posición y ahuecó con una mano un lado de su cara. Su pulgar le acariciaba la mejilla.

-"Lo siento, perdí los estribos y nunca soy…"

-"¿Un imbécil? ¿Un culo? ¿Celoso?" Ella disfruto al sugerirle esas definiciones que le dejaron perplejo.

Su mirada exótica se estrecho. -"Tan brusco", decidió. -"Reconozco que sentí celos. Si alguna vez permites que otra persona te toque, le matare Serena. Le haré pedazos. ¿Me entiendes?"

Su sonrisa se desvaneció.- "Realmente no quieres decir eso ¿no?"

La ira brilló en esos hermosos ojos.- "Sí. El pensamiento de que alguien te toque me vuelve loco." su voz era profunda.- "La idea de otro hombre besándote, poniendo sus manos sobre ti, incluso-"

-"Lo entiendo," ella le interrumpió. -"No me gusta la violencia. "Ella movió sus manos sobre su pecho, acariciándole.- "Haré un trato contigo."

-"No haré ningún trato con esto".

-"Deja de decirme que se acabó, deja de decirme que no podemos vernos y no tendrás motivos para volver a sentir celos." Ella le sostuvo la mirada. -"Me gustaría tener un hombre en mi vida y en mi cama. No necesito a dos. Y sólo te quiero a ti."

Su enojo se desvaneció.- "No es así de simple."

-"¿Por que no?".

-"Porque me comprometí con mi pueblo y estar contigo solo sumara más problemas a los que ya tenemos." Él respiro profundamente y la tristeza se reflejo en su miraba. -"Se me ocurren mil razones por las que es una mala idea estar contigo, pero sigo aquí. Eres mi única debilidad, Serena. Te deseo y no me parece lógico que no me ayudes a mantenerme lejos."

Eso le derritió un poco por dentro.- "¿Qué tipo de problemas crees que te causara el estar conmigo? cuéntame".

-"Tan pronto como se enteren de que estamos saliendo, los grupos de odio empezaran a gritar que somos animales y que no deberíamos vivir. Los fanáticos religiosos gritaran que es un pecado que los animales tengan relaciones sexuales con las mujeres humanas." Una pequeña sonrisa curvó sus labios.- "Me gusta pecar contigo."

Ella se echó a reír.- "Si. El lado positivo es que la mayoría de la gente cree que esos grupos están formados por idiotas. No les hagas caso. "

-"Ellos protestan en las puertas, hacen amenazas de muerte y tengo otras cosas que considerar." Su humor se desvaneció.- "Serás un objetivo. Lo se de primera mano. Ellos no sólo vienen a por nosotros, también atacan a las mujeres con las que estamos. Estarías en peligro cada vez que salgas del Homeland".

-"Puedo cuidarme sola, además, ahora trabajo y vivo aquí." Ella le masajeo los hombros y encogió los suyos.- "No me gusta ir de compras a los centros comerciales y puedo comprar cualquier cosa que necesite por Internet. ¿Qué sigue?"

Vaciló y su atención se centró en su pelo extendido sobre la cama. Ella sabía que él estaba evitando decirle algo así que movió debajo de él para atraer su atención de nuevo a sus ojos. Él la miró y arqueó las cejas.

-"¿Qué más? Habla conmigo, maldita sea. Puedes ser totalmente honesto. Sólo háblame".

-"Tu padre".

Las dos palabras tuvieron un efecto frío sobre ella. -"Así es. Mi papá. Sí, eso podría ser un problema."

-"Él puede quitarnos su apoyo. Tu padre representa a las nuevas especies en Washington. Contamos con él y si se entera de que estamos juntos. Podría herir a mi pueblo. "

-"Aceptara que estamos juntos. Eso no es lo que me preocupa. Me preocupa lo que tendría que soportar como figura pública. Algunos podrían exigirle que dimita.".Ella se mordió el labio inferior.-"Porque no aceptaran que este conmigo." Ella se relajó-. "Él estará encantado siempre que yo sea feliz. Confía en mí. Estoy más preocupada por su trabajo. El representar a las nuevas especies se ha convertido en su p-" Se detuvo porque si decía "proyecto personal" Darien podría ofenderse. Se aclaró la garganta. -"La pasión de su vida," lo sustituyo.

Darien suspiró. -"Exactamente. El estar juntos podríamos causar un montón de problemas para todos y ... "

-"¿Y qué?"

-"No estamos seguros de adonde nos llevara esto."

-"Así es." Ella estuvo de acuerdo. -"Apenas nos conocemos el uno al otro."

-"Es por eso que quería evitar verte", admitió. -"En realidad, deberíamos considerar esto, Serena."

-"Quiero estar contigo y tu quieres estar conmigo. ¿Me equivoco?"

-"No."

-"Está bien." Suspiro. -"Solo tenemos dos opciones. Dejar de vernos, algo que no queremos hacer, o lo mantenemos en secreto hasta que estemos seguros de que queremos mantener una relación más estable."

Él la estudió.- "¿Quieres mantener nuestra relación en secreto? No me avergüenzo de estar contigo. Me acusaste de eso y no es cierto"

-"Es lo más inteligente en este momento ¿no? Creo que estamos de acuerdo en que es lo mejor considerando todo lo que está en juego. Realmente no quiero causarle problemas a mi papá o darle a esos lunáticos de las puertas otro motivo para acosar a tus pobres oficiales."

Él frunció el ceño.- "No me gusta mentir."

-"No tienes que mentir." Ella sonrió.- " Solo finge que estás tratando con la prensa. Sabes como manejar la situación. Lo único que importa es que seamos totalmente honestos con los que realmente nos importan." Ella ahuecó su cara.- "Entonces, ¿cómo será Darien? ¿Quieres que lo mantengamos en secreto hasta que estemos seguros?" Ella se echó a reír.- "No soy una chica a la que le gusta salir a cenar o ir al cine. Me gusta pasar las noches en casa."

-"Tú eres perfecta".

-"Oh, me gustaría que fuera verdad. Te quedaras esta noche, ¿verdad? Todavía tengo que dormir contigo."

-"Trata de sacarme de la cama." Dejo caer un poco su peso para inmovilizarla bajo su cuerpo.

-"Estoy demasiado cansada y no tengo ninguna motivación para moverte ya que me gusta donde estas exactamente. No pude dormir mucho anoche y sé que es pronto, pero estoy cansada".

-"Yo tampoco. Quería volver, pero no sabía si me esperarías después de que huí por la ventana. Lo siento por eso. No quiero hacerte daño, pero tengo que pensar en mi pueblo y todo lo que hago se refleja en ellos. Me sentí destrozado".

-"Te entiendo más de lo que te puedas imaginar. Mi padre sufre las consecuencias de lo que hacen sus hijos. Todo se refleja en él y tú representas a las especies ante el mundo. Tienes mucho en común con él. ¡Es espeluznante! tengo-sexo-con-alguien-que-trabaja-con-mi-padre."

Él se rió y ella sonrió.- "Tú me haces feliz, Serena. Me alegro de tenerte a mi lado. Eres como un rayo sol que alumbra la oscuridad de mi vida".

-"Tu sacudes mi mundo y mi cabecera."

Me encanta su sonrisa, pensó, mientras admiraba su hermoso rostro. Estaba contenta porque no siguiera negando lo que había entre ellos. Entendía por qué se había negado a seguir viéndola. Cada preocupación que él había mencionado era válida para los dos. Ella quería proteger a las nuevas especies y no les causaría más dolor. Mantendrían su relación en privado y evitarían los problemas, al menos, hasta que estuvieran seguros de su relación.

-"Al menos no hemos activado esta noche las alarmas." Poco a poco se retiró de su cuerpo y se acostó sobre su costado, abrió los brazos y en silencio, la instó a acercarse a él.

Serena no dudó en acurrucarse en su cálido abrazo. Se sentía increíblemente protegida y sentía, que era entre sus brazos, donde debía estar, donde pertenecía. No se preocuparía de si su corazón terminaba destrozado en el futuro. Valía la pena correr el riesgo.

-"Duerme, Serena," jadeó él y le dio un beso en la cabeza.- "Estoy aquí y no me voy a ir."

-"Esto me gusta", admitió.- "Deberías dormir aquí todas las noches."

El corazón de Darien se acelero ante la invitación de Serena a compartir su cama de forma permanente. Él quería hacer precisamente eso. La idea de poder mantenerla a su lado para siempre le hizo sentir emociones que nunca había experimentado antes. Cerró los ojos, inhalo su aroma y sus brazos se apretaron alrededor de ella.

Esta es la felicidad que Zafiro, Taiki y Yaten sienten al mantener a sus compañeras. Ese pensamiento hizo que abriera los ojos y que su corazón galopara en su pecho. La idea de mantener a Serena a su lado, en su cama y de comprometerse con ella en todos los sentidos, no le asustaba. Su polla se endureció en respuesta

Maldita sea. Cálmate, instó a su cuerpo. La respiración de Serena le dijo que dormía plácidamente y se negaba a despertarla para hacer el amor con ella tan pronto. Él contuvo un resoplido. Había sido demasiado duro cuando trato de demostrarle que él era su hombre y que sólo él entraría en su cama.

Sintió vergüenza por la forma en la que había entrado en su casa. Habría matado a Fiore o a Jedite si uno de ellos hubiera intentado tener relaciones sexuales con su Serena. La Rabia le quemo ante el pensamiento de que otro hombre pusiera las manos sobre su mujer.

Mía. Si. Ella es mi mujer. Él la atrajo contra su cuerpo y la abrazó un poco más fuerte, pero se aseguro de no aplastarla. Era tan pequeña comparada con él, tan frágil. Sus instintos de protección volvieron a la vida como nunca lo habían echo antes. No le era fácil admitir que habría matado a uno de sus propios hombres, pero no se mentiría. Por Serena lo habría hecho. Y más tarde habría lamentado tener las manos manchadas de la sangre de su gente. Le inquietó darse cuenta de lo mucho que sus sentimientos habían crecido en tan poco tiempo.

Un zumbido suave atrajo su atención y salio de la cama, con cuidado de no despertarla. Tenía que contestar al teléfono o alguien iría su casa para asegurarse de que estaba bien y descubrirían que no estaba allí. Cogió sus pantalones rotos y salió corriendo de la habitación a la vez que sacaba el móvil del bolsillo.

-"Darien." No había mirado el identificador de llamadas.

-"Lo siento. ¿Estabas comiendo? ¿En la ducha? Contestaste a los cinco timbres. No quiero saber si estabas en el baño haciendo otras cosas." Nicolás se rió entre dientes. -"Esto no se podía aplazar".

-"Comí antes de salir de la oficina. Estaba lejos del teléfono. ¿Qué es?"

-"Tu reportera favorita se presentó en la puerta exigiendo verte. Está esperando una respuesta."

-"No." La irritación brilló.- "Me niego a hablar con esa mujer otra vez."

-"Está siendo inflexible y nos está amenazando con publicar la noticia de que una nueva especie se ha casado con una mujer humana en la Reserva".

Entró en la sala y caminó. -"No tiene importancia. Mina le dijo a sus amigos que se iba a casarse con Yaten. Les fotografiaron juntos cuando la secuestraron. Esperaba que esto sucediera."

-"Está bien. ¿No dices siempre que es mejor ser cortés con estos buitres para que no nos calumnien en sus periódicos?"

-"Me niego a permitir que esa mujer se me acerque otra vez."

Nicolás se echó a reír.- "Ella quiere un pedazo de Darien".

Él gruñó en respuesta.- "Piensa que soy demasiado estúpido como para no darme cuenta de que está tratando de seducirme para tener acceso a la información clasificada. Ella no está buscando un compañero solo quiere una serie de artículos exclusivos para impulsar su carrera".

-"Ella es linda, aunque demasiado habladora".

-"Juré que nunca le permitiría hacerme otra entrevista después de la última vez."

-"Me gustaría haber visto tu cara cuando te enseño las tetas." Resopló Nicolás. -"No me hubiera importado verlas. ¿Cómo salgo de este lío?"

-"Llama a mi secretaria y dile que vaya a la oficina para la entrevista o puedes hablar personalmente con la periodista. Puede que te muestre los pechos si piensa que te puede engatusar para extraerte la información."

-"No. Yo no me acuesto con las hembras humanas. Soy demasiado inteligente para eso."

Darien permaneció en silencio, era incapaz de decir nada ya que Serena dormía cerca del pasillo y su olor le mantenía la polla dura.

-"Me encargare del buitre. Le diré que tuviste que marcharte a una reunión en la Reserva. Hablando de eso, Miles Eron llamo para recordarte que te espera mañana a las nueve en su oficina. "

-"Fantástico." Él se abstuvo de gruñir, estaba cansado de las reuniones.

-"Están preocupados por nuestra imagen y para eso se les contrató." Nicolás hizo una pausa. -"Te van a pedir que te tiñas el pelo de nuevo. Se te está poniendo oscuro. Ya sabes cómo son nuestros consultores de los medios".

-"Esto es una tortura. Esta mierda apesta."

-"Por eso me alegro de no ser tú. Yo me encargo de la periodista y tú puedes volver a lo que estabas haciendo."

Darien dudó.- "¿Puedo pedirte un favor?"

-"Por supuesto."

-"Estoy cansado, Nicolás. Me gustaría poder dormir una noche sin que me interrumpan. ¿Puedes encargarte de lo que surja?"

La compasión brotó en el tono del otro macho. -"Por supuesto. Te mereces eso y mucho más. Yo me encargo de todo. Tú duerme y descansa. Esa reunión de mañana será un infierno y los dos sabemos que tendrán a esa mujer en la oficina para teñirte el cabello. "

-"Gracias."

-"Duerme un poco y no te preocupes. Yo me encargare de todo y llamare a los funcionarios para asegurarme de que se mantienen lejos de tu casa. No quiero que patrullen demasiado cerca y que te despierten".

-"Eso no es necesario. Yo ya les dije a evitaran mi casa".

-"Se preocupan por ti y quieren asegurarse de que estas seguro. No podemos permitir que nada te pase.", Se rió Nicolás. -"Nadie quiere tu trabajo. Te necesitamos porque eres el único al que no le importan los comentarios de los humanos. Tú eres el más tolerante y el más educado. Nadie querría estar en este mundo de mierda sin ti .Tu eres el que nos mantiene unidos."

Los hombros de Darien se hundieron. -"Yo no creo que eso sea cierto".

-"Lo es." esta vez no había humor en la voz de Nicolás. -"Es por eso que me voy a asegurar de que nadie te moleste mientras duermes. Estaríamos jodidos sin ti. Duerme profundo, hombre ".Él colgó Darien cerró su teléfono y lo apretó tan fuerte en su mano que casi lo aplasto. Se quedó mirando la puerta de la habitación de Serena. Nunca se habría imaginado que desearía otra cosa más que cuidar de su pueblo y asegurarse de que se fusionaba bien con el mundo fuera de las instalaciones de pruebas. Una pelirroja sexy, había cambiado su vida. Él la quería, pero sabia que no podía tener ambas cosas. Dejó su teléfono sobre la mesa, entro y cerró la puerta del dormitorio y miró el reloj.

Era temprano para ir a la cama, pero estaba cansado de su vida, agotado de tantas responsabilidades y desconsolado porque un día tendría que renunciar a Serena por el bien de su pueblo. Él se metió en su cama, inhaló su aroma y la tomó en sus brazos. Ella murmuró su nombre en sueños, le dio un beso en el pecho y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de él. Darien Moon no podría mantenerla a su lado, pero por ahora tendría lo que más quería. Cerró los ojos y decidió que disfrutaría de cada segundo que pudiera pasar con su Serena.


	13. Capítulo 13

**Hola Chicas esta historia no es mía es de la autora Laurann Dohner. El libro se llama "JUSTICE" y es el Libro 4 de la Serie las Nuevas Especies. La adaptare a los personajes de Sailor Moon cuya creadora es Naoko Takeushi. Desde ya les paso a comentar que van a encontrar mucho Lemon, por lo cual ya quedan advertidas. Saludos. **

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS FUERTES, EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA ESTE TIPOLES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD…**

**Nota de la autora****. Los personajes que fueron apareciendo del primer libro seguirán teniendo el mismo nombre.**

**Los personajes principales serán Serena y Darien, el ya fue nombrados en el libro anterior bajo el nombre de ANDREW y LITA. **

**Los personajes serán los siguientes:**

"**FURY" = "ZAFIRO y HOTARU".**

"**SLADE" = "TAIKI y AMI".**

"**VALIANT" = "YATEN y MINA".**

**Espero les quede claro y no tengan mayores problemas con la lectura. Cualquier cosa me preguntan.**

**Espero les guste.**

**Ahora si, a leer.**

Capítulo Trece

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

-"Así que ¿cuando vamos a dormir en tu cama?"

Serena cargo el último plato en el lavavajillas y se volvió. Darien estaba sentado y tenía su portátil en la mesa. Había dormido las últimas cuatro noches en su casa. Salía antes de la oficina para cenar juntos, obviamente, hacia un gran esfuerzo para pasar tiempo con ella y realmente lo apreciaba.

Después trabajaba un rato y dormía con ella, pero cuando se despertaba él ya se había ido.

Él no levantó la vista de la pantalla. -"No podemos".

Ella le frunció el ceño.- "No he visto tu casa y me gustaría hacerlo."

Por fin levantó la vista de su pantalla.- "Serena, en mi casa entran demasiadas personas. Siempre tengo visitas por una u otra razón y tengo a un macho de las nuevas especies limpiándola. No puedes ir o dormir allí."

-"¿Por qué no?"

-"Porque te olerían. El hombre que limpia mi habitación sabría que tenemos sexo en cuanto cambie las sabanas o sospecharía si lo hiciera yo mismo." Él le ofreció una mirada de disculpa antes de fijar su atención en su ordenador. -"Nadie tiene una razón para venir aquí y es más seguro."

Ella le observo escribir hasta que su teléfono móvil sonó. Él lo agarro y respondió. Habló en voz baja con alguien durante unos diez minutos acerca de un banquete y sobre las medidas de seguridad.

El teléfono sonó unos minutos más tarde, alguien tratando de obtener una cita con Darien para hacerle una entrevista. Serena salió de la cocina mientras él trataba con ellos y se sentó en su sofá.

Ella trató de no sentir lástima de si misma. Darien estaría trabajando hasta las diez. Utilizaba la mesa del comedor como su oficina. Ella recordó su infancia. Se había jurado que nunca se enamoraría de un hombre que estuviera tan obsesionado con el trabajo como lo estaba su padre y este palidecía en comparación con Darien. Era irónico como el infierno. Ella sonrió. Si fuera su novia podría decirles a todos que necesitaba tomarse una noche libre. Darien no quería que los demás se enteraran de que estaba con ella. No podía ver su casa o pasar una noche en su cama. Sabía que había sido su idea, pero estaba empezando a molestarle.

Esto mejorara, se consoló. Está acostumbrado a vivir solo, tal vez se está poniendo al día con el trabajo para tomarse una noche libre... está tan lleno de mierda. !Mierda¡ él no cambiara!

Se puso de pie, se estiró y salio al patio trasero. Su mirada se alzó hacia el cielo estrellado, hacia la luna casi llena y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho. Las relaciones eran difíciles y lo sabía. Se había enamorado de un tipo que tenia un montón de responsabilidades. Esa era una de las razones por la que le amaba y esperar que cambiara, sería un error. Lo sabia de primera mano. Conner, su ex-marido, se había casado con la imagen de la hija de un senador, pero la persona tras esa imagen, nunca le había gustado.

-"¿Serena?"

Se volvió para mirar a Darien y le sonrió. -"Hola".

-"La cena estuvo genial. Me encantó. Gracias".

-"Me di cuenta cuando repetiste dos veces".

-"Lo siento, estuve hablando por teléfono todo el tiempo, pero era una llamada importante. Estamos tratando de comprar una propiedad en Nuevo México. Nunca es fácil para nosotros. No sólo tenemos que comprar la tierra, también tenemos que ganarnos el apoyo local y asegurarnos de que el Estado está dispuesto a apoyarnos antes de comprarla. Es por eso que las dos únicas propiedades que poseemos están en California. Estamos teniendo problemas con otros estados."

-"Eso suena mal."

-"No tienes ni idea. ¿Por qué estás fuera?"

-"Tengo calor. Tal vez debería sumergirme en la bañera".

Darien cerró la distancia entre ellos, sonrió y le cogió la mano. -"Ven conmigo". Él la acercó a la pared de la casa de al lado.

-"¿A dónde vamos?"

Él se rió entre dientes.- "Al lado".

Ella miró hacia arriba.- "¿Por qué?"

-"Hay una piscina y dijiste que tenias calor".

Serena se rió.- "Um, ¿Darien? Creo que al dueño no le gustara que usemos su piscina."

Se volvió y le soltó la mano. -"Te ayudare a subir. Saltare y te bajare. ¿preparada?"

-"Nos quedaremos atrapados.", le advirtió Serena.

-"¿Estás lista?"

Ella sonrió, le encanto el hecho de que hiciera algo tan espontáneo y arriesgado para pasar tiempo con ella. Él la agarró por las caderas y la levantó con facilidad hasta que paso una pierna por encima de la pared. Ella le observó mientras se quitaba la corbata, la chaqueta y los dejaba en el comedor, junto a los zapatos que siempre se quitaba en cuanto entraba en su casa. Su salto rápido y grácil por encima del muro la dejó sin aliento, la impresionó profundamente y le sonrió cuando levantó sus brazos hacia ella. Él la agarró de las caderas, ella se inclinó para apoyarse en sus hombros y él la levantó del muro para arrastrarla lentamente por su cuerpo. Era sexy, este no era el hombre que pasaba tanto tiempo junto a su portátil o teléfono. Este era el hombre que la miraba como si no pudiera esperar para follarla y ella esperaba que lo hiciera.

-"Vamos a nadar". Aflojó su agarre. -"El agua fría nos espera."

No le importaría renunciar a la piscina para darle un beso, pero le gustaba más la perspectiva de tenerle desnudo y mojado. El beso podía esperar.

-"No me culpes cuando nos detengan por invasión de propiedad. ¿Tienes dinero para pagar la fianza?", bromeó.

-"Yo soy Darien Moon. ¿Quién va a detenerme?" Él se rió entre dientes.

Ella levantó los brazos cuando él le agarro la parte inferior de la camiseta y se la saco por encima de la cabeza. Serena se echó a reír y le ayudó a salir de su ropa. Cuando ambos estuvieron desnudos, Darien se inclinó y la cogió en sus brazos. Ella sabía lo que iba a hacer, se agarró la nariz mientras él se detenía en el borde y la miró a los ojos. Ella asintió con la cabeza y él salto al agua. La soltó para que pudiera nadar a la superficie. Ella se rió mientras se apartaba el pelo de la cara. Darien pasó un brazo alrededor de su cintura y la llevo hacia la orilla. Metió una pierna entre las de Serena para sostenerla y la sujeto de las caderas.

-"¿Estas más fresca?"

Ella sonrió. -"Nop. Estoy más caliente."

-"¿Más caliente?"

Serena metió una mano entre sus cuerpos y la cerro sobre su polla. Ella la masajeo hasta que se puso gruesa y dura. Darien cerró los ojos y un ronroneo de placer emergió de su garganta. Serena envolvió el otro brazo alrededor de su cuello y las piernas alrededor de sus caderas y siguió acariciándolo.

-"Tu me pones caliente", le susurró Serena.

Darien abrió los ojos para mirarla.- "Tú me haces arder".

Ella colocó su pene en la entrada de su coño y Darien echó la cabeza hacia atrás cuando Serena se dejo caer sobre ella. Él ronroneó suavemente.

-"Te miro y haces que me moje. ¿Lo sientes?"

-"Sí."

Serena uso la sujeción sobre los hombros de Darien y las caderas para moverse sobre él. Ella gimió, su polla se sentía muy bien. Cada vez que la conducía dentro y fuera de su coño, acariciaba todas esas terminaciones nerviosas que la impulsaban hacia el orgasmo. Comenzó a cabalgarlo más rápido y Darien gruñó en voz baja. De repente la agarró y le desenvolvió las piernas de alrededor de su cintura. Serena protestó con un gemido cuando Darien la retiro de su polla y abrió los ojos.

-"¿Qué te pasa?"

Él le mostró los dientes mientras sonreía y se sentó en las escaleras. Volvió a Serena en sus brazos hasta que su espalda se apoyo contra su pecho. Él la sentó lentamente en su regazo. Serena gimió mientras la penetraba otra vez. Darien le obligo abrir los muslos con sus rodillas y empujo las caderas hacia arriba. Serena echó atrás la cabeza, contra su hombro.

-"¡Sí!"

Darien deslizo una mano entre sus muslos y le acaricio el clítoris. Él empujó las caderas hacia arriba a un ritmo más rápido y más duro. Darien ronroneó y ella gimió, él bajó la cabeza y le mordió el hombro. Serena grito cuando el agudo dolor de su mordisco la envió directamente al clímax.

Darien aparto la boca de su hombro y rugió su propia liberación. Darien envolvió los brazos alrededor de su cintura y la abrazó con fuerza. Le acarició el cuello con la nariz y le lamió el mordisco. Ella sonrió, contenta de que la sujetara o de los contrario se habría deslizado de su regazo al agua.

-"¿Sabias que no me importara si me haces sangrar otra vez?" No le importaba si él lo hacia.- "Está bien si lo hicieras. Se sentía bien".

-"No te rompí la piel", respondió en voz baja.- "Pero estoy seguro que los oficiales de seguridad volverán a llamar a tu puerta." Se puso solemne.- "Creo que gritamos demasiado alto. Tienes que volver a entrar en tu casa antes de que vengan a ver cómo estas. Deja la corredera de atrás abierta para mí y yo haré"-Un sonido hizo que Darien se tensara. Rápidamente él la levanto de su regazo, la giró en sus brazos y la arrastró hacia un lado de la piscina, su gran cuerpo la inmovilizó allí, protegiéndola.

-"Sal", gruñó Darien.

-"Escuchamos un grito", habló un hombre desde el otro lado del patio.

-"Vete ahora." Darien sonaba furioso.

-"¿Está todo bien? Darien. Oímos el grito de una mujer."

-"No estoy solo. Ahora vete," gruñó Justicia.

La puerta se cerró y Darien maldijo en voz baja. Se hundió más en el agua y bajó la cabeza. Estaba preocupado. Él había admitido que estaba en la piscina, de alguien, con una mujer.

-"Mañana les explicare la diferencia entre trabajar y molestar. No pueden venir a buscarme cada vez que me escuchen rugir".

Ella vaciló.- "¿Crees que me vio?"

-"No. Estamos en contra del viento. No saben que eras tú, Serena. Ellos asumen que metí a una de nuestras hembras por la puerta trasera para que nadie la viera. Suelo usar el camino privado."

-"Mira el lado bueno. Por lo menos no nos arrestaron por invasión de propiedad."

-"Esta es mi casa y mi piscina." De repente sonrió. -"Nunca estuvimos en peligro de ser arrestados."

Sorprendida, Serena miró la casa grande. Era la más grande de la comunidad y se sintió un poco tonta por no haber adivinado que era suya.

-"¿Estoy viviendo al lado de tu casa?"

-"Quería protegerte de cerca".Darien le miro fijamente a los ojos y sonrió. -"Tenía la esperanza de que me quisieras de vuelta en tu cama. Tengo que admitir que así es más fácil mantener en secreto nuestra relación. La casa más cercana a la tuya esta vacía y no hay nada en el otro lado de mi casa. Fueron diseñadas de esta manera para que estas dos casas tuvieran privacidad".

Serena le echó los brazos al cuello y le sonrió.- "¿Por qué hay una casa justo al lado de la tuya si no quieres tener vecinos?".

Su sonrisa se desvaneció. -"Con el tiempo me gustaría tener una compañera y se que mi mujer no querrá vivir conmigo. La cabaña se ha construido para albergar a mi compañera, cuando me decida a tomar una. Nuestras mujeres necesitan espacio y libertad. Sólo espero que no tenga problemas al estar tan cerca de mí, pero tiene que ser así para que pueda protegerla."

Serena sintió una puñalada de dolor en el corazón. La había puesto en la casa en la que un día viviría su esposa. Ella sabía exactamente por qué su mujer querría vivir en su propia casa y lejos de Darien. Por que su futura compañera seria una nueva especie. Nunca había considerado quedarse con ella y para él su relación era meramente sexual.

Serena le soltó los hombros. -"Estoy cansada y me voy a casa." Ella se aparto de él y se encamino hacia las escaleras.

-"¿Serena? ¿Hay algún problema?"

¿Aparte de que eres un hijo de puta? Quería decírselo en voz alta, pero no lo hizo, tenía demasiado miedo de revelar lo mucho que le habían herido sus palabras.- "¿Qué podría estar mal?" El dolor le retorció el corazón mientras subía las escaleras. El aire le hizo sentir frío cuando salio de la piscina climatizada y corrió a recoger su ropa.

-"Serena ¿Qué está mal?" Darien salio de la piscina.

Ella estudio la pared mientras se ponía la camiseta y los pantalones. Metió su ropa interior en un bolsillo. La pared era demasiado alta para saltarla, así que se volvió y agarro una de las sillas de jardín. La pego a la pared y se subió. El dolor atravesó sus tobillos cuando cayó sobre la suave hierba de su jardín y se apresuró a entrar, necesitaba alejarse de él.

Darien saltó fácilmente la pared y fue detrás de ella.- "¿Serena? Maldita sea, ¿qué te pasa?"

Ella le miró por encima del hombro. -"¿Qué podría pasarme?"

Ella atravesó la puerta corredera de cristal y se dirigió hacia el comedor. Un desnudo Darien la seguía de cerca, chorreando agua sobre la alfombra, pero ella se centró en su objetivo. Ella cerró su portátil, se inclinó para agarrar el asa de su maletín y lo dejó abierto sobre la mesa.

-"¿Qué estás haciendo?" Darien sonaba irritado y confundido.

Serena no le contesto, metió el portátil dentro del maletín, las carpetas repartidas en la mesa, su teléfono y lo cerro. Agarro el asa del maletín, se dio la vuelta y lo llevó hacia él cuando sus miradas finalmente se encontraron.

-"Vete a tu casa."

-"¿Serena?"

Ella le miró a los ojos. Su mirada le decía que no tenía ni idea de por qué estaba molesta o por qué quería que se fuera. Ese era el problema. Empujó el maletín contra él.

-"Lo coges o lo dejo caer."

Él lo agarró. -"¿Qué está mal?"

Luchó contra las lágrimas mientras le miraba a los ojos. Se sentía herida. No debería tener que explicárselo, pero sabia que no lo entendería si no lo hacia. Ella apoyo ambas manos en las caderas antes de explicarle exactamente cuál era el problema.

-"Hemos terminado Darien. No querías que nadie supiera que estábamos juntos porque sabías que no íbamos a durar. Dijiste que era para protegernos de todos, pero asumí que seria mientras nos estábamos conociendo. Qué ingenuo de mi parte pensar que querías ver si teníamos un futuro juntos. Me pusiste en la casa de tu futura pareja y me has dejado muy claro que ella será una mujer de las nuevas especies. Bueno, ¿adivinas qué? Vete a la mierda Darien. Tengo sentimientos. ¿Entiendes eso?" Los ojos de Darien se estrecharon. Todavía parecía desconcertado por su arrebato.

-"No me mires de esa manera. A mi no me pasa nada. Tú eres el problema. Y esta-indigna-hembra-humana ya está harta. Duermes conmigo, me haces el amor, comes mis cenas y sin embargo sigues ocultando el hecho de que estamos juntos."

-"Hablamos de esto y sabes que es para proteger-"

-"!Mierda!" Ella no le dejó terminar.- "Sí, entiendo por qué debíamos ocultar nuestra relación, pero pensé que cambiarías de opinión cuando te dieras cuenta de que nuestra relación era a largo plazo. Nunca dijiste que me abandonarías cuando decidieras tomar una compañera. ¿Alguna vez estarías con alguien que se niega a reconocerte en público? ¿Qué tal esto? ¿Estarías con una mujer que te dijera que te dejará al segundo en el que encuentre a un hombre para emparejarse en serio? O ¿Que tu no puedes ser su pareja porque se avergüenza de ti? Bueno ¿sabes que? Yo no lo haré. ¡Lárgate!".

Serena paso a su lado y salio de la cocina.

-"Serena! Espera. No me avergüenzo de ti".

Ella resopló mientras se giraba para enfrentarlo.- "Si te avergüenzas. Por eso que no puedo dormir en tu cama y por eso no puedo entrar en tu casa. Alguien podría saber que me estás follando. ¿No es lo que dijiste?"

-"No hables así" gruñó -"Estábamos de acuerdo en lo de mantener en secreto nuestra relación. Dijiste-".

-"Me importa una mierda lo que dije. No sabía que planeabas usarme y después tirarme sin importarte mis sentimientos. No quieres que nadie descubra que el "gran líder de la ONE" se mete en la cama de una mujer humana porque quieres que tu compañera sea una mujer de las nuevas especies. "Ella le miró. -"Márchate y no vuelvas. Nunca más Darien".

Él la siguió cuando ella entró en el dormitorio. Ella se volvió y trató de cerrarle la puerta en las narices pero él evito que la cerrara.

-"No me avergüenzo de ti, Serena. Pero soy el rostro de las nuevas especies. ¿Qué diría eso de mi pueblo si supieran que prefiero estar con una humana? Estoy arriesgando mucho por estar contigo. Ni siquiera te conocía cuando decidí construir las casas. No puedes utilizar eso en mi contra. Te puse aquí para que pudiéramos estar juntos."

-"Dijiste que esperas que ella no tenga problemas por vivir tan cerca de ti. !Esperas! No dijiste esperabas. !ESPERAS! En presente y no en pasado. Ahora márchate y busca a tu mujer de las nuevas especies. Búscate una a la que no tengas que esconder. !Lárgate¡".

Darien gruñó. -"Maldita sea, Serena. Estoy arriesgando un infierno al estar aquí".

-"Vaya. No puedes arriesgar tanto cuando sabes que no hay muchas posibilidades de que alguien se entere.¿Verdad? Para eso me pusiste al lado de tu casa, simplemente tienes que saltar la pared como lo hiciste la otra noche ¿no es así? No seguiré con esto a menos que estés dispuesto a decirle a todos que estamos juntos. Si no lo haces, no volveré a estar contigo. Demuéstrame que para ti no soy solo un pasatiempo mientras decides tomar una esposa".

-"No puedo hacer pública nuestra relación, Serena. Ni siquiera por ti." Su mirada se oscureció, la ira tensó su rostro y un suave gruñido salió de sus labios entreabiertos. -"Toda una raza de gente cuenta conmigo para cuidar de ellos. Tengo que hacer lo que es mejor para ellos y darles otra razón a esos fanáticos no nos ayudara. Los seres humanos realmente nos odian cuando descubren una mujer humana está con uno de nosotros. Te pondría en peligro. No podrías salir del Homeland si sufrir esos acosos, intentarían matarte. Piensa también en tu padre. "

-"Márchate".

Justicia negó con la cabeza-. "Vamos a hablar de esto. Tienes que entrar en razón."

Serena contó hasta diez mentalmente, pero apenas consiguió calmarse.- "Necesito beber algo."

-"Vamos a hablar primero. Quiero resolver esto. Tu significas mucho para mí, Serena".

-"¿Lo suficiente como para que la gente sepa que estamos juntos? ¿Te importo lo suficiente como para soportar las criticas sobre nuestra relación?"

-"Eres muy importante para mí, pero no puedo hacer eso. He pensado mucho en esto y no puedo permitir que los demás sepan somos una pareja. Te podría en peligro y nos causaría demasiados problemas. Estamos bien así. Nadie tiene porque saber que compartimos cama por las noches y no voy a tomar todavía a una compañera."

El dolor partió el corazón de Serena. Él no iba a permitir que los demás supieran que estaba con ella y el que no quisiera casarse de inmediato, no aliviaba el dolor de saber que nunca sería con ella.

-"Tengo sed. ¿Quieres un refresco?"

-"No." Él estaba irritado.

-"Voy a por uno".

Ella paso a su lado y tan pronto como llegó al pasillo, corrió hacia la puerta principal. Darien maldijo en voz alta cuando se dio cuenta de que planeaba huir y ella apenas llego hasta la puerta antes de que él la agarrara del brazo. Pulso el botón con la otra mano y la alarma saltó. Ella le devolvió la mirada.

-"¿Por qué hiciste eso?"

Ella levantó la barbilla.- "Será mejor que agarres tus cosas y te vayas Darien. Les dejare entrar y te encontraran desnudo y tendrás que explicárselo a tus oficiales."

Darien gruño, la soltó, agarró su maletín y la chaqueta. Recogió los zapatos y la corbata antes de salir por la puerta del jardín. Serena la cerró y revisó todas las ventanas para asegurarse de que estaban cerradas. El timbre sonó. Serena agarró el perfume que había escondido dentro de la maceta junto a la puerta y lo roció. Tosió, lo escondió de nuevo y abrió la puerta. Miro a los dos oficiales que sujetaban sus armas.

-"Lo siento mucho! La active accidentalmente y no sabía cómo apagarla."

Uno de los oficiales de las nuevas especies le frunció el ceño. Inhaló y estornudó.- "¿Cómo la activaste accidentalmente?" Metió la mano dentro, pulsó un botón y la alarma se apago.

-"Salí a buscar algo que se me olvidó dentro de mi carrito de golf y la pulse pensando que era el interruptor de la luz. Lo siento mucho." Sintió un poco de culpa por haberles utilizado para conseguir que Darien se marchara antes de que la convenciera de que le diera otra oportunidad. Se merecía ser algo más que una compañera de cama temporal. -"No sucederá de nuevo".

-"¿Estás segura de que estás bien?"

-"Sí. Siento mucho haberos molestado. "

Él vaciló. -"Es posible que no utilices tanto..." Él hizo una mueca. -"¿Qué es ese olor?"

-"Velas perfumadas," mintió. -"¿No te gusta?"

Él volvió a estornudar y dio un paso atrás. -"Creo que soy alérgico. Por favor, usa otra cosa para aromatizar tu casa."

-"Lo haré. Gracias. Siento lo del botón equivocado y el hacerte estornudar con mis velas." Cerró la puerta.

Cinco minutos más tarde oyó golpecitos en la puerta de cristal y entró en la sala de estar. Darien se había puesto unos vaqueros y una camiseta sin mangas. En silencio señaló hacia la cerradura. Ella negó con la cabeza y apagó las luces de la habitación, no estaba dispuesta a hablar con él, nunca más. Ella entró en su dormitorio.

-"Serena" Estaba junto a la ventana de su dormitorio.- "Déjame entrar"

-"Voy a llamar a seguridad de nuevo si no te vas. ¡Vete!"

Ella cerró las cortinas y apagó las luces. Maldijo en silencio y esperó, pero él no volvió a golpear el cristal. Se subió a la cama, se saco la ropa interior del bolsillo y la tiró al suelo. Las lágrimas llenaron sus ojos y se deslizaron por sus mejillas. Se había enamorado de un hombre que nunca le correspondería. El trabajo y la gente eran lo primero para él y siempre lo serian. Y eso...dolía.

Darien golpeó la pared y gruñó. Sus nudillos se clavaron en el yeso. Serena estaba sufriendo, se negaba a hablar con él y todo era por su culpa. Había hablado sin pensar, le había contado sus planes originales y lo había jodido todo al responder a sus preguntas. Se miro la sangre en sus nudillos y apretó su otra mano sobre ellos. Las heridas de la mano le dolían, pero se merecía eso y mucho más. El dolor que había visto en los ojos de su Serena le estaba destrozando. Deseaba llegar a ella y acunarla entre sus brazos.

-"Maldita sea", dijo con voz áspera y se apoyó contra la pared de su casa.

Es lo mejor, dijo su lado humano. Su lado animal le insto a rugir y tuvo que respirar profundamente por la nariz para calmarse. Serena era terca. Ella no volvería con él a menos que hiciera pública su relación. Luchó contra el deseo de saltar el muro y romper la ventana para llegar a su Serena. Sabía que podría seducirla para que le permitiera dormir en su cama, pero sabía que ella le odiaría por la mañana y no podría soportarlo. Ella había tomado la decisión de no verle nunca más en secreto.

-"¡Maldición!" Gruñó él, cerró los ojos y apoyó la cabeza contra la pared.

La deseaba, necesitaba estar con Serena tanto como respirar, pero su gente sufriría. Ella sufriría. Se había ocupado de esos grupos de odio y de la prensa durante demasiado tiempo. Los reporteros se encargarían de que todo el mundo conociera la noticia de que Darien Moon estaba saliendo con una mujer humana. Su imagen saldría en todos los periódicos y en todas las estaciones de noticias.

Revisarían su pasado, levantarían las piedras, para ofrecer su vida al público. Entonces ella se convertiría en el objetivo de cualquier persona que pensara que era una abominación que una mujer humana durmiera con una nueva especie y querrían matarla. El senador posiblemente perdería su posición o peor, podría protestar contra la ONE si le molestaba que su hija estuviera con un varón de las nuevas especies. Podrían perder el apoyo económico que recibía de Washington. Y aunque tenían el dinero que habían conseguido con las demandas contra Industrias Megaverso, no era suficiente para que su pueblo fuera independiente. El senador les había conseguido los equipos humanos que les ayudaban a recuperar a las nuevas especies en cautiverio y les permitía tener acceso a todos los registros financieros de los inversionistas de la empresa farmacéutica. Si perdían esos equipos podrían morir muchas nuevas especies. Los empleados de Megaverso que consiguieron escapar, nunca se enfrentarían a la justicia si perdían el apoyo de los equipos humanos. Sería un desastre y él había jurado hacer todo lo posible por su pueblo. Reclamar a Serena públicamente, arriesgaría todo eso. Sus rodillas se doblaron y se deslizó por la pared hasta que se sentó en el suelo.

Había pensado que todos los años que había vivido en el centro de pruebas serían lo más dolorosos de su vida. Estaba equivocado. Durante esos años, no existió la esperanza para él, ni tenia interés en su futuro, pero ahora él había tenido algo maravilloso con Serena, había sido feliz por primera vez en su vida y perderla...le dejaba un sabor amargo en la boca. Simplemente... No podía mantenerla a su lado. Le costaría demasiado a su pueblo. Él moriría por ella, pero no era sólo su vida la que estaba en juego.

Su padre podría aceptarlo, le susurró su voz interior. Podrías mantener a los equipos de humanos y puede que no importe lo que suceda en el mundo exterior, si es aquí donde la maldad no puede tocarla.

Abrió los ojos y miró hacia su habitación. Era un enorme riesgo que él simplemente no podía correr. No por su pueblo y definitivamente no con la vida de Serena. Era mejor así. Prefería que le odiara a que sufriera por la maldad del mundo exterior. Prefería sufrir a que la lastimaran. Él doblo la rodilla, apoyó su brazo sobre ella y dejó caer su frente contra su brazo. Se negaba a permitir que las lágrimas que llenaban sus ojos cayeran. Había encontrado el amor, pero él no podía tenerla. Su único consuelo era que al menos podría observarla de lejos.


	14. Capitulo 14

**Hola Chicas esta historia no es mía es de la autora Laurann Dohner. El libro se llama "JUSTICE" y es el Libro 4 de la Serie las Nuevas Especies. La adaptare a los personajes de Sailor Moon cuya creadora es Naoko Takeushi. Desde ya les paso a comentar que van a encontrar mucho Lemon, por lo cual ya quedan advertidas. Saludos. **

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS FUERTES, EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA ESTE TIPOLES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD…**

**Nota de la autora****. Los personajes que fueron apareciendo del primer libro seguirán teniendo el mismo nombre.**

**Los personajes principales serán Serena y Darien, el ya fue nombrados en el libro anterior bajo el nombre de ANDREW y LITA. **

**Los personajes serán los siguientes:**

"**FURY" = "ZAFIRO y HOTARU".**

"**SLADE" = "TAIKI y AMI".**

"**VALIANT" = "YATEN y MINA".**

**Espero les quede claro y no tengan mayores problemas con la lectura. Cualquier cosa me preguntan.**

**Espero les guste.**

**Ahora si, a leer.**

Capítulo Catorce

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

Darien dio un puñetazo sobre la mesa y se quedo mirando el teléfono que acababa de colgar. Algunas personas de la iglesia habían empezado a despotricar sobre cómo las nuevas especies eran animales y no personas, incluso se referían a la ONE como a un zoológico privado. Eso le hizo hervir la sangre.

Ellos no habían pedido ser alterados genéticamente con el ADN animal, nunca se les dio otra opción y el único crimen que habían cometido era sobrevivir año tras año a todos los abusos a los que los habían sometido los científicos y los investigadores para crear medicamentos para ayudar a los seres humanos. Ni siquiera apreciaban los avances médicos que habían conseguido gracias al sufrimiento de su pueblo.

La puerta se abrió y Nicolás asomó la cabeza con cautela. -"Te escuche gruñir." Él entro y cerró la puerta. -"¿Estás bien?"

-"Tengo un mal día".

-"Eso es lo normal. ¿Ha sucedido algo extraordinariamente malo?"

-"Tenemos que lidiar con un nuevo grupo de personas que nos odian."

-"Siempre lo hacemos." Nicolás se sentó, cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y frunció el ceño. -"Te ves como el infierno. ¿Has dormido esta noche?" Bajó la mirada hacia la mano de Darien.- "Espero que el otro se vea peor que tu mano."

Darien se encogió de hombros.- "Perdí los estribos".

-"Eso no es propio de ti. Necesitas tomarte un descanso."

-"Lo sé ¿pero cuando?"

-"¿Cómo va la construcción de tu casa en la reserva? Tengo previsto ir a visitarte y sentarme en ese porche que vi en los planos. Se ve muy bien y las vistas al lago deben ser geniales. Podríamos ir a pescar."

-"Terminara en tres semanas y me da dolor de cabeza pensar en eso. Los habitantes no están felices de tener a más trabajadores humanos en su territorio. Taiki está dispuesto a matarme por haberle hecho contratar a más humanos." Levantó una mano, se recogió el pelo en una cola de caballo y se recostó en la silla. -"De todas formas tampoco tendré tiempo para disfrutar de ella."

-"Estamos trabajando en ello. El Consejo está dispuesto a asumir algunas de tus responsabilidades. Me tienes a mí, a Taiki y a Neflyte. Haríamos cualquier cosa por ti."

-"Lo sé y lo aprecio."

-"¿Qué diablos te pasa, hombre? Honestamente, llevas todo el día aterrorizando a todo el que se acerca a ti. Estás actuando más como un oso que como un líder. Estás de muy mal carácter."

-"Siéntate todos los días en esta silla y luego ya veremos cómo eres de amable".

Nicolás parpadeó un par de veces y guardo silencio durante un largo momento antes de volver a hablar.

-"Habla conmigo. Todo el mundo se ha dado cuenta de tu ira. ¿Que te molesta? Siete de nuestros hombres se ha acercado a mí en las últimas horas para hacerme esa pregunta. ¿El estrés te esta agotando?"

Darien suspiró. -"Estoy teniendo un mal día. Todo el mundo los tiene."

-"No es cierto. Eres el hombre más ecuánime y más agradable que conozco. Sólo les muestras este lado a nuestros enemigos cuando es necesario recordarles que no deben ensuciarnos con sus mentiras. ¿Quieres pelear?"

Darien le miro sorprendido.- "¿Qué?"

Nicolás dejó caer los brazos, se aferró a los brazos de la silla y se inclinó hacia delante.- "Luchar. ¿Tienes que dejar salir un poco de tu ira? Te sentirás bien y hace mucho tiempo que no lo haces." Él se levantó de un salto. -"Vamos." Darien dudó.-"Ahora", gruñó Nicolás. -"Quítate la máscara y recuerda quién eres realmente."

Se puso de pie lentamente y caminó alrededor de su escritorio. Nicolás abrió la puerta y salieron a la recepción. Darien echó un vistazo a su recepcionista. -"Me tomare un descanso."

Ella asintió con la cabeza.- "Atenderé todas las llamadas." Ella se negó a mirarlo a los ojos.

Sintió culpa por haberle asustado con su rudeza.- "Gracias", respondió con sinceridad. -"Te aprecio".

-"Vamos."

Nicolás abrió la puerta principal del edificio del ONS y caminaron juntos hacia el jeep, donde estaba sentado Neflyte. Darien se sorprendió de verlo allí, pero el hombre sólo le hizo un gesto con la cabeza. Nicolás insto a Neflyte a que se sentara en el asiento del acompañante y luego se agarro a la barra antivuelco, dio un salto y cayó sobre el asiento trasero. Darien se sentó y encendió el motor.

Se dirigieron al edificio principal de seguridad y entraron en la sala de entrenamientos que utilizaban para mantenerse en forma. Nicolás echó un vistazo a las especies en su interior.

-"Todo el mundo fuera. Nadie se acerca a la puerta. Neflyte y yo vamos a mostrarle algunas técnicas nuevas a Darien".

Las ocho personas salieron en silencio. Nicolás cerró la puerta y Neflyte cruzó la habitación para cerrar la segunda puerta. No había ventanas, en el suelo sólo había esteras y un montón de maquinas de hacer ejercicios alineadas a lo largo de una pared. Darien dudó.

Nicolás se volvió, se agachó y se quitó las botas. Levantó la cabeza, se levantó y empezó a sacarse las armas. Un movimiento por la izquierda llamó la atención de Darien. Neflyte también se quitó las botas y las armas.

-"¿Debo preocuparme?" Él mantuvo la calma en su tono.- "¿Dos contra uno?"

Neflyte le dirigió una sonrisa.- "Quítate el traje. No queremos estropearlo." Su mirada recorrió su cuerpo. -"Es caro. Evitaremos los golpes en la cara ya que tienes que estar guapo para las cámaras."

Darien entrecerró los ojos mientras se quitaba la corbata.- "¿Guapo?"

Nicolás se rió entre dientes.- "Guapo. Nos encanta tu pelo. Cualquier mujer estaría orgullosa de tener tu color. Hicieron un buen trabajo con el tinte".

La ira atravesó a Darien -"¿Sabes lo mucho que odio el olor del tinte?"

Nicolás entró en la colchoneta, se encaró con él, se saco la camiseta por la cabeza y la tiro al suelo.-"No me digas. Nosotros tenemos que olerte todos los días."

Neflyte se quitó la camiseta y se subió a la lona. -"Eso seguro, aunque. ¿Has visto la portada de esa revista de fitness? Me impresionaste." Él se rió entre dientes.- "Ese traje cubre tus músculos, sin embargo, no creo que estés forma ya que siempre estas sentado detrás de un escritorio".

Sus burlas cabrearon a Darien, dejó caer la corbata, se quitó la chaqueta y la camisa. Se quedo en boxer.-"No pose de modelo. Me tomaron esa foto en un evento de caridad y la publicaron." Él dio un paso amenazador hacia ellos.- "¿De verdad queréis hacer esto?" Apretó los puños.

-"Deberías colgar el traje sobre las pesas de allí o se arrugara. Estoy seguro que esta noche la noticia será tu ropa mal planchada." Resopló Neflyte.- "Nos harías quedar mal."

Un gruñido desgarró a Darien y Nicolás le dio el primer puñetazo en el hombro. Darien le respondió con una patada en la cadera. Nicolás salio volando y aterrizo sobre su culo. Neflyte gruñó, se agachó y se lanzó contra Darien. Sus cuerpos enredados, cayeron al suelo y la lucha comenzó.

Intercambiaron algunos golpes con los antebrazos, Darien consiguió finalmente apartar a Neflyte con un codazo en el estomago. Neflyte rodó por la alfombra y Nicolás se lanzó a por Darien. Los tres lucharon, golpe por golpe pero siempre evitando golpearse en la cara. Mezclaron un poco de kick-boxing y lucha libre. Neflyte abandonó el primero después de que Darien lo sentara sobre su culo.

Jadeante, Neflyte levantó los brazos en señal de rendición. Nicolás rugió y se lanzó a por Darien, pero este se agachó, lo esquivó y con el golpe de un brazo Nicolás cayo espaldas sobre la lona, gimió y levantó la mirada hacia él.

-"Me rindo", dijo Nicolás y levantó las manos.

Darien se quedo allí, sudando y miró hacia sus amigos. Los tres tendrían algunos moretones durante varios días, pero el dolor le hacia sentirse vivo y más tranquilo.

Nicolás volvió la cabeza para mirar a Neflyte. -"Ves, por eso te dije que vinieras conmigo," dijo con voz áspera.- "Nunca pude ganarle".

Neflyte gimió, se frotó uno de sus hombros y asintió. -"Él puede ser civilizado pero tiene la capacidad de un gran luchador".

Nicolás se reunió con la mirada de Darien.- "¿Te sientes mejor?"

Él suspiro.-"Sí".

-"¿Tenemos que hacer esto todos los días?"

-"Mierda", murmuró Neflyte -" espero que no."

Nicolás se rió entre dientes.- "Yo también. Es fácil olvidarse de que es más que una cara bonita."

Darien negó con la cabeza.- "No tienes porque enfrentarte a mi ira otra vez."

-"No estoy bromeando. Es lo que hacen los amigos."

-"Pensé que íbamos a tener que darte una patada en el culo para obligarte a luchar contra nosotros"

Neflyte se puso de rodillas y se levantó.- "Eso es lo que hacen los amigos". Él se acerco a Darien y le agarró del brazo.- "No dejes toda esa mierda dentro de ti. Estamos aquí para ti. Lo haremos todos los días si lo necesitas. "

-"Habla por ti. Yo estaba bromeando." Nicolás rodó, se puso de pie y se estiró.- "Necesito un baño caliente y una hembra que bese mis moretones." Se dio la vuelta hacia Darien y su sonrisa desapareció.- "Todo lo que necesites, ya sea hablar o luchar con nosotros. No eres tú mismo últimamente y somos una familia. ¿Estás listo para compartir lo que te está pasando?" Darien no abrió la boca ya que no podía hablar de Serena.-"Eso pensé." Nicolás se puso delante de él y le sostuvo la mirada.- "Volveremos a hacerlo mañana si estás de mal humor. Y al día siguiente. Durante el tiempo que sea necesario. Vete a casa y deja de asustar a todo el mundo. Tomate el resto del día libre."

-"Gracias." Darien dijo en serio, mirando a los dos. -"Necesitaba esto."

-"Lo sabemos." Neflyte le soltó el brazo.- "Coge el jeep. Las llaves están ahí, cerca de mis botas."

Darien se duchó rápidamente en el vestuario, se vistió y se despidió de sus amigos al salir. Cogió las llaves, pero sabía que no regresaría a su oficina. La lucha le había ayudado, pero todavía la rabia ardía en su alma. Él estaba enojado con la vida, enojado porque Serena le había echado y porque él la había perdido. Cogió el camino privado que llevaba directamente a su casa porque no quería lidiar con las preguntas de los oficiales de la entrada. Estacionó el vehículo en el camino de la entrada, pero un ruido le hizo volverse. Serena estaciono su carrito de golf junto a la entrada de su casa, pero ni siquiera le miro.

Ella no le hacia caso y eso le molestaba. Él vaciló y miró a su alrededor. No había nadie a la vista. Su mirada volvió a ella, andaba hacia la puerta principal, él se movió rápido y se colocó detrás de ella. Ella abrió la puerta y entró. Se volvió para cerrarla y le vio. Entró antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar, cerro la puerta y se coloco entre ella y la alarma. No volvería a deshacerse de él tan fácilmente.

-"Tenemos que hablar".

Darien vio como el asombro en sus ojos azules se desvanecía para se sustituido por la ira. Se alegró de no haberla asustado, ya que esa no era su intención. Su olor le estaba torturando. Sus labios se separaron y su mirada se posó allí. El impulso de besarla le golpeo fuertemente y tuvo que cerrar las manos en puños para evitar ahuecarlas en su cara.

-"¿Encontraste a tu compañera de las nuevas especies? ¿Debo embalar mis cosas para que ella pueda ocupar su lugar?"

-"No estoy buscando una compañera." Gruño con ira.- "Traté de decirte esto anoche."

-"¿Quieres llevarme a cenar a la cafetería?"

-"Sabes que eso no va a suceder. Ya hemos hablado de esto. Es peligroso para-"

-"¿Tienes miedo de que tu futura compañera de las nuevas especies no quiera aparearse contigo si averigua que estuvimos juntos? ¿Temes que no acepte vivir en la misma casa donde vivió tu amante?"

-"Serena", gruñó. -"Detente".

Serena apoyó las manos en su pecho y le empujó. -"Márchate".

Darien la obligo con su cuerpo a apoyarse contra la pared y coloco las palmas de sus manos a cada lado de su cara, inmovilizándola allí.- "Te echo de menos. Anoche no pude dormir. ¿No podemos discutir esto de forma razonable? "

-"No." Ella se lamió los labios y él fijo su atención en su boca.-"No puedo".

La frustración, la ira y el remordimiento, le hicieron reaccionar. Bajó la cabeza y rozo sus labios sobre los de ella. Ella abrió la boca y él empujo su lengua dentro. Ella sabía a café y chocolate. Ella se puso tensa y trató de romper el beso, pero él le sujeto la cara. Ella apoyo las manos en su pecho, pero esta vez no le empujo, respondió a su beso y él gruñó. Serena era suya y sentía la gran necesidad de demostrarle lo mucho que significaba para él. Le soltó la cara para quitarse la chaqueta. Ella le agarro de la camisa, se la abrió de un tirón, destrozándola y gimió contra su lengua. Darien rompió el beso, le abrió los pantalones y los bajo por sus piernas, junto con las bragas y ella los pateo fuera de sus pies. Darien lamió su pezón y lo chupó dentro de su boca. Ella metió sus dedos entre su pelo mojado y arqueo la espalda contra su boca. El olor de su excitación le estaba volviendo loco y no podía esperar más. Se abrió el pantalón y liberó su polla dolorida. La agarro de las caderas y la levanto. Serena sabía que debía poner fin a esta locura, pero en cambio, envolvió sus piernas alrededor de su cintura. Darien condujo la corona de su polla a la entrada de su coño y la penetro de un empujón. Ella gritó ante el placer de sentirle en su interior. Ella se estaba quemando viva.

Él casi se retiró de su interior y su boca se apodero de la de ella. Su lengua penetro su boca a la vez que su eje grueso se enterraba profundamente en su coño. Ella gritó de puro placer contra su boca y Darien la agarro del culo para frotar su pelvis contra él. Las embestidas de su polla, dentro y fuera de su coño, la llevaron cada vez más cerca del clímax. Darien deslizo una mano entre sus cuerpos y empezó a frotarle el clítoris. Ella se aferró a sus hombros y hundió la cara en su cuello. Él rodó sus caderas y ella jadeo.

-"Sí", jadeó.- "No te detengas".

-"Nunca", gruñó.

Darien la follo más rápido, más duro y más profundo. El dedo sobre su clítoris se movió más rápido y la envió directamente al clímax.

-"Serena", gimió, sus caderas se sacudieron duro contra ella mientras se vaciaba en su interior. Bajó la cabeza, hundió la cara en su hombro y gimió más fuerte. Él continúo embistiendo más lentamente hasta que se calmo y finalmente, sólo la sostuvo, mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento.

La realidad volvió a Serena lentamente. Acababa de tener sexo con él y se había jurado no volver a verlo. Podría culpar a la ira, pero no se mentiría, no se había resistido a él porque le amaba. Lo único que Darien quería era sexo con ella y se lo había dado. Él era demasiado sexy, sus besos eran demasiado irresistibles y su boca debería venir con una etiqueta de advertencia. Un beso y él podía hacer que una mujer perdiera la cabeza y las bragas.

Darien le dio un beso en la garganta y le acaricio el culo con ambas manos. -"Agárrate a mí. Te voy a llevar a la cama. Comeremos más tarde. Te deseo de nuevo."

Lo triste era que ella quería que él la llevara allí. Quería pasar horas tocándole y perderse entre sus brazos, pero no quería ser un felpudo y definitivamente, no quería ser la mujer que durmiera con él hasta que decidiera que quería sentar cabeza con una mujer de las nuevas especies. No le permitiría utilizarla así.

-"Bájame".

-"No pesas." Él la aparto de la pared y tuvo que agarrarse a sus hombros para no caer de nuevo hacia atrás.

Ella utilizo el apoyo en sus hombros para alzarse y obligar a su, todavía dura polla, a salir de su interior. Desenvolvió las piernas de alrededor de su cintura y le empujo.

Darien se tambaleó, pero no la soltó. En su lugar, le gruñó cuando ella le miro a los ojos.

-"¿Serena?"

-"Bájame."

Él la observo confundido, la bajó, pero no la soltó por completo. -"¿Qué está mal?"

Se habría reído si no estuviera tan triste.- "Esto no cambia nada. Fue una despedida."

-"¿Qué?" Él la miró boquiabierto.

-"Sexo de despedida", repitió. Le soltó los hombros y empujo su pecho.- "Existe algo entre nosotros, pero no está destinado a ser. Tu tienes tus planes y yo no soy parte de ellos".

Darien se apresuró a gruñir.- "No fue una despedida. No vamos a romper. Nos iremos a la cama y hablaremos." Trató de acercarla a él.- "Somos muy felices estando juntos".

-"¿Me veo feliz?" Ella le miró a la cara. -"Quiero ser algo más que sólo la mujer con la que pasas tus noches. Quiero compartir tus días también. Quiero conocer a tus amigos y ver tu oficina. Quiero ir contigo a la Reserva, para que no tengamos que estar separados. Todo. Eso es lo que quiero, Darien. Quiero tener todos los derechos de una novia."

Otro gruñido retumbó de él. -"No es seguro. Hemos pasado por esto."

-"Sí, lo hicimos. Tú has tomado tu decisión y yo la mía."

-"Tu terquedad hace que no entiendas las razones por las que nadie debe saber que estamos juntos."

Habría sonreído, pero le dolía demasiado. -"Déjame ir, Darien".

Darien la soltó.- "Ya no te estoy tocando."

-"Quiero decir que me dejes ir. Tú no quieres hacerme daño ¿verdad? No puedo seguir así. Tu no puedes o no quieres darme lo que necesito y eso me duele." Las lágrimas llenaron sus ojos. -"Me haces daño".

Él negó con la cabeza. -"No."

-"Sí." Ella se puso la camiseta para cubrirse los pechos, sentía demasiado expuesta en ese momento, tanto física como emocionalmente.- "Por favor, márchate Darien. Si te preocupas por mí, coge tu ropa y vete." Ella se dio la vuelta, no podía soportar ver ese mirada en su rostro, se acercó a puerta y la abrió, sin mirarle repitió. -"Márchate. Por favor. No podemos hacer esto de nuevo. Es demasiado doloroso para mi".

-"¿Te he hecho daño? ¿Fui demasiado brusco?" Jadeó las palabras, sonaba tan atormentado como parecía.- "Serena. Mírame."

Ella se negó.- "Vete, Darien. Sólo... márchate".

-"No puedo", susurró.- "Pienso en ti. Yo... "

Darien no encontraba las palabras para expresar lo que sentía. Le estaba destrozando verla tan triste. ¿Por qué no podía encontrar las palabras adecuadas para hacerle comprender lo mucho que le importaba? Él escribía discursos para el mundo de los humanos y sin embargo, no encontraba una forma de expresar sus sentimientos a la única mujer que poseía su corazón.

-"Márchate", sollozo. -"No me hagas gritar o pulsar esa maldita alarma de nuevo. Harás que vuelva a sentirme como una idiota cuando se presenten aquí y tenga que fingir que la pulse de nuevo por accidente. Necesito espacio. Si te importo, demuéstramelo y vete".

Darien se volvió con las piernas entumecidas, recogió su ropa y vaciló a su lado.- "Serena. Por favor, habla conmigo. No me eches. Quiero quedarme contigo." Se sentía tentado a agarrarla, a echársela sobre su hombro y a atarla a la cama. A hacerle ver que debían estar juntos, pero el dolor en su pecho se lo impidió. Verla de esa manera le estaba desgarrando por dentro.- "Serena, yo-"

-"Se acabó".

-"No lo acepto." No habían terminado. Él no lo aceptaría.

Ella retrocedió hasta la pared, apoyo el dedo sobre el botón de la alarma y le miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-"¿Vas a obligarme a pulsar esto otra vez? ¿En serio? !Vete¡ ".

-"No lo hagas."

-"No voy a rociar perfume esta vez para cubrir tu rastro. Ellos sabrán que hemos tenido sexo si me haces presionar de nuevo la alarma. Lo digo en serio." Levanto la barbilla en rebeldía y la cólera brilló en sus ojos.- "No vuelvas a menos que sea para ofrecerme una cita pública. Tienes cinco segundos para irte."

-"Serena, no me hagas esto".

-"Uno".

-"Maldita sea, mujer. Podemos arreglarlo."

-"Dos." Se tenso.

La ira se apoderó de él.- "No te pondré en peligro."

-"Tres y lo digo en serio, Darien. Cuando llegue al cinco pulsare la alarma. Mañana todo el mundo sabrá que estuvimos juntos y probablemente la prensa también, ya sabes como corren los rumores."

Y estarás en peligro. Él gruñó.

-"Cuatro".

Se dio la vuelta, salió de su casa y saltó por encima del muro. Él quería rugir. Quería romper algo.

Ella se calmara. Me extrañara. Sólo necesita tiempo. Con este razonamiento, entró por la puerta trasera de su casa y se sentó en la silla más cercana. Tiró la ropa al suelo y cerró los ojos. La rabia y la tristeza hacia que su corazón se enfrentara con su mente.


	15. Capitulo 15

**Hola Chicas esta historia no es mía es de la autora Laurann Dohner. El libro se llama "JUSTICE" y es el Libro 4 de la Serie las Nuevas Especies. La adaptare a los personajes de Sailor Moon cuya creadora es Naoko Takeushi. Desde ya les paso a comentar que van a encontrar mucho Lemon, por lo cual ya quedan advertidas. Saludos. **

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS FUERTES, EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA ESTE TIPOLES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD…**

**Nota de la autora****. Los personajes que fueron apareciendo del primer libro seguirán teniendo el mismo nombre.**

**Los personajes principales serán Serena y Darien, el ya fue nombrados en el libro anterior bajo el nombre de ANDREW y LITA. **

**Los personajes serán los siguientes:**

"**FURY" = "ZAFIRO y HOTARU".**

"**SLADE" = "TAIKI y AMI".**

"**VALIANT" = "YATEN y MINA".**

**Espero les quede claro y no tengan mayores problemas con la lectura. Cualquier cosa me preguntan.**

**Espero les guste.**

**Ahora si, a leer.**

Capítulo Quince

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

Dos miserables semanas habían pasado desde que había echado a Darien de su casa. Y desde entonces había logrado evitarlo por completo. Se obligó a fijar su atención en Kakyuu y en el gran edificio que se alzaba detrás de la mujer.

-"Vamos a divertirnos Serena".

-"Este lugar es muy grande, ¿eh?"

-"Sí. Es un gran bar con pista de baile. Aquí es donde pasamos el rato con los amigos o donde elegimos a un hombre con el que compartir sexo. Voy a presentarte y harás nuevos amigos. A Hotaru le encanta bailar y ella nos enseñó. Será bueno para ti que hagas otra cosa a parte de trabajar o quedarte en casa."

-"Amo a Hotaru", admitió Serena. Había conocido a la mujer que dirigía el edificio de mujeres y al instante se hicieron amigas. Hotaru era la primera mujer que se había casado con un hombre macho de las nuevas especies. Hotaru sólo trabajaba un par de horas al día con las mujeres, pero ella estaba todo el día. Su trabajo consistía en salir con ellas y ser su amiga.

-"También amo a Hotaru", admitió Kakyuu.

-"Es divertida y espero que pronto se sienta mejor. Esa cosa de la gripe estomacal me está preocupando. Hoy vomitó de nuevo".

-"Ella está bajo el cuidado de un médico y se pondrá bien." Kakyuu cambió de tema. -"¿Ves por qué ella es mi mejor amiga?"

-"Sip".

Kakyuu abrió las puertas dobles un lado y agarro a Serena de la mano para que la siguiera al interior. El volumen de la música estaba bastante fuerte y la luz era tenue. La barra del bar estaba a lo largo de la pared junto a la puerta. Había varias mesas con sillas, un par de mesas de billar y una maquina de pinball. En la parte trasera había unas escaleras que llevaban a la pista de baile donde estaban bailando, mujeres y hombres. En la pista había más de un centenar de nuevas especies y se movían bastante bien. Ella sonrió y Kakyuu tiro de ella hacia la barra.

-"Nos encanta bailar", gritó Kakyuu para hacerse oír por encima de la música. -"Vamos a tomarnos un trago."

Serena pidió una bebida mixta, después de las semanas que había tenido necesitaba evadirse.

Observo que la mayoría de los clientes bebían refrescos. Se sentaron en los taburetes de la barra.

Kakyuu miraba hacia la pista de baile.

-"Ve a bailar Kakyuu. Estaré bien aquí".

Kakyuu la miró. -"Ven conmigo".

-"Iré en un rato, primero quiero terminarme el trago".

-"Sólo baja las escaleras y me encontrarás. Nuestros hombres son educados y no te atacarán. Si quieres tener sexo con uno, tienes que decírselo primero. Me encanta bailar!" Kakyuu saltó de su asiento, dejo su refresco en la barra y casi corrió hacia la pista de baile.

Serena se alegró de no estar bebiendo cuando le oyó decir lo del sexo. ¿Preguntarle si quiere tener sexo conmigo? Mierda!. Tomó un sorbo de su bebida, por las conversaciones con las mujeres, sabia que lo hacían a menudo. Pero, no se había esperado que Kakyuu pensara que ella querría tener sexo con un hombre. Se termino la bebida de un trago y miro a la camarera de las nuevas especies, que se llamaba Karasuma. Serena vio a Kakyuu bailar con un macho y sonrió instantáneamente. La pareja se movían muy juntos, pecho a pecho y coqueteaban descaradamente. Kakyuu se volvió entre los brazos del chico y empujó su culo contra la parte delantera de sus pantalones vaqueros.

Serena terminó su segunda copa y decidió no beber ya que tendría que conducir el carrito de golf para regresar a casa, ya que estaba segura de que Kakyuu se marcharía con el macho. Kakyuu y el macho seguían bailado juntos, cuando la música cambio el ritmo y sonó una balada lenta, unos pocos bailarines dejaron la pista de baile para dirigirse hacia el bar. Podía dar fe, después de verlos bailar, que tenían que tener sed. Ella sonrió y volvió su mirada hacia la pista de baile y una pareja llamó su atención. La sonrisa se desvaneció de su rostro y dolor atravesó su corazón cuando vio a Darien bailando con Neherenia, era una nueva especie femenina con la que ella había hablado muchas veces en el edificio de las mujeres. Tenía el cabello de color negro rojizo y le caía sobre los hombros. Era muy alta y tenía unos hermosos ojos de gato. Llevaba una minifalda de cuero negro, una camiseta ajustada que dejaba al descubierto su vientre y unos tacones de aguja, que la hacían parecer tan alta, como el hombre que la sujetaba con fuerza entre sus brazos. Darien llevaba una camiseta sin mangas, que dejaba expuestos los músculos de sus brazos, vaqueros azules desteñidos y el pelo suelto. Se veía sexy como el infierno.

Neherenia se acercó a él y se volvió hasta que su espalda se apoyo contra el pecho de Darien. Darien la agarro de las caderas y se movió eróticamente contra ella, como si estuvieran haciendo el amor. Neherenia volvió la cabeza y miró a Darien con una sonrisa. Parecían la pareja perfecta. Neherenia era un gato, al igual que Darien. Ella seria su compañera ideal.

Serena luchó contra las lágrimas que llenaban sus ojos ya que se negaba a llorar por ese gilipollas.

Darien deslizo un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Neherenia y la atrajo contra él. Neherenia se rió, se volvió, envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y se froto contra él. Sus labios casi se tocaban.

Serena se dio la vuelta y pidió otra copa a Karasuma. Cuando la chica le dejo la copa, Serena la agarro y volvió la cabeza, era incapaz de apartar la vista de la pareja que estaba destrozándole el corazón. Darien todavía bailaba con Neherenia y esta se aferraba a él. Serena vio como la mujer bajó las manos hasta el vientre de Darien y Serena se obligó a volver la cabeza, le hacia mucho daño verlos.

-"Serena" Ojo de águila se acercó a su lado, sonriendo. -"Estás aquí".

-"Hola. ¿Cómo estás?" Ella poso la mirada sobre él y se alegro de que su gran cuerpo le bloqueara la vista dolorosa. Llevaba camiseta y pantalones negros. Llevaba el pelo recogido en una cola de caballo.

-"Estoy muy bien. Nunca me llamaste".

No lo había hecho.- "Lo siento. Esta es la primera noche que salgo desde que estoy aquí. Kakyuu me trajo."

Se sentó en el taburete de al lado. -"¿Cómo es tu trabajo?"

-"Es fácil. Paso todo el día hablando con las mujeres, les enseño recetas de cocina y les muestro cómo utilizar Internet." Ella se encogió de hombros.- "Me gusta".

-"¿Has hecho amigas?"

-"Si". Ella había hecho un montón de amigas. No es que pudiera contarles sus problemas, ya que el principal de ellos era Darien Moon.- "¿Cómo te va en tu trabajo?"

Él sonrió.- "Agobiamos a unos pocos manifestantes con Elvis y se han ido."

Ella se echó a reír, estaba un poco borracha y el simple echo de hablar con alguien, evitaba que mirara por encima del hombro a Darien y Neherenia...- "Eso está muy bien."

-"Baila conmigo". Le tendió la mano. -"No tengas miedo. No importa si no sabes bailar, la mitad de nosotros bailamos por diversión".

Serena vaciló. Su mirada se desplazo a la pista de baile, pero Darien y Neherenia ya no estaban allí. Miro a su alrededor, pero no los encontró. Se habrán ido a su casa. Sonrió a Ojo de águila y acepto su mano. Su piel era tan caliente como la de Darien. Apartó ese pensamiento ya que no quería romper a llorar.

Serena se dio cuenta de que ella era la persona más baja en la pista de baile. Ojo de águila sonrió y comenzó a bailar y lo hacía muy bien. Ella empezó a moverse al ritmo de la música, Ojo de águila se puso detrás de ella y el alcohol le ayudó a bailar contra él.

Darien salió del baño y se dirigió hacia el bar donde Neherenia le estaba esperando. Sintió que alguien venía detrás de él y se volvió para saludar a Kakyuu.

-"Hola, Darien. ¿Cómo estás hoy? ¿Te has tomado una noche libre?"

Él sonrió. -"Todo el mundo debería tener una noche libre."

-"¿Sabes algo de Mina y Yaten? ¿Qué están haciendo?"

-"Están bien, Kakyuu. Ya no interrumpen el de sueño de nadie".

Kakyuu sonrió, se dio la vuelta y miro hacia la pista de baile. Ella se echó a reír.- "Bien. Ella está bailando. Lo hace muy bien."

Darien le dio un sorbo a la copa que Karasuma le entregó.- "¿Quién? ¿Has traído a la nueva mujer?"

-"Más o menos." Kakyuu se rió. "Ella es nueva, pero no es Rini, es Serena Dupree".

Darien estuvo a punto de dejar caer el vaso. Se volvió en su asiento y escudriñó la pista de baile, no tuvo que buscar mucho para encontrarla. Estaba bailando con Ojo de águila. Los ojos de Darien se quedaron en la pareja. Serena llevaba el pelo suelto, un jeans negros ajustados y una camiseta ajustada, con un gran escote. Sintió un ataque de celos cuando la vio mover el culo contra Ojo de águila. La visión del hombre inclinando contra la espalda de su mujer, presionándose contra ella, arrancó un gruñido de su garganta. Él se puso de pie tan rápido que el taburete cayó al suelo.

Kakyuu y Neherenia giraron la cabeza hacia él. Kakyuu habló primero.-"¿Qué te pasa? "

Él miró a Kakyuu.- "¿Has traído a la humana aquí?"

Ella le miró sorprendida. -"Es Serena. Nadie le hará daño."

-"Ella está a salvo" confirmó Neherenia. -"Todo el mundo la quiere. Los machos se están comportando bien con ella".

-"Ella no debería estar aquí." Se las arregló para controlar parte de su temperamento y su mirada furiosa volvió a posarse en Serena. -"Sácala de aquí. Ahora."

Kakyuu se quedó sin aliento.- "Pero Darien, te juro que nadie le hará daño."

Él volvió la cabeza hacia ella y le frunció el ceño.- "Ella es humana y está bajo nuestra protección. No todos nosotros aceptamos a los humanos. Llévala a su casa."

-"Ella está con Ojo de águila. Nadie se atreverá acercarse a ella si está con él. Él la defenderá si surgiera algún problema." Kakyuu se mordió el labio.- "Ella está a salvo conmigo y está a salvo con él. Ojo de águila no permitirá que nada malo le pase a Serena. A él le gusta."

Neherenia soltó un bufido. -"¿Que a Ojo de águila le gusta Serena? Eso es decir poco. Solo habla de ella cuando le veo. No tienes que preocuparte, Darien. Apuesto a que si Ojo de águila se sale con la suya, él cuidara de su cuerpo, de todas las formas imaginables. No permitirá que nadie más la toque."

Darien lo vio todo rojo y se dirigió hacia la pista de baile. Ojo de águila y Serena bailaban demasiado juntos. Darien observó a Serena y su forma de moverse le recordó a la primera noche que estuvieron juntos, cuando ella le monto.

Darien llegó a la pista de baile cuando Serena se volvió hacia Ojo de águila, alzo los brazos por encima de su cabeza y movió su cuerpo. La mirada de Darien se quedo fija en su culo bien formado y su polla se endureció tanto que parecía que iba a estallar los pantalones. Su corazón se aceleró. Sabía que si Ojo de águila volvía a tocar a su mujer, perdería la mano.

Serena se estaba divirtiendo con Ojo de águila, cuando de repente, una mano la agarro de las muñecas. Ella volvió la cabeza y se encontró con un Darien muy enfurecido. Se sorprendió de que aún estuviera en el bar, ya que estaba segura de que se había ido a su casa con Neherenia. Ella se giro para enfrentarlo, la rabia emanaba de su mirada y sus ojos eran más oscuros de lo normal. Ella se puso seria.

-"Hola Darien." Gritó Ojo de águila.- "¿Hay algún problema?"

Darien finalmente desvió la mirada, de ella a Ojo de águila. Entrecerró los ojos, inhalo y gruño.

Ojo de águila palideció y retrocedió. Darien no le hizo caso y miro de nuevo a Serena.-"Vete a casa. Este no es un lugar seguro para una mujer humana." Su voz sonó áspera, ronca y no del todo humana.

Ella apretó los dientes con ira. Darien estaba molesto porque ella estaba bailando con otro hombre. Ella no tenía que leerle la mente para saber que estaba pensando, su lenguaje corporal gritaba que estaba muy celoso. El hijo de puta era un hipócrita.

-"Mierda. Me estoy divirtiendo con mis amigos y estoy bailando".

-"Te vas ahora." gruño Darien.

Serena le odio en ese momento. Él estaba con otra mujer, le había visto frotarse contra su cuerpo y sin embargo, tenía el descaro de decirle que se fuera.

-"Lo siento, señor Moon", dijo Serena desafiante.- "Le hubiera pedido permiso, pero le vi bailando con Neherenia y no quise interrumpiros. Por la forma en la que os estabais tocando y frotando, entendí que no era un buen momento para molestaros".

Darien palideció un poco y su mirada se suavizó. Le soltó las muñecas y dio un paso atrás.

-"Discutiremos esto más adelante. Vete a casa".

-"En realidad, no tenemos nada que discutir. Confía en mí. Esta noche aprendí una lección. Nunca cometeré este error de nuevo." Ella luchó contra lágrimas.- "Que tengas una buena noche con Neherenia. Sois... la pareja perfecta".

Darien la miró a los ojos y dio un paso adelante. Serena parpadeó rápidamente las lágrimas que llenaron sus ojos y se apartó. Estaba a punto de desmoronarse, pero era demasiado orgullosa para hacerlo. Sólo había conseguido dar unos pasos cuando Darien la agarro del brazo. Ella le miro.

-"Siento lo de esta noche, pero tiene que ser así. Hay momentos en los que debemos hacer ciertas cosas por el bien de todos".

¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Se estaba disculpando o estaba hablando en griego? Ya que no Serena no entendió ni una palabra.

-"No entendí la última parte."

Él la miró durante unos segundos largos y la soltó. -"Hablaremos por la mañana."

Mañana. Esta noche no porque ya tiene compañía.

El dolor le atravesó el corazón. Neherenia y Kakyuu se acercaron a ellos. Neherenia se detuvo junto a Darien y puso su mano sobre su brazo.

-"Darien, solo se estaba divirtiendo. Déjala en paz y ven a bailar conmigo."

Kakyuu se le quedó mirando.- "Juro que Ojo de águila la protegerá si dejas que se quede."

Ojo de águila se apresuró a saltar sobre eso.- "Yo la protegeré con mi vida, Darien".

Darien miro a Kakyuu.- "Llévala a casa. Ahora".

Ojo de águila tendió la mano a Serena.- "Te llevare a casa."

Serena vio como la nariz de Darien se dilataba y la miró. Pero también observo como la mano de Neherenia le masajeaba el bíceps y él no se apartaba. Oh claro. Él puede dormir con Neherenia, pero yo no puedo hablar con otros hombres. Serena forzó una sonrisa a pesar de que el dolor estaba desgarrándola.

-"Me encantaría que me lleves a casa, Ojo de águila. Gracias". Ella agarró su mano y le dio la espalda a Darien.- "Bebí demasiado y no debería conducir".

-"Serena" gruñó Darien.

Ella le miró por encima del hombro.

-"¿Recuerdas lo que te dije acerca de los machos de las nuevas especies?"

Ella se quedó boquiabierta, soltó a Ojo de águila y poco a poco se volvió hacia el hombre que amaba. Recordó que le había jurado matar a cualquier hombre que la tocara. Vio como Neherenia apretó su cuerpo contra el costado de Darien y metió los dedos en la cinturilla de sus pantalones vaqueros.

-"Cálmate, Darien," le ronroneó Neherenia. -"Te preocupas por ella porque está bajo tu protección, pero Ojo de águila no le hará daño."

-"Kakyuu, llévala a casa. Ojo de águila se queda aquí." Era una orden con tono amenazante. La ira estalló en Serena. !Hijo de puta! -"Sr. Moon, soy grande y estoy soltera. No tengo que responder ante nadie. Mi ex-marido me fue infiel mientras yo estaba sola en casa. Me divorcié de él porque no aceptaba la infidelidad y tampoco la aceptare ahora. Si un hombre me engaña con otra mujer, entonces, no tiene derecho a enfadarse porque yo también tenga relaciones sexuales con otro hombre. Me iré a casa y gracias por su..." Ella vaciló, sabía que había dicho demasiado, pero no le importaba. -" Preocupación" Serena se dio la vuelta.- "Vamos, Ojo de águila. Te enseñare mi casa."

A los pocos metros tropezó. Ojo de águila le agarró del brazo y se rió.- "Has bebido demasiado Serena".

-"Probablemente. No suelo beber alcohol".

-"¿Cuándo fue la última vez que bebiste?"

-"Oh, hace aproximadamente un año. Fue la primera-"

Un brazo se envolvió alrededor de su cintura, tiró de ella y de repente se estrello contra un cuerpo cálido y duro. Estaba tan aturdida que solo pudo jadear. Unos brazos fuertes la inmovilizaron y un fuerte gruñido, retumbo contra su oído. Ojo de águila se giro para ver qué había pasado con ella.

-"Ella está borracha y tu no la llevaras a ninguna parte." Gruñó Darien de nuevo.- "Márchate Ojo de águila. Estoy protegiéndola. Su padre se pondría furioso si alguien la toca mientras ella no está en su sano juicio".

Ojo de águila retrocedió, con expresión sorprendida y se alejo sin decir una palabra. Serena respiró profundo, mientras que su cerebro aturdido trataba de asimilar lo que había sucedido. El cálido aliento de Darien le acaricio la piel cuando le susurro a al oído.

-"Le matare, Serena. ¿Es eso lo que quieres? ¿Quieres ver como le desgarro miembro por miembro? Piénsatelo antes de hablar o de actuar. No estoy jodiendo con Neherenia. No he tenido sexo con nadie más desde que nos conocimos. Esto es solamente para cubrir las apariencias, para que mi pueblo se sienta seguro y crea que todo está bien." inspiro hondo. -"Vete a casa. Tengo que tomar un helicóptero dentro de una hora, para asistir a la reunión que tengo mañana en la Reserva. Terminaremos esta conversación por la tarde." Su gran cuerpo temblaba detrás de ella. -"Alégrate de que tenga que irme en este momento o de lo contrario te enseñaría el por qué nunca debes dejar que otro hombre te toque."

La soltó tan rápidamente como la había agarrado, retrocedió y le lanzó una mirada a Kakyuu.-"Llévala a casa y mantenedla alejada de todos los hombres. Ella ha bebido alcohol y no está sobria. Huélela y lo entenderás. Si algo le pasa a ella pateare tu culo." Él se encamino hacia la puerta principal.

-"Si, Darien" Maldijo.- "¡Maldición!" Ella se acercó a Serena y se puso las manos en las caderas.-"Le has cabreado", ella hizo un mohín. -"Nos estábamos divirtiendo y que sepas que no me gusta tu padre si él hace que Darien este tan obsesionado por tu seguridad." Kakyuu se acercó a ella.

-"Vamos, Serena." La olfateó.- "¿Cuántas copas te bebiste?"

Ella intento recordar, pero su mente daba vueltas. -"Um, unas pocas". Ella cerró la boca.

Kakyuu la llevó hacia el carrito de golf y lo condujo a su casa. Hicieron el recorrido en silencio. Serena todavía se sentía herida por lo del baile de Darien, por haberla humillado delante de todos y por decir que había bebido mucho. No debería haberme bebido la tercera copa.

-"Te acompañare dentro." La otra mujer la estudió.- "Las nuevas especies no solemos tomar bebidas alcohólicas. Saben y huelen mal".

-"Estás diciéndome cortésmente que huelo mal, ¿verdad?"

Kakyuu estallo en carcajadas y la ayudó a levantarse. El mundo se tambaleó ante Serena y recordó que ella no bebía por esa razón. Kakyuu la sujetó.

-"Eres pequeña y no deberías beber esa cosa horrible, Serena. Eres inteligente y no lo necesitas."

-"No te gusto así ¿eh?"

-"No."

Serena se echó a reír, amaba la honestidad de las nuevas especies. Ella trató de abrir la puerta, pero el maldito ojo de la cerradura seguía moviéndose. Kakyuu gruño suave y le quito la llave de la mano.

-"Te ayudaré a meterte en la cama."

-"Puedo hacerlo sola. Esta no es mi primera borrachera".

-"¿Qué significa eso?"

Otra risa provino de Serena mientras miraba a la mujer alta. -"Es un dicho. Ya me emborrache antes. Gracias por traerme a casa, pero puedo manejarlo desde aquí."

-"¿Está segura?"

-"Positivo. Gracias". Ella giró, se tambaleó y se centró en poner un pie delante del otro. La puerta se cerró detrás de ella con fuerza, asegurándole que su amiga se había ido.

El dolor le golpeó duro. Darien y Neherenia estaban juntos, puede que él no hubiera acostado recientemente con ella, pero por la forma en la que ella le tocaba, no le dejaba ninguna duda de que habían sido amantes en el pasado. Probablemente él había estado coqueteando con otras mujeres mientras que ella se había quedado en casa, llorando por él. Eso le enojo y le dolió. No estaba segura de si le había dicho la verdad. Las lágrimas llenaron sus ojos y se arrepintió de haberse emborrachado. Darien era un imbécil, pero le amaba .Ella quería estar entre sus brazos y que él también le amara.

-"Siempre elijo mal a los hombres."

Rompió a llorar. Se tambaleó hasta la cama, se subió sobre ella y se abrazo las rodillas contra su pecho. Se había enamorado de un hombre adicto al trabajo, del líder de las nuevas especies, de su jefe. Sabía que todo acabaría en un desastre desde el primer día que le vio.

-"¿Serena?" Kakyuu encendió la luz y entro en la habitación.- "¿Te has caído? ¿Estás herida?"

Mierda! Se limpió la cara y obligó a su cuerpo a moverse. Se sentó, pero se negó a mirarla.

-"Estoy bien. Lloro cuando bebo. Es una cosa humana", mintió. -"Pensé que te habías marchado."

-"Sé que algunas personas vomitan cuando beben. Soy tu amiga y Darien te puso a mi cargo."

Al oír su nombre estallo en sollozos. Se cubrió la cara con ambas manos y se juró no beber nunca más. Trató de hablar.

-"Estoy bien. Vete a casa, Kakyuu. Estaré mejor por la mañana."

-"¿Qué te pasa, Serena? Te veo siempre tan feliz y ahora, estás llorando y triste." Kakyuu le agarró el hombro y la obligó a apartar las manos de su cara. Se encontró con la mirada de Serena y maldijo.

-"Veo tu dolor. ¿Quién te ha echo daño?"

-"No es nada. Nadie me hizo daño."

-"No apartes la mirada" Kakyuu gruño.-"Estás mintiendo. No lo hagas. Somos amigas, pero no soporto que una persona me mienta. Debes ser honesta conmigo".

La culpa le golpeó duro. Kakyuu había sido honesta y amable con ella. Ella le había contado los secretos sobre las especies, había confiado en ella y ella quería hacer lo mismo, pero esto era demasiado duro de contar.

-"Me gustaría contártelo, pero no puedo."

La ira llenó repentinamente la mirada de Kakyuu. -"¿Fue Ojo de águila el causante de tu dolor? ¿Te tocó? ¿Te molesto en el bar? Le causare un dolor tan grande que no volverá-"

-"No," Serena negó la cabeza.- "Él se porto como un caballero conmigo".

Kakyuu estaba desconcertada. -"¿Qué te ha causado este dolor? ¿Te encuentras mal? ¿Necesitas que te vea un médico? "

-"No tienes idea de lo mucho que necesito hablar contigo, pero no puedo."

-"Entiendo. Es un secreto. Nosotros también los tenemos."

Serena lloro más fuerte. Kakyuu la abrazo, le dijo palabras suaves y trato de calmarla. Finalmente Serena dejó de llorar.

-"Lo siento. No debería beber. Por lo general, no puedo controlarme cuando estoy así."

-"Está bien, Serena. Todos tenemos momentos en los que necesitamos llorar."

-"¿Tu lloras?" Serena la observo.

Kakyuu vaciló. -"Cuando era joven, pero he aprendido que las lágrimas no calman el dolor o cambian los motivos que lo causan. Envidio vuestra capacidad de liberar algo de ese dolor a través del llanto. Debes estar cansada después de haber llorado tanto. Yo te arropare y me quedare contigo hasta que te duermas. Lo hago con las hembras que trajiste, es una forma de hacerles saber lo mucho que me importan. Estoy preocupada por ti, Serena. Tú eres mi amiga."

-"Gracias. Eres mi amiga. Te agradezco que me abrazaras, realmente lo necesitaba."

-"Siempre que lo necesites". Kakyuu vaciló.- "pero te agradecería que la próxima me avisas antes, me pondré una camisa más gruesa para que tus lágrimas no empapen mi piel".

Serena se rió. -"Lo siento. Te prometo que te avisare la próxima vez que vaya a llorar."

-"Gracias." Kakyuu le guiñó un ojo.

Kakyuu le cubrió las piernas con la colcha y entro en el baño de Serena, salió momentos después con un cepillo para el pelo y pañuelos de papel. Le entregó los pañuelos a Serena.

-"Suénate la nariz".

-"Gracias, mamá".

Kakyuu se rió y señaló el pelo de Serena.- "Voy a peinarte".

-"Gracias. "

Serena se relajo mientras Kakyuu le desenredaba el cabello. Se sentía muy bien. Su cuerpo se relajó y bostezó. El cepillo se detuvo, se movió, le aparto el pelo de encima del hombro y gruño.

-"¿Quién te hizo esto?"

Confundida, Serena volvió la cabeza para fruncirle el ceño.- "¿El qué?"

Kakyuu le agarró su hombro, empujó la camisa a un lado y expuso más de su piel. Ella miró hacia abajo, vio las mordeduras de Darien y palideció.

-"Serena ¿Quién te hizo esto? Fue uno de nuestros hombres. Joder" Kakyuu hizo una pausa.- "Sólo hay dos motivos para que un macho te muerda así. O te ha montado desde atrás y te mordió para inmovilizarte debajo de él o uno de mi especie te ha montado y le has pedido que te muerda. Algunas mujeres humanas les piden a nuestros hombres que las muerdan por placer y eso esta estrictamente prohibido."

-"Déjalo", instó Serena suavemente.

Kakyuu le soltó el hombro de Serena, se levantó y la miró. -"Un macho te ha montado y de eso no hace mucho tiempo. ¿Por eso estabas llorando? ¿Te forzó? Dime su nombre. Ahora."

-"Por favor, Kakyuu. No fue así. Es necesario que lo dejes estar."

-"Voy a llamar a los oficiales. Tú no entiendes la gravedad de esta situación. Si uno de nuestros hombres está forzando a tus mujeres tienen que detenerle de inmediato." Kakyuu giró hacia la puerta.

-"¡Alto!"

Kakyuu se volvió y Serena le dirigió una mirada suplicante.-"No fue así".

Un gruñido desgarró la garganta de Kakyuu. -"¿Cómo fue? Voy a llamar a los oficiales."

Darien se pondría furioso si todo el mundo se enteraba de lo de ellos. Pensaría que lo había hecho por venganza.- "¿Si te digo la verdad me juras que no se lo contaras a nadie?"

Kakyuu resoplo. -"No guardare silencio si un hombre está forzando a las mujeres".

-"No me forzó y... "Ella se tocó la mordedura. -"No fue por aumentar el placer."

Kakyuu se sentó en la cama. -"Te doy mi palabra. Habla".

Se mordió el labio. -"El día de la boda de Mina y Yaten, conocí a uno de tus hombres. Otro me ataco y él me protegió. Cenamos juntos y una cosa llevó a la otra. Fue de mutuo acuerdo".

-"¿Su nombre?"

Ella no quería responder.- "Tuvimos sexo de mutuo acuerdo".

-"¿Él te mordió?" Kakyuu sombríamente le frunció el ceño.- "¿Cambiaste de opinión durante las relaciones sexuales y luchaste contra él? Ellos no tienen mucho control cuando están muy excitados. Lo siento, Serena. ¿Te dolió mucho?"

-"No me dolió".

-"¿Esta aquí? "Su mirada se fijo en la marca en su hombro. -"Esta bastante fresca. Llevas aquí alrededor de tres semanas, ¿verdad?"

-"Esta aquí".

-"¿Por qué te mordió?"

-"Estábamos teniendo sexo." Hizo una pausa.- "Él me agarró con los dientes. Me dijo que no me moviera. ¿Realmente tengo que explicarte esto?"

-"Si, a no ser que prefieras explicárselo a nuestros oficiales. Habla".

Serena se sonrojó. -"Iba muy lento conmigo, no quería arriesgarse a hacerme daño, pero yo lo quería más duro. Forcé la situación y él me mordió. Es así de simple. No me dolió y se que no quería hacerme daño."

Kakyuu se la quedó mirando fijamente, en silencio y mantuvo el ceño fruncido.

-"¿Qué?"

-"¿Por qué estabas llorando? ¿Vive en la Reserva y tuvo que regresar? Sé que algunos de nuestros hombres han pasado aquí unas semanas. Dime su nombre y le traeré de vuelta. Estoy segura de que tus lágrimas son porque le echas de menos."

-"No volveremos a vernos. Rompí con él."

-"¿Por qué lloras? ¿Has cambiado de idea y quieres que vuelva?"

-"Ojala fuera así de simple." Más lágrimas amenazaban con derramarse.- "Necesito que me prometas que no se lo dirás a nadie. Realmente necesito hablar contigo Kakyuu. Necesito una amiga con la que poder hablar. Alguien en quien pueda confiar."

-"Puedes confiar en mí. ¿Qué secreto te hace llorar? No voy a dejarlo estar".

-"Rompí con él porque no quiere que nadie sepa que duerme conmigo." Las lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas. -"Dormía en mi cama noche tras noche, pero durante el día se mantenía alejado de mi. Estoy enamorada de él y él planea tomar en el futuro a una compañera de las nuevas especies. Eso me esta destrozando. "

Kakyuu maldijo suavemente. -"Es un estúpido. Tú eres una mujer preciosa Serena. Cualquier hombre estaría orgulloso de reclamarte. ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvisteis juntos?"

-"Durmió en mi cama durante cuatro noches seguidas y probablemente todavía estaría en ella si no le hubiera dicho que no quería seguir viéndole a escondidas. No puedo vivir así, Kakyuu. Me duele que él no quiera reconocer públicamente que está conmigo."

-"Es un estúpido. Algunos de nuestros hombres se han apareado con mujeres de tu clase y son felices. Tengo un plan. Voy a fingir que no se nada y conseguiré que pase algo de tiempo alrededor de Hotaru y Zafiro. Él verá lo felices que son y verá que vuestra relación funcionara. Dime su nombre y yo me encargo del resto." Kakyuu sonrió. -"Lo arreglaremos."

-"Él ya los conoce."

Eso acabó con la sonrisa de Kakyuu. -"Entonces, ¿Cuál es el problema? Todo el mundo sabe que son muy felices. Él debería abrazarse a la felicidad que puede tener contigo."

El corazón de Serena latía con fuerza.-"El problema es que él cree que os creara más problemas por estar conmigo. Le preocupa que los grupos de manifestantes se vuelvan locos y que mi papá os retire su apoyo en Washington. Creo que a él también le preocupa dar un mal ejemplo a su gente si me escoge por encima de tus mujeres".

Kakyuu le frunció el ceño. -"Nadie tiene tanta influencia sobre todos nosotros o con tu padre."

-"Hay uno que si la tiene," susurró Serena.

El color abandonó el rostro de Kakyuu. -"Darien".

Serena se echó a llorar y Kakyuu maldijo en voz baja.


	16. Capítulo 16

**Hola Chicas esta historia no es mía es de la autora Laurann Dohner. El libro se llama "JUSTICE" y es el Libro 4 de la Serie las Nuevas Especies. La adaptare a los personajes de Sailor Moon cuya creadora es Naoko Takeushi. Desde ya les paso a comentar que van a encontrar mucho Lemon, por lo cual ya quedan advertidas. Saludos. **

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS FUERTES, EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA ESTE TIPOLES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD…**

**Nota de la autora****. Los personajes que fueron apareciendo del primer libro seguirán teniendo el mismo nombre.**

**Los personajes principales serán Serena y Darien, el ya fue nombrados en el libro anterior bajo el nombre de ANDREW y LITA. **

**Los personajes serán los siguientes:**

"**FURY" = "ZAFIRO y HOTARU".**

"**SLADE" = "TAIKI y AMI".**

"**VALIANT" = "YATEN y MINA".**

**Espero les quede claro y no tengan mayores problemas con la lectura. Cualquier cosa me preguntan.**

**Espero les guste.**

**Ahora si, a leer.**

Capítulo Dieciséis

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

Kakyuu se paseó por la habitación, miro a Serena.- "Ahora todo tiene más sentido. Darien es muy inteligente". Hizo una pausa.- "Ahora lo entiendo. Él te hospedo en esta casa para mantenerte a su lado. Todo el mundo se preguntaba por qué te puso aquí. Los humanos viven en el área humana a excepción de Hotaru que vive con Zafiro. Nos dijo que le había prometido a tu padre protegerte de cerca. "

-"Lo sé."

-"Él vive al lado y puede entrar aquí sin que nadie lo vea".

Serena asintió.- "Lo sé."

Kakyuu la miró boquiabierta. -"Él es tan inteligente. Esta noche... "Kakyuu se tapo la boca con una mano antes de sentarse a su lado.- "Él no estaba preocupado por tu seguridad o porque estabas en el rodeada de los nuestros. Estaba celoso. Estaba furioso por que estabas a bailando con Ojo de águila. "

-"Eso también lo sé."

Los ojos de Kakyuu se estrecharon.- "Estaba muy furioso, Serena. Podrías haber conseguido que Ojo de águila perdiera la vida al bailar con él y por eso le impidió que te acompañara a casa. La posesividad en nuestros hombres es peligrosa y te lo advertí".

-"Darien estaba con Neherenia. No tenemos compromisos. Dejé de verlo hace dos semanas."

-"¿Has visto su ira?"

-"¿Has visto como tenia sus manos sobre Neherenia y como ella le estaba tocando?"

-"Buen punto." Kakyuu resoplo.- "Pobre Serena".

-"No se lo dirás a nadie, ¿verdad? Por favor, no lo hagas."

-"No haré nada que pueda perjudicar a Darien. Ahora todo tiene sentido. Él no es estúpido. Él es Darien Moon".

-"¿Acaso el nombre le hace más inteligente?" Sonrió Serena.

Kakyuu sonrió.- "No. Pero ahora entiendo por qué no te reclama y porque esconde que estaba contigo. Él nos representa en tu mundo y todos le admiran. Es muy respetado y muy apreciado por nuestro pueblo. "La sonrisa de Kakyuu se desvaneció y la tristeza llenó su mirada. -"Estar con una humana podría hacerle daño, Serena."

Sus hombros se hundieron.- "Lo sé y lo entiendo. Recuerdo que la prensa se volvió loca cuando Hotaru y Zafiro se casaron. Esos grupos de odio aparecieron en programas de televisión para despotricar sobre lo malo que era que estuvieran juntos. Nadie conocía a Zafiro y Hotaru hasta que se casaron. Darien es... "

-"Darien Moon. Todo el mundo conoce su rostro y su nombre." Kakyuu extendió la mano y apretó la rodilla de Serena para mostrarle su apoyo. -"Será una noticia mundial el día que escoja a una compañera, no importa quién sea. Nuestros dos mundos la aceptarían más fácilmente su fuera de la nueva especie. Es lo que se espera de él".

-"Lo sé." Nuevas lágrimas llenaron sus ojos. -"No me estas diciendo nada nuevo."

Kakyuu vaciló.- "Me contaste tus secretos. ¿Puedo contarte uno de los nuestros? Pero tienes que jurarme que no se lo dirás a nadie, Serena. Esto es muy grave, pero necesitas saber la otra razón por la que Darien se ve obligado a tomar una compañera de las nuevas especies".

-"Te lo juro. ¿Qué es? "

-"¿sabias que nosotros no podemos tener hijos."

-"Sí. Eso no me importa. Solo quiero estar con él."

-"Serena, si Darien te tomara como compañera le resultaría muy difícil proteger nuestro secreto. Nuestras parejas mixtas pueden ocultarse del mundo y nadie haría preguntas, pero vosotros no. Como su compañera estarías expuesta públicamente. Con Hotaru será más difícil, pero al menos ella no tiene que enfrentarse al mundo humano si no lo desea."

-"No lo entiendo. ¿Por qué tienen que ocultarse las parejas mixtas?"

Kakyuu miro fijamente a Serena.- "Júrame que nunca revelarás lo que te voy a decir. Pondrías en peligro a muchas personas."

-"Lo juro."

Kakyuu se movió en la cama.- "¿Recuerdas cuando te dije que volvía a casa porque Hotaru tenía una noticia que quería compartir conmigo?"

-"Sí".

-"Ella está embarazada."

Serena se quedo en shock.- "¿Cómo?"

-"Ella se sometió a una cirugía para reparar un tubo de Falopio. Y ahora esta embarazada de su pareja."

-"Pero-"

-"Las hembras humanas y los machos de las nuevas especies pueden concebir juntos. Lo descubrimos por casualidad, cuando una de tus mujeres se quedó embarazada de uno de nuestros hombres. Están escondidos de los humanos y el bebé ya ha nacido. Se parece a las nuevas especies y creemos que todos los niños que nazcan de las parejas mixtas serán nuevas especies. Si el mundo se entera-"

-"Oh Dios". Serena se tambaleó por el shock. -"Los fanáticos se volverían locos. Están seguros de que todos envejeceréis y moriréis. Hicieron apuestas sobre eso."

-"Sí. Si Darien te tomara como compañera, ese secreto saldría a la luz cuando te quedaras embarazada." Vaciló Kakyuu. -"Nuestros médicos dicen que somos las mujeres las que tenemos problemas para quedarnos embarazadas y están tratando de averiguar el por qué. Nuestros hombres no tienen ningún problema en ese sentido. Él querrá tener un hijo contigo si te toma como su compañera. No podrá ocultarte con el niño, debido a que como su compañera, todo el mundo se daría cuenta de que no estas a su lado. Esperamos que con el tiempo se disuelvan todos los grupos de fanáticos y todo el mundo acepte nuestra existencia. Ahora no es un buen momento para que el mundo sepa que podemos reproducirnos. Pondríamos a los bebes en peligro y ellos son nuestro futuro".

Serena cerró los ojos por el dolor que abraso su corazón.-"Lo entiendo. Él no puede estar conmigo."

-"Se arriesgaría demasiado. No sólo pondría su vida en peligro, también la tuya, la de las mujeres apareadas y la de los bebés. Esos grupos de odio no se detendrán ante nada para evitar que tengamos descendencia."

-"Lo entiendo." Su corazón se rompía. Había tenido la esperanza de que él cambiara de idea porque la echaba de menos, pero ahora esa esperanza se hacia pedazos. No era un paranoico. -" Realmente, hemos terminado."

-"¿Quieres vivir con las mujeres, Serena? ¿Te resulta difícil vivir a su lado?"

-"Tengo que pensar en eso."

-"Nunca me he enamorado, pero debe ser una tortura."

Una risa broto de Serena.- "Sí. Esa palabra lo describe perfectamente."

-"Darien no va en serio con Neherenia. A veces él baila o tiene sexo con las mujeres. Pero no está con nadie. ¿Eso te ayuda? Si monta esta noche a Neherenia, será sólo sexo. Tú eres la única mujer que vive a su lado y eres la única con la que se ha acostado en una cama. Él nunca hizo eso antes. Él siente por ti. Consuélate con eso."

Serena sintió un horrible y desgarrador dolor en su pecho.- "Necesito otro trago."

-"Me tomare uno contigo. No me gusta el alcohol, pero sufriremos juntas".

-"Eres una gran amiga. Gracias".

-"Me apena que estés enamorada de Darien. Ojo de águila habría sido una mejor elección y podrías haberle tenido por compañero. "

**/*/**

Darien se paseaba por la sala de estar en la Reserva. Los recuerdos de Serena le atormentaban. Siempre se hospedaba en la misma suite y la consideraba su segundo hogar. Su mirada se detuvo en el sofá donde ella le había dado el masaje. La extrañaba. Era un dolor constante en el corazón que nunca se desvanecía y una profunda tristeza en su alma. Serena Dupree había cambiado su vida y tratar de olvidarla, era imposible. Maldijo y se pasó los dedos por el pelo. Odiaba su vida.

La pantalla del ordenador hizo una señal y se sentó en el mismo sofá en el que había estado con Serena. Apretó los dientes. La noticia mundial era la de que un hombre de la nueva especie y una mujer humana se habían casado. No sabían sus nombres, pero eso no había detenido a la prensa o la televisión. Leyó el informe, de las llamadas telefónicas con amenazas de muerte, de los incidentes en las puertas, tanto en El Homeland como en La Reserva. Los manifestantes se habían movilizado cuando se enteraron de la boda de Mina y Yaten. Ahora estaban en alerta máxima.

El teléfono sonó y él lo cogió. -"Darien".

-"Siento llamar tan tarde", dijo Neflyte y suspiró. -"¿Estabas durmiendo? Sé que llegaste hace una hora y que tienes una reunión a primera hora de la mañana."

-"Estaba despierto. ¿Qué está mal?" La vacilación por parte del otro hombre le hizo tensarse. Tenía que ser muy malo para que Neflyte no compartiera la información o para que lo llamara tan tarde.

-"Dime. O me imaginare algo peor. "

-"Lo dudo. La reunión ya no será en la oficina de Miles, será en la Reserva. Ha llamado Miles Eron dice asaltaron las oficinas con la intención de conseguir nuestros archivos, no los consiguieron."

A Darien le dolía la cabeza, se echó hacia atrás y se froto la frente. -"¿Cómo lo sabes? Tal vez fue sólo una protesta humana".

-"Miles dijo que mantiene toda nuestra información en una caja fuerte y que no fueron capaces de abrirla. Hicieron un graffiti en la pared. Uno dirigido contra nosotros".

-"¿Qué decía?"

-"Lo de siempre. Están enojados porque Miles y su compañía trabajan para nosotros. Dijo que no sufrieron grandes daños, pero le preocupa tu seguridad, así que decidió venir él aquí en vez de que tú vayas allí. "

-"Maldita sea".

-"O fueron los manifestantes o fueron esos buitres. Algunos de nuestros oficiales me han informado que algunos paparazzi han llegado a las puertas para ofrecerles dinero a cambio de los nombres de Mina y Yaten. Los están acosando. Creo que entraron en las oficinas de Miles y pintaron la pared para que pensáramos que habían sido los manifestantes. Miles y la policía que investiga el allanamiento están de acuerdo conmigo. No robaron nada. Se dirigieron a la caja fuerte como si supieran dónde buscar."

-"Justo lo que necesitábamos".

-"También tengo otro problema".

-"Estupendo. ¿Qué más? "

-"Detuvimos a dos intrusos en la Reserva. Uno de ellos tenía una cámara y tiene antecedentes por entrar sin autorización y por hacerles fotos a las celebridades para venderlas a los periodistas. El segundo hombre estaba armado y decía que tenia que matar a ese mujer que se había casado ante Dios con una nueva especie. Los hemos transferido al sheriff local. El primero ira a la cárcel y el otro a un hospital mental."

-"¿Eso es todo?"

-"Sí".

Darien suspiró, pensó de nuevo en Serena. Esto le demostraba que estar con él era demasiado peligroso para ella. La echaba de menos y estaba destrozado, pero al menos, estaba a salvo.

-"¿Darien?"

-"Estoy aquí".

-"Miles se reunirá contigo a las nueve. Siento haberte molestado".

-"Es mi trabajo"

.

-"Buenas noches y trata de dormir un poco."

-"Tú también".

Colgó y se quedó mirando el lugar donde Serena había estado sentada en el sofá. Cerró los ojos y dejó que el dolor le abrazara. Apretó el teléfono en su mano, sentía el impulso de llamarla a su casa, pero no lo hizo. Hablaría con ella cuando regresara al Homeland, antes de asistir a la fiesta que se celebraría por la noche en el club, planificada para mejorar las relaciones de las nuevas especies con los seres humanos. Ahora tenia que decidir si ella debería seguir viviendo en la casa de al lado. Le resultaría muy difícil mantenerse alejado, pero no podía soportar la idea de que viviera en otro lugar. Puede que no pudiera estar con ella, pero prefería que estuviera cerca. Él se puso de pie, se volvió y se dirigió hacia su habitación, no se acostaría. Sabía que no podría dormir ya que sus pensamientos estaban concentrados en la seguridad de su pueblo y en esa apetitosa pelirroja de pelo largo. Se imagino lo que haría con Serena si estuviera en su cama. Tocaría y besaría cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Su polla se endureció al instante. !Mierda¡ Los hombres apareados le habían comentado que estaban obsesionados con el estar cerca de sus compañeras Ese pensamiento le hizo detenerse en seco frente a la puerta del baño.

Oh Dios. Ella no es mi compañera. ¡Basta ya! No vayas por ahí! Ya resulta bastante difícil mantenerme alejado de ella sin tener estos pensamientos.

Entró en el cuarto de baño, encendió la luz y se agarró a la encimera del lavabo. Se inclino hacia adelante y se miró profundamente a los ojos, su aspecto tan diferente a los seres humanos era un continuo recordatorio de los retos difíciles a los que tenia que enfrentarse por su pueblo. Si cualquiera de sus hombres quisiera tener a una mujer humana por compañera. Él se enfrentaría al mundo y a cualquier amenaza por ellos. Pero era su mujer la que estaría en peligro y su pueblo el que sufriría las consecuencias. La ira hizo que sus manos se apretaran con fuerza y el borde de la encimera se rompió. Miró hacia abajo, maldijo y lo soltó. Rompía todo lo que tocaba cuando pensaba en Serena. Apretó la mandíbula y un gruñido amenazó con escapar de su garganta.

- "Ella no es para mí. No pondré en peligro a la mujer que amo."

**/*/**

Tres cervezas más tarde, Serena sabía que estaba muy borracha. Kakyuu había ido a visitarla con un paquete de seis de cervezas, que se habían bebido entre las dos, además, de la botella de vino que había encontrado en la nevera. Kakyuu observaba a Serena fijamente.

-"He estado pensando."

-"Yo no".

Kakyuu se rió.- "Darien se merece tenerte como compañera. Eres maravillosa y te mereces ser su pareja. Él debería dar a vuestra relación una oportunidad. Tal vez tu mundo no reaccione como él piensa. La mayor parte de tu pueblo se tomó bien la boda de Hotaru y Zafiro, los apoyaron cuando Zafiro estuvo a punto de morir por proteger a Hotaru. Tal vez, cuando descubran que podemos tener hijos, no reaccionen tan mal. ¿Quién puede odiar a un bebé pequeño y lindo? Tú y Darien os merecéis estar juntos y ser felices".

-"Él no lo cree y no me gusto la parte en la que Zafiro estuvo a punto de morir. No quiero que le disparen. "

-"Nuestros hombres son muy tercos. No entran fácilmente en razón. Tienes que hacerle ver que él debería estar contigo a pesar de los problemas que esto pueda causar."

Serena la miró o al menos lo intento, ya que no podía fijar la vista en Kakyuu, la condenada mujer no dejaba de moverse.- "No creo que eso vaya a suceder. No me escucha".

-"Mañana por la noche hay una fiesta en el club. Conseguiré que te inviten, Serena. Te pondrás un vestido bien bonito y le demostraras que no te puede ignorar".

Serena se echó a reír y casi se cayó de la silla. Se agarró a la mesa para mantenerse en posición vertical.

-"Serena. Mírame a mí."

Serena lo hizo.- "¿A cuál? Hay dos Kakyuu".

Kakyuu soltó una carcajada. -"No te preocupes. Yo me encargaré de todo. Haremos que Darien reconozca que eres su mujer. Nunca más volverás a llorar."

-"¿Qué significa eso?"

Kakyuu se quedó pensativo.- "Espero que no seas tímida."

-"¿Tímida?" Serena sufrió un ataque de vértigo. Trató de levantarse de la silla, pero perdió el equilibrio. Kakyuu se echó a reír y la agarro antes de que cayera al suelo

-"Tranquila", se rió. Kakyuu la llevó a su habitación y le ayudo a tumbarse en la cama.- "Ahora voy a ver si tienes algo de ropa sexy." Se acercó al armario y echo una mirada.


	17. Capitulo 17

**Hola Chicas esta historia no es mía es de la autora Laurann Dohner. El libro se llama "JUSTICE" y es el Libro 4 de la Serie las Nuevas Especies. La adaptare a los personajes de Sailor Moon cuya creadora es Naoko Takeushi. Desde ya les paso a comentar que van a encontrar mucho Lemon, por lo cual ya quedan advertidas. Saludos. **

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS FUERTES, EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA ESTE TIPOLES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD…**

**Nota de la autora****. Los personajes que fueron apareciendo del primer libro seguirán teniendo el mismo nombre.**

**Los personajes principales serán Serena y Darien, el ya fue nombrados en el libro anterior bajo el nombre de ANDREW y LITA. **

**Los personajes serán los siguientes:**

"**FURY" = "ZAFIRO y HOTARU".**

"**SLADE" = "TAIKI y AMI".**

"**VALIANT" = "YATEN y MINA".**

**Espero les quede claro y no tengan mayores problemas con la lectura. Cualquier cosa me preguntan.**

**Espero les guste.**

**Ahora si, a leer.**

Capítulo Diecisiete

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

-"Mi cabeza", se quejó Serena.

Kakyuu se echó a reír y eso hizo que le doliera más la cabeza. Se había tomado dos aspirinas y sentía como si alguien estuviera martilleando su frente.

-"No deberías beber.", Se rió Kakyuu.

-"Deja de reír. Por favor. Me duele".

-"Tuve que llevarte a la cama."

-"No recuerdo nada más después de la segunda cerveza. ¿Cuántas me bebí?"

-"Tres y también bebiste vino."

-"Gracias por llevarme a la cama."

-"Te he traído algo."

-"¿Qué?"

Kakyuu salió del cuarto de baño donde Serena estaba sumergida en la bañera y volvió con una bolsa en sus brazos.- "Es un vestido y sus complementos. Hotaru me ayudó a buscar algo bonito para ti. Eres de su tamaño, pero tus senos son más grandes. Este te ira bien."

-"Yo no me pongo vestidos, pero gracias. ¿Para que lo has traído?"

-"Para que te lo pongas esta noche."

Serena frunció el ceño.- "¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasara esta noche?"

-"Vamos a una fiesta. ¿No te acuerdas?"

Serena negó con la cabeza y se arrepintió inmediatamente. El movimiento le causo más dolor. -"¿Qué fiesta?"

Kakyuu sonrió.- "Esto va a ser realmente bueno. ¿No te acuerdas de lo que hablemos anoche?" Su risa sonó de nuevo.- "Vas a una fiesta de las nuevas especies como mi invitada. Otros humanos estarán presentes y será divertido."

-"No lo creo, Kakyuu. Darien me prohibió asistir al club y la cabeza me duele. Sólo quiero volver a la cama y dormir hasta la semana que viene".

-"He hecho todos los arreglos y tu iras."

-"¿Te he dicho que no uso vestidos? Mi padre es un senador y me obligo a llevarlos tantas veces que ahora no puedo ni verlos." El dolor de cabeza había disminuido un poco gracias a las pastillas, ella miró con recelo Kakyuu.- "Además, sabes que alguien le mencionara a Darien que estoy en la fiesta. No quiero pelear con él y no quiero que dañe a alguien por mi culpa".

Kakyuu se sentó en la encimera del lavabo.- "Iras y te pondrás el vestido. Quiero que te maquilles. Nos divertiremos. Te aullare si protestas, soy canina y estuve practicando." Ella sonrió, obviamente orgullosa de ello. -"Puedo aullar muy fuerte, así que cállate. Ahora te lavare el pelo y saldrás de la bañera antes de que se te arrugue la piel. Solo tenemos un par de horas para prepararnos ya que dormiste durante todo el día."

-"¿Qué hora es?"

-"Las cuatro de la tarde."

Serena se quejó. -"No puede ser. Tenia que trabajar hoy".

-"Le dije a Hotaru que no irías. Pidió la ropa por Internet y envió a un ser humano a recogerlas en la puerta. Ella te compró lo de esta noche. Tuve que venir a ver el número de tus zapatos y la copa de sostén. Espero que no te importe. Nos tomamos un montón de molestias, así que no protestes, Serena. Iras a la fiesta aunque te tenga que llevar en brazos. Lo hice anoche y volveré a hacerlo de nuevo. Ahora, déjame lavarte el pelo."

Dos horas más tarde, Serena se sentía cien veces mejor. La aspirina y el baño habían eliminado completamente el dolor de cabeza.

Kakyuu le había ayudado a arreglarse, Serena observo su reflejo en el espejo y trató de ocultar su consternación. Kakyuu la miraba y sonreía. El vestido era demasiado ajustado, tenia mucho escote y la falda le llegaba a medio muslo.

-"¿Hotaru eligió este vestido?" Miró a Kakyuu para su confirmación.

-"Le dije que quería algo muy sexy. Ella dijo que haría que todos los hombres babearan por ti. Creo que es perfecto, pero me gustaría que te recogieras el cabello en uno de esos moños que tus mujeres llevan". Ella se acerco más.- " El maquillaje oculta las marcas de Darien, por lo que no hay razón para que ocultes tus hombros."

-"Me gusta suelto. Si me lo recogiera volvería a dolerme la cabeza."

-"Te ves bien". Kakyuu le lanzó una sonrisa. -"Todo el mundo pensara así."

O me confundirán con una prostituta, pero se abstuvo de decirlo en voz alta, no querría explicarle a Kakyuu la definición de esa palabra o herir sus sentimientos. El que asistiera a la fiesta parecía significar mucho para su amiga y ella asistiría sólo por eso.

-"Espero que no esperes que baile." Serena se miró el escote.- "Este vestido hará que me arresten por exposición indecente. Tengo miedo de respirar profundamente y que mis pechos se salgan por el escote. Creo que debería ponerme otro sostén que no las levante tanto".

-"No te cambiaras nada de lo que Hotaru te compro. Ella sabe lo que está haciendo. Habrá música, pero nadie dijo que tuvieras que bailar. Tienes un cuerpo maravilloso. No tienes nuestros músculos y eres muy pálida, pero no tienes nada que esconder, Serena. ¿Como es ese dicho? A si. Muestra lo que tienes pero siempre con orgullo."

Serena le frunció el ceño a Kakyuu. Sus alarmas internas le advirtieron que algo estaba pasando.

-"¿Qué estás tramando? Estas muy contenta y tienes este brillo en tus ojos."

-"Nada." Kakyuu apartó la vista, miró a todas partes, menos a Serena y jugueteó con las manos.

-"¿Estará Darien en la fiesta?" Era lo único que se le ocurrió. -"Me llamo su secretaria para suspender "nuestra reunión" porque estaba en la Reserva. Debe haberle dicho que teníamos una porque seguro que no le mencionaría que tenía pensado venir a gritarme."

-"Tuvo que retrasarse por un problema en la Reserva." Kakyuu se encontró con su mirada y la sostuvo.- "Habría sido fantástico que hubiera podido asistir. Todos los varones te miraran y querrán montarte".

Serena suspiró. -"No quiero que vuelva a repetirse lo de la otra noche. Es embarazoso que te envíen a tu habitación como si tuvieras cinco años. Él monto una escena en la pista de baile con Ojo de águila".

Ese brillo travieso volvió a los ojos oscuros de Kakyuu. -"Eso no sucederá esta noche. Darien no será capaz de gritarte por bailar con los hombres o porque quieran tener sexo contigo."

-"Kakyuu, Hotaru ha elegido este vestido para atraer a los hombres ¿no? Él se enterara y se enfurecerá." Kakyuu no la miro, pero amplió su sonrisa.- "Kakyuu"

-"Será bueno para él. Él te hizo llorar. Tú le harás enojar y no podrá hacer nada al respecto. El Consejo y todo nuestro pueblo, excepto los de seguridad que tienen que cuidar las puertas, estarán allí y él no tiene ninguna razón para decir que no puedes asistir a la fiesta. Esta es tu noche para ajustar cuentas, Serena. Darien tendrá que mantener su temperamento bajo control cuando se entere que estás en la fiesta. Podrás coquetear y bailar con todos los varones que desees y él sufrirá por eso. Será bueno para él saber que le resultas muy atractiva a nuestros hombres. Recuerda cómo te sentiste cuando bailo con Neherenia. Apuesto que a partir de esta noche no volverá a salir con otras mujeres. Sólo por esa razón deberías hacer esto, Serena".

Serena suspiró.- "No quiero que se enfade."

-"Nuestros hombres no se enfadan. Se enfurecen, pero que se recuperan rápidamente. La manera de vengarte de uno de nuestros hombres es enfurecerlo cuando no pueden tomar represalias. Él aprenderá y lo recordara".

-"¿Quieres decir que no puede tomar represalias esta noche? ¿Y mañana? Su secretaria dijo que volvería por la mañana."

-"Dormirás esta noche con las mujeres. No soy estúpida. Pensé en eso. Vamos a hacer una fiesta de pijamas en la biblioteca de la residencia y estas invitada. La fiesta durará varios días si hace falta. Metí tu pijama en mi bolsa .Cuando vuelvas a casa, él se habrá enfriado y habrá aprendido la lección."

Serena se mordió el labio inferior. -"¿Estás segura?"

Tenía que admitir que la idea era muy tentadora. Darien se cabrearía cuando le llamaran para decirle que estaba en la fiesta y que había desobedecido sus órdenes. Él se merecía sufrir un poco.

Kakyuu sonrió.- "No te preocupes por Darien. Te prometo que se habrá enfriado cuando vuelvas a tu casa. Nuestros hombres no permanecen mucho tiempo enojados. Vamos. No quiero llegar tarde." Ella la agarró del brazo y tiró de ella. -"Yo conduzco".

Kakyuu estaciono en la calle del club. Serena se bajó del carro de golf y se reunió con Kakyuu en la acera.- "¿La fiesta es en el club?"

-"Todos nuestros encuentros sociales se llevan a cabo en el club".

-"¿Cuál es el motivo? Me olvidé de preguntártelo."

-"Lo hacemos de vez en cuando. Es bueno para nosotros mezclarnos con los seres humanos. Es una de las ideas de Hotaru, dice que ayudara a cerrar la brecha entre nuestros pueblos y por ahora funciona bien. Hemos tenido dos fiestas en el último año. Son divertidas y los seres humanos se llevan bien con nuestra gente." Ella vaciló.- "Me sorprende que no hayas estado en una. Trabajabas con el equipo humano y ellos fueron invitados."

-"Mi jefe nunca me lo dijo. Tim me mimaba demasiado".

-"¿Qué significa eso?"

-"Él es muy protector y me trata como si fuera su hija. Probablemente no me invito para que los hombres no se acercaran a mi."

-"Oh. Bien." Kakyuu caminó rápido hacia la puerta. -"Date prisa. También asistirán algunas especies de la Reserva. Ellos no tienen club allí. Se quedaran unos días. También han venido unos pocos de los que rescatamos en Colorado. Queríamos compartir la alegría de la libertad con ellos."

La parte sobre las Especies de Colorado le hizo sentirse incomoda, sobre todo al recordar cuando uno de ellos le ataco, pero se imaginó que estaría bien. Kakyuu la llevo al interior del club.

La música sonaba con fuerza y las luces en la pista de baile eran suaves. El lugar estaba lleno de gente, las mujeres llevaban bonitos vestidos y los machos lucían trajes o pantalones con camisas de vestir.

-"El consejo también está aquí. Te los presentaré después." Kakyuu tuvo que gritar para hacerse oír por encima del ruido. -"Ellos son amables."

Serena no conocía a los cuatro miembros masculinos del concejo. Cada uno de ellos representaba a una de las instalaciones de pruebas y a las especies que habían sido retenidas en su interior. Serena supuso que pronto tendrían un quinto miembro en el consejo que representaría a la instalación de Colorado, si no lo tenían ya.

Kakyuu le apretó la mano. -"Ven. Vamos a bailar!"

Vio a Trey, su jefe de equipo y a los miembros del grupo sentados en el bar.- "Espera. Veo a mis amigos. ¿Quieres conocer a los chicos con los que solía trabajar?"

-"Ahora no". Kakyuu tiró de ella de nuevo.- "Vamos a bailar. Salúdales más tarde, cuando tengas sed y quieras tomarte una copa. Nos sentaremos a hablar con ellos".

Serena no quería beber después de la resaca que acababa de pasar. El equipo estaría allí durante horas, la noche aún era joven y la fiesta acababa de comenzar. Tampoco tenía otra opción ya que Kakyuu casi la arrastró a la pista de baile. Serena vio a Suzu y a Rini bailando juntas. Rini sonrió mientras bailaba con Suzu y Serena se sintió feliz de no ver el miedo en su rostro al estar rodeada por tantas personas. Serena aprendió otra cosa sobre las nuevas especies, bailaban en parejas aunque no estuvieran juntos sexualmente. Ella se relajó y empezó a moverse al ritmo de la música.

Kakyuu se inclinó y le dijo al oído-"Enséñame algo sexy".

Serena se detuvo.- "¿Cómo qué?"

-"Esa cosa que hiciste la otra noche cuando bailabas con Ojo de águila." Kakyuu retrocedió y levantó los brazos por encima de su cabeza y movió las caderas.- "Este movimiento".

Serena estiro los brazos por encima de la cabeza y se lo mostró. Ella balanceo las caderas, unos años antes había dado aprendido el baile la danza del vientre. Kakyuu la imitó, al igual que otras mujeres que estaban cerca de ella. Les enseñó lo que sabía. Kakyuu se acercó.

-"Haz esto". Kakyuu le mostró algunos movimientos.

Serena se lo paso muy bien. Bailó una canción lenta con un hombre. Cuando el ritmo se acelero de nuevo, un hombre la agarró por la cintura desde atrás y bailo con él. Serena se alegro de no haberse quedado en casa y decidió aprovechar la situación para conseguir al hombre que amaba.

Darien no deseaba asistir a la fiesta, pero como era de esperar, estaba obligado a ir. Neherenia le había pedido acompañarle cuando la otra noche la llevo a cenar, pero que él la había rechazado. Ella le había dejado claro que podía compartir sexo con ella y él había lamentado al instante haberla invitado a salir. Él sólo lo había hecho porque había pensado que hablar con otra persona, le ayudaría a dejar de pensar en Serena y aliviaría la preocupación de su pueblo. En lugar de ser una amiga, Neherenia había intentado seducirlo.

Los cuatro miembros del consejo y él se sentaron en la misma mesa y él los estudió. Ellos querían más control y él quería cederles algunas de sus funciones. Había accedido fácilmente a tener una reunión con ellos, por la mañana, para discutir el asunto. Otorgarles algunas de sus responsabilidades le permitiría trabajar menos horas y a ellos les daría la oportunidad de ayudar a las nuevas especies. Sus pensamientos vagaron de nuevo a Serena. Ayer por la noche apenas había dormido y cuando lo había hecho, había soñado con ella bajo su cuerpo. Despertar a solas y con una enorme erección, no le había alegrado la mañana. Se había duchado y se había reunido con Miles.

Miles había llevado a la mujer que le teñía el pelo y a su molesta ayudante, Tonya. Ella era una mujer agresiva que trataba de meter en su cama a los machos de las nuevas especies. Lo sabía porque lo había intentado varias veces con él. Ella tenía un corazón duro, los ojos fríos y se lo tomaba todo como si fuera un juego.

-"¿Por qué tienes esa expresión irritada en tu cara?" La profunda voz pertenecía a Richard.

Levantó la mirada para mirar a los ojos verdes del miembro del consejo.- "¿Has visto mi cabello?"

-"Es más claro. Ese tono no es tu color." El otro sonrió y se tocó su pelo negro azabache. -"Este color te va mucho mejor."

-"Deja de molestarle", ordeno engañosamente suavemente, Elysion, otro miembro del consejo.-"Hace mucho por nosotros y estoy seguro de que el hedor del tinte le molesta más que a nosotros. Puedo olerlo desde el otro lado de la mesa."

Alguien se acercó y Darien se olvido de sus burlas. Sabía que lo hacían para levantarle el ánimo, pero que dudaba que lo consiguieran. Tim Oberto sonrió cuando se detuvo junto a la mesa.

-"Gracias por invitarnos, Darien". Él miró a los miembros del Consejo antes de volver su atención sobre el líder ONE.- "Todavía no tenemos al sustituto que necesito. Tenemos nuevas pistas y quiero que se una al equipo antes de que tengamos localizado al objetivo."

Seiya se inclinó hacia delante.- "¿Sustituto?"

-"Lo siento, Tim." Darien tenía muchas cosas en la mente. -"Tim quiere que uno de nuestros hombres se una a su equipo para que se ocupe de las mujeres que Megaverso regaló." Se encontró con la mirada del ser humano.- "Te prometo que mañana buscare a alguien que pueda trabajar con los humanos. ¿Le mantendrás a salvo mientras viva en el exterior?"

-"Si".

-"Elegiré a alguien y le pondremos en contacto contigo al final del día."

-"Bien". Tim miró a los miembros del consejo.- "Señores." se fue.

Seiya se rió entre dientes.- "Él no nos conoce o nunca usaría ese término para referirse a cualquier persona en esta mesa."

Sus pensamientos regresaron de nuevo a Serena. Después de la fiesta, saltaría la pared, la convencería para que le dejara entrar en su casa y hablarían. Le diría que solo podía tener sexo con él o mataría a cualquier hombre que se atreviera a tocarla. Él tenía un plan. Uno que evitaría el que cometiera asesinato y que le aseguraría que nunca volvería a ver esa mirada herida en sus ojos.

-"Hablando de no ser caballeros, me encantan las mujeres humanas." Richard se rió entre dientes.

-"Me vuelven loco. No sé si es porque son tan diferentes a nuestras hembras o si se debe a que son tan diferentes a nosotros."

Elysion rió. -"Antes vi a una bailando con un hombre y ahora tengo fantasías con esas pequeñas manos acariciando mi cuerpo. Me gustaría sentirlas tocándome. Su piel es como la crema y su cara es hermosa".

-"La veo ", dijo Wiseman y asintió. -"Me gustaría arrancarle ese vestido y ver si su cuerpo es tan cremoso en todas partes." Gruñó. -"¿Quién es ella?" Wiseman deliberadamente miró a Darien. -"¿Quién es esa mujer de ahí? Quiero saber su nombre. Quiero sus muslos sobre mis hombros".

Los machos se echaron a reír y Darien negó con la cabeza a Wiseman a la vez que sonreía.-"Es probable que estés hablando de Hotaru. Es la compañera de Zafiro. Te matara si te ve mirando a su mujer. La otra mujer humana que esta aquí es la nueva doctora. Ella es atractiva pero un poco tímida".

Wiseman señaló.- "¿Cuál es su nombre? Si sigue agitando ese culo mucho más tiempo hará que mi polla rompa los pantalones."

Darien sonrió y se volvió en su asiento para seguir la dirección del dedo del miembro de consejo.

Había conocido a la nueva doctora, Setsuna Baker, una semana antes. Ella era dulce y un poco tímida. Seria divertido ver como un macho tan brusco como Wiseman intentaba seducirla, solo esperaba que la pobre no dejara el trabajo. Darien se quedo en shock cuando descubrió la fuente de la erección de Wiseman. Su vestido negro realzaba el brillo de su pelo sobre el culo. Su piel pálida casi brillaba en comparación con la piel de las nuevas especies que estaban a su lado. Serena estaba allí y Wiseman estaba fantaseando con su culo. La rabia le atravesó al instante y no podía respirar. Ella bailaba entre dos machos de las nuevas especies, aunque no demasiado cerca de ellos. Vio que ella puso sus manos sobre el pecho del macho frente a ella. Darien respiro profundo y se quedó congelado. El equipo humano, algunos funcionarios y el personal médico, incluyendo la doctora, estaban allí.

Obligó a su cuerpo a relajarse. Le tomó hasta la última gota de su control no levantarse de la silla e intento ser racional. Ella solo esta bailando. Esto es una fiesta. No se ira a su casa con ninguno.

Tenia que encontrar una forma de enviarla a su casa sin montar una escena. Miro a su alrededor para encontrar a Kakyuu. Tendría que hablar con ella en privado, decirle que Serena estaba en peligro y ordenarle que la llevara a su casa.

-"¿Ves lo que quiero decir?", Se rió Elysion. -"Bailé con ella. Ella tiene unas manos muy pequeñas y delicadas. Me gustaría sentirlas sobre mí. Las manos humanas son suaves. No tienen callos. Apuesto que se sentirían muy bien sobre mi cuerpo".

-"Me gusta la forma en que se mueve." gruñó otra vez Wiseman.-"Me imagino como se sentirá bajo mi cuerpo."

Darien no tenía que imaginar. Él sabía lo que era tener a Serena bajo el suyo. La ira le inundó de nuevo y dirigió una mirada a los cuatro miembros del consejo. Ellos estaban mirando a Serena como si fuera un conejo y quisieran comérselo. Apretó los dientes.

-"Ella esta con un macho. Olvídala." Darien apenas consiguió que su voz sonara humana.

Wiseman le miró. -"¿Con uno de los nuestros?"

Darien no dijo nada, estaba demasiado ocupado luchando contra la rabia. Wiseman se encogió de hombros y volvió su mirada de nuevo a Serena.

-"Voy a demostrarle que soy mejor amante que su humano. Es un estúpido por permitir que salga sola. Yo estaría bailando con ella y me aseguraría de que nadie más la tocara. Su amante humano es demasiado tonto y no se merece estar con ella."

Elysion se rió.- "¿Y si ella está casada?"

-"Ellos se divorcian. Los machos humanos son demasiado débiles para mantener a una mujer como esa ".Wiseman la señalo con un dedo.- "Yo mantendría a esa mujer".

-"¿Como tu compañera?" Elysion miró a la mujer.- "Si. Si tuviera que acoplarme a una humana sería con ella. Podría pasar el resto de mi vida montándola".

Richard habló en voz baja. -"Imagínate su vientre hinchado con un bebé. Ahora estoy realmente duro".

Seiya, el miembro del consejo anterior, rugió:- "Me encantaría tener a esa mujer con mi hijo en su vientre. Me gustaría saborear su leche materna. Me gusta ella. Creo que iré a ver si le gustan los gatos."

Darien lucho por mantener a raya a su rabia. -"Ella trabaja y vive aquí. Siéntate."

-"Mejor" Sonrió Seiya. -"Así no tardare mucho en meterme en su cama. Ella es un tesoro."

-"La conozco. Ella se enfadara." Darien sintió que estaba perdiendo el control.

-"No me importa. Mírala." Seiya se reunió con la mirada de Darien.- "Voy a reclamarla al final de la noche." Él le mostró sus colmillos-. "Voy a llevarla a su casa, a montarla, a follarla hasta que grite mi nombre y seguiré haciéndolo hasta que se hinche con un hijo mío."

Darien gruñó en voz alta y lentamente se puso de pie. Entrecerró los ojos y su cuerpo se tensó. Seiya continúo sonriendo, al no darse cuenta del peligro, pero los otros tres miembros del consejo se levantaron para poner distancia entre ellos y la mesa.

-"¿Hay algún problema, Darien?" Seiya arqueó una ceja.- "Te ves molesto."

-"No te acerques a ella," gruñó Darien.

Seiya ladeó la cabeza, sin dejar de sonreír.- "¿Hay alguna razón por la que no puedo?"

-"Ella trabaja aquí".

Seiya se encogió de hombros. -"Ella no pertenece a otro macho de las nuevas especies. Es una mujer soltera y yo no quiero jugar con ella. Conoces a su padre, ¿no?"

-"Sí y le juré que la protegería".

-"Ya no tienes que protegerla porque pienso reclamarla. Plantare mi semilla en su vientre. Será una excelente compañera y una buena madre."

Un rugido desgarró la garganta de Darien y tiro la mesa a un lado para que no hubiera nada entre él y Seiya. La gente alrededor de ellos, dejó de hablar y rápidamente se alejaron de ellos. Darien apretó los puños a los costados, se le acelero la respiración y mostró los colmillos a los miembros del consejo que querían a su mujer. Seiya dio un cauteloso paso atrás.

-"Seiya," Elysion le instó suavemente- "Has ido demasiado lejos."

Seiya observo a Darien, dio un paso hacia atrás y desvió la mirada hacia la mesa volcada.- " Si."

Bajó la barbilla a su pecho, mantuvo la mirada en el suelo, giró sobre sus talones y desapareció entre el grupo de gente que estaba cerca de la barra.

Darien observo a su pueblo después de controlar la necesidad de golpear a Seiya. Las nuevas especies le observaban nerviosamente y en silencio, pero si mirarle a los ojos. Todos sabían que casi se había peleado con un miembro del consejo. Nadie se acercó a él ya que su rabia seguía siendo evidente y los demás miembros del consejo también retrocedieron. Su mirada se dirigió a la pista de baile. Serena y la gente en la pista no eran conscientes de la tensa situación, la música había encubierto el altercado. La visión de su cuerpo frotándose contra un hombre disparó más su rabia.

Él lucho contra otro rugido, jadeó y se quedó inmóvil para que su bestia interior se calmara o de lo contrario, podría matarlo. Él sabía lo peligroso que era en esta condición. Respiro profundamente varias veces y empezó a tranquilizarse. Tenía que permitir que otros hombres se acercaran a ella o montaría una escena peor que la anterior. Esa posibilidad le ayudó a calmarse un poco más.


	18. Capitulo 18

**Hola Chicas esta historia no es mía es de la autora Laurann Dohner. El libro se llama "JUSTICE" y es el Libro 4 de la Serie las Nuevas Especies. La adaptare a los personajes de Sailor Moon cuya creadora es Naoko Takeushi. Desde ya les paso a comentar que van a encontrar mucho Lemon, por lo cual ya quedan advertidas. Saludos. **

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS FUERTES, EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA ESTE TIPOLES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD…**

**Nota de la autora****. Los personajes que fueron apareciendo del primer libro seguirán teniendo el mismo nombre.**

**Los personajes principales serán Serena y Darien, el ya fue nombrados en el libro anterior bajo el nombre de ANDREW y LITA. **

**Los personajes serán los siguientes:**

"**FURY" = "ZAFIRO y HOTARU".**

"**SLADE" = "TAIKI y AMI".**

"**VALIANT" = "YATEN y MINA".**

**Espero les quede claro y no tengan mayores problemas con la lectura. Cualquier cosa me preguntan.**

**Espero les guste.**

**Ahora si, a leer.**

Capítulo Dieciocho

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

Serena se volvió cuando una mano la agarró con fuerza de la cintura. Cuando levanto la vista, se quedó sin aliento. Darien estaba en la fiesta y no parecía feliz de verla, estaba muy enfurecido.

Ella bajó la mirada cuando le agarro las caderas con la otra mano. Llevaba un traje azul marino y parecía civilizado, al menos de cuello hacia abajo.

-"Tienes que irte a casa. Ahora mismo."

Serena le miró a los ojos de nuevo. Él está furioso, Darien le gruñó en voz baja y sus dedos se apretaron en su cadera. Ella giró la cabeza para buscar a Kakyuu y no vio asombro en su rostro. Su amiga sabia que Darien estaría en la fiesta.

-"Sal de aquí", exigió con dureza Darien, con voz áspera.

Kakyuu dejo de bailar, le guiño un ojo y sonrió, para asegurarle a Serena que estaba a salvo.

-"Serena ¿Me has oído? Mírame".

Elle volvió la cabeza, le miró y le frunció el ceño. Estaba segura de que no se atrevería a montar otra escena similar a la anterior ya que en la fiesta había más humanos. Darien estaba celoso porque le había visto bailando con otros hombres. No hacía falta ser un genio para darse cuenta que probablemente no estaba de acuerdo con la forma en la que iba vestida y por eso él quería se fuera.

-"No. Me estoy divirtiendo y no pienso irme. Me invitaron porque los seres humanos podían asistir a esta fiesta".

Darien entrecerró los ojos y flexiono los dedos en su cadera.- "No te lo repetiré de nuevo. Vete a casa".

Ella no pudo contener la furia que sentía.- "Mira, si quieres bailar, pregúntamelo y bailamos. Si no quieres bailar es mejor que me sueltes. Vine con Kakyuu y me iré con ella." bajo la voz.-"No estoy dándote motivos para que te enfades. No le estoy permitiendo a ningún hombre que pase las manos por todo mi cuerpo como Neherenia hizo contigo. Ninguno de ellos está frotando las caderas contra mi culo."

Él la soltó de repente como si se hubiera quemado, retrocedió y la observo sorprendido. No solo se estaba negando a obedecerle, también le estaba reprochando lo de la noche anterior. Serena se dio la vuelta y se acercó a Kakyuu.

No le había sorprendido, en lo más mínimo, que él se hubiera negado a bailar con ella. Había demasiado público y la gente le vería envolver sus brazos alrededor de ella y eso, no era algo que quisiera hacer. Al menos no con un una mujer humana. Se preguntó si Neherenia volvería a bailar con él y a frotar su cuerpo contra el suyo.

Llegó junto a Kakyuu, le frunció el ceño y le lanzó una mirada asesina. La mujer le sonrió en respuesta, pero su mirada se deslizo detrás de Serena. Todo el color desapareció de su rostro y casi tropezó con otro bailarín en su prisa por retroceder.

¿Qué demonios? Serena se dio la vuelta para ver lo que había asustado a Kakyuu y se estrelló contra un cuerpo duro. Ella observo unas manos apretadas a los costados, alzó la barbilla y se encontró con un Darien, extremadamente tenso. Ella vio la rabia en sus ojos cuando sus miradas se encontraron, los labios de él se separaron y le mostró los dientes.

-"Dije que te fueras a casa".

-"!que no te intimide Serena¡" gritó Kakyuu lo suficiente fuerte para hacerse oír por encima del ritmo de la canción.

Si, que me intimida. Esto es una mierda y aunque él es mi jefe, no pienso obedecerle. Enderezó los hombros y no aparto la mirada de su mirada hostil.

-"Gracias por su preocupación Sr. Moon, pero quiero divertirme con mis amigos. Seguro que tienes otras cosas más importantes que hacer que estar aquí acosándome. Esto es una pista de baile, así que puedes bailar o márchate. Y ya sé cual será tu respuesta".

-"Serena", gruñó, -"Vete a casa".

Un movimiento por el rabillo del ojo captó su atención. Ella movió su mirada hacia la derecha y se estremeció al darse cuenta de que todo el mundo había dejado de bailar para observarlos abiertamente. Volvió la cabeza hacia la izquierda y vio que la gente los miraba desde la barra del bar.

Serena miró a Darien, le odio un poco por hacerle esto, pero sabía que no iba a parar hasta que se fuera o la avergonzaría como la última vez, quizás más. Cerró los ojos, respiró hondo y contó lentamente hasta diez.

Una. Dos. Tres. Cuatro. Cin-

-"Serena. Mueve tu culo hacia la puerta y vuelve a casa. No vengas nunca más a este bar."

Eso fue lo que rompió su control. Los ojos de Serena se abrieron de golpe y dejo de tratar de mantener su furia bajo control.- "Trabajo para usted, pero estoy aquí en mi tiempo libre. Sé que todo el mundo te tiene miedo y que eres Darien Moon, pero ¿adivinas qué? Ya no eres mi jefe. Dimito. ¿Eso te hace feliz? Ahora mismo iré a casa a recoger mis cosas. No necesito esto, señor Moon. Estaré fuera del Homeland en una hora y nunca más volverás a verme."

Serena se dio la vuelta y empezó a atravesar la pista de baile para dirigirse hacia la puerta. Las nuevas especies se apartaron de su camino rápidamente, como si tuviera la lepra. La furia que sentía le ayudo a no derramar las lágrimas que llenaron sus ojos. No le daría la satisfacción de ver lo mucho que le había afectado.

Hijo de puta! He dejado mi trabajo por su culpa. Me encanta trabajar con las mujeres y vivir en esa casa. Buscare otro trabajo y que se joda. Yo-

-"Serena" Darien gruñó.

Ella se detuvo al escuchar el volumen de su voz y se volvió. El control sobre la ira que sentía se rompió. Ella le amaba, pero él estaba siendo un culo y ella no aceptaría esa mierda de ningún hombre, ni siquiera de él.

-"!¿Qué?¡"le grito.

Él se acerco un poco a ella y la gente se quedo boquiabierta. De repente, la música se detuvo y todo el mundo se quedo en silencio. Sabía que al menos unas 200 nuevas especies y decenas de humanos estaban pendientes de la conversación. Mierda.

-"Ven aquí".

Ella le miró, aturdida. -"¿Perdón?"

-"Ven aquí". Señaló al suelo delante de él.

Oh, No. Ella se giró y se dirigió hacia la puerta de nuevo. Si quería gritarle, tendría que hacerlo sin público.

Tal vez era una costumbre de las nuevas especies el gritar en público cuando se enojaban, pero ella no aceptaría ese tipo de tratamiento. Alguien se puso en su camino y ella se estremeció. Tim Oberto parecía furioso, estaba segura de que le gritaría, cuando estuvieran fuera, por discutir con el "maravilloso líder de la ONE." Y como estaba bloqueando la puerta, ella no podría evitarlo. Joder¡

Trey se puso a un lado de su antiguo jefe, le agarró por el brazo y le susurró algo al oído. Los otros hombres del equipo se aceraron a ellos, mientras miraban nerviosos a su alrededor. Todos estaban muy tensos.

Serena quería gritar de frustración y enojo. ¿Cómo mi noche se estropeó tan rápido? Ella y Kakyuu iban a tener unas palabras. Estaba segura de que la mujer lo había echo con buenas intenciones, pero solo le había ocasionado más problemas. Su padre probablemente le daría una charla sobre la falta de respeto y le diría que se tenia que haber ido la primera vez que Darien se lo había pedido y ella no podría protestar, a menos que le dijera a su padre la verdad. Y no lo haría. A su padre no le gustaría saber que había dormido con Darien ya que prefería verla como a una niña pequeña en vez de cómo una mujer con necesidades.

-"¡Vuelve aquí!" Rugió Darien.

El corazón de Serena se aceleró, se detuvo, sin saber que hacer. Todos en la sala le habían oído. Demonios, probablemente lo habrán escuchado hasta en la puerta principal.

Le sorprendió el espectáculo que estaba montando. Todo el mundo iba a estar hablando de ellos durante semanas o durante meses. Serena se volvió lentamente. Darien estaba en el mismo lugar que antes, no se había movido ni un milímetro y su dedo aún apuntaba hacia al suelo, donde él quería que ella fuera. Ella respiró hondo y apretó los dientes y poco a poco se obligo a poner un pie delante del otro.

Darien se relajó, dejo caer brazo a un costado y aflojó la otra mano. Ella se detuvo a un metro de él y le miro a los ojos exóticos.

-"¿Qué? Estás montando una escena. Dijiste que me fuera y me voy." Ella hablo en voz baja para que nadie la escuchara.

-"Nunca haces lo que te digo." Él no bajó la voz, habló alto y claro. Todo el mundo podía escucharle.

Serena bajó la mirada hacia su vestido negro. Sabia que no debía mirar a las nuevas especies a los ojos cuando estaban enojados. Y ella no quería desafiarlo.

-"Estoy haciendo lo que quieres que haga, me voy. Me voy a casa a empacar." Ella mantuvo la voz baja.-"Todo el mundo nos está mirando. Quiero irme. No te permitiré que me humilles de nuevo."

Serena se volvió y solo dio tres pasos antes de que Darien la agarrara. Él le dio la vuelta y envolvió un brazo alrededor de su cintura. Se quedó sin aliento cuando él la apretó contra su cuerpo. Serena levantó la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos. Darien introdujo una mano en su pelo y la obligo a echar la cabeza hacia atrás.

-"¿Qué estás haciendo?", Susurró ella.- "¿Has perdido el juicio?"

Darien acerco la cara a la de ella y le miró profundamente a los ojos. Ya no había ira en su mirada.

-"Casi te pierdo. Estoy haciendo lo que debería haber hecho desde el principio."

Serena apoyó las palmas de las manos sobre el pecho para empujarle suavemente, pero él no la soltó.

-"¿De qué estás hablando?"

Su voz sonó ronca. -"Te estoy reconociendo públicamente, Serena. Estoy dejando que todo el mundo sepa que eres mía."

Serena se alegró de que la sostuviera, porque sus rodillas se doblaron. Su fuerte brazo impedía que se cayera al suelo mientras intentaba comprender sus palabras.

-"Pero..." Ella no podía encontrar las palabras.

-"Casi te pierdo." Su voz sonó ronca, más fuerte y él gruñó las palabras,- "No permitiré que salgas de mi vida. Eres mía, Serena. Debes estar conmigo".

Ella se pasó la lengua por los labios y la mirada de Darien se quedo fija en su boca. Se dio cuenta de que tenía la intención de darle un beso cuando se acerco más a ella. Serena no podía moverse, estaba demasiado asombrada para hacer algo más que mirar como su boca se acercaba a la de ella.

Sus labios se rozaron, ella cerró los ojos y se tenso. Darien le obligo a abrir la boca con la lengua y gruñó. La pasión en su beso hizo que se aferrara a él. Ella se agarró de las solapas de la chaqueta, sólo para aferrarse a algo. Habían pasado semanas desde la última vez que le había acariciado y su cuerpo recordaba su toque. Todo el mundo desapareció a su alrededor, excepto Darien.

Ella le devolvió el beso y gimió contra su lengua. La mano que la agarraba del pelo, acuno su cabeza y Serena se olvidó de la sala llena de gente y de que estaba enfadada con él. Sólo sabía estaban juntos y que él no quería que le dejara. Ella envolvió los brazos alrededor de su cuello y Darien la alzo contra su cuerpo.

Darien finalmente rompió el beso. Aturdida, Serena le miró fijamente, jadeando y entonces recordó dónde estaban. Ella se ruborizo y no se atrevió a apartar la mirada de la de Darien. No estaba preparada para hacer frente a las reacciones de las personas en el club. Lo único que le importaba era que él estaba abrazándola con fuerza.

Darien se apartó de ella y la cogió en brazos. Ella se aferró a su cuello y observo a la gente a su alrededor. Todos, tanto los humanos como las nuevas especies parecían completamente aturdidos.

-"Esta es Serena." Darien volvió la cabeza para dirigirse a todos. -"Ella es humana. Sé que algunos pueden tener un problema con eso. Lo siento si lo tenéis, pero no renunciare a ella, independientemente de vuestras reacciones. Ella es mía y será mi compañera."

Serena apretó los brazos alrededor de su cuello y miro a su antiguo jefe. Tim los miraba con la boca abierta y con incredulidad. Ella apartó la mirada rápidamente. Trey que todavía le agarraba del brazo, le aparto de la puerta y le sonrió. Arrastró a Tim hacia la barra e hizo señas con la cabeza al resto del equipo, para que los siguieran.

-"Sé que debido a mi posición esto nos causara problemas con algunas personas." Darien hizo una pausa y miró a Serena a los ojos. Él apartó la mirada. -"Estoy dispuesto a dimitir si es lo que deseáis. Avisadme cuando toméis una decisión. En este momento, me voy a casa con mi compañera para planear nuestra boda. Seguid disfrutando de la fiesta." Él se dirigió hacia la puerta.

-"¿Darien?"

Darien dejó de caminar y poco a poco se volvió. Serena vio como un hombre alto se acercaba a ellos.

El macho se paso una mano el pelo negro mientras miraba directamente a Darien. Darien gruñó amenazadoramente y Serena se dio cuenta de que él estaba listo para pelear.

-"Puedes quedarte con mi trabajo si lo deseas, Seiya. No pondré a mi compañera en peligro por luchar contigo."

-"Le damos la bienvenida a tu compañera", anunció en voz alta Seiya. -"Nadie ocupara tu lugar, ni se te pedirá que renuncies. Ella es bienvenida a nuestra familia." Sus ojos de gato se centraron en Serena.- "No quiero pelear con él, pero debo reconocer que le tengo un poco de envidia. Cuida de mi amigo Darien."

Serena estaba demasiado aturdida para responder pero Darien no tuvo ese problema.-"Gracias."

El hombre bajó la cabeza y miro al suelo. Darien se dio la vuelta y se dirigió rápidamente hacia la puerta. Un oficial corrió hacia él, sonrió y le abrió la puerta para que salieran fuera del club.

-"No puedo creer que hayas hecho eso", murmuró Serena.

Darien sonrió y la miró. -"Yo tampoco, pero me alegro de haberlo hecho. Te voy a llevar a tu casa para que recojas tus pertenencias. A partir de esta noche te quedaras en mi casa." Se detuvo y no aparto la mirada de sus ojos. -"Nos vamos a casar y no pienso discutir sobre este tema."

-"Podrías preguntármelo primero." contesto con una expresión de diversión.

Él ladeó la cabeza.- "Podría hacerlo." Él miró hacia otro lado, se rió y la llevó a su jeep donde la dejo en el asiento del pasajero.

Serena escucho como la música volvía a sonar en el club. Darien se sentó en el asiento del conductor. Se quitó la corbata y se volvió en su asiento para enfrentarla.

-"Antes de contestar, déjame decirte algunas cosas. No voy a aceptar un no por respuesta. Te atare a mi cama si no respondes que si y te follare hasta que cambies de opinión." Él se echó a reír de nuevo. -"¿Quieres casarte conmigo?"

Ella sonrió.- "No lo sé." Bajo su mirada a su pantalón y volvió a mirarle a los ojos.-"Estoy tentada a decir que no sólo para que me ates a tu cama. Suena divertido y atrevido".

-"Serena", ronroneó él.

-"Sí".

-"¿Si a tu nombre o si a casarte conmigo?"

Se mordió el labio y le lanzo una mirada burlona.- "Estoy pensando en lo que me vas hacer cuando me ates a la cama. Dame un minuto."

Darien arranco el Jeep.- "Lo resolveremos en casa".

Ella se echó a reír.- "Ahora que soy tu compañera.¿Seguiré viviendo en mi casa? Para eso la construiste ¿No?"

Él negó con la cabeza.- "Se construyo para una compañera de las nuevas especies. Tu vivirás conmigo y dormirás en mi cama todas las noches".

-"Pero es una casa tan hermosa."

Volvió la cabeza para sonreírle. -"Seguro que no te gustaría verla destruida. Recuerda estas palabras si alguna vez piensas en dejar a mi cama y volver a la tuya."

-"Me casaré contigo".

-"No estaba preocupado. Hablaba en serio acerca de atarte a mi cama hasta que cambiaras de opinión. Te dije que no aceptaría un no por respuesta".

**/*/**

Kakyuu se acercó a la mesa lentamente, miró a los cuatro hombres sentados allí y puso las manos detrás de su espalda y esperó hasta que le prestaron atención.

-"Gracias," dijo sinceramente en voz baja.

-"Dijiste que se preocupaba por ella", se quejó Seiya.- "Pero no me dijiste que él estaba tan obsesionado por ella. Casi me arranco la cabeza cuando le dije que pensaba reclamarla."

Elysion se rió.- " Kakyuu solo te dijo que le pusieras celoso. Tu provocaste que quisiera matarte".

Wiseman sonrió.- "A mi me gustó la parte en la que ibas a llevarla a su casa, a montarla y a follarla hasta que gritara tu nombre. Obviamente a Darien no".

Richard se rió entre dientes.- "Sí. ¿No fuiste tu Seiya quien dijo que iba a llenarla con su semilla y a preñarla? Eso rompió su control."

Kakyuu extendió la mano y apretó el hombro de Seiya. -"¿Le dijiste eso a él?"

Bebió un sorbo de jugo. -"Sip. Como tu concejal, siempre te ayudare. Pero la próxima vez que necesites que te haga un favor, espero que me avises de la posibilidad de que me maten. Esperaba que se enfadara pero honestamente no esperaba que quisiera hacerme pedazos. La próxima vez que necesites un favor, yo seré el que llame y se haga pasar por un secretario."

Kakyuu se acercó a su silla. -"Eres mi héroe. ¿Quieres bailar? Estas tenso y sé cómo aliviar eso".

Seiya sonrió.- "Me encantaría".

Kakyuu acaricio su cuello.- "Vamos."

Seiya se levantó y le hizo un guiño a los otros tres hombres.- "Arriesgar mi culo ha valido la pena, así que no os riáis demasiado. Vosotros os quedaréis aquí sentados mientras yo bailo con una mujer hermosa."

-"Nosotros también ayudamos" dijo Wiseman y se rió.- "¿No tendrás amigas que quieren bailar con nosotros?"

Kakyuu asintió.-"Es noche de fiesta. Todas estamos de humor para pasar un buen rato."

Elysion se levantó. -"Me encanta bailar."

Richard terminó su bebida y se levantó.- "Me encantan las fiestas."

-"A mi también," gruñó Wiseman. -"Tendremos un par de horas de diversión con nuestras mujeres".


	19. Capitulo 19

**Hola Chicas esta historia no es mía es de la autora Laurann Dohner. El libro se llama "JUSTICE" y es el Libro 4 de la Serie las Nuevas Especies. La adaptare a los personajes de Sailor Moon cuya creadora es Naoko Takeushi. Desde ya les paso a comentar que van a encontrar mucho Lemon, por lo cual ya quedan advertidas. Saludos. **

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS FUERTES, EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA ESTE TIPOLES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD…**

**Nota de la autora****. Los personajes que fueron apareciendo del primer libro seguirán teniendo el mismo nombre.**

**Los personajes principales serán Serena y Darien, el ya fue nombrados en el libro anterior bajo el nombre de ANDREW y LITA. **

**Los personajes serán los siguientes:**

"**FURY" = "ZAFIRO y HOTARU".**

"**SLADE" = "TAIKI y AMI".**

"**VALIANT" = "YATEN y MINA".**

**Espero les quede claro y no tengan mayores problemas con la lectura. Cualquier cosa me preguntan.**

**Espero les guste.**

**Ahora si, a leer.**

Capítulo Diecinueve

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

Serena cerró la cremallera de la maleta y Darien la agarro antes de que pudiera levantarla de encima de la cama. Ella sonrió, él le había ayudado a recoger todas sus cosas.

-"Podría haber hecho esto mañana cuando estuvieras en el trabajo."

-"Quiero que te mudes esta noche." Darien le acarició la mejilla con sus dedos. -"No quiero que tengas una razón para venir aquí de nuevo. Vivirás conmigo".

Sus tiernas palabras la llenaron de felicidad. Darien estaba totalmente comprometido con su relación.

-"¿Qué hacemos con todas esas cajas que están en la sala de estar? ¿Nos las llevamos también?"

-"No. Mañana mandare a alguien a por ellas."

Serena miró a su alrededor para asegurarse de que no dejaba nada atrás. -"Ya he terminado"

-"Vamos." Darien levanto las dos maletas. -"Muéstrame el camino, cariño."

Serena subió los escalones de la entrada de la casa de Darien, estaba un poco nerviosa ya que nunca había estado dentro de ella antes. Esperaba que le gustara tanto como la casa que acababa de dejar.

Alargó la mano hacia el pomo de la puerta para abrirla para él.

-"Espera".

Ella lo miró, arqueó una ceja y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho mientras él soltaba sus maletas.-"¿Qué? ¿Esta echa un lío?"

Él se rió entre dientes. -"Quédate aquí. No mires." Abrió la puerta y cogió las maletas de nuevo. Desapareció en el interior.

No pudo ver nada ya que no Darien no encendió las luces. Darien salio y ella se quedó sin aliento cuando de repente se inclinó y se la echo al hombro. Entro en la casa y encendió una luz con una mano, mientras que la otra le masajeba el culo. Darien usó un pie para patear la puerta y se rió entre dientes.

-"Cierra la puerta".

Ella se aparto el pelo de la cara, cerro el cerrojo y volvió la cabeza para echar un vistazo a la sala de estar, sorprendentemente limpia. -"Bájame".

-"Nop. Conozco vuestras costumbres humanas y se que a hay que cargar a la novia la primera vez que cruza el umbral de la casa que va a compartir con su pareja. Estamos acoplados en lo que a mí respecta, para mi una boda humana es sólo papeleo. Tú eres mía, mi amor. Te voy a llevar a la cama y te mostrare el respeto que te mereces, pero lo haré siguiendo tus tradiciones".

Era tan dulce que no tenía corazón para decirle que los chicos no se echaban a las mujeres sobre los hombros. Ella se rió, soltó su pelo y agarro su culo, con las dos manos mientras él caminaba rápidamente por el pasillo. Entraron en la habitación y él encendió la luz.

Él la sentó en el borde del colchón y se agachó frente a ella. Él sonrió. -"Bienvenida a nuestra casa. Ahora quítate la ropa. Te eché de menos y si no hago pronto el amor contigo perderé todo el control." Se levantó, se quitó los zapatos y se arrancó la chaqueta. -"Date prisa", gruñó en voz baja.

Serena le observo desnudarse rápidamente y disfruto de la vista. Darien se quito los pantalones, la miro, entrecerró los ojos y le frunció el ceño.

-"Desnúdate. Lo digo en serio, Serena. Han pasado dos semanas y no me gustaría arrancarte ese bonito vestido. "

Serena se quitó los zapatos. Ella se abrió la cremallera del vestido y se desabrochó el sujetador. Los dejó resbalar por su cuerpo y se coloco en el centro de la cama. Darien ronroneó cuando ella se quito la ropa interior. Serena retrocedió cuando él dio un paso hacia ella.

-"Espera".

Darien se congeló.- "¿Qué?"

-"Tenemos que hablar."

-"No quiero hablar".

-"Bueno, tenemos que hacerlo."

Él gruñó. -"¿Qué pasa?"

-"¿Te acostaste con Neherenia?"

Él frunció el ceño. -"No."

Ella frunció el ceño y estudio de cerca su rostro en busca de alguna mentira o culpa. -"¿En serio?"

-"Tu eres la única mujer a la que deseo."

Ella asintió con la cabeza, sabia que estaba siendo sincero.- "Esta cosa de compañeros, ¿significa que no me serás infiel?"

Él sonrió.- "Eso es lo que significa. Tú eres para mí y yo soy para ti. Es un compromiso entre nosotros dos. "

-"¿Para toda la vida?"

-"Para siempre".

-"Está bien".

-"¿Hemos terminado de hablar?"

Echó un vistazo a la cama y sonrió.- "Sólo una cosa más."

Apretó las manos, su cuerpo se tensó y su polla se agito. - "¿Qué más?"

-"¿Puedo recuperar mi trabajo? Me gusta trabajar con las mujeres."

-"No lo perdiste porque nunca acepté tu dimisión."

Serena sonrió.- "Bien".

-"¿Ya hemos terminado de hablar?"

-"Sólo una más."

-"¿Qué?" Él se acercó más, estaba listo para saltar sobre ella.

Serena se mordió el labio inferior. -"Tu".

Él parpadeó.- "¿Qué pasa conmigo?"

-"Quiero estar arriba."

Sus ojos se estrecharon mientras Serena contenía el aliento. Se miraron el uno al otro y Darien dio un paso atrás.- "Quieres vengarte por lo de esta noche. ¿Quieres que me someta a ti porque herí tu orgullo?"

-"No. Sólo quiero estar arriba. La última vez te gustó"

-"¿Quieres que te permita tener el control durante el sexo?"

-"Me gusta esa posición y te juro que no deseo vengarme o dominarte."

Él le lanzó una mirada cautelosa y se subió a la cama para tumbarse sobre su espalda. -"Sólo por ti y si alguna vez se lo mencionas a alguien..." Su mirada recorrió su cuerpo. -"Tendría que hacer valer mi dominio sobre ti públicamente y no será como lo del club.."

-"¿Qué significa eso?" Serena se inclinó sobre la cama.- "¿Por qué estas camas son tan altas? Necesitare una escalera para subirme a ella".

Darien se rió, se inclinó, la agarro y la tumbo sobre él. -"Las nuevas especies somos altos. Te ayudare a subir a la cama. Es con el levantarte de la cama con lo que tendrás un problema ya que no te permitiré moverte de aquí. Tendría que montarte delante de toda mi gente si tengo que hacer valer mi dominio".

Serena se rió, pero él no lo hizo. Él arqueó una ceja y se quedo mirándola en silencio. Ella dejó de reír, consciente de que iba en serio.

-"¿En serio? Eso es... Si alguna vez tratas de hacerme eso frente a otras personas te matare. ¿Realmente tendrías que tener sexo conmigo delante de todos? Estoy totalmente en contra del voyeurismo".

De repente se echó a reír.- "No. Sólo quería ver tu expresión".

Serena se relajó y sonrió. -"¿Y que es lo que me harías realmente?" Serena sentó a horcajadas sobre sus muslos, se inclino sobre él y le lamió el ombligo.

-"Tendría que castigarte", contesto en voz baja.

Serena lamió su pezón, lo mordió suavemente y él ronroneo. Serena sintió el tirón de su polla dura contra su estómago. Ella soltó su pezón, beso su pecho y su boca se cerro sobre el otro pezón.

-"¿Cómo me castigarías Darien?"

Darien la agarro de las caderas.- "Te torturaría Serena. Te gusta que te folle rápido. Te montaría muy despacio, hasta que no pudieras soportarlo más y me suplicaras correrte."

Todo el cuerpo de Serena respondió a la amenaza sensual. Ella se enderezo y cerró su mano alrededor de su duro eje.

Acarició toda la longitud y pasó el pulgar por la corona.-"Puedo hacerte lo mismo, bebé."

-"Serena", ronroneó,- "Han pasado dos semanas. Quiero que sea bueno para ti, pero si sigues así no durare mucho más. "

Serena se posiciono sobre su polla y froto su coño sobre ella. Ella gimió suavemente cuando la sintió contra su clítoris. Ella levanto las caderas, llevo su polla a la entrada de su coño y se dejo caer sobre ella. Darien echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se agarro a la colcha de la cama.

-"Dios", susurro ella.- "Se siente tan bien. No destroces la cama. La necesitaremos para dormir más tarde. "

-"A la mierda la cama", gruñó Darien

-"Follame", grito Serena.

Serena cerró los ojos y echó la cabeza hacia atrás. Su polla estiraba sus paredes vaginales y la sensación era increíble. Ella empezó a cabalgarlo más rápido y él impulso las caderas hacia arriba en cada movimiento. Darien ronroneó y deslizó su pulgar entre sus muslos abiertos. Le froto el clítoris con la presión suficiente para hacer que sus músculos vaginales se apretaran alrededor de su polla gruesa. Serena gimió más fuerte y le monto más rápido. Darien de repente la giro y la tumbo sobre su espalda y Serena se quedó sin aliento, pero luego gimió cuando él la penetro más profundo.

Darien se veía sexy y feroz, le gruñó, sonrió y apoyó los brazos a ambos lados de ella para mantenerla bajo su mando.

-"Mi turno".

Darien la penetró rápido y duro. Ella envolvió las piernas alrededor de su cintura y los brazos alrededor de su cuello. Sus cuerpos se movieron rítmicamente en cada embestida. Su polla rozaba todas sus terminaciones nerviosas y la empujaba cada vez más cerca de la liberación. Darien se movió más rápido y más duro y ella gritó su nombre. Darien echó la cabeza hacia atrás y rugió la suya. Se quedaron abrazados hasta que sus cuerpos se recuperaron de las últimas oleadas del orgasmo.

-"Tú eres mi compañera," Darien le susurró al oído y le dio un beso en el cuello.

-"Gracias a Dios", susurró ella.

Darien se rió entre dientes. -"Hay una cosa que me gustaría decirte." Él levantó la cabeza para mirarla a los ojos.

-"¿Qué es?"

-"Hemos descubierto que podemos tener hijos. Una mujer humana se quedó embarazada de uno de nuestros hombres. Su bebé nació sano y fuerte hace unas semanas." Él ahuecó su cara. -"El bebé es de las nuevas especies y tiene los rasgos faciales de su padre. Quiero tener un hijo contigo. ¿Pensaras en ello?"

Ella ya lo sabía gracias a Kakyuu. Lo que realmente le sorprendió fue el hecho de que Darien quisiera tener un hijo con ella. Había pasado de luchar contra su relación a pedirle que fuera la madre de sus hijos.

Darien se acostó de costado y coloco una mano sobre su estómago.- "Quiero que lleves a mi hijo y quiero que te unas a mí en todos los sentidos." Ella se giro hacia él y le miro a los ojos. -"Me haces feliz.", Sonrió. -"Tu haces que mi vida este completa."

Los ojos de Serena se llenaron de lágrimas.-"Eres tan bueno con las palabras."

Él frunció el ceño. -"¿Qué significa eso?"

Ella se rió y se limpió las lágrimas. -"Significa que me encantaría tener un hijo contigo aunque me gustaría esperar un año por lo menos. Primero quiero disfrutar de ti. Necesito que tengas más tiempo libre antes de que tengamos un bebe. Me gustaría para que me ayudaras a criar a nuestro hijo."

-"Soy tu compañero. Lo haremos todo juntos."

-"Cariño, eres un adicto al trabajo." Ella se lamió los labios.- "Mi padre es uno y él no estaba allí para mí cuando era una niña. Me jure que nunca me casaría con alguien como él. Irónico, ¿no? Tú trabajas mucho más que él y entiendo por qué te esfuerzas tanto, pero nuestros hijos no entenderán lo importante que es tu trabajo. Se sentirán en un segundo lugar. ¿Lo entiendes? Tienes que disponer de más tiempo y tienes que aprender a relajarte, antes de convertirte en padre."

-"Voy a entregar algunas obligaciones al consejo y eso me dejara más tiempo libre. Puedo esperar un año. Te mostrare que podemos pasar un montón de tiempo juntos. Puedo aprender a relajarme si tu me enseñas a hacerlo. Antes mi vida se basaba en ser la cara de mi pueblo, pero ahora todo eso ha cambiado, Serena. Te amo y ahora tu eres mi prioridad número uno". Entrecerró los ojos. -"Tú eres mi compañera y estas por encima de todos. Dimitiré por la mañana para demostrarte lo mucho que significas para mí. Te amo. Tú eres todo para mí."

Ella sabía que lo decía en serio y su amor por él se hizo más fuerte.- "No quiero que dimitas, pero quiero que trabajes menos horas. Lo que haces es muy importante y no quiero que cambies lo que eres. Tú eres el hombre con el que quiero estar. Solo quiero pasar más tiempo contigo y me parece genial que tu consejo te ayude."

Él sonrió. -"Hecho. Me gustaría tener más de un hijo. Me gustaría mantenerte embarazada para siempre y se que puedo hacerlo".

-"Hablaremos de cuantos después de nuestro primer hijo".

La miró esperanzado.- "Pero por lo menos ¿tendremos dos?"

-"Te amo con todo mi corazón y me haces feliz." Ella sonrió.- "Te amo incluso cuando me fastidias. Tu también haces que mi vida este completa."

-"No respondiste a mi pregunta ¿Que hay de malo en estar embarazada?"

-"Te pones gorda y vomitas por las mañanas".

Él se echó a reír. -"¿Eso es lo peor de los nueve meses de embarazo?"

"Sip. "

Darien, de repente, se puso sobre Serena y la inmovilizó bajo su cuerpo. -"Llevarás a un bebé de las nuevas especies, Serena. El bebé de la otra pareja mixta, ha nacido a las veinte semanas y todo salio bien. Nosotros nos curamos más rápido que los humanos y somos muy diferentes. Parece que nuestros bebés se desarrollan más rápido que los vuestros. La segunda futura madre humana está experimentando el mismo embarazo acelerado. Pensamos que la duración del embarazo también será de veinte semanas." Su mirada buscó la de ella.- "¿Todavía quieres llevar a mi hijo?"

Serena le observo sorprendida. ¿Cinco meses? Darien se apartó y se sentó.

-"Es demasiado, ¿no? ¿Tienes miedo ahora a considerar la posibilidad de tener a mi hijo?"

Serena se puso de lado y apoyó la cabeza sobre su brazo doblado.- "No. Sólo estoy tratando de procesar la noticia. Es impresionante."

-"¿Rechazas la idea de llevar a mi hijo en tu vientre?"

-"No. Nunca. Me encantaría llevar a nuestro bebé dentro de mí. Caray, podríamos tener dos hijos en el tiempo que tarda en nacer un bebé humano".

Parecía aliviado. -"Así que estás de acuerdo en tener por lo menos dos. Bien".

Ella se acercó más, alargó la mano y le acaricio el muslo.- "¿Alguna otra cosa que deba saber?"

-"Los médicos han ayudado a que la compañera de Zafiro, Hotaru, se quedara embarazada. Tenía un problema que se lo impedía, pero ahora están esperando un bebé. Estamos planeando ocultarlos en la reserva cuando empiece a notarse su estado. No podemos permitir que los humanos se enteren todavía. No creo que estén dispuestos a aceptar que nosotros podamos tener hijos y me preocupa que vayan a reaccionar mal si conocen la existencia de los bebés. Nuestro hijo no estará solo".

Serena asintió.- "Vamos a tener que abrir una escuela para nuestros hijos antes de que tengan la edad suficiente como para necesitarla. No podemos enviarlos a las escuelas públicas. Estarían en demasiado peligro".

Darien cubrió su mano con la suya.- "Mi compañera es inteligente. ¿Qué otras cosas tienes en mente? "

-"Pienso que tendremos que practicar mucho para que pueda quedarme embarazada. Tenemos que hacerlo bien. "

Él la miró y gruñó. En cuestión de segundos le había dado la vuelta y la puso sobre sus manos y rodillas. Él la penetró suavemente, tan profundamente que Serena solo pudo gemir. Darien la penetró lenta y constantemente hasta que casi se corrió. Se detuvo cuando ella estaba justo en el borde.

Ella volvió la cabeza. -"No te detengas".

-"¿Tienes quejas? ¿Necesito practicar?"

De pronto se la metió duro y rápido, se inclino sobre su espalda y le mordió el hombro. Deslizo una mano entre sus piernas y le froto el clítoris con el pulgar. Serena se corrió gritando y Darien rugió su propia liberación.

Se desplomaron en el cama, uno al lado del otro, conectados y Serena se rió una vez que recupero el aliento. A veces, él no entendía lo que estaba tratando de decirle. Había confundido su broma con una queja. Darien le mordisqueó el hombro y ella se estremeció de placer.

La soltó.- "¿Que te pareció esto?"

Volvió la cabeza para mirarle. -"Era una broma humana. Lo siento. Me encanta la forma en que me tomas, Darien. No lo haces nada mal. Es sólo un dicho. Cuando te dije eso de "practicar para quedarme embaraza" es como decir que debemos tener mucho más sexo".

Él se rió entre dientes. -"Ya veo."

-"Pero seguro que te lo volveré a decir otra vez. Cuando lo haga ¿podrías olvidarte de lo que significa realmente? Me gustó mucho tu reacción".

-"Así que ¿quieres mucho más sexo?"

-"Siempre que quieras".

Él sonrió. -"Estamos diseñados para la resistencia y la fuerza. ¿Sabes qué más?"

-"¿Eres tremendamente guapo y tienes el mejor cuerpo que he visto en toda mi vida y me haces querer a babear cuando te quitas la ropa?"

Él la besó. -"Además de eso."

-"¿Qué?"

-"Nos recuperamos en muy poco tiempo. ¿Quieres más sexo?" Él se movió dentro de ella lentamente.- "¿Te has preguntado alguna vez por qué siempre me salgo de tu interior después de correrme? Mi polla no se ablanda si permanece dentro de ti. Mientras que este en tu interior puedo permanecer duro durante horas".Serena gimió.-"Esta vez lo haremos lento".

Ella negó con la cabeza.- "Es una tortura".

Darien continúo moviéndose dentro de ella. Su otra mano acaricio su vientre, sus pechos y jugo con sus pezones.

-"Te va a encantar. Seguiré follándote lento y constantemente mientras te toco por todas partes. Es otra de mis habilidades."

-"Me vas a matar".

-"No. Sólo te estoy dando lo que quieres."

-"Más rápido".

-"Eres muy impaciente." deslizo la mano entre sus cuerpos y dibujo su clítoris, con círculos lentos.

-"Lento y constante, Serena."

Serena casi llego al clímax cunando Darien agarro entre sus dedos su brote sensible y suavemente tiro de él. Él la penetro lentamente mientras jugaba con su cuerpo.

-"¿Realmente me amas, Serena?"

-"¡Sí!"

Él se introdujo en ella constantemente, pero más profundamente. Al segundo, Serena grito su nombre. Darien echó la cabeza hacia atrás, arqueó la espalda y gritó mientras la llenaba con su cálida liberación.

Largos minutos después Serena abrió los ojos y giró la cabeza para sonreír a Darien.- "Tal vez lento esta bien."

-"¿Bien?", Sonrió y arqueó las cejas.- "Es genial"

-"Fue increíble".

Darien se retiró lentamente de su cuerpo y rodó a su lado, apretó su pecho contra su espalda.- "No quiero hacerte daño. Te sorprenderé más tarde, cuando hayas descansado un poco."

-"Te amo".

Darien besó la curva de su hombro. -"Te amo demasiado, Serena. Duerme. Quiero abrazarte durante toda la noche." Él estiro un brazo hacia atrás y apago la luz de la mesilla de noche.

Serena cerró los ojos. Se iba a casar con Darien y era su compañera. Adoraba dormir en sus brazos y en su cama.

El cambio en la respiración de Serena le dijo a Darien que su compañera dormía. Él la atrajo contra su cuerpo y aspiró su atractivo aroma femenino. Ella era suya para siempre y ya nunca más estaría solo. Ella era su otra mitad, la mujer que le hacia sentirse más hombre que animal y también su mayor debilidad.

Le había preocupado que sus sentimientos por ella quebrara su armadura antes impenetrable, pero ahora sólo sentía paz. Sabía que mañana tendría que lidiar con las consecuencias por haberla reclamando públicamente, pero nada de eso le importaba. Serena era digna de ser su compañera ante el mundo. Su padre se enfadaría, probablemente les retiraría su apoyo, pero ya encontraría una manera de solucionarlo. Su principal prioridad era mantenerla segura. La protegería a toda costa y si para mantenerla a salvo tenía que dimitir de su cargo, lo haría sin dudarlo. Se marcharían a la Zona Salvaje de la Reserva, donde vivían Yaten y Mina. La casa que había ordenado construir, para refugiarse de su vida, podría convertirse en su hogar. Tendría su propio ejército personal de nuevas especies, casi salvajes, para ayudarle a mantener el peligro alejado de su pareja. Se imaginó cambiando sus trajes por los taparrabos, que algunos de los hombres llevaban y sonrió. No necesitaría desnudarse para montar a Serena. Podrían tener sexo durante todo el día y podría concentrarse solo en amarla. De repente, su futuro ya no le parecía tan sombrío. Se relajó, cerró los ojos y la abrazo con fuerza. Ya se enfrentaría a los problemas por la mañana ahora tenía a Serena entre sus brazos y eso era todo lo que importaba.


	20. Capitulo 20

**Hola Chicas esta historia no es mía es de la autora Laurann Dohner. El libro se llama "JUSTICE" y es el Libro 4 de la Serie las Nuevas Especies. La adaptare a los personajes de Sailor Moon cuya creadora es Naoko Takeushi. Desde ya les paso a comentar que van a encontrar mucho Lemon, por lo cual ya quedan advertidas. Saludos. **

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS FUERTES, EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA ESTE TIPOLES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD…**

**Nota de la autora****. Los personajes que fueron apareciendo del primer libro seguirán teniendo el mismo nombre.**

**Los personajes principales serán Serena y Darien, el ya fue nombrados en el libro anterior bajo el nombre de ANDREW y LITA. **

**Los personajes serán los siguientes:**

"**FURY" = "ZAFIRO y HOTARU".**

"**SLADE" = "TAIKI y AMI".**

"**VALIANT" = "YATEN y MINA".**

**Espero les quede claro y no tengan mayores problemas con la lectura. Cualquier cosa me preguntan.**

**Espero les guste.**

**Ahora si, a leer.**

Capítulo Veinte

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

Darien se despertó al escuchar un ruido extraño, tenue, algo desconocido y abrió los ojos. Serena estaba durmiendo contra a él. Lo que había perturbado su sueño no había sido ella. Sus sentidos se alertaron inmediatamente. Escuchó el sonido de un vehículo aproximándose. Giró la cabeza y miró el reloj, todavía faltaban un par de horas para que amaneciera. Nadie se acercaría a su casa tan temprano. Los vigilantes se mantenían alejados de su casa después de que les hubiera reprendido por entrar en su casa cada vez que rugía. Cuidadosamente soltó a su compañera sin despertarla y se levanto de la cama. Salió corriendo de su habitación, traspaso el pasillo y se detuvo antes de entrar en la sala de estar, ya que las luces seguían encendidas. Corrió hacia su despacho, se acerco a la ventana y aparto un poco la cortina para mirar afuera. Una camioneta se detuvo y estacionó en la colina, junto a la casa donde había estado viviendo Serena.

Su corazón se aceleró. Algo andaba mal. El vehículo se había acercado con las luces apagadas y tampoco se encendieron las luces interiores cuando las cuatro puertas se abrieron. Las luces interiores de todos los vehículos NSO funcionaban perfectamente. Las de este las habían apagado para asegurarse de que nadie los veía. Cinco personas bajaron del coche y dejaron las puertas abiertas. Seguramente con la intención de no hacer ruido. Darien fijo su mirada en los cinco y sus ojos se entrecerraron. Iban completamente vestidos de negro y o bien llevaban pasamontañas para cubrirse los rostros o se los habían pintado para ocultar sus características. Se acercaron a la casa donde antes vivía Serena y se hicieron señas para comunicarse entre ellos. Darien las entendió, iban a dividirse y a rodear algo o a alguien. Darien salio de la oficina y se dirigió a uno de los dormitorios de invitados donde podía mantenerlos en su campo de visión. Él vio como una figura oscura saltaba por encima de la puerta que conducía al patio trasero de la casa de al lado. Estaba claro que su objetivo era Serena. La rabia inundo todas las fibras de su cuerpo. Dejó caer la cortina, se apartó y agarro el teléfono sobre la mesita de noche. Marcó el número de la casa de Nicolás, mientras pensaba en lo que tenía que hacer. Salto el contestador. Colgó y marcó el número de su teléfono móvil. El teléfono sonó tres veces.

-"Son las cuatro y media de la mañana," gruñó Nicolás sin aliento.- "Más vale que sea algo muy importante porque estoy ocupado."

-"Cinco de nuestros machos han rodeado la casa de Serena. Entraron cautelosamente, se han vestido de negro para ocultar su presencia, lo que significa que planean atacar " gruñó Darien.- "Llama a tus hombres de confianza y ven a mi casa. Muévete. Está claro que no aprueban a mi pareja."

-"Hijos de puta", gruñó Nicolás.- "No estoy en casa. Estoy en el edificio de mujeres. Voy a reunir a los machos que todavía estén aquí e iremos para allá. No hagas nada hasta que lleguemos. Estás en inferioridad numérica."

Darien colgó el teléfono y marcó el número de la puerta de entrada a la comunidad. El teléfono sonó seis veces, nadie respondió y apretó los dientes. O el oficial de guardia estaba en el ajo o los cinco hombres le habían hecho algo. Él no tenía un arma allí, así que corrió hacia su habitación.

Se acerco a la cama y se abalanzó sobre Serena. Con una mano le tapo la boca y con la otra la levantó del colchón completamente. Serena jadeó contra la palma de su mano. Él se inclinó para hablarle al oído antes de que empezara a luchar, -"Cinco machos de las nuevas especies han entrado en tu casa. Cállate, vístete y no te apartes de mi lado. Mi visión nocturna es lo suficientemente buena como poder movernos en la oscuridad".

Serena asintió con la cabeza. Darien aparto la mano de su boca, la bajó al suelo y la agarro del brazo. El armario estaba cerca. Abrió la puerta y los metió a ambos dentro. Cerró la puerta y encendió la luz interior que los cegó momentáneamente a los dos. Ella permaneció tranquila y él se sintió orgulloso de que su compañera no perdiera el tiempo haciendo preguntas o poniéndose histérica. La soltó, cogió una camisa y se la dio a ella. Abrió un cajón, saco unos boxers y ella empezó a vestirse.

-"¿Cinco?" Susurró mientras se ponía los calzoncillos.

-"Sí. Nuevas especies y supongo que son hombres."

-"Mierda".

No podía estar más de acuerdo. Si los machos se atrevían a entrar en su casa para atrapar a su compañera, permitiría que su ira tomara el control y entonces, la sangre se derramaría. Los mataría sin dudarlo o moriría protegiendo a su compañera.

Quería huir con ella, pero no sabia si había más machos esperando fuera o acercándose a pie. Al menos, en el interior de la casa podría defenderla hasta que Nicolás llegara con los refuerzos. Jamás se habría imaginado que tendría que defender a su compañera de los suyos.

Serena trató de ocultar su miedo mientras se ponía la camisa de Darien. Observó como Darien quitaba la barra interior del armario y metía un dedo en el agujero, escucho un clic y se abrió una puerta oculta en el interior del armario. Ella se mantuvo en silencio. Darien saco un chaleco anti-balas y se lo dio a ella.

-"Póntelo".

-"¿Y tu?".

Sus ojos se estrecharon.- "Hazlo. No tenemos tiempo para discutir Serena. Yo sano y puedo moverme más rápido que tú. Puedo luchar contra otra nueva especie, pero tú eres humana. Puede que tengan armas de fuego. Ponte el chaleco".

Tenía esa mirada decidida que le decía que discutir con él sería una pérdida de tiempo. Ella aceptó el chaleco, se lo puso y se lo ajusto. Darien cogió las dos pistolas y se las entrego a ella.

-"Bonitas. ¿Cogerás la escopeta?"

Él negó con la cabeza. -"Nosotros no usamos armas, Serena. Luchamos con nuestros cuerpos. Tú en cambio, no eres una nueva especie. Podría perderte si uno de esos hombres luchara contra ti. No me arriesgare a eso. Necesitas las armas para sobrevivir si tienes que enfrentarte a ellos."

-"¿Crees que entraran aquí?"

-"Ellos sabrán que estas aquí si no te encuentran en la casa de al lado. Deben quererte muerta para arriesgarse tanto, así que asumo que si vendrán aquí"

-"Mierda." Serena comprobó que las armas tuvieran el botón de seguridad puesto y se metió una en la cinturilla de los boxers.

-"Lo siento mucho. Esto es por mi culpa."

Darien le agarró la barbilla, la obligó a mirarlo a los ojos y gruñó suavemente con ira. -"No lo es. Una compañera es lo más apreciado para una nueva especie y tiene que ser protegida a toda costa. Ellos son los que tienen la culpa y los que están traicionando a mi pueblo." Dejó caer la mano. -"Quiero que te ocultes en el baño. Mata a cualquiera que se acerque a ti, ya que eso significara que estoy muerto."

Su boca se abrió.- "Ellos no se atreverían a hacerte daño. Eres su líder."

Darien cogió cuatro cargadores y se los metió en el bolsillo del chaleco.

-"Supongo que quieren despedirme. Muévete, Serena." Su mirada se suavizó. -"Nicolás y sus hombres están de camino. Confía en él. Él te mantendrá a salvo y te llevara con tu padre si me pasa algo."

-"Me has dado las dos pistolas. Coge una. Por favor Darien."

-"Las nuevas especies no usamos armas para luchar entre nosotros. No las necesitamos. Aprieta el gatillo antes de que te ataquen."

Serena miró los ojos oscuros de Darien.- "No me esconderé en el cuarto de baño mientras tu te enfrentas a los cinco. Puedo disparar y luchar a tu lado. Puedo igualar el número rápidamente".

Darien se inclinó hacia adelante y beso sus labios.- "Te amo." Su sonrisa murió y entrecerró los ojos.- "No tenemos tiempo para discutir."

La alarma se activo por toda la casa y Darien maldijo.- "Han entrado en nuestro hogar. Entra en el cuarto de baño. No podré concentrarme si no sé dónde estás. Hazlo o conseguirás que nos maten a los dos".

Darien apagó la luz, la agarró del brazo y abrió la puerta del armario. La llevó al cuarto de baño y la dejó allí.

Hijo de puta. Piensa enfrentarse él solo a los cinco hombres porque tengo pechos y porque soy humana. Seguro que si fuera una hembra de las nuevas especies no le diría que se escondiera en el baño mientras él luchaba. Nop. Las habría mantenido a su lado para que le ayudara en la pelea. Serena resistió el impulso de seguirle porque sabía que le distraería y realmente creía que no se atreverían a atacar a Darien. Su pueblo le adoraba y apreciaba todos los sacrificios que había echo por ellos. Era inconcebible que alguno de ellos quisiera hacerle daño. El cuarto de baño estaba oscuro pero podía distinguir las sombras en su interior. Solo había dos formas de entrar en el baño, la ventana y la puerta. Y podía cubrirlas ambas desde la bañera. Era perfecta ya que también le proporcionaría cobertura. Se metió dentro y vigilo las dos entradas con un arma en cada mano. Su mirada se movió constantemente de la ventana a la puerta. La ventana era lo suficientemente grande para que entrara una persona y la puerta abierta le permitía saber lo que estaba pasando en el resto de la casa. Por supuesto, la alarma le estaba poniendo de los nervios. En ese momento daría lo que fuera por poder comunicarse con Darien. Nota mental "comprar unos audio-comunicadores".

La alarma dejo de sonar y reinó un silencio espeluznante. Esperaba que fuera una buena noticia. Tal vez los hombres habían huido cuando se dieron cuenta de que los de seguridad oirían la alarma y vendrían corriendo para ayudar a Darien. No saber que estaba pasando le estaba volviendo loca. Se mordió los labios, se levantó y salio de la bañera. Ella quería observar el exterior para ver lo que estaba pasando, se acercó a la ventana. Escucho durante unos segundos y la bajo despacio.

No vio ningún movimiento en el patio trasero o cerca de la piscina. Ella retrocedió. Miro hacia la puerta para asegurarse de que nadie se acercaba sigilosamente a ella Oyó un ruido y su mirada regreso a la ventana abierta, distinguió la figura grande de un hombre en el patio.

A lo mejor es de seguridad, pero ¿y si no lo es? Se apartó de la ventana y corrió hacia a la bañera, se metió dentro y se agachó. Apuntó hacia la ventana con ambas armas, contuvo el aliento y su corazón se aceleró.

Una sombra oscureció una esquina de la ventana. Aspiró con fuerza y gruñó. Eso le aseguro que quien estaba fuera, no era feliz de recoger su olor. Ella coloco los dedos sobre el gatillo y espero a que él hiciera un movimiento.

Darien escucho el débil sonido de unos pasos sobre las baldosas y al instante supo la ubicación de un macho. Estaba casi al final del pasillo que conducía a los dormitorios. El intruso llevaba zapatos nuevos y las suelas de goma nuevas hacían ruido al caminar, eso le aseguro que estos hombres no estaban bien entrenados. Ninguno de sus funcionarios cometería ese error. Eran expertos en el sigilo. Durante un instante se preguntó si podría haberse equivocado al pensar que eran nuevas especies. Pero no. Ningún humano podía moverse con esa fluidez. Los humanos se movían rígidamente y sus pasos eran más pesados. Todos sus hombres estaban bien entrenados, pero éstos no lo estaban. Se apoyó contra la pared de la habitación, al lado de la puerta abierta que daba al pasillo.

Él no quería alejarse de Serena. Desde esta posición podría proteger las ventanas de la habitación y la entrada desde la sala. Echó un vistazo a la puerta del baño para estar seguro de que ella estaba a salvo. Otro sonido llamó su atención y lo identificó como el de una ventana al abrirse. Apretó los dientes cuando se dio cuanta que el sonido provenía del cuarto de baño, donde Serena estaba escondida, pero no escucho ningún disparo. Serena habría disparado si alguien hubiera querido entrar por el baño. Tal vez, calculó mal la dirección.

Escucho el sonido leve de la madera al deslizarse sobre el suelo y se dio cuenta de que el intruso se acercaba a la habitación. Había una mesa a dos metros de su habitación. Obviamente, se había golpeado con ella, una vez más, se le notaba la falta de entrenamiento. Inhalo y recogió el olor distintivo de las nuevas especies y la rabia se apoderó de él. Sus hombres querían dañar a su compañera. Cinco de sus hombres estaban dispuestos a matarle para llegar hasta Serena ya que sabrían que moriría por protegerla de cualquier daño. Recogió el hedor a sudor, a grasa y a algo metálico. Los dedos de él se arquearon en garras. El macho de las nuevas especies portaba una pistola o un cuchillo para usarlas contra Serena. Él saltó al pasillo. Rugió, agarro al macho, lo levantó y lo estrello contra la pared. El hombre gimió por la sorpresa y el dolor. Y la lucha comenzó.

Un puñetazo en la mandíbula hizo que se tambaleara hacia atrás y soltara al otro macho. Su oponente cayó al suelo en cuclillas y saltó, golpeándole en el pecho. Darien utilizó sus dientes para rasgarle la piel y envolvió los brazos alrededor de sus costillas, apretó con todas sus fuerzas. El hombre gritó y se agarró a los brazos de Darien. Le rompió los huesos. Cuando Darien le soltó, su cuerpo inerte se estrelló contra el suelo. Darien se aparto del cuerpo y escupió la sangre de su boca.

Se tensó al ver otro movimiento en la sala. Rugió de nuevo y corrió tras la sombra.

Serena oyó rugir a Darien, luego un fuerte gemido y un gran golpe. No tenia dudas de que estaba metido en una pelea. Y aunque quería correr para ayudarle, no se movió. Se quedó quieta y mantuvo la atención en la persona que estaba junto a la ventana. Cuando los ruidos de la pelea terminaron y escucho a Darien rugir de nuevo, sintió alivio al comprender que él había ganado y que estaba vivo. De repente, una mano se agarró al marco y una forma grande lleno la ventana. El macho se agachó sobre el alféizar, olfateó y su cabeza se giro directamente hacia ella. Por la forma oscura no podía distinguir si era humano o especie. Pero se veía aterrador como el infierno y grande. Serena apretó ambos gatillos, disparó y la sombra cayó hacia atrás. Ella no se movió, por si levantaba de nuevo, pero él no lo hizo. Pasaron los segundos y el sonido de otra pelea llego hasta sus oídos. El sonido de muebles estrellándose contra la pared, gruñidos bestiales y puños golpeando carne contra carne. Ella se levantó, salió de la bañera y se acerco de nuevo a la ventana para asegurarse de que había eliminado la amenaza. Miró afuera y distinguió la silueta de un hombre inmóvil en el suelo. Cerró de nuevo la ventana, paso el cerrojo y entro en el dormitorio. Cualquiera que tratara de entrar por la ventana del baño tendría que romperla para entrar y el ruido le advertiría.

El miedo y la necesidad de encontrar y ayudar a Darien le hizo encender las luces, le preocupaba más estar cegada por la oscuridad, que mostrarles su ubicación. Salio al pasillo y escucho el crujir de los vidrios bajo sus pies, encendió la luz para iluminar el camino hacia la sala de estar. Le impresiono la horrible visión del macho grande en el suelo, yacía sobre su espalda, con la camisa desgarrada por encima de las costillas y la piel desgarrada. Ella luchó contra el impulso de vomitar mientras examina visualmente el cuerpo muerto. Había sangre en las paredes y en la alfombra. El hombre en el suelo vestía de negro, llevaba la cara embadurnada de pintura negra y tenía un gorro negro en la cabeza para ocultar su cabello. Como no era Darien, siguió su camino. Tuvo que pasar por encima del cuerpo, su pie se humedeció con la sangre, pero no se detuvo. Los ruidos de la lucha sonaban cerca. Mantuvo ambas armas listas para disparar a cualquiera que se acercara a ella. Llego a la sala de estar y encendió la luz. La habitación estaba destrozada, el sofá volcado, la mesa de cristal estaba rota y la estantería de libros en el suelo.

Su mirada se detuvo en los dos hombres que combatían en el centro de la habitación. Darien en calzoncillos, con su cuerpo manchado de sangre, observaba y gruñía al hombre vestido de negro.

Darien tenía profundos arañazos en la espalda, los brazos y un gran moretón en la mejilla. El otro hombre tenia sangre en el rostro, la nariz rota, el labio partido y un pómulo morado. El traje negro ocultaba las otras lesiones, pero pudo distinguir la humedad en un brazo, que probablemente seria sangre.

-"¡Vuelve, Serena," ordenó con brusquedad Darien.- "Escuché disparos. ¿Estás herida?"

Serena percibió un movimiento por el rabillo del ojo y giró la cabeza hacia la cocina. Ella no se lo pensó, vio la ropa de color negro, la pintura en la cara, apuntó y disparo. Él se movía más rápido que un humano, pero las balas lo eran más. Él gritó en voz alta, de dolor, cayó al suelo y no volvió a moverse.

-"Estoy bien. Te cubro la espalda, cariño. ¿Quieres que mate a ese bastardo?" La voz de Serena tembló pero sus manos no lo hicieron.

-"No te metas en esto y hay dos más."

-"Sólo hay uno y ese gilipollas con el que estás luchando. Maté al que intento entrar por el baño. Esos son los disparos que escuchaste."

Darien gruñó y Serena supo que él estaba enojado, pero ya se ocuparía de su ira después. Ella sacó un cargador nuevo de su chaleco y recargo la pistola.

-"¿La humana lucha por ti?" Escupió el hombre que había atacado a Darien.- "Eres demasiado débil para guiarnos."

-"¿Quién eres tú?" Gruñó Darien.- "No te conozco. ¿Como te atreves a venir a por mi compañera?"

Darien se tensó y un rugido desgarró su garganta .Se puso en cuclillas y dio un salto que asombró a Serena. Voló unos cinco metros hasta que su cuerpo se estrelló contra el otro hombre. Serena admiró la belleza del movimiento. Se estrellaron contra el suelo y lucharon como animales, gruñéndose y clavándose las garras.

Darien utilizó también las piernas. Envolvió una alrededor del muslo del otro hombre y tiró con fuerza. El tipo bajo Darien aulló de dolor. El otro hombre consiguió tumbar a Darien bajo su cuerpo, pero él le empujó con la fuerza suficiente como lanzarlo contra la pared. Darien saltó y se puso en cuclillas. Se abalanzó contra el hombre que estaba tratando de separarse de la pared y la atravesaron. Serena se quedo mirando boquiabierta el gran agujero que habían echo durante unos segundos. Odiaba la idea de abandonar la seguridad del pasillo, pero no ya veía a Darien. Entro en la habitación de al lado. Era una oficina casi tan grande como la sala de estar.

Darien y el otro macho, estaban dando vueltas entre sí, buscándose las debilidades. Serena apoyo la espalda contra la pared. A un lado, había una enorme puerta corredera de cristal. Pero no quería arriesgase acercándose demasiado.

-"Nunca seremos guiados por un amante de los humanos", gritó el otro hombre. -"Tu nos avergüenzas".

Darien gruñó.- "Eres de la quinta instalación de pruebas, ¿verdad? Eres un estúpido cabrón. Nosotros te rescatamos. ¿Traicionas a tu propia raza por tu odio hacia los humanos? ¿No escuchaste lo que te dije? ¿No ves lo que nuestro pueblo ha logrado? Aquí hemos encontrado la paz".

¿Las instalaciones de Colorado? Serena le observo con la boca abierta. Ella había ayudado en la redada. Se quedó mirando al hombre que daba vueltas con Darien. El intruso era uno de los hombres a los que ella había ayudado a rescatar.

-"Soy mejor que tu", gruñó el hombre.- "Conduciré a nuestro pueblo cuando tu cuerpo este frío y le romperé el cuello a la hembra humana. Le mostrare a nuestro pueblo la verdadera forma de tratar con los seres humanos. Los humanos se merecen morir por lo que han hecho".

Darien rugió y ataco. Él no se dio cuenta de que el hombre sujetaba algo detrás de su espalda, pero Serena sí. Ella vio el cuchillo cuando Darien se abalanzo hacia el otro macho. No tuvo tiempo de avisarle. Serena gritó cuando el hombre se apartó de Darien y vio como el hombre que amaba caía al suelo de espaldas, gemía y se agarraba la cadera.

-"Hey", gritó Serena con rabia.

El hombre se giró y gruñó.

-"Muerde el plomo, cabrón." Ella le disparó en la cara y vació el cargador en su cuerpo sobre la alfombra.

Serena dejó caer el cargador vacío de la pistola y corrió hacia Darien. Se arrodillo a su lado y vio como la sangre empapaba los boxer.

Su mirada se cruzó con la de ella.- "Usó un cuchillo".

Serena asintió la cabeza, esperaba que el quinto macho les atacara, pero Darien sangraba mucho y las lágrimas llenaron sus ojos. Ella soltó ambas armas en su regazo y aparto los calzoncillos para ver la herida. Se veía mal.

Escucharon un fuerte ruido en la sala de estar, era como si alguien hubiera echado abajo la puerta principal. Ella agarro una mano de Darien y la puso sobre la herida.

-"Mantenla apretada y no te mueves. Te quiero."

Agarró la pistola vacía y metió la mano, manchada de la sangre de Darien, en el bolsillo del chaleco, saco otro cargador y lo puso en la cámara de la pistola. Se levanto y plantó los pies en ambos lados de las caderas de Darien. Este era un mal lugar para protegerle, había demasiadas ventanas, una enorme puerta corredera de cristal y la puerta que daba a la sala de estar. Pero Darien era demasiado pesado y estaba demasiado herido para moverle. Había escuchado el ruido en la sala de estar, así que el quinto macho entraría por la puerta. Apunto ambas armas en esa dirección y espero. En el instante que viera un movimiento, dispararía. No permitiría que ese hijo de puta se acercara a Darien.

-"Serena, sal de aquí y escóndete hasta que llegue la ayuda."

-"Cállate. No voy a dejarte."

-"Por favor, Serena." le toco el tobillo.- "Sálvate. Estoy luchando por estar aquí."

Serena miró el pálido rostro de su compañero. Su piel estaba demasiado pálida ya que estaba perdiendo mucha sangre. Él sonrió cuando sus miradas se encontraron.

-"Te ves tan hermosa cuando estás encima de mí." Cerró los ojos, su sonrisa se desvaneció y su cabeza cayó a un lado.

-"!DARIEN¡" El dolor le hizo gritar su nombre.

Su pecho subía y bajaba, asegurándole que no había muerto, pero sabía que pronto lo haría. Serena sabia que tenía que presionar la herida, pero entonces tendría que soltar las armas y bajar la guardia provocaría ambas muertes. Ella puso un pie desnudo sobre la herida de Darien y la presionó con fuerza, pero asegurándose de no empeorar el daño.

-"Darien", rugió un hombre desde la sala de estar.

Serena vio un movimiento. Y de repente una cara familiar entró en la habitación y Serena bajo las armas. Nicolás se quedó mirándola. Nueve hombres más se colocaron detrás de él,

-"Le han apuñalado." La voz de Serena se quebró.- "Hay cuatro muertos pero falta uno. Llama a una ambulancia."

La atónita mirada de Nicolás cayó sobre Darien. De repente, explotó la puerta de cristal y Serena se giro en esa dirección. Un macho grande, con el rostro negro corría hacia ella y Darien. El instinto les salvó la vida. Ella levanto ambas armas y las disparo. Un cuerpo pesado se estrelló contra el de ella y la lanzó sobre la espalda, lejos de Darien.

Serena no podía respirar y se había quedado sin aire en los pulmones, cuando el gran macho de la nueva especie, sin vida, la aplasto contra el suelo. De repente, el cuerpo fue apartado de encima de ella y lucho por coger aire mientras su mirada se cruzaba con la de Nicolás. Él se inclinó y le tendió una mano.

-"Los médicos ya están aquí y harán todo lo posible para salvar a Darien", le prometió. -"Déjame ayudarte."


	21. Capítulo 21

**Hola Chicas esta historia no es mía es de la autora Laurann Dohner. El libro se llama "JUSTICE" y es el Libro 4 de la Serie las Nuevas Especies. La adaptare a los personajes de Sailor Moon cuya creadora es Naoko Takeushi. Desde ya les paso a comentar que van a encontrar mucho Lemon, por lo cual ya quedan advertidas. Saludos. **

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS FUERTES, EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA ESTE TIPOLES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD…**

**Nota de la autora****. Los personajes que fueron apareciendo del primer libro seguirán teniendo el mismo nombre.**

**Los personajes principales serán Serena y Darien, el ya fue nombrados en el libro anterior bajo el nombre de ANDREW y LITA. **

**Los personajes serán los siguientes:**

"**FURY" = "ZAFIRO y HOTARU".**

"**SLADE" = "TAIKI y AMI".**

"**VALIANT" = "YATEN y MINA".**

**Espero les quede claro y no tengan mayores problemas con la lectura. Cualquier cosa me preguntan.**

**Espero les guste.**

**Ahora si, a leer.**

Capítulo Veintiuno

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

-"Darien se recuperara." El doctor Treadmont le sonrió.- "Él ha resistido bien a la cirugía y le pusimos unos medicamentos para ayudar a acelerar su curación."

Serena cerró los ojos y luchó contra las lágrimas de alivio.- "Gracias." Ella abrió los ojos y dio al médico una mirada de agradecimiento.- "Muchas gracias".

Nicolás se aclaró la garganta y llamó su atención. Él y otros cincuenta nuevas especies estaban apretujados dentro de la sala de espera en el Centro Médico, con ella. Algunos de ellos sentados en sillas, otros estaban junto a la puerta y otros sentados en el suelo. Ella estaba sentada en la mesa, junto a la puerta de la habitación de Darien.

-"¿Puedo llevarte ahora a casa para que te duches y te cambies de ropa?" Nicolás se acerco a ella.

Serena miró hacia abajo, no se había quitado la ropa ensangrentada. Ella negó con la cabeza.

Nicolás frunció el ceño y la preocupación estrechó su mirada felina. -"Sabes que Darien quiere que cuide de ti mientras él no puede hacerlo. Estás en shock y cubierta de sangre. Permíteme cuidar de ti, Serena".

-"No voy a dejarlo."

El médico, Treadmont, suspiró.- "Puedes ducharte en una de las habitaciones. Estoy seguro de que alguien puede traerte ropa limpia."

Kakyuu se levantó de la silla. -"Enviare a una de las mujeres a por ropa." Su mirada se encontró con la de Serena.- "Darien querrá verte limpia cuando se despierte." Ella sonrió ligeramente para suavizar sus palabras.- "Das miedo".

Serena se encogió de hombros. -"Probablemente, pero no dejare a Darien".

Nicolás se mordió el labio. -"¿Puedo coger las armas?"

Serena las sujeto con fuerza. -"No."

-"Aquí solo estamos las nuevas especies de la instalación pruebas de Darien y aquellos en los que él confía, Serena. Está a salvo. Aquí nadie va a hacerle daño. Ninguna nueva especie de la quinta instalación de pruebas entrara en el centro medico".

-"Confío en ti porque Darien lo hace. Confío en Kakyuu porque es mi amiga." Serena miró a su alrededor.- "No sé en quién más confía Darien." Se quedó mirando a Nicolás. -"No las soltare mientras este inconsciente."

Nicolás retrocedió. -"De acuerdo, Serena."

Kakyuu se acercó pero se detuvo a tres metros.- "¿Qué tal esto, Serena? Nicolás y yo nos sentaremos allí y nadie más que el médico y Paul, el enfermero, entraran en la habitación. Te juramos que no permitiremos que nadie se acerque a él. ¿Te ducharas? ¿Me entregaras las armas? Estás en shock. Darien esta a salvo, pero nadie entrara en esa habitación hasta que regreses."

Serena parpadeó lágrimas.- "Dejé que todas estas personas entraran aquí porque dijiste que nunca le harían daño. Dijiste que también tenían derecho de estar aquí porque lo aman. ¿Dispararías al que intentara cruzar su puerta?"

Kakyuu la miró atónita.

-"Eso es lo que yo pensaba. Matare a cualquiera que represente un peligro para él. No me moveré de aquí".

Nicolás se adelantó de nuevo.- "Yo mataría por protegerlo. Darien es mi mejor amigo y es como un hermano para mí, Serena".

Serena vaciló, pero Darien le había dicho que confiara en Nicolás. Poco a poco se bajo de la mesa.-"Está bien."

Nicolás le tendió la mano para que le entregara el arma.

-"¿Me lo juras?" Ella vaciló.

-"Te doy mi palabra, Serena. Nadie entrara en esa habitación, salvo el médico y el enfermero. Le protegeré y disparare al que lo intente."

Serena lentamente puso una pistola en la mano de Nicolás. -"No te muevas mientras estoy fuera."

-"No me moveré, Serena." le prometió Nicolás.-"Dame la otra." Levanto la otra mano para que le entregara la otra pistola.

-"No. Esta me la quedo yo."

Momo se puso de pie y se movió lentamente hacia ella.- "Serena ¿Me dejas ayudarte? Te llevare a la habitación para que duches. Suzu ira a por la ropa. ¿Está bien?"

Serena permitió que Momo la llevara por un pasillo opuesto, a una habitación vacía. Dentro había una cama de hospital y un cuarto de baño en un rincón. Momo la llevo al baño y cerró la puerta detrás de ellas.

Serena dejo el arma en el lavabo, saco el cargador del bolsillo y lo dejo junto al arma, se desabrochó el chaleco mientras su amiga abría los grifos de la ducha y ajustaba la temperatura del agua.

Darien se pondrá bien. Estoy en estado de shock y quiero llorar. El agotamiento junto con la culpa se apoderaron de ella. Esto no habría pasado si no le hubiera empujado a reclamarme públicamente. Es mi culpa. Debería haberme conformado conque pasara las noches en mi cama.

-"Serena. El agua está caliente. Yo me quedo aquí". Momo le frotó el brazo.- "Te ves muy triste. Darien se pondrá bien, es un hombre fuerte y sobrevivirá".

Ella sacudió sus pensamientos lejos para mirar a su amiga.-"No toques la pistola. No quiero que te dispares accidentalmente."

-"No lo haré. Las armas me dan miedo."

Ella se metió bajo el agua caliente de la ducha y bajó la mirada para contemplar como el agua caía roja a sus pies. Había matado a cuatro hombres de las nuevas especies. Observo como la sangre se iba por el desagüe, junto con su felicidad.

-"Serena ¿Estás bien? No estás haciendo nada".

Ella levantó la cabeza y acepto el paño que le entregó. Usó mucho jabón para limpiar su piel, se lavó el pelo y dejó que su amiga le lavara la espalda.

-"No me alegra que esto sucediera," murmuró la otra mujer.- "Pero estoy contenta que estar aquí para ayudarte. Tú me ayudaste a mí cuando me rescataste. Todo saldrá bien, Serena. Me dijiste esas palabras y las creí. Tenías razón. Ahora te toca a ti escucharme decirlas y creerme. Todo saldrá bien."

Serena sabía que nada estaría bien. Darien la había reclamado y cinco de sus machos habían intentado matarlo. Debería haberle creído cuando dijo que nadie podía saber que estaban juntos.

Pero pensó que estaba portándose como un paranoico, un error de su parte y ahora, Darien estaba recuperándose de una operación. Casi había muerto. Tendría que dejarle para que se solucionaran los problemas con su gente. Su corazón se rompió.

Se secó rápidamente y alguien tocó suavemente a la puerta. Suzu abrió y se asomó, luego entró rápidamente y cerró la puerta detrás de ella. Estudió a Serena cuando le tendió la ropa doblada. Echó un vistazo a Momo.

-"Como sus pechos son grandes pensé que no le estarían bien nuestras camisas. Sé que las humanas usan sujetadores, pero no tenemos. Un macho me dio la camiseta limpia que llevaba de repuesto en su Jeep. Los pantalones creo que le estarán bien. ¿Cómo lo estamos haciendo?"

Momo dudó. -"Bien. Ella no habla mucho. "

Suzu sonrió débilmente a Serena. -"Todo el mundo está hablando de lo que hiciste. Has salvado la vida de Darien. Ellos piensan que eres muy valiente y que eres tan fuerte como un prototipo experimental, es un cumplido. Algunos de nuestros hombres dijeron que estabas custodiando a Darien con dos pistolas y que mataste a cuatro hombres. Nadie está enfadado por las muertes. ¿Tienes miedo de eso? No estamos enfadados. Estamos muy agradecidos".

-"He matado a cuatro hombres de las nuevas especies. ¿Cómo pueden estar agradecidos?"

-"Ellos cometieron el error de ir tras de ti y de Darien. Sus mentes no estaban sanas. Podría haber hecho mucho daño a nuestro pueblo. Ellos no merecían vivir. Estamos felices de que tu y Darien hayáis sobrevivido".

Serena necesitaba sentarse, así que se dejó caer sobre la tapa del inodoro.- "No todos estarán agradecidos. Otras nuevas especies trataran de llegar hasta mi y volverán a atacarle por mi culpa." Las lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas. -"Me dijo que nadie debía saber que estamos juntos y que sería peligroso. Nunca pensé que su propia gente trataría de matarlo. He causado una guerra civil."

Suzu parecía desconcertada.- "Aquí está la ropa." Se fue.

-"Vamos a vestirte" Momo la instó suavemente. -"Vamos, Serena. Se pondrá bien. ¿Quieres ir a sentarte con él, ¿verdad?"

Serena se puso los pantalones elásticos y la camiseta que le llegaba hasta los muslos. No tenía sujetador o bragas, pero no le importaba. Se miró al espejo. Estaba más pálida que de costumbre, sus ojos tenían ojeras y estaban rojos de tanto llorar. Bajo la mirada hacia la pistola y la cogió.

-"Estoy lista para volver."

-"No necesitas el arma, Serena."

-"No la soltare." Ella agarró el cargador de repuesto.- "Esto no ha terminado".

-"Está bien. Mantenla si eso te hace sentir segura".

Regresaron a la habitación principal. Nicolás se bajo de la mesas para que ella se sentara y defendiera a su compañero.

-"Serena ¿Puedes darme el arma? por favor"

Ella negó con la cabeza-. "No la soltare hasta que él sea capaz de defenderse por sí mismo."

-"Podrían pasar días", trató de razonar con ella.- "Ellos le darán medicamentos para ayudarle a sanar rápido, pero necesitara tiempo. La herida era grave".

-"Entonces, te la daré en unos pocos días."

Él suspiró.- "Tienes que dormir. Puedes dispararte a ti misma o a otra persona por accidente".

Serena le sostuvo la mirada.- "Esto es una guerra civil, Nicolás". Él frunció el ceño. -"¿Quieres saber lo que pasara? Volverán a intentar hacerle daño. No voy a renunciar a la pistola y no me apartare de Darien, a menos que tenga que usar el baño. Y tú le protegerás cuando eso pase."

-"No hay ninguna una guerra civil entre las nuevas especies. Esos cinco hombres que os atacaron llevaban muy poco tiempo en libertad y no entendían cómo son las cosas en el exterior. Esto nunca volverá a suceder. "

-"¿Qué pasa con los otros de esa instalación de pruebas? No sabes si volverán a ser un peligro para Darien. Vosotros no sabéis lo que el personal de Megaverso hicieron con ellos. No llevan en libertad el tiempo suficiente como para saber que no todos los seres humanos somos como esos hijos de puta que les mantuvieron durante toda su vida encerrados en celdas. Para ellos yo soy el enemigo. Dijeron que Darien les había traicionado al reclamarme."

La puerta se abrió y Serena se tensó. Hotaru y Zafiro entraron y se acercaron a ella.

-"Alto," les ordenó Nicolás. -"Ella ha jurado matar a cualquiera que se acerque a menos de tres metros de la puerta de Darien." Nicolás miró a Serena. -"¿Pueden acercarse a ti? Hotaru es humana y Zafiro es uno de los amigos más fieles de Darien".

Hotaru palideció.- "Serena. Está bien. Nos han contado lo que ha pasado".

-"Confío en ti". Ella estudió a Zafiro. -"En ti también ya que estás con ella."

Los ojos de Hotaru se abrieron al ver la pistola en la mano de Serena. Se mordió el labio y se acercó un poco más. -"¿Estás bien?" Serena negó con la cabeza. Hotaru levantó la mano y le ofreció una taza.-"Es un poco de café. ¿Quieres? Necesitas tomar algo caliente."

Serena vaciló, pero levantó la mano.- "Gracias. Tengo sed."

-"No quiere beber o comer nada que venga de nosotros", dijo Nicolás suavemente. -"Tiene miedo de que la sedemos".

Hotaru le pasó la taza.- "No te haría eso. Todos estamos de tu lado. Lo que os ha pasado es horrible. Esos hombres no se dieron cuenta de lo estúpidos que estaban siendo. Ya sabes cómo es eso. Hay unos pocos de ellos en cada grupo."

-"Gracias." Serena dio un sorbo al café.- "Lo sé, pero no estoy dispuesta a arriesgar la vida de Darien. Esto es por mi culpa y no les permitiré que puedan hacerle daño una segunda vez. Me dijo que nadie podía saber lo nuestro porque era demasiado peligroso, pero no le creí." Ella luchó contra las lágrimas.- "Él estaba en lo cierto."

-"No," Hotaru negó con la cabeza. -"Os amáis. Soy humana y nadie me trata mal, Serena. Me han aceptado con los brazos abiertos. Este lío lo crearon unas cuantas manzanas podridas .Moriría y mataría por Zafiro. Entiendo por qué estás tan asustada y por qué tienes un arma."Su mirada se poso sobre la pistola.- "Por favor, ¿puedes soltarla mientras hablamos? Esas cosas me aterrorizan."

Serena la colocó sobre la mesa, al lado de su muslo.- "Lo siento."

-"Está bien. ¿Tienes hambre? Podría ir a casa y prepararte el desayuno. Podría traerte más café."

-"Te lo agradecería. Tengo que comer para mantenerme fuerte."

Hotaru asintió. -"De acuerdo, Serena. Bebe el café y te conseguiré más. Sólo tengo una taza con tapa. ¿Qué quieres comer?"

Serena se bebió el resto del café y le entregó la taza.- "Cualquier cosa. No me importa. No quiero…"

Serena trató fijar la mirada, tragó saliva, sintió los labios entumecidos y la lengua pesada. Ella trató tocarse los labios, pero sus brazos se negaron a levantarse. Reconoció inmediatamente los síntomas pero ya era demasiado tarde. Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa mientras miraba a Hotaru.

-"Me drogaste".

Hotaru retrocedió.- "Lo siento, pero estás en shock y no atiendes a razones. Tú y Darien estáis a salvo. Dar... "

Nicolás cogió a Serena cuando se desplomó. Cogió la pistola y se la entregó a Zafiro. La levantó en brazos, se sentó en la mesa y la abrazó contra su pecho.

-"Gracias, Hotaru. Sé que era mucho pedirte, pero pensé que aceptaría la comida o la bebida que tu le ofrecieras, porque eres humana y amas a una nueva especie. Ella sabia que tu la entenderías".

-"Me siento como una mierda", admitió Hotaru.- "¿Ella mato a cuatro de ellos?"

Nicolás asintió. -"Uno de ellos utilizó un cuchillo para apuñalar a Darien. Cuando entré, estaba protegiendo a Darien con dos pistolas. Casi nos dispara. El último hijo de puta que quedaba entro por la puerta corredera para tratar de matarlos. Ella reaccionó antes que nosotros y le metió cinco balas en el cuerpo antes de que se estrellara contra ella."

-"Serena tiene miedo de que haya comenzado una guerra civil", les informo Momo.

Hotaru suspiro. -"¿Ella dijo eso?"

Suzu se mordió el labio.- "¿Qué es eso?"

-"Es algo que nunca pasara aquí", gruñó Zafiro.- "Una guerra civil se origina cuando los miembros de un mismo país se dividen en dos grupos y luchan entre si por el liderazgo y el poder."

-"Eso nunca sucederá" Kakyuu estuvo de acuerdo.- "Nunca lucharemos entre nosotros. Ya tenemos suficientes idiotas contra los que luchar"

La habitación se llenó de risas. Nicolás no se rió.-"Hemos detenido a todos las nuevas especies de la quinta instalación de pruebas", gruñó Nicolás. -"Serena no confía en ellos y yo estoy de acuerdo con ella. No sabemos a lo que tuvieron que enfrentarse en Colorado. Algunos de ellos podrían atacarles de nuevo."

-"¿Quieres dejarla en el suelo?" Hotaru miró a Serena que estaba en los brazos de Nicolás.

-"La pondré en la cama con Darien cuando el médico me diga que él está bien. Él la querrá allí y yo la mantendré cerca de él."

-"Vamos a tener que hablar con cada uno de los nuevos." Zafiro cambió su postura.- "Odio decirlo, pero si no pueden ser parte de nuestro pueblo, no los quiero correteando entre nosotros."

-"Zafiro" Hotaru se quedó sin aliento.- "¿Estás diciendo que deberíamos matarlos?"

-"Quiero decir que debemos controlarlos. Tal vez podamos contener a los peligrosos hasta que entiendan".

-"Eso lo decidirá Darien. Por ahora," Nicolás miró hacia a Serena,-" Los mantendremos retenidos y contabilizados. Ahora. Mi principal preocupación es Serena. O se recuperara de esto o disparara a todo el que se acerque a Darien." De repente sonrió.- "Hey, podría disparar a los periodistas. Eso seria genial."

Zafiro se echó a reír.- "No te emociones. Darien se enojaría si su compañera acabara encerrada en un calabozo".

-"Sip" en la cárcel -" No sería bueno para ella acabar en la cárcel. Aunque como es la compañera de una nueva especie, no podrían llevársela ya que sus leyes no se aplican aquí." Hotaru señaló con el dedo a Nicolás. -"No pienses en ello y borra esa sonrisa de tu cara. No puedes permitir que dispare a esos buitres. ¿Alguien llamo a su padre? Tal vez podría ayudar a que entre en razón."

-"Ningún ser humano puede enterarse de esto", anunció Nicolás.- "Imagínate lo que sucedería si la prensa se enterara de que tenemos a cuatro nuevas especies muertas. Sería un desastre".

-"Se convertiría en una pesadilla", coincidió Zafiro. -"No llamaremos a su padre."

La puerta del cuarto de Darien se abrió y Paul, el enfermero, salió. -"Lo está haciendo muy bien."

Paul miró a Serena en los brazos de Nicolás.- "Lo siento", susurró. -"No sabía que se había quedado dormida. Darien se va a poner bien y se despertara pronto."

Nicolás se bajo de la mesa.- "Bien. Pondré a Serena junto a él."

Paul negó con la cabeza.- "No puedes acostarla con él."

Nicolás arqueó la ceja.- "¿En serio? La dejare junto a Darien." Él paso junto a Paul.

Nicolás acostó a Serena junto a Darien. Y observo a los dos mientras dormían. Sentía mucha rabia. Su mejor amigo y su compañera, podrían haber muerto. Su mirada se fijo en Serena y su ira se suavizó.

Era fuerte y amaba a Darien. Su mejor amigo había elegido bien a su compañera. Él se apartó de la cama y se sentó en la silla.


	22. Capítulo 22

**Hola Chicas esta historia no es mía es de la autora Laurann Dohner. El libro se llama "JUSTICE" y es el Libro 4 de la Serie las Nuevas Especies. La adaptare a los personajes de Sailor Moon cuya creadora es Naoko Takeushi. Desde ya les paso a comentar que van a encontrar mucho Lemon, por lo cual ya quedan advertidas. Saludos. **

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS FUERTES, EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA ESTE TIPOLES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD…**

**Nota de la autora****. Los personajes que fueron apareciendo del primer libro seguirán teniendo el mismo nombre.**

**Los personajes principales serán Serena y Darien, el ya fue nombrados en el libro anterior bajo el nombre de ANDREW y LITA. **

**Los personajes serán los siguientes:**

"**FURY" = "ZAFIRO y HOTARU".**

"**SLADE" = "TAIKI y AMI".**

"**VALIANT" = "YATEN y MINA".**

**Espero les quede claro y no tengan mayores problemas con la lectura. Cualquier cosa me preguntan.**

**Espero les guste.**

**Ahora si, a leer.**

Capítulo Veintidós

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

Darien se despertó y se dio cuenta de tres cosas al instante. Primero, Serena dormía a su lado, segundo, sentía dolor y tercero, Nicolás estaba sentado en una silla junto a ellos, en silencio y mirándolos con una expresión sombría.

-"¿Qué tan grave son mis heridas y detuviste al quinto varón?"

-"Serena lo mató. Tuvieron que operarte, pero estarás bien. El doctor Tread te dio medicamentos para que sanes más rápido. Por eso te sientes un poco agresivo. Tendrás que controlarte."

Darien volvió la cabeza para observar a Serena. Ella yacía de lado, frente a él, su brazo descansaba debajo de su cabeza y su mano curvada sobre su espalda. Le alivio ver que no tenía heridas. Su atención regreso de nuevo a Nicolás.

-"¿Cuándo se ha dormido?"

-"Ella no lo hizo." Nicolás Vaciló.- "No te enojes porque puedo explicarlo. Ella está sedada. No tuvimos otra opción"

-"¿Por qué?", Gruñó suavemente Darien.- "¿Estaba herida y necesitaron sedarla para curarla?"

-"Ella está bien. Se sentó junto a la puerta de tu habitación con las dos pistolas y dijo que mataría a cualquier nueva especie que se acercara a menos de tres metros de tu puerta. Solo permitió que Kakyuu y yo nos acercáramos. Dijo que confiaba en mí porque tu lo haces y en Kakyuu porque es su amiga".

-"No sabe en quién puede confiar.", Sonrió. -"Ella desafió mis órdenes de permanecer en el baño y me salvó la vida. Ella es una guerrera, Nicolás. Deberías haberla visto."

-"La vi. Cuando llegamos la encontré plantada protectoramente sobre ti. Tuve suerte de que no me disparara. El quinto macho estaba tras la puerta corredera de tu oficina. Seguramente nos vio y pensó que aun tenía la oportunidad de mataros a los dos. Atravesó la puerta de cristal y ella le disparo con ambas armas. Murió antes de tocaros a cualquiera de los dos. Ella reaccionó antes que yo. Tuvimos que sedarla, Darien. Ella estaba en shock y le dijo a Momo y a Suzu que pensaba que íbamos a sufrir una guerra civil. Estaba dispuesta a matar a cualquiera que se acercara a ti. Piensa que volverán a atacarte y quería protegerte."

Darien sonrió y paso su brazo alrededor de ella. -"Ella es la pareja perfecta".

Nicolás se echó a reír. -"Yo diría que sí. Recuérdame que nunca te cabree o me hará daño".

-"Hablare con ella cuando se despierte." Darien hizo una pausa. -"Tenemos que asegurarnos de que los nuevos no volverán a ser una amenaza para Serena o para mi. No permitiré que esto vuelva a ocurrir de nuevo".

-"Di la orden de que todos los nuevos, incluidas las mujeres, fueran detenidos para ser interrogados. Nuestros oficiales están hablando con cada uno de ellos para ver si tendremos más problemas."

Hizo una pausa. -" Retendremos a los que se dejen llevar por el odio que sienten hacia los humanos. No podemos permitir que pongan en peligro a nuestro pueblo."

-"Lo sé." Suspiró Darien.- "¿Alguna vez pensaste que estaríamos discutiendo esto?"

-"Nunca. Pero tenemos que hacerlo".

-"Sí".

-"El consejo está en la sala de espera. Querían pedirte permiso para hacerse cargo de tus funciones mientras estás sanando. Me pidieron que te dijera que puedes tomarte unas semanas libres para" la mirada de Nicolás se desvió a Serena,-" calmar a tu mujer." Nicolás sonrió de repente -"Los demás te pedimos que en un futuro... Escondas tus armas bien lejos de ella."

-"Las soltara cuando comprenda que estamos a salvo." Darien de repente se echó a reír. Le dolió y gimió.- "Me sentiré más seguro por las noches sabiendo que tiene acceso a un arma. Ella puede protegerme, pero la esconderé cuando se enoje."

Nicolás se echó a reír.- "¿Debo decirles a todos la razón por la que no esconderás tus armas? Puede ser que lo crean y no se den cuenta de que le estás tomando el pelo."

-"No." Darien se rió. -"Sólo diles que lo pensare." Su sonrisa murió repentinamente. Echó un vistazo a Serena y después miro a Nicolás. -"¿Ha dicho algo de mí?"

-"Le preocupaba que no sobrevivieras".

-"Desgarre al primer varón que se acerco a nuestra habitación ¿Estaba horrorizada? ¿Molesta? ¿Asqueada? Nunca quise que ella viera esa parte mía."

-"Ella nunca dijo una palabra, pero vio el cuerpo. Caminó sobre su sangre. Seguro que sabe que tú lo mataste. Era obvio. ¿No le dijiste que entre nosotros no usamos armas? ¿No le dijiste que nosotros mataríamos por proteger a nuestra compañera?"

-"Nunca se lo explique con tantos detalles."

-"¿Tienes miedo de que no pueda verte como antes? Estoy seguro de que todavía te ama."

-"Me preocupa que me tenga miedo."

-"Tú eres su hombre, Darien. Su compañero. Ella es la hembra que te hizo romper la cama en la Reserva ¿no es cierto? Ella estaba allí esa noche, pero tuvo que marcharse de repente. Yo permití que el helicóptero aterrizara para recogerla mientras dabas la conferencia de prensa. Pensé que habías estado con una de nuestras hembras, pero siempre fue Serena".

-"Se que debería habértelo dicho, pero también se lo que piensas de las relaciones entre nuestros hombres y las mujeres humanas. Te habrías preocupado. Ella lo es todo para mi."

-"Lo superara Darien. Ella sabia quien eras cuando se metió en tu cama. Confía en ti. Mató por protegerte. Se sentó al otro lado de esta puerta y apunto con las dos armas a los miembros del consejo." Nicolás se echó a reír.- "Ella pensaba que estaba protegiéndote".

Darien gimió.- "No hizo eso."

-"Si lo hizo. A ellos les divirtió la situación pero se mantuvieron a tres metros de distancia. Bueno, excepto Seiya. Él se acercó. Ya sabes lo que le gusta provocar".

-"¿Qué pasó?"

-"Ella apunto directamente a la delantera de sus pantalones y le dijo que si no daba un paso atrás, le castraría. Él retrocedió."

Darien se rió entre dientes. -"Me gustaría haber visto eso."

Nicolás sonrió. -"Me reiré cada vez que lo recuerde. Hablando de Seiya, el consejo se dio cuenta que no habías elegido al sustituto para el equipo humano. Sabían que tenías una reunión con Tim esta mañana. Seiya se reunió con él en tu lugar y se ofreció voluntariamente para el trabajo. Se fue hace media hora".

Darien se tensó. -"¿Se ha unido al equipo humano?"

Nicolás sonrió.- "Sip"

-"Deberías haberle detenido."

Nicolás se rió más fuerte. -"Tu aceptaste que el consejo tomara decisiones y asumiera algunas de tus responsabilidades".

Darien se relajó y sonrió.- "Me gustaría poder verle interactuar con los humanos. ¡Qué pesadilla! Él hubiera sido mi última opción. Había pensado en enviar a Ojo de águila ya que le gusta pasar tiempo con los seres humanos."

-"Si." Nicolás se rió entre dientes. -"Estoy de acuerdo, pero es Seiya quien trabajara con ellos. Pobre Tim".

Serena se agitó de pronto su lado y Darien se volvió hacia ella. Serena abrió los ojos y él sonrió.-"Hola, Serena".

Serena le devolvió la sonrisa, pero cuando los recuerdos volvieron a ella, se tenso e intento levantarse de la cama, pero Darien la sujetó.

-"Se acabó. Estamos a salvo. Cálmate, cariño."

Serena miro a su alrededor y se encontró con la mirada de Nicolás. -"Hiciste que Hotaru me sedara".

-"Lo hice. No querías escucharme, pero sabía que escucharías a Darien." Él se puso de pie y salió de la habitación.

Serena se puso furiosa.- "Él me drogo".

Darien sonrió.- "Probablemente tenia miedo de mi compañera. Estoy orgulloso de ti, pero..." Su sonrisa desapareció. -"Te voy a castigar por desobediencia. Deberías haberte quedado en el interior del cuarto de baño. "

-"Te salve el culo."

-"Lo sé. Gracias. Pero todavía pienso castigarte."

Estaba cabreada.- "No puedes estar hablando en serio. Te he salvado la vida, Darien. El que sea humana no quiere decir que tuviera que esconderme en el baño. Nunca le habrías pedido una de tus mujeres que hiciera eso. Tu-"

Darien la beso y Serena gimió contra su boca, feliz de sentir sus labios sobre los de ella y emocionada porque estuviera lo suficientemente bien como para hacerlo. Apoyo las manos en su pecho para asegurarse de que su corazón latía con fuerza. Él se apartó y la miró profundamente a los ojos.

-"¿Al menos puedes escuchar qué clase de castigo recibirás antes de empezar a gritar?"

-"Está bien. Dímelo y te diré si es posible o no".

Darien gruño y entrecerró los ojos.- "Te enviare a la Reserva. Decidí que la mejor manera de enseñarte a escucharme es que pases, por lo menos, dos semanas allí."

-"¿Me estás despidiendo?" Estaba aturdida y herida. -"Pero-"

-"No he terminado.", Sonrió.- "Te daré un montón de ordenes y tu obedecerás cada una de ellas." Él la atrajo más cerca.- "Te ordenare que te quites la ropa y que te metas conmigo en la cama. Así que, ¿crees que es un castigo apropiado?"

Ella sonrió. -"Sip. Lo es".

Darien beso suavemente sus labios. -"Tienes que aprender a obedecerme. ¿Deberíamos empezar ahora?"

Sus ojos se dirigieron hacia el vendaje en su cadera.- "Estás herido."

-"Estoy vivo y tú estás en mis brazos. Siempre que quieras."

Serena sonrió. -"No debes moverte. ¿Sabes lo que eso significa?" Él arqueó la ceja.-"Que yo haré todo el trabajo." Ella lo empujó sobre su espalda.- "Debes descansar y dejar que me ocupe de ti."

Él gruñó, pero se quedó sobre su espalda. Serena se incorporó y se inclinó sobre él. Su lengua rodeó el pezón y lo chupó en su boca. Darien metió los dedos en su pelo y ronroneo. Ella jugo con su pezón hasta que Darien agarro un puñado de su pelo y la obligo a levantar la cabeza. Ella se rió y soltó su pezón.

-"Lento y constante, ¿no?"

-"Me dieron medicamentos para ayudarme a sanar", dijo con los dientes apretados. -"No tengo paciencia. Me siento muy básico."

-"¿Qué significa eso?"

Sus ojos se estrecharon y su nariz se dilato. -"Estoy súper caliente y agresivo, así que no me tomes el pelo por mucho tiempo. No podré controlarme en este estado. No quiero hacerte daño y no puedo controlar la necesidad de estar dentro de ti."

Serena se bajó de la cama, miró hacia la puerta y se quito los pantalones. Subió de nuevo en la cama y miró la sabana que cubría a Darien. Ella sonrió.

-"¡Hey Vaya tienda campaña tienes ahí ".

Él se rió y levantó la sábana.- "¿Quieres subir aquí conmigo?"

Serena miró su cadera. Si ella fuera muy cuidadosa, podía sentarse en él y no tocar la herida.- "No quiero subir. Quiero montarte." Ella agarró la sábana y la levantó lo suficiente para pasar la rodilla por encima de él. Se puso de rodillas a horcajadas sobre sus caderas. Envolvió una alrededor de su eje caliente y rígido y lo acaricio. Él ronroneó y cerró los ojos. Serena guió su polla a la entrada de su coño y se sentó en él. Darien la agarro de las caderas y abrió los ojos para encontrarse con su mirada. Trato de moverla sobre él pero ella le aparto las manos de las caderas.

-"No te muevas", le ordenó en voz baja.- " Se te abrirán los puntos de sutura".

Él gruñó y cerró las manos sobre la sabana. Su impaciencia y su agresividad le excitaron más. Ella alzo las caderas y se dejo caer lentamente sobre su polla. Él gimió.

-"Rápido y duro, Serena".

Ella vaciló. -"No te muevas. Lento y constante."

-"Me vas a matar".

-"No te muevas. No deberíamos estar haciendo esto, pero necesito que me quieras".

-"Sí", asintió.

La puerta se abrió de golpe. Darien se sentó y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de Serena, ella se quedó sin aliento.

Nicolás entró en la habitación y cerró la puerta detrás de él. Se dio la vuelta.-"¡Lo siento!"

-"Sal", gruñó Darien.

Serena estaba avergonzada. Nicolás había entrado en la habitación cuando estaban teniendo relaciones sexuales. Ella se habría levantado, pero él la sujetaba con tanta fuerza que le era imposible hacerlo.

-"Lo siento", repitió Nicolás, se acerco a la esquina de la habitación y levantó el brazo.

Serena observo boquiabierta como Nicolás arrancaba la cámara de la pared. Ella escondió el rostro en el hombro de Darien cuando recordó que la cámara también tenía sonido. Eso significaba que la seguridad que estaba vigilando a Darien, no solo les habían visto teniendo sexo, también les habían odio.

-"Lo siento. Nadie más entrara y yo voy, uh, a borrar la cinta. "Huyó.

Darien se rió tan fuerte que el cuerpo de Serena se sacudió sobre el suyo. Ella levantó la cabeza para mirarle.

-"¿Qué es tan gracioso? ¿Sabías que estaba ahí?"

Él se puso serio. -"No me acorde de la cámara. La pusimos para proteger a las mujeres."Aliviado, se tumbo de nuevo en la cama y le acarició sus caderas.

-"¿Quién vigila esa cámara? ¿La vigilancia se registra en cintas?"

-"Los guardias de seguridad vigilan las cámaras y se registra en cintas todo lo que sucede en las habitaciones." Él se lamió los labios.- "Bueno, tengo buenas noticias y malas noticias."

Ella frunció el ceño.- "¿Qué?"

-"La mala noticia es que ahora mis hombres saben que Darien Moon se somete en la cama a su pareja. La buena noticia es que creo que mi amenaza de montarte en público ya no es creíble porque ahora todo el mundo se enterará de esto." Él sonrió.

Ella luchó contra el impulso de reír. -"Voy a esconderme."

Darien alzo las caderas.- "Tú te quedas aquí y yo también"

Él ronroneó. Serena gimió cuando él la penetró de nuevo. Serena empezó a cabalgarle. Se olvidó por completo de la vergüenza e hizo el amor con el hombre que amaba.


	23. Capítulo 23

**Hola Chicas esta historia no es mía es de la autora Laurann Dohner. El libro se llama "JUSTICE" y es el Libro 4 de la Serie las Nuevas Especies. La adaptare a los personajes de Sailor Moon cuya creadora es Naoko Takeushi. Desde ya les paso a comentar que van a encontrar mucho Lemon, por lo cual ya quedan advertidas. Saludos. **

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS FUERTES, EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA ESTE TIPOLES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD…**

**Nota de la autora****. Los personajes que fueron apareciendo del primer libro seguirán teniendo el mismo nombre.**

**Los personajes principales serán Serena y Darien, el ya fue nombrados en el libro anterior bajo el nombre de ANDREW y LITA. **

**Los personajes serán los siguientes:**

"**FURY" = "ZAFIRO y HOTARU".**

"**SLADE" = "TAIKI y AMI".**

"**VALIANT" = "YATEN y MINA".**

**Espero les quede claro y no tengan mayores problemas con la lectura. Cualquier cosa me preguntan.**

**Espero les guste.**

**Ahora si, a leer.**

Capítulo Veintitrés

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

Serena miró a su padre, mientras que el senador Jacob Hills la observaba en silencio. Sus ojos azules eran ilegibles. Ella le había pedido a Darien que le dejara hablar en privado con su padre.

-"Entonces", concluyó. -"Yo le amo y él me ama. Nos casaremos y nos iremos a la Reserva. Darien va a tomarse unas semanas de descanso para que podamos pasar un tiempo a solas."

Serena busco en el rostro de su padre cualquier signo de emoción, pero no pudo encontrar ni una. Todo lo que pensaba o sentía, se lo guardaba para sí mismo. Su padre era un maestro en hacer eso. Por eso era tan bueno en su trabajo.

-"Di algo".

-"¿Estás segura de esto?"

Ella frunció el ceño.- "Vine porque quiero que me acompañes el día mi boda. Me voy a casar con él, papá. Le amo. Nunca he estado más segura de algo en mi vida. Me voy a casar dentro de diez minutos. Darien insistió en que nos casáramos antes de irnos de luna de miel." Ella sonrió. -"Para mi es suficiente estar con él, pero Darien quiere hacerlo bien."

Una sonrisa curvo los labios del senador Jacob Hill y su mirada se suavizó-. "Me alegro de oír eso. Será un honor tenerle como hijo y estaré orgulloso de entregarte a él."

Serena se arrojó a su padre. Se abrazaron con fuerza, él más que ella.

-"No puedo. Respirar. Necesito aire ", dijo entre dientes.

La soltó con una risita.- "Lo siento. ¿Dónde está Darien?"

-"Darien quería hablar contigo, pero le amenace con comprarle calcetines si no me dejaba hacerlo a mi."

Su padre se echó a reír.- "¿Funciono?"

Ella se echó a reír.- "Sip. Odia los calcetines."

-"Déjame ir a darle la bienvenida a la familia. Diez minutos, ¿eh?" Él echó un vistazo a su reloj.

"De haber sabido que habría boda me habría vestido mejor." Su mirada vagó sobre ella. -"¿Jeans, Sere? ¿Vas a casarte en jeans? "

-"Darien me ama. Le pregunté amablemente y estuvo de acuerdo en que podríamos casarnos en vaqueros."

Jacob se rió.- "¿Sin traje y corbata? ¿Él va a casarse contigo en jeans?"

Ella le agarró de la mano. -"Vamos. Le preocupaba que intentaras convencerme de que no me casara con él. Tiene miedo de que pueda cambiar de opinión. Le dije que no iba a pasar, pero él todavía está tratando de asimilar que me quedare con mis armas."

Darien les esperaba en el pasillo. Serena le guiñó un ojo y vio como él se relajó visiblemente. Darien vestía pantalones vaqueros negros y camiseta negra. Le recordaba el día que le conoció.

Él se veía tan caliente y sexy con esa ropa y con su pelo suelto, que con solo mirarle, babeaba.

Los dos hombres se estrecharon la mano y el padre de Serena agarró el hombro de Darien.-

"Bienvenido a la familia, Darien. Tendrás las manos llenas con mi hija." Él lo soltó.

Darien se rió entre dientes. -"Espero que todos los días."

Serena se echó a reír al ver ese brillo en los ojos de Darien, sabia que sus pensamientos se habían dirigido al sexo. Cuando sus miradas se encontraron, Darien le agarro la mano y tiró de Serena a sus brazos.

Nicolás camino por el pasillo y se detuvo a tres metros de ellos. Resopló con fuerza y sonrió. -"¿Todo bien?"

El padre de Serena se rió.- "Estoy feliz de que Serena y Darien se vayan a casar. ¿Tenias alguna duda sobre eso?"

Nicolás asintió.- "Sip. El juez está aquí. ¿Estáis listos?"

Serena volvió la cabeza y miró a Darien. -"Estoy lista."

-"Yo también." Él la abrazó antes de soltarla, a regañadientes. Miró a su pronto padre-de- por-ley.

-"Pasaremos la luna de miel en la Reserva, durante dos semanas. A la vuelta celebraremos una boda pública. Será una pesadilla lidiar con la prensa."

-"Bueno. Cuando lo anuncies seré el primero que se pondrá frente a ellos para decirles lo feliz que me hace que mi única hija quiera casarse con un hombre como tu".

Darien se aclaró la garganta.- "Gracias, Jacob. Me siento muy honrado. Mataría o moriría por protegerla. Ella hace que mi vida sea completa. Su felicidad siempre será mi principal prioridad."

-"Lo sé." Jacob Hills parpadeó las lágrimas.- "Maldita sea. No me hagas llorar." Él se echó a reír.

-"Vamos. Tenéis que casaros para que podáis marcharos de la luna de miel."

Todos ellos salieron a la calle. Serena vio que su padre observaba un poco confundido el carrito de golf. La miró.

-"¿Es una boda al aire libre?"

-"En el Homelad solo hay club para celebrar las fiestas. ¿Alguna vez has estado allí?"

-"No".

Ella sonrió.- "Es un bar, con una gran pista de baile".

Sus rasgos se iluminaron. -"Me encanta bailar. Estoy aprendiendo a bailar el vals. Dentro de un mes tengo que asistir a una boda en la Casa Blanca." Todo el mundo en el carrito de golf se rió, excepto Jacob Hills. Él frunció el ceño.- "¿Qué es tan gracioso?"

-"Estas son las reglas de la diversión, papá. No se permite hablar de política y no se permite llevar corbata."

-"Tendrás diversión", le aseguró Darien, agarro la mano de Serena y la beso.- "Hemos planeado una boda agradable para que todos podamos disfrutarla."

Su padre miró a Darien. -"Estoy muy contento de tenerte como hijo, Darien. Hagas lo que hagas, no te lleves el teléfono o el portátil a tu luna de miel." Él se echó a reír. -"Tendrás suficiente trabajo asegurándote de que mi hija no se mete en problemas."

Darien sonrió -"Mi intención es pasar todo mi tiempo con tu hija. Te juro que ella es mi prioridad y que reduciré las horas de trabajo para que podamos pasar mucho tiempo juntos".

Serena sonrió.- "Yo le voy a enseñar a relajarse y a divertirse".

Él se encontró con su mirada y ella supo que estaba recordando la noche en la que le dio un masaje en el sofá. Darien ronroneó suavemente.

-"¿Has ronroneado?" Jacob se quedó boquiabierto mirando a su futuro hijo.

Serena se rió.- "Nop. Fui yo ", mintió. -"Lo hago a veces porque es divertido." Ella le dio una mirada inocente.- "Vamos. Mi futuro esposo es un tipo duro, no un gatito".

Su padre se rió y se dio la vuelta, después se puso a hablar con Nicolás.

-"Serena", susurró Darien para asegurarse de que nadie le escuchaba.- "Gracias."

Ella levantó la vista y le guiñó un ojo.- "Me la debes." Su mirada bajó por su cuerpo y se detuvo sobre la parte delantera de sus pantalones .Después se reunió con su mirada- "Siempre te cubriré las espaldas y... el frente".

Fin


End file.
